Mil vidas contigo
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Serie de drabbles y shortfics Jotakak de diferentes tematicas.
1. Chapter 1

-Hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad nos vamos a esconder –Jotaro estaba cruzado de brazos en la camioneta de la fundación Speedwagon con Hermes, Jolyne, Anasui y Emporio.

-Y por que todos separados? –pregunto la mexicana sobándose las piernas nerviosa, después de todo lo que habían pasado…

-Por que si empiezan a matar o perseguir a unos le podrán comunicar al os otros en vez de que nos agarren a todos juntos de nuevo –del asiento detrás suyo Jotaro saco unos celulares que los repartió a cada uno –pueden quedárselos después

-Extraño a Foo Fighters…-Jolyne al susurrar eso sintió la mirada curiosa de su padre –nadie, esta muerta

-Como el enemigo, deberían estar mejor

-Como su ojo…-esta vez fue Hermes la del comentario.

-Señor Kujo yo creo que debería quedarme con Jolyne y…-incluso tuerto luego de recibir el tratamiento de la fundación Speedwagon Jotaro lo miro con todo su odio, si no estuvieran en una camioneta sacaría a Star Platinum para amenazarlo.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender, no puedo llevar a 4 personas ahí –Jolyne lo miro por unos momentos antes de aburrirse y mirar a la ventana, tenían que despedirse de sus amigos en un punto medio por que para defensa iban a ser enviados a otro estado –nos volveremos a encontrar pronto.

Kakyoin estaba volviendo con las bolsas de la compra, Jouta se había quedado jugando videojuegos y no había querido ayudarlo pero lo único que necesitaba el pelirojo era la compañía de su stand, después de todo su hijo y su esposo no ayudaban demasiado a su soledad…

Al abrir la puerta de su casa en los suburbios que iba directo a la sala se encontró un escenario que le pareció…fuerte…

Jouta sentado en uno de los sofás frente a la mesa ratona y en sofá del otro lado mirándolo fijamente con la espalda encorvada estaba…

-Jolyne…-chan? –las bolsas cayendo al suelo fueron lo que despertó a los 2 chicos y los hizo mirar a la puerta, la mujer musculosa de los moños de pelo rubio y negro totalmente inconfundibles era ella? No podía respirar, todo su cuerpo se había paralizado y no podía pensar.

La chica elevo la mirada mirando desorientada al pelirojo al que se le había caído la bolsa de las compras, la cara de Jouta cambio a una entre asustada y sorprendida y se levanto del sillón para ir a gritar por una de las puertas.

-Jotaro! –grito Jouta para que se escuchara por toda la casa, a Kakyoin se le paro el corazón al oir ese nombre y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-Jotaro? –la voz le estaba temblando y volvió a mirar a la chica, tenía los ojos de Jotaro y…no se parecía a la niña que había conocido hacía 14 años en Morioh, pero definitivamente era ella, esa mirada desafiante era de un Joestar, era la misma que ponía su hijo en ocasiones.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon desde las escaleras y Kakyoin volteo a ver al marco de la puerta, en cuanto un hombre de extravagante ropa con la cara tapada por una gorra apareció por ahí un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el hombre levanto la cabeza para mirarlo pero…había algo que faltaba.

-Kakyoin…siento llegar tarde…-entre lo que había bajado a toda prisa Jojo intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Instantáneamente las palabras le salieron de la boca, casi asustado de decirlas, como si su corazón lo hubiera presionado todos estos días para decirlo.

-Jotaro han pasado 3 años –Jolyne y su padre le clavaron la vista al pelirojo asombrados –han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste de aquí.

Ambos se encontraban en su habitación, Jotaro estaba fumando como una chimenea y Kakyoin apretando una pelotita antistress.

-Entonces el tiempo avanzo 3 años? –el pelirojo le asintió, con todo el cuerpo temblándole todavía.

-Esa es la fecha que registro mi ordenador desde que el tiempo empezó a moverse, 2 años y 7 meses, y tu llevabas 3 meses afuera ya.

-De lo poco que sabemos solo afectaba a las cosas sin vidas y al paso de la vida y…

-El cielo se iluminaba con estrellas fugaces y los relojes corrían carreras, las frutas se pudrieron y los cuerpos se descomponían en cuestión de segundos, en lo que habrán sido 35 minutos el tiempo avanzo 2 años y 7 meses –el moreno se quedo recordando como las estrellas se movían en el cielo que descomponía Pucci.

-Que alimentos compraste entonces si estaba todo podrido?

-Hace 3 días paso eso, honestamente tuve que robarlos, la gente esta muy asustada y desconfiando de todos, no notaste la ciudad muy tranquila al venir?

-Creía que era un ataque de un usuario de stand más hasta que llegue a casa y vi a Jouta, me puse a buscar mis cosas al instante y…

-Son alimentos no perecederos, vencen en un mes pero no se que vamos a comer luego…entiendes que algo así como que toda la comida del mundo se pudrió en 35 minutos de sentir? –el moreno asintió, todo estaba bastante peor de lo que pensó, realmente habían tenido suerte en estar vivos –que paso? –Jotaro iba a abrir la boca para explicarle, tenía todo preparado desde el viaje pero Noriaki lo interrumpió –no, que te paso a ti?

La firmeza de su tono de voz lo hizo caer mas duro sobre la silla como si la gravedad fuera un peso extra y de nuevo todo estuviera dado vuelta, su mano subió hasta todo su rostro vendado y…

-Tengo mucho que contarte

Desde cómo estaba en una expedición y fue llamado desde Florida, su llegada a la prisión y el francotirador, el escape, su hija y su stand Stone Free, el entrando en coma, el que le devolvieran su Stand que era lo que lo mantenía vivo, la gravedad volteándose, Hermes, Pucci y su stand y evoluciones, el cómo ganaron y a costa de que…

Después de matar a Pucci lo más sabio para Jotaro fue quemar su cuerpo, borrar de la existencia ahí mismo todo aquel desastre, lo más sorprendente fue ver su Stand desaparecer, era increíblemente poderoso y no quería ceder, escuchar gritar a un stand siendo incendiado era…satisfactorio luego de lo que les había ocasionado. Los siguientes días estuvieron siendo tratados por médicos en la fundación Speedwagon y luego Jotaro tuvo que encargarse de todos los problemas que ocasiono Pucci en detalles con los presos de prisión, principalmente por los hijos de DIO, aun así no estaba muy enterado de lo que había pasado en el mundo exterior, que ahora mismo toda la reserva alimenticia del mundo estuviera podrida a causa de 2 años y 7 meses de adelanto era muy…wow, solo alimentos no perecederos a puntos de pudrirse y definitivamente había mucho pánico en las calles.

Eran personas normales que habían sufrido el ataque de un usuario de Stand, junto con los personajes de historias en la vida real.

-Por que no estaba al tanto de esto? –al oír toda esa bomba de bizarra información el pelirojo cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando –por qué nunca se me notifico de esto!?

-Kakyoin…

-Vi el cielo, vi los personajes, vi todo y solo podía defendernos a mi y a Jouta, no pasaba nada y no sabíamos dónde encontrarte a ti o que hacer así que solo sobrevivíamos pero en ningún momento recibí algo de que necesitabas ayuda.

-Jamás te hubiera expuesto a eso y…

-Me necesitabas –Jotaro miro a otro lado avergonzado –por qué no me llamaste? –se le estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía si era el shock o…

-Cómo te dije estaba en coma y en cuanto desperté tuve que salir corriendo a buscar a Jolyne, estaban a punto de ser asesinados por ese enugeno de DIO y…

-Por qué no sabía que mi esposo estaba en coma!? –cuando soltó ese grito al moreno le recorrió un escalofrió horrendo por atrás, uno de esos que hacen picar la espalda, Kakyoin estaba llorando –Por que no sabía que te quitaron tu memoria, tu stand y tu esencia vital!?

-No…no tuve tiempo de…decirles…y Jolyne no tenía idea…-formular una respuesta era muy difícil, realmente no sabía que decir, porque no había pedido ayuda? En un principio todo se resumía a sacar a su hija de la cárcel y a matar al francotirador que la había metido en prisión pero…todo se torció.

-Tu crees que soy débil? –Jotaro lo vio pániqueado como sus dedos apretaban sus rodillas –que no te podía ayudar?.

-No pero… -sentía mucho apreció y cuidado hacía su esposo, lo amaba y odiaría que le pasará algo pero esa no era la razón –enserio simplemente no tuve tiempo de pensarlo todo paso tan rápido y…

-Desde que fuimos a conocer a tu tarara abuelo en Italia no me dejas participar en ninguna misión contigo –Kakyoin seguía mucha impotencia, los hombros le temblaban y le dolía el estómago –tu siempre creíste que desde Egipto no soy el mismo para participar en misiones de riesgo, incluso en Morioh me alejabas de todo…

-Eso era otro momento, podía encargarme yo sin más preocupación y… -su esposo tenía un complejo por todos sus años postrado en un hospital, aunque el no lo quisiera admitir su condición física obviamente no era la misma y a el no le gustaba arriesgarlo.

-Como cuando Kira te reventó la cara –le susurro y a Jotaro algo le hizo click en la cabeza.

-Espera si pasaron 2 años y 7 meses que paso con tus pastillas? Las has podido tomar? –el pelirojo necesitaba unos suplementos por la reconstrucción de sus órganos que le habían hecho 24 años atrás y definitivamente con órganos artificiales no podía prescindir de ellos.

-Vencidas si pero…Jotaro hay cosas mas importantes que eso no soy el único enfermo que la va a pasar mal y… -el corazón le empezó a doler al moreno, no quería que a su esposo le pasara nada –me estas alejando de ti y de todo lo que te puedo brindar –no quería pasar por esa discusión ahora.

-Tal vez en otras ocasiones si pero específicamente ahora no –al verlo tan desconsolado se arrodillo junto a el en el suelo poniendo sus manos encima de las suyas –te prometo que esta vez no –Kakyoin suspiro y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con el nuevo rostro de Jotaro, una cara toda vendada.

-Que va a pasar contigo? –una de sus manos se poso en la mejilla vendada de su esposa, acariciándola –estarás bien? –Kakyoin notaba como ahora era un poquito más difícil leer su mirada.

-No lo se –al ver lo desconcertado que se encontraba su esposo solo pudo atinar a abrazarlo, Jotaro le correspondió el gesto desesperado como si en todo este tiempo lo hubiera necesitado –no quiero que te pase nada pero tampoco quiero alejarte e mi lado, te juro que solo me olvide de llamarte, no era que no quería contar con tu ayuda –el pelirojo no se sentía mejor al oir eso, ahora estaba muy preocupado por el.

-Esta bien –no le convencía mucho la respuesta pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era su calor, había extrañado esos fuertes brazos en los 6 meses que el sintió que pasaron-…quien está en la sala es Jolyne no? Tu hija – al sentirlo asentir sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello –Ya veo.

-Es un problema que ella este aquí? –no lo había pensado realmente, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y todavía tenía tanto miedo…

-No! Para nada! Ella sabe sobre mí?

-Que nosotros 2 estamos casados? –al sentirlo asentir lo abrazo todavía más fuerte- No, lo siento, jamás se lo dije ni a mi esposa, estaba tan enfadada conmigo que acepto sin más, creyó que me iba por mis viajes y por nuestras peleas.

-Lo de los viajes puede ser –aquello le saco una risa al moreno- está bien por mí, quieres que lo ocultemos?

-No, iba a saber tarde o temprano que me volví a casar.

-Jotaro puede que no le guste saber que dejaste a su madre por otro hombre.

-Nos estamos escondiendo aquí hasta que se calme todo un poco, también sabrá lo de Jouta eventualmente así que…no quiero que las cosas sean extrañas, es mejor que sepa la verdad, ella es una adulta de todas maneras y debería poder manejarlo.

-Bueno Jouta es un adulto y sigue viviendo con sus padres y jugando videojuegos pero…al final los padres no pueden alejar a sus hijos tanto de su vida –Jotaro lo soltó y se levantó, mirándolo molesto.

-Tu si sabes de eso – con el tema hijos Kakyoin no podía reclamarle nada, ya se había fastidiado así que fue hasta la puerta para contarle a Jouta también lo que había pasado.

-Eso es totalmente diferente y lo sabes –en cuanto Jotaro abrió la puerta, escuchándose un horrible chillido por que evidentemente la puerta necesitaba aceite a cambio de los 2 años y 7 meses de adelanto, detrás de la puerta estaba Jolyne parada –Jolyne-chan? –esto era demasiado sorpresivo para el.

-Así que eras gay? Dejaste a mi mama por que eras gay? –Jolyne no sabía cómo sentirse, el pecho le subía y bajaba y se sentía muy ansiosa.

Kakyoin intervino poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de su esposo, quien tampoco sabía cómo lidiar la situación con su hija.

-Jotaro no es gay el solo…le gusta lo que le gusta –al decir eso el moreno volvió a abrazarlo, ocultándolo en su pecho y mirando de manera retadora a su hija que no entendía por qué su padre reaccionaba así.

-Noriaki es mi esposo desde hace 5 años –ahora mismo se encontraba en una posición delicada de si ocuparse de su hija o proteger también su matrimonio aunque supiera que el pelirojo lo apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara, Jolyne lo miraba con una cara entre que asco y furia.

-Oh genial mi mama creía que eras un cerdo egoísta que nunca estaba en casa pero ahora también eres un cerdo infiel? –Jolyne sentía mucho coraje, era un error confiar en ese hombre, tenía tantas facetas de el que al final no conocía que le costaba mucho reconocerlo como familia.

-Por que estabas detrás de la puerta? Que tanto escuchaste?

-Por qué me haces tú las preguntas como si la del problema fuera yo!? –Kakyoin se sentía muy apenado, no quería estar en el medio de todo eso –no tienes cara! Aparte se supone que tendría que quedarme esperando hasta que a ustedes 2 se les ocurriera decirnos algo? El tiempo se adelantó! –Jotaro iba a hablar pero…-Ademas por que ese hombre el tal Kakyoin me conoce? –su mano apunto al pelirojo a quien el moreno abrazo todavía más, Kakyoin se separó de Jotaro y se abrazó a si mismo agarrando su mechón de pelo y jugando con el entre sus dedos.

-T-Ta-Tal vez no lo recuerdes pe-pero…-su mirada se fijo en la de la chica que no hacía más que mirarlo a la defensiva –nosotros nos conocimos hace unos varios años atrás…en Morioh… -el nombre de aquella ciudad empezó a escucharse como un eco en la mente de la rubia.

-Recuerdas a tu abuelo Josuke? –la chica asintió sin entender nada, sus músculos poco a poco se estaban relajando.

-El que se volvió policía? –Jotaro le asintió con la cabeza –y que tiene que ver el en todo esto?

-Lo conociste ahí la primera vez que fuiste, estaba en una misión conmigo en ese momento

-Una misión? –por la escalera se empezaron a escuchar pasos, por lo pesados que eran eran de Jouta –de este estilo? Con usuarios de Stand y enemigos? -su padre le asintió con la cabeza-Entonces ya estabas haciendo este tipo de cosas desde ese entonces?

-Desde incluso antes, ya lo sabes por Pucci y Dio

-Espera entonces estabas teniendo una vida secreta a espaldas de mama y de mi? –si lo decía de una manera tan dura se escuchaba horrendo incluso si era solo sobre usuarios de Stand y capturarlos –estabas engañando a mi madre desde entonces? O incluso antes? Nisiquiera lo recuerdo!

-Jolyne tu eras muy pequeña y apenas nos vimos por que caíste de improvisto y…-Kakyoin intento meterse pero Jotaro se puso en medio de el y su hija, Kakyoin no tenía por que hacerse mala sangre de sus errores y sus decisiones familiares.

-Engañe a tu madre pero no para ese tiempo…

-Cómo pudiste engañarla con un hombre que ya conocía!? Como podías siquiera engañarla!? –incluso aunque no se lo hubieran dicho ellos a Jolyne ahora se daba cuenta que mantener una paz y una convivencia con estos términos iba a ser de lo más difícil.

-Espera –Jotaro suspiro y Kakyoin volteo a ver a Jouta que estaba detrás de Jolyne –si ella es tu hija entonces ella es mi hermanastra? Enserio? Es ella? –Kakyoin se golpeo la cara, 24 años para nada tenía Jouta, era un total idiota, no sabía leer una situación, Jolyne abrió los ojos de par en par y se giro varias veces para verlos a ambos y compararlos.

-Espera tenías otro hijo!? –Kakyoin pensó que eso se oía peor de lo que parecía – es por eso que se parecen tanto!? –Jouta era una replica un poco mas delicada y linda de Jotaro -se acabó! No me voy a esconder o lo que sea que hagamos aquí contigo! Eres un bastardo! –Jolyne estaba que emanaba odio y se fue empujando a Jouta empezando a bajar por las escaleras de prisa, su padre se adelantó y le grito por estas.

-No seas dramática no sabes si alguien nos esté persiguiendo o algo! –detrás de Jotaro quien estaba maldiciendo a su hijo Kakyoin le estaba dando un golpe en la cabeza por inoportuno.

-Sería un favor que me mataran luego de enterarme de esto! –la voz enfadada de la chica se escuchaba desde el piso de abajo.

-No sabes lo que dices! –el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente estremeció a todos en la casa , ahora mismo el ambiente no iba a ser el mejor y hacer una comida familiar iba a ser…difícil…

-Hay un poco de viento, antes se me cerraron las ventanas –Kakyoin miro mal a Jouta y luego se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla a Jotaro.

-Luego tendremos que hablar con ella si? –el moreno le asintió y le dio un abrazo, buscando refugio en su calor y en lo mucho que lo había extrañado estos meses –estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Estoy feliz de que ustedes 2 estén bien…-Jotaro extendió su brazo y Jouta se sumo a su abrazo- ahora que esta todo el mundo en estas condiciones imposible que consigas un trabajo no Jouta? –su hijo solo le sonrió con pena haciendo que Kakyoin suspirara.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y Jolyne todavía no volvía, Kakyoin se había ocupado de ayudar a Jotaro lo mas posible con sus heridas después de cocinar una cena y mandar a Jouta que se ocupara de sus nuevos cultivos por que realmente los iban a necesitar, aunque por suerte al ser un pintor y estar tanto tiempo en casa era muy amante de las plantas así que ya tenía un pequeño germinadero lo cual le hacía mas sencillo todo el tema de los alimentos…por un tiempo.

El nuevo rostro de Jotaro lo preocupaba y se sentía muy culpable de no haber podido ayudar a su esposo pero…nadie le había dicho nada, nadie le había pedido su ayuda, como podía saber que todo estaba tan…tan mal…la cortada que había dejado a Jotaro tuerto le partía el alma y aunque Jotaro le aseguraba que todo estaría bien sabía que no era así, solo podía ayudarlo en silencio como siempre lo hacía, quien la pasaría peor de ahora en adelante era el.

En estos momentos tanto Jouta como su esposo se encontraban durmiendo, aún así el se despertó preocupado en medio de la noche por Jolyne, quien todavía no volvía asi que bajo hasta la sala y se quedó sentado en uno de los sofás, mirando hacia la puerta inconscientemente esperando su llegada.

Pasado un rato y con el frió se aburrió, así que agarro un libro de una de las bibliotecas y una manta que había comprado hace un par de años y se puso a leer, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí o que le diría, solo sabía que estaba preocupado por ella todo lo que le habían dicho el día de hoy era demasiada presión para cualquiera, no quería que la chica le gritara o se enojara con el y mucho menos quería llevarse mal pero no se sentía bien siendo una parte del problema y quería remediar algo, lo que sea.

Las horas pasaron y se habían hecho las 5:30, ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a lo que sea que estaba leyendo así que sus ojos caminaban por cada letra pero no retenía la información y ya le estaba dando sueño de vuelta, su cabeza cayo sobre el sofa y se puso a ver el techo hasta que…la puerta se abrió.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Jolyne entre sorprendida y molesta y Kakyoin…pasmado sin saber que hacer, el pelirojo la vio con su llavero de delfin en la mano y…

-Supuse que te habías llevado mis llaves ya que no las había encontrado…habíamos cerrado con las de Jouta –la chica lo miro en silencio por unos segundos y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, tirándole las llaves al pelirojo y recostándose en un sofa enfrente suyo. El pelirojo se levanto y fue a cerrar con sus llaves.

-Por que estabas levantado? –cuando volteo a verla estaba recostada en el sillón con las piernas sobre el apoyabrazos, definitivamente hija de Jotaro, tenía toda su actitud altanera y su mala leche.

-Estaba preocupado por ti –le soltó sin más dilación sentándose frente al sofá a ella, era la verdad.

-No trates de actuar lindo, quien debería preocuparse es mi padre

-Pero no lo hace, y no por que no le importes y no te quiera si no por que así es el, así siempre fue con todo el mundo, se que a lo mejor no le tienes mucho aprecio pero…

-Mira escucha yo no tengo ningún problema contigo ni con que seas gay –aquello sorprendió al pelirojo, creía que esa iba a ser una razón de odio muy grande que le robara a su padre de su madre –al fin y al cabo quien eligió dejar a mi mama fue el pero aun así no esperes que actué linda contigo, no soy tu hija.

-Eso es…bueno de oir…-una sonrisa se le salió en los labios, Jolyne era una buena chica.

-Así que…nos conocíamos de antes? –el pelirojo asintió, la rubia estaba hablando bajito –por que estas viviendo con su otro hijo incluso si mi padre es tu esposo?

-Jouta también es mi hijo –Jolyne le miro sin entender y hasta pensando que le tomaban el pelo –si realmente pasaste por todo lo que tu padre me conto que le contaste que pasaste –bonito trabalenguas –te extraña tanto que 2 hombres tuvieran un hijo?

-Si…muchísimo…-la mente iba a explotarle a Jolyne, no imaginaba como –ósea…

-Cuando tenía 17 y estaba con tu padre caí en coma por una batalla, a los 25 desperté y según tu bisabuelo –Jolyne se puso a hacer memoria unos segundos- Joseph Joestar

-Ah

-9 meses después de estar internado un huevo apareció debajo de mi cama, y de ese huevo salió un niño llorando –la rubia arqueo una ceja intrigrada, casi pensando que le estaban jugando una broma –yo también pensé lo mismo, incluso me negué mucho tiempo a todo el asunto y en lo que me enfocaba en mi recuperación y otras cosas me olvide de Jouta y todo, negándome un montón a verlo y con el señor Joestar criándolo, en todo ese tiempo que fue casi un año Jouta manifestó su stand por primera vez y…era una copia del mió

-Asi que tu hijo…salió de un huevo…mientras estaba en coma…

-Lo pienso todo el tiempo pero cuando veo al stand de Jouta no me cabe duda de que es hijo mió, lo mismo habrá pensado el señor Joestar al ver la marca de la estrella, que era hijo de su nieto…aun así me costó creerlo y para mi pasar de los 17 a los 26 años fue muy difícil y hasta que pasara todo ese proceso de trauma habían pasado 3 años más y…Jouta vivió la gran mayoría de su vida sin mí, por eso tiene en parte la personalidad de su bisabuelo, por que el señor Joestar se ocupó de el

-Cuando nos conocimos tu y yo?

-Yo tenía 28, estaba haciendo mis primeras misiones y aunque por esos momentos entre todo el trauma de nunca haberle dicho a mis padres mi situación, tener que madurar de la nada de los 17 a los 25, ver que no podía caminar y ahora tengo órganos artificiales…pues no se me había ocurrido hablar con mis amigos o mi ex novio, así que empecé misiones para la fundación Speedwagon y en una me enviaron como refuerzo para Jotaro y ahí hablamos por primera vez en 11 años…nisiquiera me estaba ocupando de Jouta pero me sorprendió mucho saber que se casó y te tenía a ti, imaginaba que había seguido su vida y me alegro mucho saber que tenía un doctorado en biología marina y…una familia…aunque francamente había dejado totalmente de lado el tema relaciones por todo el trauma, solo pensaba en mis padres y en lo que me había pasado, como el tiempo se había adelantado para mi .Tu apareciste en Morioh al final de esa misión en el aeropuerto cuando me fui a despedir de Jotaro y me sorprendió que tuviera una niña tan bonita, considerando como es el –aquello entre toda la masa de tristeza de su discurso lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Sigue

-Es ahí cuando nos conocimos, retomamos el contacto con Jotaro e hicimos misiones juntos después de eso incluso aunque estaba terminando la secundaria yo lo ayudaba con sus investigaciones marinas y…nosotros…nos enamoramos

Al escuchar eso Jolyne puso una mueca molesta, Kakyoin bajo la mirada sin saber como seguir.

-Solo sigue

-Realmente no quería empezar a salir con Jotaro, era horrible si el ya tenía una familia y yo no me sentía bien incluso conmigo mismo pero fue algo que paso, en ese momento no me había querido ocupar de Jouta todavía y no le había contado nada a Jotaro, un año después al pensar en ti y en como Jojo realmente no se hacía cargo de su propia familia decidí quedarme con Jouta incluso si el ya era un adolescente bastante grande…pero Jouta saco la amabilidad de tu bisabuelo y me acepto…a Jotaro le conté 2 años después que tenía un hijo y que era suyo, estaba muy enfadado de que jamás nadie se lo dijo y principalmente yo me negué a contárselo por miedo a su actual familia…

-Entonces por que se divorció de mi madre? Al parecer no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento en tener 2 familias y 2 amantes -Jolyne no sabía si sentirse enfadada o no con Kakyoin, se había metido con un hombre casado y con una hija incluso conociéndola, pero también todo había sido elección de su padre de enamorarse nuevamente de el.

-Por que yo le pedí que escogiera, tanto tu madre como yo estábamos siendo engañados y realmente…no quería eso para ninguno de los 2, menos para ti que eras su hija, tendría que haberte elegido a ti y no a nosotros que podíamos seguir con nuestra vida pero…

Jolyne estaba harta, no quería saber más de su padre, quien eligió a otro amor y a otro hijo antes que a ellas, se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua.

-Como dije, no estoy molesta contigo, dejarnos solas fue decisión exclusivamente de el –la voz de ultratumba de Jolyne lo hizo sentir mal, pero si así era como se sentía Jolyne no lo podía cambiar, al fin y al cabo tenía razón.

-Tu padre te quiere muchísimo pese a todo

-No lo suficiente, como dije tu no eres el problema aquí, si no el –Kakyoin no estaba seguro si había hecho lo correcto o no en contarle todo –incluso pensaste en mi antes de estar con el y de seguir una relación.

-Lo siento

-Cuando se casaron ustedes 2? –pregunto mas con curiosidad que otra cosa, Kakyoin se mordió el labio antes de contestar-

-Hace 6 años, también que nos mudamos todos aquí.

-No me extraña que fuera cuando le pedí prestado su auto, definitivamente estaba esperando la ocasión –sus dedos se agarraron con mucha fuerza del vaso –entre mi madre y yo ganaron tu y tu hijo, felicidades, aunque mama definitivamente gano en no quedarse con alguien que no había superado a su ex novio.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde hace unos años la vida de Jotaro no era la misma, no desde que adopto a su ex novio muerto reencarnado.

Días antes de volver a Estados Unidos por que la universidad iba a empezar de nuevo luego de un periodo de vacaciones estaba caminando por la calle haciendo las compras para su madre, el viaje a Egipto lo había cambiado mucho y eso cambio en su manera de ser con su mama así que ahora estaban un poco más unidos, además que tenía hambre y quería comer.

Era verano y estaba caminando por una calle de escolares así que había varios niños corriendo al lado suyo, su madre le hacía chistes con el tema y realmente no, no quería tener nada que ver con niños, solo quería seguir con sus investigaciones y su carrera y tan pronto dejara los ingredientes para la comida mientras su madre preparaba todo iría un rato al rio más cercano a ver si encontraba algo, lo cual era bastante improbable por que…era un rió, en una ciudad, pero igualmente no había intentado.

Tan pronto le dejo las cosas a su madre fue a su destino, estaba haciendo un buen clima y era placentero caminar cuando el viento le refrescaba la cara de esa manera, aunque cuando llego al rio en lugar de encontrar peces nuevos…pues…

Había un niño varado a la orilla del agua, desnudo y totalmente desmayado, sin perder tiempo bajo para verlo pero…hubo un detalle de el que le llamo la atención, y era su hermoso cabello rojo, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo antes de sacar su teléfono y llamar a la policía, ellos sabrían que hacer, el niño no aparentaba tener más de unos 4 años y…estuviera como estuviera pues no se lo veía herido ni nada.

Tuvo que quedarse unos días de más y empezar el semestre tarde pero todo eso por que había algo que lo inquietaba, que el niño al despertar y decir su nombre se identificaba así mismo como Noriaki Kakyoin, lo cual era imposible, su novio había muerto hace ya 4 años y…era imposible, por más que tuviera su color de ojos y su color de pelo…no lo quería creer, y por más que fuera el que hacía de nuevo vivo? Decía que era Noriaki Kakyoin pero no recordaba nada del viaje a Egipto así que no era como que un fantasma en un cuerpo humano…

Según su madre era su alma renacida pero el no creía en esas cosas, aunque ante las pruebas…no quería pensar en ello…el niño tenía amnesia y lo único que sabía era su nombre y nada más, era un lienzo en blanco que por alguna casualidad tenía el nombre Kakyoin Noriaki grabado en la cabeza, además de sus preciosos ojos violetas y un cabello rojo intenso…

Jotaro y Holly se sentían muy sensibles sobre la situación de dejar que un orfanato se ocupara de el, realmente fuera o no su ex novio muerto, que obviamente no lo era tenían una historia ligada a ese nombre y el niño no estaba ni tan mal, así que por decisión de ambos decidieron adoptarlo a la familia Joestar, trámite que se hizo mucho más rápido gracias a la ayuda de su nombre, aún así Holly cuidaría por un año de Kakyoin hasta que todo se enderezara un poco más en el tema legal y al año siguiente cuando ya Noriaki Kakyoin Joesar era un miembro de la familia, Jotaro insistió en llevárselo con el a Estados Unidos, quería saber varias cosas sobre el, si era un usuario de stand o si realmente no recordaba nada de Egipto, le había dado un año de descanso como para recuperar su memoria y además estando juntos no sacrificaría sus semestres, Holly estaba un poco en contra por que no veía como Jotaro podría hacer de papel de padre y cuidar a un niño pero el insistía en que no era su padre, era su guardián.

Y así pasaron 9 años y hoy Kakyoin era un preadolescente de 13 comenzando su primer año de secundaria.

Pasaron los años y Jotaro medio que estaba estudiando y medio que se estaba haciendo cargo del niño, todo con el dinero que le pasaban sus padres hasta que por sus excelentes notas pudo entrar a un muy buen trabajo como biólogo marino y…se independizo, y ahora eran ellos 2 viviendo solos en Estados Unidos, Kakyoin yendo a la escuela y Jotaro trabajando y terminando sus últimos años de universidad a la vez, el pensaba que al no llevar el título de padre encima era todo mucho más sencillo por que Kakyoin siempre había sido un amor, era un niño educado y muy tranquilo que le gustaba hacer chistes de vez en cuando y jugar videojuegos, era buen estudiante pese a estar en primaria y…

Todo eso le recordaba tanto al Kakyoin que había conocido, sin más decir que cada vez que crecía más y más se le hacía mucho más como el, así fuera en su forma de ser por que no había llegado a conocer al pelirojo en profundidad como para saber cómo era de niño.

Algunas veces se bañaban juntos o como eran ambos hombres no les importaba estar los 2 semidesnudos por la casa y Jotaro empezaba a sentirse mal por eso, el era su guardián y no su padre pero lo incomodaba…que se pareciera tanto a su primer amor y mucho más tener ese tipo de cercanía, además que era un niño, lo hacía sentir mal consigo mismo, los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar de una manera tan confusa dentro de su pecho al verlo y pensar en lo hermoso que se veía al compararlo con su Kakyoin…

Pero no podía evitarlo, había tenido una historia con ese pelirojo y el niño que había decidido criar en un primer momento por curiosidad y ahora por amor lo llenaba por dentro, y lo quería, lo quería mucho, y esos sentimientos se fusionaban con los de su primer amor.

Y no sabía que hacer, por que eso estaba mal.

A veces se preguntaba si su Kakyoin había sido así de lindo a los 13 años, el todavía no manifestaba su stand que era la única duda que le quedaba para saber si realmente era su ex novio o no reencarnado.

Últimamente el chico estaba volviendo tarde a casa, tal vez al ser su primer año de secundaria estaba empezando a tener nuevos amigos y saliendo con ellos lo cual estaba bien, el era sumamente sociable también de niño lo que paso es que se empezó a juntar con mala gente y dejo de ser el niño de mama…ojala que eso no estuviera pasando por que realmente iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y todavía no había salido para ir a clases y eso era extraño, se habría quedado dormido jugando videojuegos? Particularmente no le interesaba si faltaba uno o 2 días pero luego ni a Kakyoin le gustaría perderse sus clases, así que toco la puerta un par de veces y al no haber respuesta entro, el pelirojo estaba dormido en la cama de una manera muy serena y tranquila, a veces le gustaba quedársele viendo dormido, le recordaba a cuando se levantaba en la madrugada por el insomnio de no saber que le pasaba a su madre y se quedaba viendo a su hermoso pelirojo para volver a dormirse.

Pero ahora no tenían tiempo de eso así que le empezó a mover el hombro, el chico empezó a poner unas caras de molestia que a Jotaro las pocas veces que las veía se le hacían muy tiernas hasta que finalmente despertó, sacándose las sabanas de encima y estirando las manos sobre su cabeza, tapándose los ojos.

-Que hora es? –pregunto todo adormilado, cuando era pequeño le gustaba jugar a despertarlo a cosquillas pero ahora sería raro.

-Las 8:10, vas a llegar tarde –sin poder creer la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para levantarse tan de golpe Jojo lo vio bajar los brazos y abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Que!? Por que no me despertaste antes? -el pelirojo bajo de la cama casi tropezándose para agarrar su ropa de la silla de su escritorio y empezar a desvestirse, la parte buena de Jojo le decía que apartara la mirada pero…la otra quería ver.

-Sabía que pasaría esto –el pelirojo estaba super nervioso abrochándose la camisa del uniforme –te dio sueño después de bañarte anoche? –por alguna razón al chico la cara se le tiño de un rojo profundo y se dio la vuelta para buscar sus zapatos.

-S-Si! –cuando se terminó de vestir ya no era tan entretenido verlo, así que se tiro sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, escuchando el ruido de Kakyoin moviendo las cosas para prepararse hasta que –la cama…

-Vete a la escuela, yo la arreglo –le respondió con los ojos cerrados sin querer molestarse.

-Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo! –ah era adorable cuando lo saludaba así, escucho la puerta de su habitación y de la casa cerrarse y se acomodó en la cama, buscando la posición perfecta hasta que…un ruido plástico de entre la sabanas lo molesto.

Al encontrar donde estaba era un plástico algo duro de alguna bolsita de algo, tocándolo tenía como unos picos y…sin buscarle más misterio se movió y saco la sabana y…

Por qué había un envoltorio abierto de un condón en la cama de Kakyoin…

Lo agarro con un ligero miedo y se puso a pensar.

No entendía por qué eso estaba abierto en su habitación, alguien se colaría en su casa por la noche? Habría traído a alguien mientras el estaba en el trabajo? Aprovecharía algún momento para hacerlo o…algo estaba haciendo que le doliera el pecho. Durante la noche no habría posibilidad, Star Platinum le avisaría, durante el trabajo podría ser pero jamás había signos de que hubiese alguien más en la casa en ese tiempo y vaya que el sabía reconocer esas cosas.

Por supuesto que le daba un alivio que se estuviera cuidando pero…Kakyoin tenía novia? No era muy chico como para hacer estas cosas? Realmente el cambio de secundaria le vino tan bien? Había dejado de ser virgen? Por que no se lo había contado? El creía que tenían confianza y…no le iba a contar de algo así?

Por mera curiosidad se puso a buscar en otros cajones, si había un condón seguramente tendría que haber más, todos los chicos tenían condones a menos que este lo hubiera traído su noviecita pero…ah, no tardo en encontrarlos en la mesa de luz debajo de los calcetines.

Si lo pensaba bien ya había visto al niño antes con conductas masturbatorias aunque fuera de más chico, como una vez que lo vio desde la ventana en el patio jaloneándose los pezones cuando creía que estaba solo, lo había perturbado un poco mirar eso y en ese momento miro a otro lado pero ahora al recordarlo…

Tenia una ligera erección.

Suspiro un poco entre que molesto y estresado, tenía que hablar con el.

Aunque Kakyoin estuviera volviendo tarde el aprovecho a salir temprano del trabajo, tenía que hablar de estas cosas con el era importante así que se quedó en el sofá esperándolo y cuando el chico volvió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo...

-Noriaki, como te fue hoy? –el pelirojo cruzo las cejas y confundido se acercó a Jotaro, nunca le preguntaba eso.

-Bien? –Jotaro se veía más serio de lo normal pero el no recordaba haber hecho nada malo.

-Está bien, pero creo que tenemos que hablar de algo –de detrás suyo saco una tira de condones y al pelirojo se le puso todo el rostro blanco, casi se le podría haber salido el alma del cuerpo –veo que los reconoces.

-N-No –no podía creerlo, como los había encontrado Jotaro? Las manos le empezaron a temblar y las escondió en su bolsillo para que no las notara –no se que son…?

-No juegues conmigo, por que no me contaste que tenías novia? –aquello lo hizo sonrojar, Jotaro estaba pensando todo mal, sentía la cara caliente y quería morirse ahí mismo.

-No son míos! Son de un amigo! Se los estaba guardando…–estaba diciendo la primera idiotez que se le venía a la cabeza pero no sabía como salvarse, y de Jotaro era imposible salvarse…

-Ah si? –de entre los condones saco el empaque abierto- no deberías abrir las cosas de tus amigos entonces –Aquello hizo que se le rebobinara la cabeza, anoche se había quedado dormido y olvido esconderlo y por eso Jotaro lo encontró seguramente…quería morirse ahí mismo, sería menos sufrimiento –podrías haberme dicho que tenías novia, no confías en mi?

Aquello hizo al pelirojo bajar la cabeza –no tengo novia… -en realidad el nisiquiera tenía muchos amigos.

-No hace falta mentir no estoy enojado y…-no quería torturarlo con el tema pero quería que el chico supiera que estaba con el.

-De verdad no tengo! –Kakyoin sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza, todo el cuerpo le estaba temblando y se sentía muy nervioso, nisiquiera podía mirar a Jotaro a la cara –no tengo novia…son para uso personal…-con esa declaración fue Jotaro el que se ruborizo –son para mí…es algo privado

Nunca se le había ocurrido que podría haberlos querido para masturbarse el mismo, y al pensar en eso cruzo las piernas para evitar tener una erección. Lo miro una vez más casi a punto de llorar y con la voz quebrada y lo dejo ir.

-Ya veo, está bien si quieres puedes irte –como si hubiera esperado ese momento desde que empezaron a hablar el chico agarro su mochila y salió corriendo a su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo. Rato después abrió la puerta solo para pasar la mano y lanzar los condones y devolvérselos.

A partir de ahora tendría que tomar medidas, y no era que no confiara en la palabra del pelirojo pero todos los chicos a su edad son tímidos y reservados a la hora de hablar de su sexualidad así que no le extrañaría que le hubiera dicho eso para poder huir lo más rápido de ahí.

No era como que estuviera poniendo una cámara en su cuarto para verlo masturbarse o algo, solo lo hacía para ver si de verdad traía gente a casa, no quería el sudor de otro preadolescente en su cama, había acomodado la cámara detrás de unos libros que Kakyoin ya ni leía y no revisaría ahí.

El sacaba las grabaciones cuando Kakyoin se iba a la escuela y volvía a poner la cámara ahí con su memoria nueva y en la noche las revisaba, por un par de días todo estuvo normal, nisiquiera se había estado tocando con normalidad solo veía la televisión o hacía su tarea o jugaba videojuegos pero en el tercer día…tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de la cama para no caerse con su laptop.

Envidiaba definitivamente a quien podía llegar a ser pareja del pelirojo en un futuro.

La imagen no era para nada nítida pero el sonido si y el tenía sus cascos y por lo visto de su mochila había sacado una bolsa para…ponerse a leer la caja de lo que según el audio era un lubricante, acto seguido lo que hacía su querido Kakyoin era desnudarse y echarse en la cama.

Un poco aburrido a su gusto, pero sus ojos no podían separarse de la pantalla, ya verlo tanto tiempo desnudo estaba haciendo que su miembro se endureciera pero no tenía mente para sentirse mal ahora mismo, en la grabación había sacado un condon de su mesa de luz y…oh dios.

Ponérselo en los dedos le marcaba lo obvio que iba a hacer, su respiración se detuvo cuando agarro el lubricante y se lo hecho sobre los dedos y...bueno no solo Kakyoin bajo su mano, el también se estaba tocando.

El pelirojo en la grabación estaba abierto de piernas en la cama forzando la entrada con 2 de sus dedos que estaban dentro del condon, los jadeos que se escuchaban por mas que sonaran bastante dolorosos lo estaban excitando, no podía evitar tocarse aunque sea por encima de los boxers, de hecho aunque la grabación fuera mala su imaginación hacía maravillas para completarla perfectamente, podía ver su brazo moviéndose y a el moviendo la cabeza expresando diferentes cosas, no sabía si le estaba gustando o no, suponía el que era virgen y si estaba comprando un lubricante era su primera vez pero estaba empezando con 2 dedos así que obviamente le sería doloroso.

En un momento de la grabación el chico se dio la vuelta y levanto su trasero, que desde la vista de la cámara que estaba de frente se veía sumamente bien, se había mordido el labio viendo lo lindo y partible que se veía el pelirojo y…no lo soportaba más, era demasiado sexy, nunca lo había deseado tanto como ahora, tenía ganas de irrumpir en su habitación y hacerlo suyo en ese momento.

En el momento que saco su erección de su pantalón y vio la computadora enfrente se sentía mal, había vivido un montón de tiempo con el pelirojo y no podía creer que siendo un crió le pusiera tanto, era normal para un chico de su edad empezar a masturbarse y el debería sobrellevarlo con normalidad pero…había amado tanto al Kakyoin que el conoció y cada noche que pasaron había sido la mejor de su vida que no podía separar sus sentimientos del anterior al actual.

Iba a bajar la pantalla de su notebook pero un grito en los auriculares le llamo la atención, al salir de sus pensamientos y ver de nuevo la pantalla el chico estaba moviendo su mano más rápido y había empezado a gritar, definitivamente lo había encontrado, su mano empezó a moverse sobre su miembro deseando que el chico gritara más, que cambiara de pose, que lo dejara ver más de el, que estuviera ahí mismo en su habitación besándolo. Sentía que el cuerpo le quemaba y quería desnudarse entero, olas de carlor le recorrían del bajo vientre a las mejillas ahogándolo y solo podía ver en la imagen como sus piernas temblaban y como sus gritos se hacían cada vez más agudos.

Eso era muy poco tiempo pero era obvio, tenía 13 años, y el era un animal que se excitaba con eso pero quien podría ser tan cruel de culparlo cuando el chico era tan hermoso? Empezó a mover su mano más rápido, no sabía cuándo se correría el pelirojo pero hacerlo con la imagen repetida no sería lo mismo, el sudor le bajaba por la frente y se estaba conteniendo lo mas posible para no gemir, sería vergonzoso que lo escuchara desde su habitación

El chico empezó a gritar y Jotaro sabía que le faltaba poco, eran exactamente los gritos que pegaba su novio, le hubiera encantado tan solo oír eso en vivo, se preguntaba que tanto había investigado sobre el tema o que tantas veces lo había intentado pero lo importante era que le estaba gustando y el también se estaba gozando de verlo, demasiado, entre gritos y gemidos el pelirojo se corrió y no por que el pudiera verlo si no por que el ultimo grito que pego fue largo y…definitivamente había tenido un orgasmo, aparte que estaba respirando y calmándose, pero Jotaro no podía parar, no tenía el control sobre si mismo como para retroceder el video así que su mente empezó a deleitarlo con imágenes de su pasado.

De el y el pelirojo besándose, escabulléndose del grupo en algún hotel para hacerlo y desestresarse de todas las peleas y esas situaciones de muerte, diciéndose te amos y sintiéndose y acariciándose en cada una de esas veces, realmente que el chico estuviera aquí con el aunque sea de otra manera era una maravilla.

Recordaba el como se sentía entrar en el y empezar a moverse, además de mirar abajo y que la blanca espalda de Kakyoin fuera tan linda, con sus hombros anchos y su cintura tan pequeña, su nuevo Kakyoin no se estaba desarollando así, tenía unos brazos delgados muy bonitos y un abdomen bastante delgado y a lo sumo podía ver como su trasero se estaba parando pero todavía le faltaba, no podía esperar a que llegara a ponerse tan hermoso como el que el conoció.

Todas las veces que habían jugado con sus stands habían sido de lo más divertidas, no precisamente 100% placer pero en esos momentos se sentía extremadamente íntimo y apegado a el como en ningún otro momento, había sentido amor puro por el chico y Dio se lo había arrebatado.

No le falto mucho para alcanzar el orgasmo, tapándose su miembro con la mano para no manchar nada y ahogando un gemido en su garganta, la grabación seguía normalmente y era Kakyoin vistiéndose y guardando todo, ver donde guardaba el lubricante era un buen detalle, sintiéndose enfermo de seguir viendo todo y con una culpa post orgasmo se levantó y fue al baño.

En cuanto se lavó las manos y la cara para quitarse el sudor una fuerte determinación lo invadió.

Tal vez no había elegido el mejor momento para hablar de esto, de hecho desde hace un par de días sus charlas no eran las mismas pero era total y absolutamente normal que fuera así luego de hablar de un tema tan…intimo.

-Kakyoin –el niño le respondió en silencio, ambos estaban cenando viendo la televisión –estas seguro que no quieres contarme de si tienes una novia o no?

-Hubiera sido menos vergonzoso de lo que te dije que tuviera una novia no? –el pelirojo suspiro, totalmente apenado, definitivamente esto lo iba a perseguir mucho tiempo.

-Entonces que tal un chico? Un novio? –el chico se exalto y miro a Jotaro a los ojos muy sorprendido –te gustan los chicos?

-P-P-Por que lo dices? –del golpe que le dio a la mesa al moverse así de brusco casi se le cae el vaso, por que Jotaro tenía que escarbar tan profundo en su intimidad así?

-Encontré un lubricante –Kakyoin soltó un gritito super sorprendido mientras sentía la temperatura subir desde su mentón a su frente –espera, no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada, no me molesta pero realmente quiero saber, puedes contarme estas cosas.

-No hay necesidad! –al moreno le sorprendió el cómo se estaba exaltando Kakyoin –son cosas privadas! Y como lo encontraste!?

-Soy tu guardián y soy responsable de ti, es natural que me preocupe no? –el chico empezaba a sentirse molesto, no veía necesidad, era vergonzoso para ambos así que por que seguía? El tenía que mantener un tipo de cara frente a Jojo y no la podía seguir teniendo así…-lo encontré limpiando tu cuarto.

-Tu nunca limpias mi cuarto, siempre lo hago yo –realmente nunca lo había buscado, pero lo había visto en la grabación y lo mejor era no decirle sobre eso.

-Insisto no estoy molesto ni nada pero es importante que hablemos de esto y es importante que hablemos de si eres virgen o no y… -un golpe del chico en la mesa le llamo la atención, tenía los ojos llorosos y la cara entera roja de furia, lo había llenado de coraje.

-No tengo amigos ni novia! Soy virgen así que deja de meterte en mis cosas! –tal vez lo había presionado mucho al límite, Kakyoin nunca le había elevado la voz y lo notaba muy tenso –solo puedes dejarme!? No tendré sexo con nadie! Solo lo tendría con la persona que me gusta y el nisiquiera podría fijarse en mi así que déjame! –antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pelirojo se levanto de la silla y salió corriendo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Jotaro se quedó por unos segundos en silencio antes de suspirar, así que a Kakyoin además le gustaba alguien…término de comer y fue a lavar los platos, lo mejor sería darle un tiempo antes de volver a hablar por que aunque pudiera parecer insistente si le parecía importante hablar con el de sexo, era muy joven todavía.

Toco la puerta de su habitación un par de veces y no hubo respuesta, quiso abrir la puerta y entonces…

-Kakyoin…

-No vengas! –se paró en su lugar, escuchando sus sollozos y ahí se colmó su paciencia, no quería verlo llorar.

-Te está haciendo daño alguien? –se había parado enfrente de el que estaba tirado en la cama abrazando su almohada, quien le hacía daño a Kakyoin era Jotaro, pero no podía saberlo.

-No –le respondió intentando controlar su voz llorosa.

-No mientas, está bien que quieras esperar para hacerlo con alguien especial pero no vale la pena llorar por nadie, no quiero que te pongas mal –este era el tipo de momentos que podía llegar a tener como padre y hablaba realmente de corazón pero...

-Por qué te sigues metiendo!? Yo jamás te dije nada de las mujeres que traías a casa! –aquello tomo al moreno por sorpresa, el siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con sus citas y jamás pasaban en la casa mas que una noche desesperada donde no encontraba un motel, y ni siquiera habían sido varias veces, nunca le dijo sus nombres o se las presento, siempre cuidaba el sonido de su voz y…

-No seas injusto quiero ayudarte ya verás que…-quiso acercarse a el para tocarle el hombre pero el chico muy exaltado y nervioso lo empujo para atrás, nunca se esperó eso del pelirojo y se molestó con él, y eso que intentaba ayudarlo, iba a salir de la habitación pero al mover el pie la silla del escritorio se movió y de ahí se cayo su mochila, la cual estaba abierta y de ahí salió una bolsa negra con detalles en fucsia, el pelirojo estaba dado vuelta y no lo estaba viendo así que se agacho a verla pero…

Ya no entendía si todo esto le pasaba apropósito o por alguna razón.

-Vete

-Kakyoin

-Te dije que te fueras! –al voltearse delante suyo estaba Jotaro con lo que había comprado al volver de la escuela, otra vez quería morirse, ojala le diera un paro cardiaco o algo por que no se merecía pasar por esto.

-Me alegra saber que el dinero que te doy no lo gastas en drogas o algo –en sus manos Jotaro estaba sosteniendo una caja con un dildo, dildo básico, sin colores ni texturas, tamaño normal, la cara de Noriaki se tiño de rojo y se dio vuelta en la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, estaba respirando y exhalando aire, no podía con toda esta presión, era demasiado para el.

Jotaro sabía muy bien que tenía una erección ya mismo pero eso no le iba a impedir nada, si tenían que hablar iban a hacerlo, así que se sentó en la cama al lado suyo con la caja en la mano, no podía creer que Kakyoin…le había gustado lo de ayer suponía.

-Yo…no se si me gustan los chicos…

-No estoy enojado

-No deberías –Jotaro se sentía algo dolido, porque le tenía tanta desconfianza? –No lo he usado todavía así que… -no sabía como seguir, se mordió el labio y empezó a temblar, de todas las personas que menos quería que supieran de esas cosas justo Jotaro…-ni siquiera se bien como usarlo…

Aquello hizo un tick en la mente de Jotaro, esto no estaba bien, iba a dejar libre sus más profundos deseos por el por un mero impulso.

Se la pensó mucho antes de decir esto.

-Quieres…que te enseñe? –el pelirojo se paró y se dio la vuelta de golpe, viendo a Jotaro con los ojos hyper abiertos, ahora definitivamente si que no podía respirar, hasta podía jurar que la sangre dejo de circularle por las venas, el tiempo se había parado entre ellos 2.

-Eh? –no podía emitir palabras, no entendía nada, sentía un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre que lo hizo cerrar las piernas por instinto.

-Quería hablarte de estas cosas y…puedo enseñarte si me dejas, soy un adulto así que se cómo –a sus 29 años Jotaro estaba demostrándole a Kakyoin todo lo que sentía por el, el chico podría saltar por la ventana tranquilamente correr hasta la oficina de policía más cercana –puedo enseñarte como darte placer, conocer tu cuerpo, que otros sepan donde tocarte –dentro suyo esperaba que nadie más lo hiciera –puedo decirte que esta bien y que esta mal…-esa era una de las cosas de las que quería hablar antes de que todo se tornara tan…caliente al menos para el, quería hablarle y advertirle sobre cosas para que nadie se aprovechara de el o sus sentimientos pero ahora el ambiente…

Hubo un silencio muy feo entre los 2, a Jotaro le cubría la mirada su gorra pero estaba temiendo haberlo asustado muy mal, tal vez la había cagado mucho y ahora toda su vida se desmoronaría por enamorarse de la imagen de su ex novio muerto pero entonces sintió la mano de Kakyoin sobre su rodilla.

-Que tengo que hacer? –el corazón casi se le sale al oír esa voz tan sensual, le había dicho eso bajito y suave, no sabía si para provocarlo o no.

Jotaro trago saliva antes de seguir, ahora le estaban temblando las manos a el.

-Ponte boca abajo en la cama…- el pelirojo le asintió con una mirada que ya no era la misma nerviosa de antes, si no decidida, incluso deseosa, el chico se hecho en la cama boca abajo tal y como estaba incluso Jojo podía jurar que tenía su trasero levantado.

Lo vio unos varios segundos, agarrando su tobillo y pasando sus dedos para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y se sentó encima de sus piernas, sacándose su saco y mirando una vez más…no era su ex novio, pero lo excitaba de igual manera por que era el en otra forma.

Sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y fueron bajando, pasando por sus costados y posándose en sus tetillas, el pelirojo tembló debajo suyo y eso le hizo saber que le gustaba, podía sentir su propio miembro palpitar contra su ropa interior, su otra mano levanto su camiseta hasta sus hombros y la mano que estaba en sus tetillas bajo lentamente por su estómago, acariciándolo en el proceso para llegar hasta sus pantalones.

Al bajarlos tanto desde adelante como desde atrás junto con sus calzoncillos pudo sentir la suavidad de la piel de su trasero, nada que ver con el trasero musculoso y bien formado de su anterior Noriaki pero era igual de encantador.

-Donde están el lubricante y los condones? –una de sus manos inconscientemente apretujo una de sus nalgas, eso hizo saltar al chico que deseaba más de su tacto, las manos firmes de Jojo se sentían tan bien…

-Dijiste que los habías encontrado –el chico quería disfrutar lo más posible de esas manos tan masculinas, cuando le había tocado el estómago lo había hecho estremecerse…

-No se si lo cambiaste o no de lugar –sus dedos se hundían en la piel del chico, en unos años de ejercicio todo eso se iría, su piel se sentía caliente y aunque sus nalgas no ocuparan sus manos enteras le gustaba tocarlo.

-El tercer cajón del ropero…-con mucho dolor Jotaro se separó de el y fue hasta donde le indico Kakyoin, y revolviendo la ropa y demás encontró la tira de condones y la botellita de lubricante que había visto en la grabación, al darse la vuelta la vista de Kakyoin en la cama con los pantalones abajo y el trasero descubierto le hizo doler mucho más en su entrepierna, lo estaba esperando solo a el y se veía tan lindo…

-Estas limpio? –le pregunto subiéndose de nuevo encima de el, tenía muchas ganas de rozarse contra ese trasero virgen y regordete, a simple vista parecía que si, el pelirojo lo miro sin entender mucho.

-Supongo que…si? –era obvio que Noriaki no entendiera a que se refería, el porno no mostraba ese tipo de detalles así que sería todo con condon obligatoriamente

-Este tipo de cosas no las venden en farmacias –su mano se estaba paseando por su espalda, acariciando su espina suavemente, se refería al dildo y al lubricante.

-Le pague a alguien de quinto año para que las compre por mi -aquello hizo a Jotaro detener su mano, Kakyoin temió decir algo malo.

-Te dijo algo? –no quería que nadie supiera nada de la vida de Kakyoin, lo quería solo para el.

-No, solo acepto el dinero y me dio mis cosas –esperaba que no empezaran a extorsionarlo ni nada, pero cualquier persona que lo dañara se las vería con el.

-La próxima me lo pides a mi si? Todo lo que necesites –para el pelirojo eso se escucho muy sensual, una desconocida ola de calor le pego en la entrepierna y Jotaro se agacho agarrando una de sus nalgas para darle un beso en la cabeza, el pelirojo asintió y se quedo dejando hacer todo por el moreno.

Jotaro se puso un condon en un dedo y puso algo de lubricante en la entrada del chico, quien empezó a temblar por la extraña sensación de ser tocado ahí por otra persona, a el mismo al principio le había costado y no le había costado tanto pero confiaba en Jojo lo suficiente, nunca creyó que esto fuera a pasar entre ambos y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

-Jotaro…

-Presta atención si? Si no tendremos que volverlo a hacer –el pelirojo asintió, tenía ganas de ser el peor estudiante para que Jotaro siguiera dándole estas lecciones.

Al sentirla lo suficientemente flexible luego de un leve masaje metió el primer dedo, viendo al chico agarrarse de las sabanas por la intromisión, tenía que darle un tiempo pero se lo veía bastante desesperado, era lindo ver su pecho subir y bajar.

-Yo ya hice esto antes –le susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas, los dedos de Jojo eran mucho más largos que los suyos.

-Tienes que adaptarte si? Piensa en como se siente y que tan profundo esta, si no te seguirá doliendo –el chico le asintió y después de unos segundos Jotaro empezó a mover su dedo, causándole una extraña sensación, no era ni tan horrible ni dolorosa como ayer por suerte, era lo que tenía tener a alguien experimentado…

Cuando Kakyoin empezó a jadear metió el segundo dedo dentro del condon, su entrada estaba lo suficientemente abierta y eso le permitió pasar fácil, al pelirojo apenas le molesto, se sentía igual que antes pero ahora estaba mas lleno.

-Hay un lugar donde…

-Ya llegaremos a eso, tranquilo… -Kakyoin podía desesperarse todo lo que él quisiera pero la calidez de su interior lo estaba hipnotizando, se sentía increíblemente apretado alrededor de sus dedos y se preguntaba cómo sería meterla ahí, se estaba volviendo loco de ver su trasero comiéndose sus dedos, tocar a su ex novio era algo que también le encantaba. En un momento sus dedos se abrieron como una tijera haciéndolo excitar todavía más, el chico gimió debajo suyo –lo estás haciendo muy bien –sus dedos fueron bajando más y empezaron a moverse –te mereces una recompensa –al oírlo soltar un pequeño grito estos empezaron a deslizarse de arriba abajo, sintiendo las paredes del pelirojo comprimirse alrededor de sus dedos, realmente quería meterse, no sabía cuánto podía dañar su trasero virgen pero quería meterse.

-Podrías felicitarme así cada vez que apruebe un examen Ahhh –le susurro entre medio de jadeos, Jotaro le sonrió y empezó a buscar su punto, realmente Kakyoin lo había deseado o se estaba dejando llevar por el momento? Después de todo era un adolescente hormonado y puberto, estaba desesperado de la manera que sea pero el quería pensar que había una razón de deseo detrás, los sentimientos que tenía por Kakyoin se lo pedían.

-Lo estás haciendo bien…

-Ahhh! Jotaro ahí! –la experiencia y lo expresivo que era el chico lo habían ayudado mucho, así que empezó a darle sin piedad, inclusive metiendo un tercer dedo, el dolor de la dilatación iba a verse opacado por el atacándolo con sus dedos, tenía que tragar saliva cada tanto por que ver ese espectáculo le hacía agua la boca –Ahí! Ahhh! Más! Ah! –la diferencia de tamaños rompería al chico y le haría daño pero quería hacérselo, quería hacerle el amor, aún si fuera un chico de 13 años lo estaba poniendo de tal manera que podría jurar que el cierre de sus pantalones estaba apretándole.

Deseoso de ver sus reacciones empezó a sobar sus 3 dedos contra la zona, apretándolos y moviéndolos a diferentes velocidades ahí, el pelirojo estaba gimiendo a toda voz, se sentía bien, era diferente a cuando el se había tocado, Jotaro lo estaba tocando mejor y le encantaba, en especial cuando apretaba, eso le sacaba gritos, quería seguir mucho más.

-Te gusta? –le pregunto agachándose sobre y susurrándole al oído, lo estaba torturando con sus dedos y tenía ganas de meter un cuarto, empezó a moverse más rápido sacándole un grito largo y agudo.

-Si! Ahhh! Me encanta! –su pelo estaba desparramado por toda la almohada y sus manos estaban aferradas contra las sabanas, quería tocarse por solo verlo así, incluso solo su cara enfocada así era perfecta.

-Crees que deberíamos seguir con lo próximo? Ya estas listo…-al sentir los dedos de Jotaro salirse de dentro suyo se dio la vuelta, viéndolo con la caja del dildo en la mano –lo estuviste haciendo muy bien

Kakyoin se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo, le encantaba Jotaro, era muy atractivo y lo quería demasiado, había aprendido a quererlo con el tiempo y podía decir hasta que lo amaba, jámas hubiera imaginado hacer este tipo de cosas con el por temor a su rechazo por que después de todo era su guardián.

Tenía las mejillas hyper sonrojadas y los ojos deslumbrantes de lujuria, además al ver a sus pantalones…siempre había fantaseado con Jotaro pero jamás se lo imagino tan grande y eso que estaba vestido, y esa erección era por el, el era el causante de eso. Con algo de esfuerzo por la pose se levantó y puso su mano sobre el miembro del moreno, haciendo que este lo mirara sorprendido, se sentía tan grande y duro que hacía palpitar el suyo propio de deseo.

-Quiero que tu entres…-le soltó incluso avergonzado de sus propias palabras, Jotaro imaginando que esto iba a pasar agarro su mano en su bulto y la cerro con la suya, moviéndola y sacándose a si mismo espasmos de placer y olas de deseo al chico.

-Creí que querrías hacer esto con quién te gustará –no estaba pensando bien, incluso estaba agarrando la mano del pelirojo para masturbarse a si mismo.

-Eso es por que la persona que me gustaba jamás me miraría de esta manera… -de estar tocando a Jotaro así también se estaba tentando a tocarse a si mismo.

-Eres hermoso y maravilloso, quien es el idiota que te gusta? –las manos de Kakyoin se sentían como el cielo, incluso solamente que esas manos lo llevaran al orgasmo era suficiente.

-La persona que me gustaba eras tu –le dijo con seguridad, no tenía nada que temer en esos momentos, no al menos si Jotaro estaba tan desesperado por el y ya habían llegado a estos extremos –me gustas desde siempre Jotaro, me gustas

Hubo un silencio un poco fuerte entre ambos, Jotaro se sentó a un lado suyo de una manera más normal y se lo quedo mirando, pensando bien en que decir.

-Kakyoin si yo te besara saldrías corriendo? –el pelirojo lo miro confundido, incluso algo temeroso –responde con si o con no.

-No –por que lo haría? Lo amaba y estaban en un momento así…se estaba arrepintiendo? Un vació en el pecho apareció al pensar en eso.

-Si yo te besara gritarías?

-No –acaso lo estaba rechazando?

-Si yo te besara te arrepentirías y le dirías a alguien?

Ah, así que ese era el problema, Jotaro tenía miedo por…las edades, suspiro aliviado y sus brazos se colgaron de su cuello, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-No, jamás lo haría –el moreno levanto las piernas y lo dejo acomodarse, por primera vez en la noche podía ver su miembro en todo su esplendor, era obviamente mucho más chico que el Kakyoin de 17 años y muchísimo mas chico que el suyo pero aún así se veía lindo, el pelirojo nunca había poseído mucho pelo pero ahora podía ver un caminito rojo de su ombligo a su entrepierna y se veía lindo. Se sentó sobre el, sintiéndolo duro incluso debajo de los pantalones sacándole al pelirojo un gemido y bajo hasta donde el estaba, susurrándole en sus labios.

-Quítate la camiseta –el pelirojo asintió apresurado pasándola por sus brazos sin poder levantarse por el peso del adulto sobre sus caderas, al hacerlo el chico se quedó quieto sintiéndose desnudo y expuesto frente a su guardián, el moreno empezó a acariciarlo, desde sus brazos pasando por sus hombros por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente hipnotizando al chico quien cerró los ojos del gusto, Jotaro se quedó unos segundos con sus labios pegados a los suyos, simplemente sintiendo el calor de sus labios contra los suyos.

Y entonces lo beso, y el tiempo para Kakyoin empezó a pasar de manera diferente.

No tenía idea de hace cuánto tiempo había deseado un beso adulto con Jotaro, los mismos besos que le veía darle a las mujeres que traía a casa cuando se escondía para verlos, sintiéndose celoso de ellas, el moreno lo estaba besando delicado.

Jotaro pensaba en lo similares que eran estos labios a los de su primer amor, no eran tan alargados como los de su Kakyoin pero eso se arreglaría cuando creciera un poco más, aún así eran igual de suaves y placenteros, su mano se colo en su espalda la cual estaba ardiente al igual que el resto de su cuerpo para atraerlo más a el, sus caderas empezaron a moverse ante el deseo de querer oírlo, de querer causarle mas placer y en su propia boca el chico empezó a soltar unos gemidos deliciosos que solo le causaban más y más hambre de besarlo.

Sentir su boca entre abriéndose para gemir solo lo motivaba a moverse más, y esas eran ocasiones que aprovechaba para meter su lengua en su boca, Kakyoin nunca había experimentado un beso así, tan rudo y forcejeante, la manera en que Jotaro tironeaba de su lengua o la empujaba contra la suya le hacía doler por momentos pero lo excitaba por otros. De hecho su primer beso había sido con Jotaro, y no podría haber pedido más, nunca en esta vida.

-Quiero verte…-le susurro entre besos que fueron acortándose de apoco en tiempo, finalizando en besitos húmedos y piquitos hasta que Jotaro empezó a quitarse todo, desde la polera hasta los pantalones, quedando en calzoncillos, el pelirojo se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendido y embobado, pasando la otra por el fuerte y bien torneado abdomen del moreno –algún día quiero ser así…

-Lo harás, tal vez más –el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio desnudarse le causo una sonrisa, estaba mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba en ese momento. El pelirojo se puso a tocarlo por todos lados y Jotaro se lo quedo viendo, hace unos momentos estaba desesperado por que lo toquen y ahora por tocar, las manos del chico recorrían sus costados y sus abdominales, tocándolos con fuerza y presionarlos para sentir más esos perfectos músculos, inclusive sus piernas y muslos…

Por muy divertido que lo veía jugando con su cuerpo el tenía otros deseos en mente así que lo lanzo de nuevo en la cama con un beso torpe y feroz, devorando su boca mientras acomodaba sus pierna en sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, el pelirojo le correspondió abrazándolo e instintivamente, poniendo sus piernas en sus caderas buscando una pose más cómoda.

En cuanto apoyaron las cabezas en las almohadas Jotaro abrió su boca causándole un gemido, metiendo su lengua para empezar a explorar su boca una vez más, que tan delicioso podía ser Kakyoin? No había tope, no con su bulto dentro de sus calzoncillos rozándose contra el miembro del pelirojo, ambos movían sus caderas uno contra el otro sin darse cuenta y al pelirojo le provocaba mucho placer eso, se estaba volviendo loco, que algo tan duro como el miembro de Jotaro lo estuviera tocando lo hacía volverse loco, los jadeos y gemidos salían de entre sus bocas entreabiertas por el beso, por que Jotaro también se lo estaba gozando, toda la piel de Kakyoin era muy suave y le gustaba tocar sus brazos delgados, más allá de que tuviera su erección contra la suya era lo mas placentero que había hecho en años tocarse así.

-Ahhh si…Jotaro si…sigue…si… -los profundos gemidos del adolescente lo hacían doler en cada ocasión, sus caderas empezaron a moverse más contra las suyas buscando más fricción y los 2 empezaron a gemir contra la boca del otro sintiéndose incapaz de continuar los besos, en cada movimiento el moreno sentía que el cuerpo tan pequeñito en comparación al suyo de Kakyoin se le escapaba de las manos y eso le recordaba que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero…escuchar sus gemidos lo mareaba, desde que había comenzado no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Kakyoin quiero….quiero hacerlo…. –el pelirojo le asintió al oír lo ansioso que se encontraba el moreno y lo beso, todavía no podía creer que se estaba besando con Jotaro y que además le estuviera correspondiendo, pese a la edad y todos los problemas que podían tener alrededor ahora mismo estaba con el –voy a ser tu primera vez –sin querer el pelirojo le mordió el labio sacándole un gemido al moreno, eso se había escuchado hermoso.

Jotaro se separó de él dándole una última caricia a sus muslos –levanta las piernas y date la vuelta –algo emocionado y muy excitado el pelirojo se puso parando su trasero –te ves tan lindo…-escuchar eso lo hacía sonreír, estaba ocupándose de Jotaro y lo estaba haciendo bien, el moreno empezó a juguetear con sus nalgas mientras agarraba los condones y el lubricante con la otra mano, el pelirojo escucho detrás suyo el sonido del plástico rompiéndose y el del aplicador del lubricante –voy a necesitar que respires si? Esto va a ser diferente, te enseñare como sobrellevarlo.

Ah era verdad que le estaba enseñando

-Estoy listo –el pelirojo empezó a respirar y fue ahí donde sintió algo redondo contra su entrada, haciéndolo suspirar de la expectativa.

-Si te duele mucho pararemos, encontraremos otra manera de hacerte correrte pero no quiero lastimarte si? –el chico asintió, viéndolo desde arriba era realmente pequeño a comparación suya, debería sentirse enfermo? -Entonces...

Lo siguiente que sintió Kakyoin definitivamente fue dolor, lo habían abierto antes y estaba muy lubricado por todos lados pero si se sentía doloroso, en especial no tanto por el ancho por que ya le había metido 3 dedos si no por lo profundo, nunca nada lo había penetrado hasta tan adentro y acostumbrarse era difícil, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y no solo sentía una sensación horrenda y extraña si no que a la mínima que se movía empezaba a dolerle.

-Puedo soportarlo…-al oírlo Jotaro le acarició uno de sus hombros, su hermoso Kakyoin que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por el…su trasero estaba siendo brutalmente violado por el tamaño de Jotaro, incluso lo hacía sentirse mal esa vista pero por otro lado se estaba sintiendo apretado como nunca en su vida le había pasado, incluso le costaba avanzar y era tan perfecto, no quería moverse para que se acostumbrara a el pero la verdad era que le estaba costando.

-Si te duele…-no quería parar, solo se estaba portando lindo pero quería destrozarlo entero, su trasero era tan pequeño en comparación a su miembro.

-No, quiero hacerlo –todo eso cambiaria cuando encontrara su punto y empezara a moverse ahí –esperaste tanto por mi hoy que yo quiero…

Jotaro sonrió, acariciando su suave cabello el cual se le deslizaba por los dedos –esperemos un poco más si? Necesito que te adaptes, si te duele mucho respira para relajar tu cuerpo si? Con la boca abierta.

El pelirojo se quedó a 4, respirando cada tanto para hacer pasar el dolor, moviéndose un poco para acostumbrarse a la sensación de algo tan grande dentro suyo y ante todo asimilando que estaba haciéndolo con Jotaro, le tironeaba y dolía bastante pero había fantaseado tanto con esto, correspondido por su guardián no podía ser más que un sueño, uno muy vivido y perfecto del que no sabía como sería despertar.

Su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores cada tanto y el miembro del moreno palpitaba por su cuenta, era difícil quedarse quieto y concentrarse así, pasados unos segundos Kakyoin decidió que era hora de continuar, podría soportarlo, solo era acostumbrarse.

-Sigue…Ah! –antes de que terminara de hablar Jotaro se había movido, se notaba que lo había estado esperando impaciente y que le costaba quedarse quieto, el moreno empezó a moverse posando sus manos entre su cintura y sus piernas y el cerro los ojos con fuerza, asimilando la sensación una vez mas, se sentía extraño y le molestaba un poco.

-Ahhh Kakyoin! –tuviera 13 o 17 el trasero de Kakyoin era lo mejor, sentía que se estaba derritiendo, que estaba fundiéndose con el ahora mismo –pronto empezara a sentirse mejor si? -el chico le asintió sin mucho más, era lindo ver su cabeza moverse por las embestidas.

Tenía que moverse más, tenía que buscar exactamente donde le gustaba al pelirojo y en que pose para hacerlo disfrutar, quería violentar su punto y hacerlo gozar, ya no por el papel de tener que enseñarle.

De debajo suyo empezaron a escucharse jadeos, Kakyoin ya se había acostumbrado al movimiento así que empezó a moverse más rápido, sintiendo como su interior lo succionaba, era maravilloso como en el pecho tenía una presión que le pedía que se moviera más rápido, no se daba cuenta de que tanta presión estaba haciendo al agarrar las caderas del chico pero no se estaba quejando.

En un momento y queriendo cambiar de posición sus manos dejaron su cintura para posarse al lado de las de el en la cama, cayendo su pecho sobre su espalda y poniendo su cabeza al lado de la suya, gimiéndole en el oído, al ser Kakyoin tan pequeño y mucho más bajo que el esto los hacía quedar juntos, el pelirojo grito por el cambio de pose y Jotaro empezó a moverse de nuevo, levantando ligeramente sus rodillas para poder tomar las velocidad, era perfecto, incluso podía entrar más profundo en el, adoraba como podía sentir su perfecto trasero en sus abdominales.

Kakyoin sentía su oreja caliente, Jotaro estaba gimiendo ahí deleitándolo a cada segundo hasta que una estocada más profunda que cualquier otra lo hizo gritar, eso era lo que el quería.

-Ahí! –aquel gemido desesperado le llamo la atención al moreno –Jotaro ahí! Sigue ahí! –como para probar volvió a penetrarlo fuerte en esa misma posición y el pelirojo volvió a gritar, estaba un poco más profundo de lo que lo estaba penetrando usualmente así que tendría que poner todo de si, su mano fue hasta la espalda del pelirojo y la bajo arqueandola haciendo un poco de fuerza, parando mucho más su trasero para entrar mas profundo.

-Tienes que quedarte así si? Ah…-Volvió a moverse y de nuevo se sentía en el cielo, tenía las cejas arqueadas y cada vez que el pelirojo soltaba un grito una ola de calor lo invadía.

-Ah! Ahhh! Jotaro! Más! ahí! Más! –era que Kakyoin fuera como fuera siempre sería así de gritón? Su niño dulce de 13 años desaparecía al penetrarlo y tocarlo justo en su punto, aunque no le estaba dando ningún tipo de piedad por que con la fuerza que le estaba dando incluso podría pensar que iba a lastimarlo pero el no podía verse mas satisfecho –Ahhh!

Una de sus manos casi cayéndose en el intento agarro el rostro el pelirojo y lo pego al suyo, cerrando sus bocas en un beso salvaje y torpe, su mano bajo y su boca capturo totalmente la suya mordiendo sus labios, uniéndolos más a los suyos, dentro de sus bocas podían oírse los gritos desesperados del chico reclamándole más, había sido bueno encontrar su punto tan rápido, por más que tuviera menos aguante que él y eso haría el sexo más corto era su primera vez y quería hacerlo gozar.

Otra vez estaba sacándole su virginidad al pelirojo.

Quería que le gustara y pudieran repetirlo, que no se asustara y lo tomara como algo positivo, ahora no podía pensar en que haría si Kakyoin se lo llegaba a tomar a mal y le contaba a alguien.

Sus lenguas se habían encontrado y habían empezado a moverse una contra la otra, el moreno sentía toda la baba por su barbilla y al juntarse con la de Kakyoin el no estaba en mejor estado, era sumamente erótico y al abrir los ojos por un momento y verlo a el también con los ojos abiertos sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que una ola de calentura lo recorriera una vez más y le diera todavía más fuerte, sacándolo del momento y haciéndolo gritar de nuevo.

-Te gusta? –le pregunto entre besos, se estaba cansando un poco de golpear tan fuerte y tener que marcar un ritmo que no era natural pero este era el turno de complacer al pelirojo y dejar de pensar en el mismo, Kakyoin le respondió con un gemido cuando empezó a darle más rápido, debía estar sobando y golpeando su punto todo el tiempo.

-Ahhh! Si! Me siento lleno! Ah! –aquello le causo una sonrisa al moreno ocultando su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su aliento caliente contra su piel.

-Ah…es mi responsabilidad enseñarte…Ah Kakyoin…

No sabía si el pelirojo se estaba conteniendo para disfrutar todavía más o que, pero el estaba sintiendo el orgasmo llegar, llevaban un buen rato así y no sabía si era resistencia por el tiempo que llevaban y como lo veía gozar o si estaba esperando que le dijera algo, pero su miembro empezó a palpitar dentro suyo, su anterior Kakyoin solía decírselo pero el era virgen e inexperto, no sabía de esas cosas así que era turno suyo anunciárselo, que lo llenaría por completo, la presión en su bajo vientre y el deseo de correrse cada vez eran más fuertes.

-Voy a venirme dentro tuyo si? –le susurró al oído, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico vibrar debajo suyo –estas muy apretado y no puedo más…Ah..

\- Ahhh quiero venirme contigo Jotaro! –sonrió ligeramente soltando un jadeo al ver que lo que tenía era resistencia, se la pasarían muy bien, sosteniéndose lo más que podía y metiéndose lo mas profundo que pudo dentro del chico una de sus manos bajo hasta su miembro, agarrándolo por primera vez en toda la noche, entraba casi perfectamente en su mano por muy poco y estaba muy duro, incluso podía sentir su presemen, el Kakyoin de hacía 13 años también soltaba mucho a todo momento –tu mano está caliente!

-Y tú también…-le susurró al oído empezando a mover su mano, quedándose quieto y dándose un tiempo hasta que el empezara a sentir el orgasmo, si lo que el quería era venirse juntos entonces empezaría cuando los 2 estuvieran al límite –crees que puedes avisarme cuando estés por correrte?

-Se siente muy bien ahhh –al masturbarlo sus gemidos habían cesado un poco y aunque se hubiera sentido en el cielo antes Jotaro era quien lo estaba guiando, y se dejaría hacer lo que sea por el- si puedo, solo sigue ah! –de todas maneras estaba dentro suyo y también le encantaba solo concentrarse en su forma y como se sentía dentro suyo.

Masturbarlo era fácil, su mano lo encerraba casi por completo e incluso le parecía adorable, no podía verlo bien pero además de no haberse imaginado nunca tocar así al Kakyoin que cuido y crió durante 13 años mas alla del acto sexual y lo que sentía por Kakyoin había algo que lo ponía extremadamente caliente.

El pelirojo lentamente sin querer alejarse de la mano de Jotaro empezó a mover sus caderas, sacándole un sorpresivo gemido, perdió la concentración por un segundo pero siguió en su tarea de tocarlo, incluso si quería seguir dándole.

Los jadeos que estaba soltando empezaron a volverse más rápidos y fue ahí donde empezó a sentir su miembro palpitar en su mano.

-Estas…?

-Si! Más! me estoy sintiendo muy bien! –aquello fue la suficiente indicación que necesito Jotaro para empezar a moverse de nuevo, separándose y dándole una fuerte estocada sacándole un grito, una vez más agarro su rostro y cerro sus boca en un beso para quemar su gemidos ahí, le gustaba el cómo se oía, y sentía que así Kakyoin perdía la vergüenza y se dejaba llevar más.

Empezó a moverse rápido para retomar el ritmo que tenía antes, teniendo que parar con la mano a Kakyoin de moverse para poder alcanzarlo lo más posible, otra vez le estaba dando ahí y se estaba sintiendo genial para ambos, cada estocada que Jotaro daba era más rápida y más fuerte que la anterior por que se estaba dejando llevar, quería terminar, quería alcanzar el orgasmo con el chico con el que estaba intercambiando besos de lengua, incluso los sonidos que hacía sus salivas lo hacían sentirse mejor de lo excitado que estaba

-No puedo más Ahhh! Kakyoin! –el moreno se paró de golpe en cuanto se corrió dentro suyo, Kakyoin podía sentir el condon llenándose dentro suyo mientras el también llegaba al orgasmo, no tenía voz, había sido totalmente mudo y no salía nada de su boca mas que quejidos y gemidos muy bajitos, sentía como salía todo de su miembro y una explosión dentro suyo dejando su mente en blanco.

Ambos se quedaron recuperando el aliento unos segundos en esas poses, Jotaro respiraba muy agitado golpeando su cuerpo contra la espalda de Kakyoin quien estaba en total silencio, no era su culpa si se había quedado tan abrumado por el orgasmo que tuvo, el cual sentía que lo había dejado vació y había hecho un desastre en las sabánas…el primero en caer fue el, encima del enchastre que hizo pero no podía importarle menos, ahora notaba que le dolían las caderas y las piernas por que había estado bastante rato así, cerró los ojos por unos segundos respirando como Jotaro le había indicado y entonces Jotaro cayó al lado suyo en la cama, mirándolo de costado fijamente.

El moreno se quitó el condon haciéndolo un nudo y lo tiro en algún lugar de la cama, estaba cansadísimo como no lo había estado desde hace un tiempo y ahora era cuando notaba algo…

-Estas bien? –empezaba a tener miedo, Kakyoin todavía no le había hablado, le puso una mano sobre su cabeza pero el chico se volteo en dirección suya, con los ojos todavía cerrados, eso lo paniqueaba mucho.

-Nunca creí que tu…-que significaba eso? Su pecho empezó a dolerle.

-No te gusto? –al oír eso el pelirojo abrió los ojos y lo miro directo poniendo sus manos en su pecho, el corazón de Jotaro estaba latiendo muy rápido.

-Eh? Si me gusto –el moreno suspiro tranquilizándose al oír eso –por que dices eso? Solo estoy cansado…

Ambos se quedaron unos cuantos segundos mirándose directo a los ojos, hasta que Jotaro bajo la mano que estaba en su cabello hasta su mejilla.

-Kakyoin

-Si?

-Quisieras repetirlo? –el chico le asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos iluminados, parándose ligeramente en la cama hasta que Jotaro lo agarro de los brazos –durante mucho tiempo?

-Si…-le respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas, era todo lo que había querido.

-Entonces hay reglas –el chico lo miro confundido –la primera es que no le puedes decir nada a nadie, nunca, ni a un adulto ni a un amigo ni nada, menos a un desconocido y mucho menos a algún familiar nuestro. Lo segundo es que además de que nadie se puede enterar es que esto es nuestro secreto y no podemos hacer nada en púbico, nada, no quiero que nadie sospeche.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo –tal vez era su edad, tal vez era su sexo o su situación familiar, pero Kakyoin entendía que era un juego de factores que hacían lo que hasta ahora había sido una fantasía imposible una realidad difícil.

-La tercera es que quiero que me avises si te enamoras o quieres hacerlo con alguien más, o incluso si te gusta alguien, no quiero secretos entre nosotros.

-Eso no va a pasar yo de ti estoy…

-La cuarta es que no debes hacer esto con nadie más que conmigo, esto es entre nosotros 2 si? Hasta que te enseñe todo…

-Si…-de todas maneras nunca había fantaseado con nadie más, ni siquiera con algún ídolo o algo, solo Jotaro.

-Y la quinta es que esto no va a ser gratis, cada vez que apruebes un examen lo haremos, entendido? –no quería que el chico se adictara a él, quería darse su tiempo para que lo tomara de forma madura y distanciada, y los periodos entre exámenes eran un tiempo perfecto.

Tal vez así evitarían exponerse públicamente sin darse cuenta al sentirse tan embriagados el uno del otro, después de todo Kakyoin gustaba de el, a lo mejor así empezaban a aprender a sobrellevarlo.

-Acepto


	3. Chapter 3

Jotaro se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo en la mesa del comedor, había unos informes que debía repasar para el trabajo que pronto iba a comenzar hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió su concentración.

-Jotaro! –no se había dado cuenta estando tan enfocado en su trabajo que ya se había hecho la hora que el pelirojo volvía a casa, esperaba de corazón alguna buena noticia por que llevaba un tiempo sin…Se giro con la silla para verlo mejor pero el pelirojo le salto encima para sentarse en sus piernas.

-Oye te dije que a menos que aprobaras no íbamos a hacer esto –le dijera lo que le dijera era inútil, sus manos ya estaban posadas en sus muslos y Kakyoin iba acomodándose cada vez más para adentro.

-Esta vez si aprobé! – se había echado completamente para atrás, poniendo su trasero sobre el bulto de Jotaro, la mejor parte de meterse a varios clubs y sacar muy buenas notas definitivamente era esta.

-La última vez me engañaste diciendo que habías aprobado y era que creías que habías aprobado –le susurró al oído sacándole un escalofrío al chico, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, separando sus piernas y abriéndolas, de esa manera el creciente bulto de el moreno estaba por delante del suyo tirándose adelante un poco.

-Quieres ver mi examen? -se estaba empezando a endurecer, para Jotaro era instantáneo endurecerse si el le coqueteaba pero ahora su cuerpo se estaba llenando de deseo al tenerlo debajo suyo.

-Sácalo de tu mochila y muéstramelo –Kakyoin mordiéndose el labio agarro su mochila del suelo estirando los brazos, Jotaro empezó a subir sus manos por sus piernas hasta sus costados, subiendo con el frente de sus manos su camiseta y pasando sus dedos por su piel, aquellas caricias tan leves solo con la yema de sus dedos le causaban muchas cosquillas.

Mientras el niño abría su mochila y empezaba a rebuscar el moreno estaba pasando sus manos por su torso, acariciando alrededor de sus pequeños pechos jugando con el casi tocando sus pezones y casi si, oir como el chico se aguantaba jadear solo alimentaba más sus ganas, pasaba sus dedos suavemente por alrededor de su estómago y cada uno de los huesos de sus costillas, para después ir hasta su espalda y empezar a acariciar su espina de arriba abajo, su miembro palpitaba al verlo temblar así.

El pelirojo saco el examen de su mochila y lo puso enfrente suyo, se acerco poniendo su cabeza en su hombro para chequear mejor, agarrando sus pechos enteros entre sus manos en el proceso, apretujando entre estos sus pezones, adoraba lo blanditos y grandes que eran, dilatados apunto de ponerse duros era lo mejor.

-Lo hiciste muy bien –al ver la cara roja del chico toda sorprendida le dejo un besito en el cuello.

-Jo-Jo-Jotaro que estas haciendo!? –era la primera vez que lo tocaba ahí, lo haría gozar tanto –no son pechos de mujer!

-Yo soy quien te tiene que enseñar sobre esto no? Relájate, te gustara –el ritmo del corazón del niño bajo y se apoyo contra su pecho mientras Jotaro movía sus manos, su cuerpo entero eran pequeño y a sus manos le sobraba lugar, era algo incómodo y no podía esperar a que creciera pero algo de eso lo hacía sentirse muy caliente –te has estado limpiando como te enseñe?

-S-Si…-el chico sentía un calor muy grande en toda la cara, se sentía bien como las manos de Jotaro lo agarraban entero pero cuando el jaloneaba sus pezones en particular sentía un cosquilleo que lo hacía sentir muy bien –que estás haciendo…-le susurro reprimiendo un jadeo.

-No te gusta? –acto seguido los retorció y el chico soltó un grito sorprendido, oírlo y verlo lo hacía ponerse cada vez más duro.

-Me encanta pero no se supone que deberías tocar ahí –Jotaro al oir eso le soplo en el oído obligándolo a echar la cabeza para atrás, apretando sus pezones una vez más, de forma pausada y fuerte, alternando.

-Por que? –una de sus manos bajo de sus pezones hasta sus pantalones, haciéndose paso entre la mochila y su bulto para agarrar su miembro entre sus manos, Kakyoin tenía una bonita erección.

-Por que no soy una chica…ahhh –el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas cruzadas, se veía demasiado lindo disfrutando de todo lo que le hacía.

-No hay nada como una manera de tocar entre chicos o chicas, te gusta? –sus dedos empezaron a apretar los montoncitos de carne rosados los cuales se estaban poniendo duros.

-Me gusta…Ah! –sin ningún tipo de aviso movió sus caderas contra el miembro de Jotaro, a quien también le saco un gemido, se decidió a dejar de jugar, Kakyoin quería seguir y el también.

-Esta bien entonces…siéntate enfrente mío –su pelirojo lo miro por unos segundos con duda y se bajo para subirse enfrente suyo, aún con toda la camiseta subida y los pantalones hechos un desastre, cuando estuvo sobre sus piernas sus manos se posaron en su trasero y lo empujaron para adelante, sacándole un gemido al rozarse sus 2 erecciones, lo que le dio una idea de lo más deliciosa –agárrate de mí cuello si? –al sentir los brazos del menor en su cuello subió una mano y los acaricio un momento, pero al instante puso su brazo debajo de su cuerpo y se levantó de la silla, Kakyoin sorprendido y asustado se aferró más fuerte a el y sus piernas se agarraron a sus caderas, aunque Jojo lo estuviera sujetando aquello lo tomo tan de sorpresa que tenía miedo de caerse –Nori me ahorcas

-No puedo! Que haces!?

-Confía en mí, te estoy sujetando suéltate un poco –al instante que le dijo eso solo se sujeto con sus dedos, confiaba completamente en el –ves? No pasa nada.

Agarrándolo por debajo de su brazo, cargándolo como si fuera un niño de nuevo, aunque era su niño especial de todas maneras, empezó a caminar hasta que dejo su pequeña espalda contra una pared, tan pronto lo fue bajando Kakyoin se fue agarrando de otros lados, como sus brazos o su abrigo, su espalda se fue arqueando y cuando lo tuvo a la altura justa de sus 2 entrepiernas lo abrió de piernas, piernas que se encayaron en su cadera.

-Esto es raro –le encantaba ver su miembro en comparación al de Jotaro, lo hacía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera tan grande.

-Si te duele o te incomoda solo dímelo si? –Kakyoin le asintió y Jotaro empezó a mover sus caderas contra las suyas, rozando sus bultos y empezando a sacarse gemidos el uno al otro.

Era como cuando se rozaban en la cama pero había algo de estar medio suspendido en el aire que al pelirojo lo excitaba de más, tal vez en estar en el completo control de Jotaro o como estaba encerrado entre su pecho y la pared, había apoyado su cabeza sobre los duros abdominales de Jotaro y le estaba encantando, además cuando ambos estaban duros y se tocaban así lo hacía volverse loco.

Las caderas de Jotaro se movían en círculos contra las del chico quien estaba soltando unos ligeros gemidos, la pared le hacía de apoyo pero quien lo estaba sujetando totalmente era el, Kakyoin debía pesar unos 40 kilos mojado así que no le era problema considerando todo el ejercicio y la genética que tenía encima, sus manos lo sujetaban por las nalgas y el estar abriéndolas a cada instante con el movimiento lo hacía muy delicioso.

El aliento caliente del pelirojo contra su pecho hacía todo particularmente más excitante y soltó de sus labios un gemido sorpresivo cuando Kakyoin los agarro a los 2 y empezó a mover sus manos, el niño a veces lo sorprendía de tal manera que no sabía si estaba aprendiendo muy bien o lo hacía por puro instinto

Las manos del chico se sentían tan bien, además había empezado a gemir más fuerte que antes y no podía evitarlo si sus manos eran tan suaves y se movían tan bien incluso con la tela de por medio.

-Jo-Jo-Jotaro –al oírlo así suplicándole su atención miro abajo –no lo soporto más!

Y el tampoco. Lo sujeto hacía arriba y lo agarro acariciando su cabeza para llevarlo hasta la habitación.

-Yo tampoco, vamos a hacerlo.

No era todo tan estricto como que Kakyoin tenía que traerle una buena nota para que lo hicieran, aveces Jotaro se metía en su habitación en mitad de la noche y lo despertaba a los besos, total sabía que una vez entrara en calentura no querría parar y el sabía leer bien su humor para saber si estaba de ánimos o no. Otras veces Kakyoin se metía en su cama y al irse a dormir lo encontraba semi desnudo bajo las sabanas y tenía que completar el trabajo, pero todo se resumía a las ganas que Jotaro tuviera, era su manera de marcar quien era el dominante.

Llevaban unos 5 meses así y todavía le seguía enseñando cosas, era el papel que tenía que jugar para no sentirse un bastardo.

Pese a todo últimamente no habían tenido tiempo, Jotaro se había metido en un trabajo muy pesado que requería todo su tiempo y atención así que llegaba tarde y cansado, estaba todo el tiempo leyendo o haciendo papeles y también se los llevaba a casa, Kakyoin se sentía un poco solitario, no es que necesitara su atención todo el tiempo pero…

-Jotaro –la voz del pelirojo en el profundo silencio de la habitación lo había asustado, con su silla giratoria se echó para atrás solo para ver que el pelirojo se había metido bajo su mesa seguramente para tocarlo –aprobé otro examen –últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas –podríamos…

El moreno suspiro, se encontraba demasiado ocupado y tenía la mente en otro lado, ahora mismo el sexo no era prioridad por más que Kakyoin le estuviera pidiendo, quería terminar su trabajo el cual también amaba.

-Lo siento, estoy algo ocupado luego podemos hacerlo –intento ponerle su mejor sonrisa posible pero el chico salió de debajo del escritorio cruzándose de brazos mirándolo fastidiado.

-Hace un par de días también aprobé otro examen y me dijiste lo mismo

-Te lo debo lo se –al ver que Jotaro no iba a ceder se fue de la habitación cerrando de un portazo, Jotaro suspiro frustrado, eran las hormonas de un adolescente puberto.

Los días fueron pasando y la misma historia se repetía, de que Kakyoin lo buscaba y el no lo podía atender, además más allá de eso no tenía ánimos, estaba cansado, pero particularmente un día que llego tarde a casa vio que el chico no estaba por más que lo buscara en cualquier habitación y eso lo preocupo, desesperado saco su teléfono y lo llamo, había sido una buena idea comprarle uno por más que Kakyoin dijera que era una molestia cargar con un ladrillo.

-Noriaki son las 8 dónde estás? Saliste de compras? –por suerte le había contestado rápido, pero el corazón todavía le corría a toda velocidad.

-No, estoy estudiando con un amigo en su casa, fuimos primero al parque y luego vinimos aquí –esto era muy inusual –saluda Josuke –no se entendió nada pero si había la voz de otro chico por la línea –me puedo quedar? Ya es muy tarde para ir a casa, iremos mañana directo a la escuela.

Que se supone que debería decir? Era la primera vez que Kakyoin pasaba la noche en casa de otra persona, estaría un día entero afuera? Era muy delicado, tenían una relación complicada pero…confiaba en que no diría nada, aunque preferiría mucho más tenerlo con el, además Kakyoin no era mucho de tener amigos.

-No quieres que te vaya a buscar con un taxi?

-Por favor? Estuve aprobando todo últimamente –le había puesto una voz muy bonita, había aprobado y encima no lo había consentido, suspiro incapaz de poder decir nada más, no estaba en condición de negárselo, Kakyoin era un buen niño.

-Está bien, pero mañana te quiero temprano en casa si? –el pelirojo le contesto super alegre que sí y del otro lado de la línea se escuchó al tal Josuke celebrando –pásala bien si?

-Buenas noches Jotaro –la llamada se colgó y se le hizo un vació en el pecho, la casa se sentía vacía.

Por los siguientes días Kakyoin estuvo llegando tarde a casa, lo escuchaba hablar por el teléfono del comedor bastante rato con su amiguito mientras veían la televisión y muchas veces llegaba con la ropa sucia, según el por que iban al parque a jugar futbol, se sentía mal de no estar prestándole atención y que su lugar lo ocupara otro por mas que fuera un amigo y cada vez que lo pensaba caía en cuenta de que tenía más y más trabajo.

Un día al volver del trabajo escucho unas risas desde la habitación del pelirojo y al tocar y abrir ambos estaban jugando videojuegos.

-Ah! Josuke! El es Jotaro! –Kakyoin se levantó para presentarlos a ambos, el chico puso el juego en pausa y se levantó, al verlo Jotaro podía decir algo, era bastante apuesto, debía ser el típico chico que volvía locas a las chicas, era un poco más alto que Kakyoin y tenía los brazos bastante bien formados, además de un…extraño peinado…

-Un gusto? –cuando lo dijo con tanta duda Kakyoin se rió y lo pateo –ayudo a Kakyoin con química y esas cosas

-Y yo a el con historia y esas cosas –los 2 se rieron al decirlo ahí, parecía un buen chico, no tenía idea –somos amigos desde hace unos meses

-Bueno me alegro de conocerte, espero que ambos saquen buenas notas –no tenía idea que decir, por lo general cuando niño Kakyoin siempre se había dejado las amistades para tema suyo, le decía que lo llevara a tal cumpleaños o a tal casa pero nunca los presentaba.

-Lo estuve haciendo pero no me prestas atención! Déjame traer algo de tomar Josuke –cuando Kakyoin se fue Jotaro noto algo en la mirada del chico de cabello extraño, algo que no le gustaba.

-Tenía sed desde hace rato

-Y por que no hablas? –desde la otra habitación escucho gritar a su pelirojo.

Interés.

Josuke estaba obviamente interesado en el pelirojo, eran chicos se les notaba en los ojos.

Aquello le molestaba, tendría que haber previsto que empezarían a acechar su hermoso pelirojo.

Cuando el chico se fue y ambos estaban cenando viendo la televisión a Jotaro se le escapo lo que estaba pensando, pero es que le hervía tanto la sangre…

-Es tu novio? –Kakyoin lo miro confundido mientras comía, pidiéndole más explicación –Josuke

-No, es mi amigo, por que? –eso lo dijo casi riéndose, Josuke era lindo pero eran solo amigos.

-Nada, vi que se llevaban muy bien –los celos que sentía dentro de que hubiera alguien además de el interesado por su pequeño hacían que no pudiera creerle.

-Si pero eso no significa que me guste o que el guste de mi, somos amigos.

-Ya veo.

-Me pidió en clases que lo ayudara a estudiar cuando vio que me sacaba buenas notas y el me ayudaba con otras cosas, además es muy divertido! Y algo tonto, le tiene miedo a las tortugas!

Kakyoin se oía feliz hablando de el.

-Ya veo.

-De todas maneras tu me dijiste que te tenía que avisar si me gustaba alguien, como es un amigo no te lo dije pero no me gusta –el problema aquí no era Kakyoin, si no el otro.

-No te voy a decir que me digas cuando hagas amigos y cuando no.

-Quien me gusta eres tu Jotaro –aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, ahora que lo pensaba llevaban un tiempo sin nada y…tenía que ser tan encantador? Se levantó de la silla de golpe y dio vuelta la mesa para agacharse y besarlo, jaloneándolo de detrás del cabello para besarlo de manera más intensa.

-Cual habitación? –le pregunto entre medio de los besos, Kakyoin se colgó de su cuello desesperado metiéndole lengua y gimiendo en el beso.

-La tuya, hace tiempo que no estoy en tu cama –desde cuando su niñito se había vuelto tan sucio? Oir eso se la puso dura al instante.

El fin de semana sonó el timbre a la tarde en su casa, pero mucho antes de que pudiera ir a contestar quien era Noriaki salió corriendo delante suyo a abrir la puerta.

Josuke…

-Llegas temprano –ahora que lo veía bien, tenía ropa de salida, esas no eran las zapatillas que le había comprado hace un par de meses?

-Hay que ir a sacar entrada, no tenemos reservada –el chico Josuke también estaba bien vestido.

-Vamos a salir al cine –le dijo el pelirojo mirándolo, que tenía que decirle? Que no? Que nunca salía? Que no le caía bien Josuke? Además era irritante notar lo poco disimulado que era al mirarlo, malditos adolescentes…

-A que hora vuelves? –qué razón tenía para negárselo? Siempre sacaba buenas notas y era amable, ayudaba en la casa y en todo lo que le pidiera, no podía decir frente a su amiguito que estaba celoso.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin saber que responder.

-Las 6 tal vez? –susurro Josuke.

-Tal vez un poco más tarde por el transporte, algo más? –Jotaro se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado, estaba enojado.

-N-No…tu sal, cierro yo –el chico se despidió y cerró la puerta, Jotaro cerro y puso la frente contra la puerta.

Le dolía el pecho, la próxima sacaría el a Kakyoin al cine.

Ya eran las 9 y todavía no volvía, no quería ser insistente y llamarlo, tal vez se estaba divirtiendo pero estaba preocupado, estaba angustiado y le dolía el pecho, nisiquiera podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Si no llegaba en 5 minutos lo llamaría

Aunque el chico llego antes, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse fue directo al comedor.

-Llegas tarde

-Nos sobro tiempo después de la película y fuimos al zoológico! No tienes idea lo divertido que es molestar a Josuke en el reptiliario, se nos fue todo el tiempo en eso –por que sentía el dolor al ver su sonrisa? Debería estar feliz por el, eso era lo que hacían los padres no?

No, por que nadie era merecedor de Noriaki, menos un primer amor pasajero que solo le haría daño.

-Podrías haber llamado –el tono autoritario y enojado de Jotaro hizo palidecer al chico quien bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento –le susurro con la carita más tierna que tenía, Jotaro suspiro y se acercó a él, agachándose enfrente suyo para abrazarlo.

Al estar tan cerca de él no se pudo contener de darle un beso, uno que se fue intensificando al punto que Kakyoin era quien puso sus manos debajo de su camiseta.

-Te ves lindo hoy –le susurro bajando hasta su cuello para darle pequeños besitos.

-Quiero hacerlo…-estaba disfrutando de esos besos, siempre disfrutaba todo de Jotaro, el moreno se levantó y lo jalo de la mano hasta la habitación más cercana.

Por trabajo paso una semana en la que Jotaro no pudo ocuparse del pelirojo, y el también estaba algo ocupado estudiando de todas maneras.

El viernes de la semana siguiente yendo para el parque a jugar futbol estaban hablando de diferentes cosas de manera bastante fluida, al llegar Kakyoin siempre dejaba sus cosas metidas en un arbusto mientras se iban a jugar pero antes de empezar a sacarse el sueter del uniforme Josuke lo paro agarrándole la mano, el pelirojo lo miro confundido.

-Josuke?

El chico estaba en total silencio, podía ver sus blancas mejillas muy sonrojadas y la mano que sostenía la suya estaba temblando, inclusive había evadido su mirada.

-Kakyoin –sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos y el corazón del pelirojo empezó a latir, su amigo se miraba lindo, sus ojos le parecían lindos, y su mano se sentía muy cálida, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta el otro ya había cerrado los ojos y lo había besado.

Era el primer beso que tenía con alguien que no fuera Jotaro, con alguien con quien nunca había fantaseado por que Jotaro siempre había sido su adoración.

Y no estaba nada mal.

Sus labios se sentían esponjosos pese a que le estaba dando un pico super torpe.

Antes de que le pudiera corresponder al salir del shock Josuke se había separado, mirándolo fijo y directo.

-Josuke tu…

-Me gustas –al oír eso se le paro el corazón, Josuke salió corriendo tapándose la boca y lo dejo solo, con el tiempo parado alrededor suyo.

Esta era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

El gustaba de Jotaro y lo quería, se había besado mil veces con el y todas las veces que lo habían hecho…eso era hacer el amor? Hasta ahora había creído que si, pero si lo pensaba bien nunca había escuchado a Jotaro decírselo a el y…siempre que lo hacían era a disposición suya.

El quería a Jotaro pero no sabía si era correspondido, jamás se lo había preguntado.

Y Josuke le dijo que le gustaba de el…y sus besos no se sentían mal.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba dado vuelta, y su guardián estaba caminando de un lado a otro sumamente alterado, nisiquiera se fijo que había llegado, estaba viendo en cada cajón y carpeta por algo.

-Necesitas ayuda? –no quería que se pusiera mal, Jotaro alterado se estresaba mucho.

-Estoy buscando mi informe de los peces payaso de la universidad, recuerdas cual era? Mirabas mucho las fotos –el chico se quedó unos segundos pensando mientras Jotaro seguía revolviendo todo.

-Creí que habías puesto todo lo de la universidad en el ático –al moreno se le prendió un foquito y subió por las escaleras haciendo un ruido terrible, Kakyoin se puso a ordenar un poco todo sobre la mesa y pasados unos minutos bajo Jotaro abrazando un folio.

-Gracias, no tienes idea de cuanto lo estaba buscando –el moreno le acaricio la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa a leerlo con una sonrisa, su niñito le había salvado la vida, inclusive había ordenado por el.

-Jotaro? –el moreno le respondió sin mirarlo, poniéndole atención al escrito- aprobé un examen hace un par de días así que podemos hacerlo? Tengo ganas

No tenía ganas de sexo, tenía ganas de estar con el, de sentirse íntimos, estaba confundido.

-Lo siento, estuve buscando esto por tanto tiempo que me quede atrasado, de hecho pedi delivery por que no puedo ponerme a cocinar, estoy realmente atrasado, tengo que… -Kakyoin puso una mueca molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Siempre tiene que ser solo cuando tu quieras? –aquello a Jotaro le llamo la atención, pero estaba muy ocupado como para tener una discusión.

-Enserio lo siento pero tengo que hacer una presentación para el acuario basado en este informe y no tengo tiempo

-Hace como mas de un mes que estas ocupado! No es como si estudiara tanto por gusto, si realmente me sacaba esas notas era para que…-su cara se torno rojo, no podía terminar de decirlo del coraje.

-Y yo no estoy tan ocupado por que tenga ganas, enserio Kakyoin podemos hablar después –su brazo se estiro a agarrar su laptop y la conecto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-Por que tienes que hacer una presentación? Eres biólogo marino no un guía de museos! –aquello a Jotaro lo mosqueaba, no quería que nadie se metiera con su trabajo.

-No tienes tarea o algo que hacer? Por que no te vas a tu habitación?

-No soy un niño!

-Eres un insoportable, me dejas trabajar? –Kakyoin soltó un grito y se fue hasta su habitación, dando un portazo muy fuerte, Jotaro suspiro y se puso a trabajar, de verdad no tenía tiempo.

Pasado un rato el delivery llego, Jotaro llamo a Kakyoin pidiéndole si podía atender y servir la comida, sin decir nada el pelirojo bajo, agarro dinero y le pago al delivery, cuando estuvo frente a la mesa para darle su comida este iba a agarrarla, pero el pelirojo la soltó al suelo, dejando anonadado al moreno.

El chico lo miro frio y subió a su habitación con su porción.

Al menos la comida estaba empaquetada.

Desde cuando Kakyoin se portaba así?

El lunes cuando fue la primera hora del receso el pelirojo le dijo a Josuke que lo acompañara, no lo había mirado en toda la mañana así que era algo serio, este trago saliva y con el corazón en un puño lo acompaño hasta detrás de la escuela, donde nadie pasaba y estaban en total privacidad.

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, al punto de llegar a oirse con el eco de la brisa.

-Josuke, te gusto? –al decir eso el chico de extraño peinado lo miro a los ojos, seguro de lo que había dicho, le encantaba el pelirojo.

-Me gustas –las mejillas de Kakyoin se volvieron a teñir tanto como el otro día, había pensado en esas mejillas todo el fin de semana.

Sin que se diera cuenta el pelirojo paso su mano por detrás de la cabeza del moreno, jalándolo hacia delante y cerrando sus labios en un beso, un beso que Josuke está pensando que era mágico.

Inocente, sin mover los labios, solo un pico simple, pero esta vez con sus labios bien pegados disfrutando los del otro, la boca de Josuke tenía un sabor a chicle que Kakyoin nunca había notado algo así en Jotaro.

Y le estaba gustando.

Ambos se separaron con los ojos cerrados y pegaron sus frentes el uno al otro, el primero en abrirlos fue Josuke, quien puso su mano en la mejilla del pelirojo y ahí fue cuando este abrió sus ojos.

-Josuke…

-Te gusto? –el chico volvió a besarlo sujetando sus hombros, incluso si no hacían nada Josuke se sentía a morir de la felicidad, su corazón estaba golpeando su pecho queriendo salir y se sentía pleno y muy lleno, ambos se sentían satisfechos solo con eso, y ese beso era toda la confirmación que necesitaba el moreno.

Cuando ambos se separaron empezaron a darse piquitos cortos y juguetones, sacándose risas y cosquillas y cuando la campana sono, los 2 fueron de la mano hasta la escuela donde empezaron a encontrar más alumnos.

Durante la clase Kakyoin pensaba en que tal vez no solo le gustaba Jotaro, si no que también le gustaba ser besado.

Esa semana ambos se estuvieron sorprendiendo a cada momento dándose besos, eran un besos dulces que siempre terminaban en una sonrisa, no como los besos de Jotaro que siempre eran hambrientos y pidiendo algo más…Como encontrarse detrás de la escuela y ponerse a darse besitos contra la pared, a Kakyoin se le hacía de los más tierno y Josuke amaba esos labios.

-Dentro de unas 3 semanas son las vacaciones de verano no? –Kakyoin callo en cuenta de eso, no se había dado cuenta –tenemos casi todo aprobado

-Seremos estudiantes de segundo año sin problema

-En el verano con mi familia iremos a la playa, ustedes 2? –desde hacía unos días no hablaba con Jotaro, desde que estaba con Josuke no había pensado en el y entre que estaba enojado y Jotaro ni se preocupado no había necesidad de dirigirle la palabra, solo lo miraba cuando llegaba a casa y volvía a su computadora, era irritante.

-Tal vez vayamos a otro estado a ver a el resto de nuestra familia, no lo se –pensar en eso le saco una sonrisa, podría ver a su abuela Holly.

-Podríamos a mi casa y armar la piscina que tenemos y pasar todo el verano ahí

-Josuke tienen piscina

-Armable

-Es increíble que Jotaro sea biólogo marino y no tengamos una, solo tenemos muchas pesceras…

-Inclusive tenías en tu habitación, eran geniales!

-Puede que haga una nueva con tortugas…-Kakyoin le dijo eso con una sonrisa chistosa y Josuke le dio una ligera patada en la rodilla.

Un día en educación física particularmente hacía mucho calor, toda la clase de los chicos estaba colapsando e incluso el profesor, pero a ese hombre no le pagaban por quejarse así que todos tenían que correr igualmente, correr bajo el sol era odioso, molesto y a nadie le gustaba así que Kakyoin tuvo una idea

-No me siento…muy bien –en medio de toda la carrera el pelirojo cayo al suelo de rodillas, el profesor soplo el silbato y todos se detuvieron a mirarlo, el acercándose para tocarle la frente, algo estúpido por que al estar corriendo bajo el sol estaba caliente –me siento mareado

-Te duele la frente? –pelirojo le asintió al profesor quien volvió a silbar para llamar la atención de todos.

-Alguien lo quiere llevar a la enfermería? –si su plan estaba funcionando todos eran más estúpidos de lo que parecían.

-Por que no lo lleva usted? –grito uno de los alumnos desde el fondo quejándose de que también quería descansar.

-Por que yo tengo que vigilar que ustedes sigan corriendo! Alguien que lo lleve!

-Yo puedo –Josuke salió dese atrás acercándose a Kakyoin, su plan había funcionado, el resto de la clase se puso a reírse por eso.

-Vayan –el profesor ayudo a Kakyoin a levantarse y Josuke le dio su brazo para ser su apoyo.

-Apenas empezamos la clase y ya te pones así? Estas bien? –ver a Josuke preocuparse era adorable.

-Shhh calla –el pelirojo miro para atrás y al ver al profesor concentrado en el resto de la clase tomo la mano del moreno y salió corriendo, quien lo siguió sin decir nada por miedo a que los descubrieran, ambos llegaron hasta el cobertizo de gimnasia que estaba tapado por unos árboles bajo la sombra y se metieron detrás, donde había una ventana-Subamos y entremos –Josuke lo miro confundido e inclusive perezoso.

-Por que? No que te sentías mal?

-En realidad no quería estar bajo el sol y funciono perfecto, incluso viniste a buscarme –al decir eso le pico la mejilla y se rió, pero Josuke lo veía igual.

-Por que no vamos a la enfermería? Allí hay aire acondicionado y el profesor ira ahí al final de la clase, no sería peligroso que no nos viera? O que le pregunte a la enfermera y no estuviéramos ahí?

-Dije que no quería estar bajo el sol, mira tu lo que hay de distancia desde la cancha al sol –al verlo pues…Kakyoin tenía algo de razón –estaremos solo un ratito descansando y luego saldremos no te preocupes, mi piel esta ardiendo.

-Te subes a mis hombros y abres la ventana? Eres más delgado –el chico asintió y en cuanto se agacho se le subió encima, Kakyoin guiándose de las paredes para poder sujetarse hasta que abrió la ventana y se metió por esta, pasados unos segundos que acomodo unos muebles y unas cajas para tener de escalera le tendió una soga a Josuke y mientras que el pelirojo tiraba el otro subía –no te parece muy trabajoso? Además no crees que el profesor vendrá a buscar algo? –susurro bajando por las escaleras que había improvisado Kakyoin, desde la entrada estaban tapadas por un mueble así que no se veía la ventana abierta.

-Saque todo lo que íbamos a usar en la clase, hasta que terminen no van a tener necesidad de venir aquí y hay mucho lugar donde escondernos, solo relájate –le respondió estirando una de los colchones de salto y tumbándose, haciendo que el colchón largara todo el aire, el colchón incluso estaba tapado por una plataforma de salto –conozco todo por que el profesor siempre me manda aquí

-Entonces que quieres hacer aquí? –se paró al lado suyo pidiéndole explicaciones al pelirojo quien solo se movió un poco y empezó a darle manitas al colchón invitándolo a recostarse.

-Relajarnos.

Ambos estaban acostados uno al lado del otro agarrados de las manos mirando el techo, Kakyoin tenía una sonrisa muy grande y se estaba relajando mucho.

-Hay una brisa muy linda desde la ventana no? –susurro Josuke, él también estaba cediendo a la relajación

-Eso es por que hay 2 ventanas abiertas pero nadie se da cuenta de la segunda, así que el aire fluye –muy perezoso Kakyoin giro la cabeza para mirarlo y se quedó enganchado viendo su perfil, Josuke era realmente guapo.

-Oh miren al experto en corrientes de aire –al sentir el movimiento del pelirojo también se giró para mirarlo pero se quedó hipnotizado viendo su cara, Kakyoin era tan lindo, y los 2 juntos eran tan perfectos, incluso tenían el mismo color de ojos, amaba las pestañas tan bonitas y curvas que tenía y como le caía el pelo en la cara.

A Noriaki le hacía gracia como este era el momento donde se quedaban hipnotizados viéndose, su otra mano se puso encima de la que ya estaba sujetando la de Josuke y este se volteo entero para besarlo, agarrando sus mejillas para elevar su rostro y profundizar el beso.

Estuvieron un buen rato simplemente moviendo sus labios contra los del otro, a Noriaki le gustaba la calidez de estos y como su saliva los hacía sentir tan suaves, hasta que el pelirojo soltó sus manos y la poso en su mejilla, haciendo lo mismo del moreno de acercarlo más a el.

La cercanía de los rostros de ambos hacía que sus respiraciones chocaran contra la cara de otro, calentando el ambiente y también sus ansias, Kakyoin empezó a darle besitos húmedos y cortos a Josuke para jalar de su labio inferior con los suyos, sacándole un gemido que le resulto increíblemente lindo, quería oir mas, si los gemidos de Jotaro se le hacían excitantes estos se le hacían adictivos, quería ser el esta vez quien lo obligara a gemir por lo que le hiciera. Ambos se empezaron a mover para acercarse más y Kakyoin aprovecho para meter su lengua en su boca, sacándole al moreno jadeos desesperados.

Que era eso? Nadie nunca lo había besado así, su primer beso había sido con el pelirojo pero no tenía idea si ya se había besado con alguien, tampoco tenía idea de que fuera tan buen besador y que con un beso pudiera sentirse así de bien, su bajo vientre se sentía presionado por la emoción y su lengua sucumbía a los movimientos que forzaba el pelirojo, quien acariciaba cada sector de su boca con la punta de su lengua.

Josuke se sentía muy bien, no tenía idea de que se pudiera besar así de apasionado, sentía que esos besos llevaban mucho sentimiento y que fueran tan feroces…era lo que le demostraba que lo quería tanto como el, era increíble como su lengua era succionada por el pelirojo y le gustaba tanto, cuando recibió una mordida en el labio decidió que era su turno, no iba a ser el que se quedara sin hacer nada, Kakyoin también merecía un poco.

Se abrazo a su espalda haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran, Kakyoin sorprendido bajo la mano hasta su pecho pero no quería despegarse de el, se sentía tan caliente y necesitado que no quería parar. Josuke empezó a mordisquear sus labios y sus lenguas, haciéndolo jadear del placer, metiendo por impulso su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Noriaki también se abrazó a el y al enredar sus piernas fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo que libero totalmente sus ganas.

Josuke tenía una erección y podía sentirla contra sus caderas.

Sentir eso hizo gemir al pelirojo quien se acomodó para pegar ambas entrepierna y empezar a rosarse sin dejar de besarse, todo se sentía muy caliente para ambos.

-Saca tu lengua –le susurro en un momento y Josuke obedeció, verlo así le recordaba a Jotaro haciéndole una felación…hacía tiempo que no tenía de esas, su lengua se encontró con la del moreno y ambos empezarón a moverlas por fuera de su boca, no entendía por que se sentía tan bien pero así era.

Kakyoin también se estaba poniendo duro, y era inevitable si lo tenía a Josuke golpeándolo a cada rato, la mano que estaba en su pecho fue bajando poco a poco hasta su miembro y lo agarro, el moreno abrió los ojos con fuerza sorprendido por ello, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que pareciera una queja y lo soltara, sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra su mano y ahí el pelirojo embelezado por su carita de placer movió su mano, sacándole un jadeo placentero.

Y Josuke quería hacerle lo mismo.

-Sube la pierna –el chico le asintió desenredando sus piernas y elevándola por su cadera, reposando su rodilla en su cintura y dándole mas acceso a las manos de Josuke para acomodarse.

-Toca el mió –y tan pronto se lo dijo lo agarro, Kakyoin era algo más pequeño que el pero si sentía sus venas muy marcadas inclusive en los shorts de gimnasia y la ropa interior, era la primera vez que tocaba el de otro hombre y…le gustaba como se sentía, duro y caliente…-Josuke muévela por favor –la suplica desesperada del pelirojo lo alentó y su mano se movió de arriba debajo de su miembro, marcando un ritmo y empezando a masturbarlo.

Cerraron sus bocas en otro beso para tapar sus gemidos, los 2 se estaban tocando recostados de lado en el colchón del cobertizo de gimnasia y no podía sentirse mejor, a Kakyoin le gustaba que lo tocaran y a Josuke lo volvían loco sus manos, los pechos de ambos subían agitados y sus manos no dejaban de moverse, Kakyoin incluso podía sentir la punta de los shorts de Josuke mojada, como cuando le bajaba los pantalones a Jotaro después de rozarse y estaba todo lleno de presemen.

Tenía ganas de seguir mucho más allá pero entonces escucho unas voces y se levantó de golpe, Josuke lo miro alarmado y antes de que dijera nada le tapó la boca, el moreno también se levantó y se escondió comprimiéndose lo más posible detrás de donde estaban, junto con Kakyoin que estaba tan paniqueado como el, los 2 inhalaron y pararon sus respiraciones, había un par de estudiantes que vinieron a dejar unas cosas, unas pelotas suponían por el ruido, al oírlos medio cerrar la puerta por que seguro iban a volver los 2 salieron disparados por la ventana y de ahí a la enfermería, al fin y al cabo pudieron descansar del sol por un rato.

Aunque fue un poco vergonzoso tener que correr por la escuela para que nadie viera sus erecciones.

Al volver a casa pensó que esa era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre que no era Jotaro, y que lo tocaban, y pensaba en lo bien que se había sentido, llevaba cerca de una semana enojado con su guardián así que no le estaba dando mucha importancia pero si era consciente de que lo quería, lo que no tenía ni idea era si Jotaro sentía algo por el, por que Josuke si lo quería pero estar enamorado de Jotaro sin saber nada…

Le generaba tanta duda e incertidumbre, y Jotaro seguía sin hablarle.

Y el estaba con alguien a quien no sabía realmente si quería o no.

El viernes Josuke invito a Kakyoin a quedarse en su casa a dormir, lo que obviamente para Kakyoin significaba seguir lo del otro día, estuvieron jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza hasta las 10, que la mama y el abuelo de Josuke se fueron a dormir por que trabajaban al día siguiente.

Ambos habían empezado a darse piquitos inofensivos y llenos de muzarella pero todo termino en estar abrazados en la cama con las piernas enredadas y comiéndose la boca, el sabor a grasa y aceite era ciertamente desagradable pero lo embriagadores que eran los labios del otro los hacían olvidar todo lo demás.

Las manos del pelirojo jugaban con sus musculosos brazos y las de Josuke con su pequeña cintura, se estaban turnando en morder los labios del otro y a Kakyoin lo calentaba el como el pelo del moreno iba despeinándose poco a poco con el movimiento y cayéndole en la cara, quería avanzar más, bajar su mano a tocarlo directo pero…

El celular ladrillo que Jotaro le había dado empezó a sonar.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles viendo la mochila.

-Le avisaste a Jotaro? –oh si, solo podía ser él, de todas maneras solo él conocía ese número, muy molesto de que le cortaran el rollo se levantó a buscar su mochila y meter mano, Josuke se sentó sobre la cama a esperar, estaba impaciente pero no quería problemas con el padre de Kakyoin.

-No –miro a Josuke una última vez antes de contestar, tenía una linda erección de la que se quería ocupar –hola?

-Vas a volver esta noche? Es tardísimo –ciertamente Jotaro sonaba enojado del otro lado de la línea pero no le podía importa menos, era un desconsiderado.

-No

-Tienen que estudiar?

Aquello le dio risa, si le hubiera prestado la debida atención sabría que ya terminaron los exámenes.

-Si

-Te costaba mucho avisar? –debería haber llamado para avisar a decir verdad, pero se había olvidado entre que estaban jugando y entre que tampoco había tenido muy presente a Jotaro esa semana la verdad

-Me olvide

-Pásala bien –oh si que la iba a pasar bien.

-Okay

-Kakyoin? –le mufo en respuesta, ya quería colgar –te quiero

Aquello descoloco mucho de lugar al pelirojo, a quien casi se le cae el teléfono, a que venía decirle te quiero ahora si jamás se lo había dicho? Estaba apunto de hacerlo con otro y le decía eso? Lo había tenido tanto tiempo sin saber nada y ahora se lo decía? Su corazón hizo que dijera la única cosa de la cual estaba seguro.

-Yo también.

La llamada se colgo

-No seas tan cariñoso con tu papi conmigo enfrente –tenía ganas de lanzarle el teléfono a Josuke en la cara y despeinarlo, pero mejor dejo el teléfono de nuevo en su mochila y al verlo sentado en la cama de esa manera le provoco sentarse encima suyo, pegando su trasero a su bulto mirándolo desde arriba, perdiéndose en sus ojos violetas, lo único que lo devolvía a la realidad cuando lo veía era su miembro palpitando contra su trasero.

-Esta bien

Josuke puso sus manos sobre sus piernas y sus labios buscaron los del pelirojo de nuevo, quien le correspondió poniendo sus 2 manos sobre su pecho, no era ni un cuarto de duro o de bien formado que el de Jotaro pero era tan cálido que se le hacía adictivo.

La lengua del moreno empezaba a tomar práctica irrumpiendo en el interior de la boca el pelirojo, quien jadeaba en su boca complacido, igualmente tenían que cuidar no ser muy ruidosos o la madre de Josuke pensaría que no eran solo amigos jugando videojuegos y ensuciando servilletas de pizza. Cuando fue jalado hacía delante y obligado a girar la cabeza para intensificar el beso una ola de placer recorrió al moreno por el brusco movimiento, haciéndolo gritar en su boca y esa era toda la confirmación que Kakyoin necesitaba.

Así que se separó de Josuke y se puso de rodillas en frente suyo, jaloneando sus piernas para atraerlo más y ponerse mas cerca, al verlo en esa pose la cara se le tiño de rojo pensando en las posibilidades, y Kakyoin no dejaba de pensar en lo guapo que se veía el.

-Noriaki? –le pregunto con la voz ronca, nisiquiera había caído en cuenta de eso. El pelirojo poso una mano sobre su erección y empezó a jugar con sus dedos a lo largo de todo su miembro, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por las olas de placer que recorrían desde sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos, eso era muy perfecto, inclusive tenía que morderse los labios para evitar gemir algo, gesto que a Kakyoin con Jotaro lo calentaba de sobremanera así que sin vérselo venir el moreno sintió como sus pantalones y ropa interior eran jalados hacía abajo sin ninguna vergüenza, liberando su erección y todos sus pelos públicos –Ka-Ka-Kakyoin!? –aquello se le salió en un grito que lo hizo taparse la boca.

El no estaba listo para eso.

Una cosa era tocarse y la otra era chupársela, se sentía a un nivel de intimidad y cariño totalmente diferente, y el era un chico de amor, el quería a Kakyoin no quería simplemente hacerlo con el.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir lo que sea la lengua del pelirojo se había encontrado con la cabeza de su miembro, y eso se había sentido tan bien que no podía pensar.

El pelirojo rápidamente le tapo la boca con la mano, haciéndole más dificultosa la pose para chuparlo pero igualmente se moría por hacerlo, el todavía no estaba erecto pero si quería hacerlo con Josuke.

La boca del pelirojo se sentía mojada y caliente, se estaba derritiendo contra esa lengua que lo envolvía y lo succionaba, que lo obligaba a contenerse de sensaciones que nunca había sentido a ese nivel tan extremo, las piernas le temblaban de los espasmos de placer que le daban cuando el chico lo sacaba de su boca y le daba una larga lamida, dándole una vuelta incluso para hacerlo desfallecer más, que tan bien se podía llegar a sentir? Que lo metiera de nuevo en su boca era lo mejor, y que lo tragara de arriba abajo dela punta hasta la base también lo hacía delirar, ya no solo necesitaba la mano de Kakyoin conteniéndolo si no también la suya.

Sin embargo se sentía bien pero sabía que no iba a poder terminar, y no quería arruinar la ilusión del momento haciéndolo aburrido cuando pasara mucho tiempo y todavía no había terminado.

Esto no era lo que el quería y tenía que serle sincero.

-K-Ka-Kakyoin…-el chico siguió chupándolo, pensando que era un gemido, pero cuando Josuke tironeo de su cabello para alejarlo lo miro confundido e incluso sintiéndose mal, Jotaro lo agarraba de esa manera para decirle que siguiera pero en la mirada de Josuke…

-Lo siento hice algo mal? –su miembro todavía seguía duro, y había evitado usar sus dientes como le enseño Jotaro.

-N-No! Fue perfecto pero…creo que es muy pronto …-Kakyoin levanto una ceja confundido, levantándose para sentarse al lado suyo, Josuke hyper sonrojado y pensando bien en que decir se estaba arreglando, metiendo todo adentro –ósea llevamos poquito tiempo y una cosa es tocarnos y otra diferente es hacerlo, quisiera esperar un poco más y…

-Soy pasivo –escuchar eso hizo que se le saltara el corazón a Josuke, realmente era perfecto.

-A lo que voy es que estamos yendo muy rápido, podemos esperar mas y disfrutar de otras cosas y…-por un momento se estaba sintiendo tonto por decir esto pero sabía que no estaba mal, y que si Kakyoin lo quería iba a coincidir con el.

-El otro día estuvimos tocándonos creí que te gusto –el pelirojo no entendía su reacción, era esto que alguien lo quisiera? Que no quisiera tener sexo todo el tiempo? Jotaro siempre había estado con el…de esa manera, al menos como amante, como padre estaba siempre.

-Me encanto y esto también pero se que será bueno esperar, puedes entenderme? –Kakyoin lo miro confundido por unos segundos, todavía incluso tenía su erección por que quería contenerse así? Que gracia tenía resguardar sus deseos de esa manera?

-Creo que si…-no, para nada, no lo entendía, si el tenía ganas de algo lo resolvía en ese momento, al tener su primera vez el no tuvo vergüenza de nada, lo disfruto al máximo por que…estaba con la persona que le gustaba.

Acaso era que nadie quería hacerlo con el? No Jotaro, No Josuke…

-Podemos jugar videojuegos un rato más? –sabía que eso a lo mejor era un poco shockeante para el pelirojo pero si realmente entendía sus razones para querer darse un tiempo como pareja antes de disfrutar de algo tan importante como lo era su primera vez entonces estaría bien, podrían pasarla normal, solo tendrían que evitar los besos más fuertes para que la situación no se repitiera y no fuera incómodo.

Kakyoin no tenía muchas más ganas de hablar, se sentía raro, era como ser rechazado pero de otra manera...y no era aplazado.

-Podemos ver una película? –Josuke suspiro, imaginaba que las cosas se pondrían así de turbias pero estaba feliz de que hubiera aceptado y no se hubiera enojado, no se veía molesto solo desconcertado.

Cuando Josuke puso una película Kakyoin se quedo dormido en su hombro y ambos amanecieron con una manta encima que Josuke había conseguido estirando su brazo.

Era gracioso como había pensado que la iba a pasar bien cuando estaba hablando con Jotaro.

Al volver a su casa Jotaro lo estaba esperando en el sofá enfadadísimo, Kakyoin ya había tenido una noche lo suficientemente mala así que paso por su lado sin mirarlo, aunque fue totalmente obligado a verlo cuando Jotaro lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-Vamos a salir –le musito enojado y super serio, al pelirojo le molestaba su actitud, por que tenía que pasarla mal el cuándo lo había ignorado durante como más de un mes?

-No tengo ganas –intento zafarse de su agarre pero el moreno solo lo agarro más fuerte.

-Vamos a ver una película

-Yo ayer ya vi una película.

-Que cosas, yo no, así que vamos a ir

Cual era el problema de Jotaro?

Al volver a casa del cine, de una película que había escogido al azar y no tenía ningún interés de ver, de ir a un café a tomar algo sin tener hambre y de pasear un rato sin tener ganas volvieron y Kakyoin se fue a su habitación.

Jojo estaba enojado, había querido ser lindo con el y llevarlo al cine y a pasar el rato juntos pero el chico no le había puesto ningún interés, desde que tenía a su amiguito el ya no era divertido acaso? Llevaba enojado con el desde hace semanas y no se había podido ocupar por su trabajo y ahora que estaba libre…

Decidió que iba a hablar con el, no le hacía gracia dejarlo enojado y que no le quisiera hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Que quieres? –woah sorpresivamente rebeldía adolescente, prefería a su niñito sin amigos que era bien educado, ahora odiaba un poquito mas a Josuke.

-Por que estas así conmigo? –escuchar eso le hizo saltar una vena a Kakyoin, el estaba tranquilamente agarrando sus mandos para jugar y los soltó al piso de la frustración –no puedo entenderte si no me dices

-Me ignoraste por más de un mes!

-Estaba trabajando! Todo el tiempo

-Y yo estudiando! Como si realmente me importara sacar buenas notas!

-Primer año de secundaria no es estudiar, ya verás cómo te arrepientes de eso cuando estés en la universidad –pobrecitos todos los niños que creen sufrir la secundaria –además si realmente estás enojado porque no te di sexo eso se puede arreglar –Noriaki realmente se enfadó por sus palabras, tan pronto Jotaro se acercó a el para besarlo se salió y lo esquivo, sorprendiéndolo.

-Quítate no quiero! Eres un imbécil! –aquello le hizo doler el corazón por un segundo al moreno, que le pasaba al pelirojo? Por que de repente…

-Que sucede siempre que te digo de hacerlo…-acaso Kakyoin ya no gustaba más de el? Había descuidado lo suyo por su trabajo? Su relación complicada se había desmoronado?

-Es siempre porque tu lo dices! Es solamente siempre que tu quieras! Las últimas veces te pregunte yo de hacerlo pero como tu no tenías ganas mi opinión no importaba! Como si yo fuera tu juguete a tu disposición o algo! Estuve sacando buenas notas todo este tiempo y cuando te decía tu nisiquiera me prestabas atención! –oh así que si la había arruinado un poco –Me gustas pero no soy tu juguete para que lo hagamos solo cuando tu quieras como si fuera desechable!

-Espera no es así, es que estaba realmente ocupado , no creo que seas un juguete…-Kakyoin estaba dolido por que no le había prestado la suficiente atención, le había hecho creer algo que no era así.

-Me dijiste que sacara buenas notas y lo hice, como si me fuera a interesar, para resultar que cuando me las sacabas oh tu no tenías ganas y no querías hacerlo así que si yo quería no importaba, nunca te importe por que yo a ti no te gusto de la misma manera que tú a mi y tu solo me ves como un juguete a usar a tu antojo –oh no, estaba realmente enojado y Jotaro se sentía muy hundido, no pensaba eso del pelirojo, jamás podría haberlo hecho.

-Espera si me gustas, ayer incluso te dije te quiero…-aquello saco al pelirojo de sus cabales, Jotaro se veía algo desesperado.

-Y que se supone que significa eso!? Me quieres como que!? Como tu hijo, tu amante o que!? Nunca me lo dijiste antes! Tu no me quieres! –las palabras del pelirojo lo estaban lastimando, el si lo quería

-No soy tu padre así que no te quiero como hijo, creí que eso era obvio, pero si te quiero, también me gustas, me gustas de esa manera…-no había notado que en ese tiempo no había sido afectuoso con el, de verdad no lo había notado, el no era así con nadie y ahora que tenía que tener una relación con el…tenía que hacerle saber que si era importante para el.

-De que manera? –no quería ver a Jotaro dando lastima como si realmente le importara, se sentía herido, cuando Jotaro lo había querido de verdad? No lo sabía.

-De que te quiero

Hubo un silencio muy feo, Jotaro estaba hablando de corazón por que no había notado que lo había hecho sentirse usado pero Kakyoin quería pensar en todo.

-Quiero tomar una siesta –susurro levantándose y yendo a su cama, Jotaro bajo la cabeza arrepentido y se fue hasta la puerta.

-Te quiero si? –en respuesta lo único que hizo el chico fue taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

Durante la última semana de clases siguiente a ese desastroso fin de semana Kakyoin estuvo evitando a Josuke todo el tiempo, sin hablarle y apenas mirándolo, se sentía confuso de sus sentimientos ,por que ahora notaba que el realmente nunca le gusto y si Jotaro gustaba de el y lo suyo era correspondido entonces…no tenía caso ni razón de ser jugar con el moreno así, además era delicado, y sabía que cuando Josuke se acercaba a el a hablarle no tenía palabras que decir, se habían enfriado mucho después del viernes a la noche, y uno de los 2 tenía que empezar a hablar de nuevo de buenos rollos pero...francamente no tenía interés.

Durante esa semana las cosas entre Kakyoin y Jotaro no estaban bien, al menos ahora no se ignoraban pero el pelirojo no quería sostener conversaciones largas y a Jotaro le dolía que mantuviera esas distancias incluso si las necesitaba para pensar, no había querido hacerlo sentir usado en ningún momento, ni que pensara que era un cerdo egoísta que solo lo tenía para satisfacerse.

Las vacaciones llegaron lo cual significaba que Josuke y Kakyoin iban a dejar de verse a diario, como el pelirojo ni siquiera se despidió el último día de clases siendo que no se verían más decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, no iba a dejar que se enojara con el por algo tan bobo, tal vez solo tenía vergüenza de hablarle luego de eso, sería totalmente normal pero no es como si se fuera a enojar, el lo quería mucho más allá de esas cosas.

El lunes a la tarde se apareció en la casa del pelirojo tocando el timbre, le hubiera gustado avisar antes pero nunca se le había ocurrido pedirle el número de teléfono al pelirojo, siempre lo llamaba el.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el alto y espeluznante guardián de su novio.

-Buen día esta Kakyoin? –siempre lo veía con mala cara, Kakyoin siempre le había dicho que era alguien muy serio pero aún así…

-Iban a salir hoy?

De las escaleras se oyeron los pasos acelerados de Kakyoin bajando y Jotaro volteo a ver, así que Kakyoin se iba otra vez…este mocoso se estaba metiendo demasiado entre ellos 2.

-S-Si! –no se esperaba a Josuke ahora mismo.

-Bajaste rápido –ambos chicos salieron por la puerta intentando alejarse de Jotaro lo más posible.

-Desde mi habitación se ve la calle y te vi

Que era esa actitud de parte del pelirojo? No le gustaba.

-Vas a volver tarde? –le pregunto viendo a los 2 chicos desde lejos ya.

-No! Solo será un rato! –al escuchar eso sin querer el moreno cerró la puerta con fuerza, no le gustaba que le robaran a su niño. Cuando ambos chicos estuvieron solos en la calle Kakyoin miro una última vez a su casa –Por que estas aquí?

Ahora que lo pensaba había engañado a Jotaro, aunque Josuke no le gustaba se había besado y había hecho cosas con alguien más.

-Quería hablar…dejaste de hablarme una semana entera luego de eso y ahora son vacaciones –no entendía su reacción, acaso había hecho mal? Se sentía lastimado.

Kakyoin bajo la cabeza, es verdad que no había hablado con el para solucionar sus problemas, pero quería ser honesto con el por más que lo lastimara.

-Vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí si? –Josuke le agarro la mano preocupado, estaba enfadado? Sentía el pecho oprimid por que el otro no lo estaba ni mirando.

Ambos se fueron caminando de la mano hasta la plaza mas cercana, todo el tiempo en silencio y el moreno no entendía que pasaba.

-Noriaki que sucede? No puedes estar enfadado por eso…-si el problema era que no quiso hacerlo no lo entendía, un montón de gente prefería esperar que tener su primera vez todos apresurados y…

-No estoy enfadado por eso pero creo…que no deberíamos vernos más –Kakyoin se cruzo de brazos, intentando darse un poco de fuerza, Josuke sintió algo rompiéndose dentro suyo y las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

-Por que? –que había hecho mal como para que ahora Noriaki no lo quisiera? El lo quería tanto…

-Por que no quiero jugar contigo, y tu no me gustas –aquello lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, a que se refería?

-Que no te gusto? Como así? Si nosotros todo este tiempo…

-Yo…realmente nunca te dije que me gustabas, ni que te quería, ni nada –al decir eso se sintió como Jotaro, pero lo suyo era por razones diferentes, el de verdad no sentía nada de esa manera con Josuke quien al escuchar eso se le empezaron a aguar los ojos, era verdad, Kakyoin jamás se lo había dicho.

-Pero cuando nos besamos…-que había hecho mal? El lo quería demasiado y Kakyoin estaba siendo muy cruel con el…

-Que te haya besado no significa que me gustes… -cual era su problema? Si se llevaban tan bien y eran perfectos…

-No es necesario que te enojes y seas tan malo conmigo solamente por que no quise hacerlo… -quería evitar llorar frente al pelirojo y sentirse más humillado, mas rechazado y pisoteado.

-No es por eso, enserio, es que de verdad no siento nada por ti de esa manera, eres mi amigo y…-como podía ser tan frió? De verdad no había significado nada para el? Había estado jugando? –por eso creo que no debería ser tu novio, ni fingir serlo.

-Yo creí que tu todo este tiempo me querías y… -el pelirojo se mordió los labios mirando para otro lado, a el también le dolía, pero seguir así con Josuke sería peor.

-Lo siento

Al decir eso los 2 se quedaron en silencio, solo se oían los lloriqueos de Josuke pero este se tapó la cara con las manos y se la limpio, dándose la vuelta y yéndose corriendo, Kakyoin lo miro en silencio.

Perder a su amigo no había sido exactamente su culpa, después de todo el no había sido quien se había enamorado en primer lugar.

Se quedó dando vueltas un rato por la ciudad para inventarse una excusa por Jotaro pero cuando volvió a casa…

-Tan rápido? Creí que te quedarías en su casa –viéndolo se veía bastante deprimido, había pasado algo?

-Nos encontramos a su mama y le dijo que fuera con el por que necesitaba ayuda, no había nada que hacer –ya tendría que pensar en algo para decirle que no se hablaría más con Josuke.

-Ya veo.

No iba a contarle sobre Josuke, que había sido su novio y que se habían besado y tocado, por que era de las condiciones que Jotaro le había impuesto y el no había cumplido aunque fuera con otras circunstancias, como que Josuke no le gustaba y no contaba pero…eso había sido como engañar a Jotaro, y no necesitaba saberlo, si Jotaro lo quería no tenía que saberlo.

Lo había engañado no solo por que se sentía solo gracias a el, si no por que también le gustaba hacer cosas en general.

Y Jotaro no tenía que saberlo.

-Jotaro –la mirada triste y deprimida del chico le llamo la atención, definitivamente había pasado algo –puedes besarme? Solo besarme?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron al pensar en eso, su mente empezó a viajar por las posibilidades de que podía haber pasado pero…solo podía pensar en cuanto deseaba sus labios.

-Si –el pelirojo le extendió sus brazos y Jotaro lo agarro, el niño se sujeto de su cuello y mientras Jojo ponía una mano bajo sus piernas para cargarlo en brazos los 2 fundieron sus labios en un beso –Te quiero Kakyoin


	4. Chapter 4

-Papa! Llego la abuela Holly! Esta en la calle!

-No me digas papa, y ya voy a abrirle –con un poco de pereza se levantó del sofá donde estaba viendo la televisión y agarro las llaves que había dejado en la mesita por si esto pasaba, Kakyoin estaba super feliz en la ventana saludando a Holly.

Que adorable que era el niño.

-Déjalo que te diga papa pobrecito! Que mal te hizo? –lo primero que escucho al entrar era un regaño, típico, su madre adoraba meterse con el pelirojo, lo cuidaba tanto como si fuera suyo.

-Abuela! –el pelirojo salto a las piernas de la mujer que se agacho a abrazarlo, ambos tenían una sonrisa muy bonita que le saco a Jotaro una propia, los momentos familiares eran algo que le gustaba.

-No me digas abuela me hace sentir vieja! Además traje todo para cocinar los 3 juntos… -ah es verdad que hoy iban a enseñarle a Kakyoin a cocinar galletas, todo por ocurrencia de su madre.

Por que el novio muerto reencarnado de Jotaro era ahora su hijo adoptivo, y todos lo amaban, Holly lo amaba como a un nieto y Kakyoin lo amaba a el como si fuera su padre, incluso aunque le decía que realmente no lo era para mantener distancia por lo sano, mucha responsabilidad llamarse padre a los 24 años.

-Hoy podre meterlas yo al horno? –pregunto con toda la ilusión del mundo, no se le hacía normal que su novio muerto ahora de niño se le hiciera tan adorable, realmente lo quería con toda el alma, era demasiado lindo.

-Claro que si cariño, oh tengo un regalo para ti –los ojos del chico se iluminaron y a ambos adultos se les derritió el corazón, es verdad que su madre traía un par de bolsas –Jotaro me habías dicho que Nori andaba necesitando un nuevo pijama no? –cuando todos pasaron a la sala el moreno cerro la puerta de la casa, su madre se sentó en uno de los sofás y se puso a rebuscar en una bolsa.

-Si, necesita un par más y el que tiene le queda corto de piernas, está creciendo bastante rápido –al oír eso la rubia se acordó del anterior Kakyoin y en que casi era tan alto como su hijo en ese momento, aun así no dejaría que un recuerdo triste matara el momento y saco su presente…

-Que es eso?

Era un bonito body-pijama de conejo, con una capucha muy grande con unas orejas y las manos totalmente cubiertas con unos agujeros para pasar los dedos a modo de guante que tenía lo rosadito de sus patas, los pies eran unas pantuflas de garritas gigantes e incluso tenía…una cola…

-No te parece adorable? –Kakyoin había posado sus pequeñas manitas sobre la tela del pijama para agarrarlo, se lo veía super feliz e ilusionado como si fuera un disfraz –te lo quieres probar Nori? –sin poder emitir palabras de la emoción agito la cabeza para decir que si –es elástico así que metes la cabeza por la capucha y bajas, lo mismo para sacártelo si? –casi y arrancándoselo de las manos el niño corrió al baño a cambiarse todo emocionado, dándole un golpazo a la puerta, Holly sintió la mirada de su hijo en la nuca y…-Que? Así es más realista

-Como puede ser realista eso? Además lo consientes mucho! –a veces el ser tan frió y serio en el ámbito de su casa lo hacía pensar que no podía llegar a ser el favorito de Kakyoin, pero el no podía actuar normal como los demás así que le daba bastante recelo

-Bueno para que no te enojes la próxima compro uno de delfines o pescaditos, no lo compre por que pensaba que Nori parecería un sushi gigante…

-Ahora parece la cena de navidad.

Unos pasitos se escuchaban desde el camino de la sala al baño y cuando giro la cabeza a ver…

Se le paro el corazón, era demasiado adorable.

-Vestir esto es tan divertido! –las orejitas de la capucha le caían en la cara de una manera muy similar que su mechón de pelo, le quedaba el traje muy ceñido al cuerpo y la patotas gigantes de conejo que tenían lo hacía ver adorable…además esa sonrisa que tenía ahora mismo le quedaba muy linda.

-El pijama de delfín no hubiera hecho esto –su madre le dio un golpecito riéndose pero el no podía dejar de ver al pelirojo que estaba jugando con sus orejas.

-Todavía hay más? –al escuchar eso se tiro contra la rubia super emocionado, Jojo podía jurar que se le movía la cola del traje y que el no estaba alucinando.

-Si te vuelves mas guapo y alto por supuesto

Aveces Jotaro y Kakyoin dormían juntos, sin motivo en particular simplemente uno de los 2 aparecía en la habitación del otro y terminaban durmiendo, para el moreno era lindo, se sentía acompañado y no tenía que preocuparse de que a Nori le pasara algo.

Así que estaban en su cama, cansados, durmiendo después de hornear galletitas que no eran buenas para su dieta ahora que estaba haciendo poco ejercicio por que tenía exámenes pero eran horneadas por su niñito lindo así que no se quejaría, Kakyoin como siempre recostado en su pecho con su cabeza en su hombro y el brazo de Jojo alrededor de su cintura pero…el traje de conejo cambiaba todo, ahora se sentía mucho mas calentito y seguro que antes, la piel de Noriaki contra la suya le daba mucha calidez pero ahora mismo el traje…le estaba dando calor.

Se despertó en medio de la noche con la boca reseca, como siempre que tenía que hacer que Noriaki estaba muy dormido y este parecía ser el caso por que hasta el empezaba a querer uno de esos trajes por que el niño parecía super cómodo y relajado todo el tiempo, tenía que agarrar a Kakyoin por debajo despacito para que no se despertara e interrumpirle el sueño, por suerte el niño era delgadito y fácil de levantar.

Hizo un poco de fuerza con el brazo en su cintura y estiro el otro para agarrarlo y elevarlo, y de ahí se fue levantando despacito de no hacer ruido y lo coloco en su hombro, asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeto y que no se le cayera antes de levantarse e ir al baño a servirse un vaso de agua.

Para su suerte la capucha lo tapaba de la luz así que esta vez si podía prenderse una lámpara.

Ya bebido y revisado que Nori siguiera dormido volvió a la cama, recostándose de nuevo se quedo mirando unos minutos el techo hasta que sus parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados y el sueño lo agarro de nuevo, estaba apunto de dormirse de nuevo hasta que…

-Jotaro…-Kakyoin empezó a moverse encima suyo inquieto, su brazo lo dejo ir para ver que sucedía y no incomodarlo, parecía estar tan dormido como el –tengo sed… -maldijo mentalmente por que acababa de volver del baño, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cansado, podría dejarlo ir a el solo pero…

Derrepente sentía algo en la boca…eran los dedos de Kakyoin.

-Nori?

-Tus labios están mojados…tengo sed… -lentamente fue abriendo los ojos pero cuando esto paso tenía al pelirojo encima suyo besándolo.

Que?

No era un beso raro, era un piquito inocente, Kakyoin seguía obviamente dormido por que así medio levantado encima suyo se estaba tambaleando y el…como se tenía que sentir…ese beso lo estaba durmiendo más, lo estaba relajando…sus labios se pararon dándole a el también un piquito leve.

Iba a sacarse al pelirojo de encima cuando el pecho empezó a dolerle por alguna razón pero este empezó a darle besitos por toda la cara poniendo su mano en su pecho, besitos inocentes y muy tiernos incluso llenándole la cara de baba, eran muy lindos pero francamente incomodos, no estaba pensando bien y quería seguir durmiendo así que su mano agarro el pijama por detrás para sujetar al pelirojo pero este se abalanzó sobre su boca a darle otro beso. Que le pasaba a Kakyoin?

Iba a sacárselo de encima por que ya incluso se estaba preocupando pero el niño incluso con la sonrisita boba que se le notaba en la boca le susurro entre besitos.

-Te quiero Jotaro

Y su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos.

Por que se había oído igual que su novio de Egipto.

Y eso fue lo que lo hechizo.

Su mano se dirigió a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y unió sus labios de nuevo, esta vez en un beso más profundo, pegando sus labios de verdad y sintiendo la calidez de la piel del otro, uno solo de sus labios podía capturar en su totalidad su pequeña boquita y eso le hacía doler el pecho de lo mal que estaba pero otra parte de el le rogaba seguir con eso, por que le estaba gustando mucho.

Y Kakyoin no tenía objeción, o al menos no estaba haciendo nada, incluso en un momento que abrió los ojos vio como también lo estaba observando.

Y al conectar sus miradas los 2 se dejaron disfrutar.

Jojo empezó a mover sus labios suavemente, dándole besitos y capturando los suyos en juego, hundiéndolos en su boca y humedeciéndolos con sus salivas, haciendo un beso ruidoso que para el se estaba sintiendo muy tierno y muy intimo, su mano bajo hasta su hombro para acariciarlo ligeramente y ahí se dio impulso para empezar a darle besitos por toda la cara.

Nariz, mejillas, mentón, frente, cejas, y labios de nuevo, presionando de nuevo sus labios contra su pequeña boquita.

Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, su boca estaba por poner una sonrisa de plena y sincera alegría pero…

-Jotaro…-su vocecita lo trajo al mundo real, y le recordó lo que estaba haciendo, su mano se alejó asustada de él y se dio la vuelta en la cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza, abrazándose a si mismo mientras empezaba a temblar.

-Puedes ir por ti mismo al baño? –que había estado haciendo? Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, dormir y olvidar todo, olvidar esos pensamientos y todo lo que había dicho, por que Kakyoin no era su Kakyoin.

-Esta bien –tenía que calmarse, sentía los ojos aguados de los nervios y la piel de gallina hasta que…el niño se subió sobre el y le deposito un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Al oírlo irse y prender la luz del baño cerro los ojos, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

-Jotaro!- grito el pelirojo agarrándose de las manos de su padre adoptivo, sus dientes habían dejado de morder la almohada por que con las estocadas tan rápidas y duras que le estaba metiendo el otro sentía que no podía aferrarse a nada en tierra, estaba en el cielo de todo el placer que sentía y su cara se estaba resbalando contra la almohada mojada –más fuerte! Más!

Jotaro quien tenía sus piernas sobre sus hombros y sus caderas sentía sus dedos durmiéndose de la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando las caderas, penetrándolo con todo lo que le daban las fuerzas y metiéndose cada vez más dentro de el, imaginaba que con la ferocidad que lo estaban haciendo a Kakyoin le debería estar ardiendo pero no podía sacarlo muy en claro con los gritos que pegaba, su niño de redondo trasero estaba desesperado por el.

-N-N-Noriaki! –le costaba hablar cuando tenía que concentrarse de esa manera, no podía parar ni un segundo a pensar por que su mente solo estaba ocupada por el deseo de darle más y más fuerte, de escarbar lo mas profundo que pudiera en cada embestida y de taladrar su punto para volverlo loco, estaba teniendo sexo duro con un chico de 16 años y el lo estaba soportando perfectamente.

-Más! Jotaro! Más! –y también le estaba rogando .Las rodillas empezaban a arderle de la fricción que hacían contra las sabanas por la manera tan brusca en la que se estaba moviendo y los gritos de Kakyoin lo estaban dejando sordo, quien tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados, algo que era muy erótico y lo impulsaba más era ver su miembro parado y saltando cuando le daba con fuerza, se le hacía agua la boca y quería chuparlo pero con como se estaba moviendo tenía la boca extremadamente seca –Ah! Ahí! Más! no puedo resistirlo! Ya casi…!

El sentía que iba a correrse desde hace rato, pero estaba soportándolo por que era su misión cuidar al pelirojo y darle todo lo que necesitara, incluso le dolía la hinchazón que tenía, aunque lo caliente y apretado que estaba lo hacía perderse y olvidarse de eso.

-Ah! Córrete yo tampoco pue…Ah! –mirar hacia abajo y ver incluso su pecho subiendo y bajando le dio una ola de placer que no pudo controlar, el pelirojo siguió gritando haciendo que la presión en su bajo vientre se hiciera cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

-Jotaro! Ah! Ahhh! –los dientes del pelirojo se cerraron con fuerza y sus dedos se agarraron de la sabana hasta que esta empezó a metérsele bajo las uñas, aún con la boca cerrada un fuerte y largo gemido le anuncio al otro que había llegado al orgasmo, liberando todo lo que tenía y manchando su propio estómago, si no estuviera tan mareado podría haber jurado que tenía unas gotitas por el pecho, y todo fue mucho peor haciéndolo soltar un llanto desesperado cuando sintió el semen de Jotaro llenarlo por completo, si antes estaba sintiéndose sensible eso había sido un golpe de placer muy duro que logro que sus piernas temblaran .

Jotaro estaba respirando agitado, el grito del orgasmo se le había quedado dentro de la boca y todavía sentía las piernas del chico temblar en sus piernas, estaba muy alterado como para mimarlo y calmarlo el mismo, estaba respirando y tomando aire para relajarse por que aquello había sido muy duro, y abrir los ojos y que entre su visión nublada estuviera el pelirojo lleno de semen no hacía más que provocarlo de nuevo, incluso si se sintiera muerto y que no podría hacer nada más.

Los músculos empezaron a fallarle en cuanto sus caderas se retiraron de las del chico y se dio vuelta para caer al lado suyo en la cama, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y estaba cansado, mucho, había sido increíble pero también había quedado agotado, adoraba hacerlo con el chico siempre tenía los mejores orgasmos y por sobre todo le encantaba como su miembro quedaba rodeado de su semilla cuando terminaba dentro suyo, era un pequeño lujo que se podían cumplir siendo hombres.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la cama dejo de sentirse hundida y vio al pelirojo levantándose, caminando lento y con pasos torpes hasta el baño, escucho las canillas abrirse y seguramente se estaba lavando así que tardaría un rato, tenía muchas ganas de fumar un cigarrillo ahora pero se había prometido que hasta que el pelirojo no fuera mayor de edad se aguantaría, de todas maneras no faltaba tanto por que…llevaban 3 años haciéndolo.

Kakyoin tenía 16 y estaba en primero de preparatoria, seguía siendo su niño especial pero lo de niño podía dejarlo para más tarde, cada día se parecía más a su novio de Egipto y se preguntaba si volvería a tener sus recuerdos…eran muy similares…y lo quería tanto…

Su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos pero de repente un paño frio se posó en su miembro y eso lo saco de onda, viendo al pelirojo enfrente suyo con una sonrisa picarona, de la sorpresa lo miro molesto agarrando el pañito y poniéndose a limpiarse mientras Kakyoin todo feliz y satisfecho se recostó al lado suyo, dándole la espalda.

-Para que quieres que te abrace si estoy sucio? –le pregunto solo por molestar, sabía que le encantaba provocarlo.

-Últimamente te estas agitando más, no será que te estás haciendo viejo? –aquello lo hizo tragar saliva, nunca había tocado el tema con el pelirojo pero que hablara de sus edades no era un tema agradable o que le trajera buenos pensamientos, prefería evitarlo muy seriamente o no darle importancia.

-No será que tú te estás haciendo más exigente? –el pelirojo solto una risita y en cuanto el moreno tiro el paño a un punto de la habitación frente a sus ojos sintió unos brazos rodeando su cadera y un cálido y fuerte pecho contra su espalda, además de unos bonitos labios en su cuello.

-Últimamente me estas dejando marcas en el cuello…antes no lo hacías…-al abrir los ojos noto que era verdad, eran unas preciosas marcas rojas que se le paraban.

-No te gustan?

-No, no es eso es solo que…

-Ahora tienes 16, es un poco más normal que lo hagas que hace unos años así que nadie sospechara, no hay problema verdad? –le pregunto abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso en una de las venas de su cuello, no quería que nadie los separara.

-Según una de mis compañeras hay rumores entre las chicas de que yo debo hacerlo bien…-Jotaro era un poco consiente de que había acelerado mucho su pubertad y su desarrollo sexual, igualmente aquello le causo risa.

-No es un rumor, es un hecho –al pelirojo se le salió una sonrisa y con una de sus manos empezó a buscar la funda que se había caído al suelo cuando el moreno lo tiro a la cama.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le respondió que sí con la cabeza – haces esto con alguien más?

La pregunta lo saco de onda

-No?

Por que había preguntado eso?

-De verdad!? –por que sonaba sorprendido?

-No…tu crees que si? -que imagen tenía el pelirojo de el?

-Entonces solo lo haces conmigo? –ahora se estaba molestando, encima que necesidad de ser tan incrédulo?

-Por supuesto que si – se le había escapado un deje de enfado, a que venía eso?

-Bueno yo creía que…

-Por que lo haría con alguien mas?

-Bueno te he visto con chicas antes y…-eso no le parecía motivo suficiente- bueno eres muy guapo…estoy seguro que muchas personas querrían hacerlo contigo –igual que con el, que también era guapísimo y las chicas de su escuela lo querían empotrar.

-Pero yo no –respondió seco, como si fuera una obviedad.

-Por que?

-Por que te tengo a ti –si había una cosa que no podía ponerle a su relación era nombre…por que estaba haciéndolo con su hijo, y se habían enamorado mutuamente, así fuera de su antigua imagen como de este… las mejillas del pelirojo se sonrojaron con furia.

-Pero aún así tu podrías…

-Tu también –realmente, no quería que Noriaki se enamorara de nadie más, pero era inevitable, incluso que llevaran 3 años así ya era demasiado, era como si estuviera viviendo un sueño.

-Pero a mi siempre me gustaste tu, no podría gustarme nadie más –el pelirojo le dijo eso apenado y entonces sintió una mano en su mejilla.

-Y a mi también –aquellas palabras se metieron hondo en el corazón del pelirojo, las mejillas le ardían…

-Puedo dormir esta noche aquí? –Jotaro le respondió que si con un beso, últimamente compartían mucho la cama y eso lo hacía sentirse pleno, se sentía mal de comparar a su antiguo Kakyoin con este pero…no lo podía evitar, y la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban abrazados le recordaba mucho a el y lo hacía dormir en paz.

Últimamente a Kakyoin caminar por los pasillos de su escuela se le hacía incómodo.

No por las chicas que buscaban su atención, ni cuando querían hablar con el ni compartir su almuerzo, ni cuando se le insinuaban en relación a las marcas de su cuello si no por que…parecía que los chicos le tenían rencor por eso.

-Entonces tu crees que es mejor soplar que lamer en las orejas? –también por alguna razón las chicas se le pegaban para charlas de sexo.

-Eso suena tan raro como lo dices! –se rió otra, una de coletas bajas que solamente se dedicaba a escuchar pero realmente no se metía en las charlas, particularmente no le tenía afecto a ninguna pero eran divertidas para hablar entre clases.

-Creo que es más el cómo te hace temblar o te cambia de temperatura que lo viscoso…-al menos con Jotaro para los precalentamientos le gustaba más eso, le gustaba que su espalda se arquera y su piel se pusiera de gallina por esos toques…

-Debe ser realmente algo hacerlo contigo…-el pelirojo se paro de golpe con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando otra de las chicas le dijo eso, eran 3 en la terraza y estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras ellas almorzaban, cada tanto se les escapaba un comentario de ese estilo mientras hablaban, eran agradables y para hablar un rato pero también un poquito incómodo.

-Mira de nuevo lo que hiciste! –una le golpeo el hombro a la otra en chiste mientras se estaban riendo, Kakyoin empezó a rascarse la cara nervioso tapándose la boca, lo ponían nervioso por gusto.

-V-Voy al baño y…vuelvo…-las 3 chicas lo miraron con sonrisa picarona y lo saludaron, no las vería hasta entrar a clase.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras suspiro, a el le gustaban las chicas pero solo había tenido algo con hombres como Jotaro y…Josuke…al cual no había visto desde que volvieron a clases esas vacaciones…y tampoco se había interesado.

Apenas salió del baño fue a lavarse las manos, estaba tranquilo hasta que…recibió un golpe en la nuca que casi lo hace perder la conciencia, si no fuera por el espejo que había enfrente suyo, no habría tenido oportunidad de voltearse a ver qué fue lo que lo golpeo y devolver el golpe.

A Jotaro lo llamaron a su oficina de parte del colegio y no le quedó más que ir, eso era extraño, jamás le había pasado y ni siquiera por una enfermedad o algo, Kakyoin siempre había sido impecable y…cuando llego todo preocupado habiéndose escapado del trabajo y encontró frente a la sala del supuesto director al pelirojo con la cabeza baja sentado al lado de un profesor en las sillas de espera con el otro lado a otro alumno con otro profesor…

-Kakyoin? –al escuchar su voz el pelirojo elevo la voz de la sorpresa, sus ojos brillaron y cuando Jotaro vio la razón de por qué lo llamaron su voz se puso ronca, además que sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, el profesor que estaba al lado del pelirojo se tensó cuando vio como se le hinchaban las venas de los puños tan grandes que tenía, no estaba en sus planes de trabajo de hoy lidiar con un tipo de 1.90 –quien fue? –pregunto con asco, el pelirojo con una cara molesta le señalo al idiota de las sillas en frente suyas –que sucedió? –tenía muchísimas ganas de sacar a Star Platinum y molerlo a golpes, aunque para su sorpresa el otro chico estaba peor, tenía la ceja, la boca y la nariz vendada.

-Así que eres un idiota que encima llama a su papa? Realmente me molestas y…-sin darse cuenta sus manos lo elevaron en el aire, chasqueo la lengua viéndolo con cuidado y sintió ganas de vomitar, un punk cualquiera feo como pisar mierda diciéndole idiota a Kakyoin? Realmente tenía cara de estúpido.

Mientras el pelirojo se mantenía neutral con una herida en la ceja y otra en la mejilla los profesores a su lado se pararon para separarlos, uno de ellos se quedó paralizado por la mirada que le dio Jotaro cuando lo desafió, el punk que lo agarro en el baño estaba llorando del miedo a verse tan alejado del suelo.

-Espere señor calmese! Tu ve a llamar al director! –le indico el profesor que menos miedo parecía tenerle a Jotaro al otro, el cual asintió y abrió la puerta de la dirección, aún si el director estaba en una junta afuera al escuchar los gritos del otro profesor intentando contener a Kujo…tuvo que parar.

Cuando empezaron a salir personas de la oficina el moreno soltó al niño estúpido al suelo, haciéndolo golpearse la cabeza contra las sillas y el culo contra el piso frio de mármol, cuando vio a los profesores entrar con el chico estúpido se dirigió a Kakyoin, quería agarrar su rostro y mimarlo además de llenarlo de besos pero solo tenía que conformarse con preguntarle si estaba bien…

-Te duele? –lo de la mejilla se veía feo, lo otro era un simple raspón, pero le gustaba que Kakyoin fuera tan fuerte como recordaba.

-Me duele mucho más el cuello…me golpeo con un fierro ahí… -al oír eso se le calentó la sangre, que era lo que se necesitaba hablar? Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y cuando ambos voltearon a ver el profesor se quedó otra vez paralizado por la mirada de odio que tenía Jotaro.

-E-E-El director dice que pueden pasar…

Formalidades aparte y tener que estar todos separados en diferentes lados como para no matarse el director le explico la situación a Jotaro ya que la madre del otro muchacho estaba ausente.

-Cuando los chicos se pelean los ponemos a hacer actividades extracurriculares y…-Star Platinum estaba inquieto, representaba mucho la rabia que tenía, tenía muchas ganas de arrancarle el peluquín al director…

-Entonces alguien va y le pega de sorpresa con un fierro en el baño a mi hijo, el se defiende y lo quieren mandar a plantar flores? –al pelirojo eso también le molestaba, cual era su problema?

-En la escuela no podemos permitir ni normalizar la violencia así que…

-Permitieron que alguien entrara con un fierro y le pegara a otra persona de sorpresa y no lo expulsan? Eso podría haber sido muy peligroso –al decir eso Jotaro el punk de mierda salto sobresaltado entre los 2 profesores.

-Es un idiota que se roba toda la atención de las chicas! Me da asco seguro que es maricon! Solamente lo hace para fastidiarnos! –definitivamente ese punk no era normal, quería darle el duro con un fierro hasta que dejara de respirar.

-Y además virgen e imbécil –le grito con asco hundiéndolo en su asiento.

-No hay necesidad de eso, la manera de actuar de la escuela…-espeto el director…

-Entonces van a permitir un psicópata que le pega con fierros en el cuello a la gente en la escuela? –al decir eso el director empezó a sudar frió, en especial por como lo había dicho el moreno.

-Son cosas de adolescentes seguro se les pasara y…

-Eso podría haber sido peligroso, que tal si lo mataba? El cuello es una zona delicada, además de un fierro…-cuando conoció a Avdul muchos años atrás recordaba que casi le clavaba uno a Magicians Red.

-Igualmente Kakyoin Noriaki también lo golpeo y…

-En defensa propia

-Me golpeo como un marica! –sin poder resistir a ese imbécil Star Platinum golpeo la biblioteca que tenían détras, haciéndole caer todos los libros encima, el director soltó un grito asustado y los otros también al verse rodeados por la avalancha de libros, este iba a socorrerlos pero Jotaro con una voz pesada y grave lo paro.

-Estamos aquí hablando –no entendía por que no podía oponerse a ese hombre, daba muchísimo miedo, así que se volvió a sentar.

-P-P-Pueden ocuparse de eso? Gracias… -el moreno se sentía cada vez más enojado y eso podían verlo todos a su alrededor –estoy seguro que si hacen actividades en equipo…

-No voy a permitir que un psicópata este cerca de mi hijo de nuevo, lo quiero expulsado de hecho, es una amenaza –Kakyoin estaba mirando muy fijo a Jotaro, no entendía que había sido eso pero había sido su culpa.

-N-N-No puedo expulsarlo por un pequeño roce y…

-Que tal si lo mataba del golpe? Que tal si lo golpeo yo a usted de un golpe? –cuál era el problema de esta gente? Realmente podían tener un psicópata dando vueltas por una preparatoria? El de joven era un delincuente pero nunca usaba armas ni nada.

-Estoy seguro que no quiso herirlo gravemente y… -ante la negativa del director que defendía al virgen psicópata, al cual por cierto golpearía por su cuenta a la salida chasqueo la lengua, esto era una molestia.

-Entonces si no van a cumplir con mis expectativas quiero un pase de colegio –el pelirojo abrió los ojos de par en par encontrándose con algo de dolor por la herida en su ceja, así como también los profesores y el director –si no pueden alejar a mi hijo del psicópata…

-Tampoco es para tanto no hace falta ser tan extremistas…-el hombre estaba tratando ligeramente de mantener la calma de la situación, estas cosas no solían pasarle…

-Si no van a cumplir mis demandas como cliente yo me voy, no tengo la obligación de pagar una escuela donde lo golpean a mi hijo y el agresor no recibe un castigo –dijo totalmente serio, golpeando la mesa con los dedos, al pelirojo se le corto la respiración, definitivamente Jotaro era…

-Podemos arreglar esto, hay que pensarlo mejor seguramente este nervioso y…

Jotaro se levantó de su asiento golpeando el escritorio con los puños –si no van a expulsar al virgen ese y darle una sanción adecuada por golpear a mi hijo con un fierro en el cuello entonces el instituto no tiene nada que ofrecerme –el director estaba sudando frió con la mirada de Jotaro encima suyo, le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

-Es que la normativa del instituto…

-De hecho esto es una falta de respeto, deberían devolverme mínimo 2 meses de colegiatura, como puede ser que lo golpeen a mi hijo, el se defienda y tenga que hacer "actividades extracurriculares" con su agresor? –Kakyoin viéndolo estaba sin palabras –De ahora en adelante Kakyoin Noriaki ya no forma parte de la institución, en la semana voy a estar viniendo a recibir mis meses de colegiatura y a buscar sus papeles

Cuando ambos llegaron al auto luego de buscar sus cosas por el aula se sentaron en silencio, el pelirojo mirándolo con una cara totalmente encantada y alagada, el sol le pegaba en los vidrios a Jotaro molestándolo…

-Siento que te llamaran al trabajo…-le susurro sin saber que decir, era su héroe.

-No, me hubiera molestado si hubieras aceptado y no me hubieses dicho nada, no tienes por qué hacerlo –el pelirojo le asintió, estaba de acuerdo –tienes algún problema con que te saque de la escuela?

-Alguno como qué? –de repente Jotaro toco su mano y eso lo hizo saltar.

-Amigos o algo? –respondió rápidamente que no con la cabeza, sin saber cómo hablar, era como su héroe, uno muy guapo –te atrasaras unas semanas nada más, agarraras el ritmo rápidamente de nuevo si? –Kakyoin asintió sin decir nada, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y el corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza –estas bien?

-Jotaro besame –aquello le saco un sonrojo repentino al moreno, Kakyoin necesitaba más de la protección de su padre adoptivo, se llevó una mano a la boca mirando para otro lado intentando calmarse.

-Déjame llegar a casa y curarte eso, aquí no podemos –el pelirojo asintió y Jotaro se acomodó en el coche bien para ponerse a conducir, ahora quería volver a casa con más ganas –seguro que está bien que te saque de escuela?

-Si, estaré bien, de todas maneras termine los exámenes y se estaba poniendo aburrido así que quería vacaciones

Apenas llegaron a la casa Jotaro se ocupó de sus heridas, por suerte en la enfermería habían hecho algo pero definitivamente no se habían ocupado de cuidar a su ángel, tenía su bonita cara marcada y lastimada, cuando le daba besitos en el rostro Noriaki se reía y el moreno se abrazaba a él dándole piquitos en todos lados.

Aunque estaba un poco más adolorido de lo que podía parecer a primera instancia, principalmente le dolía la espalda y los hombros, además de los costados y los brazos, así que un día que fue a buscar los meses de colegiatura a la escuela, que consiguió con sus artes de negociación y aprietos…espero hasta la salida y sin que ese virgen asqueroso se diera cuenta Star Platinum lo molió a golpes hasta dejarlo semi paralitico metido en un bote de basura, al estilo delincuente de cuando era adolescente, incluso aprovechando que no podía mirar le tiro un escupitajo.

Apartir de ahora tenía un buen sabor en la boca, le arrepentía más la amargura de que su pelirojo estuviera tan mal sin que el otro recibiera un castigo que su mismo dolor.

Un día al volver del trabajo fue muy grande la sorpresa de Jotaro al entrar a la cocina y…solo encontrárselo con un delantal, Noriaki solía pese a que le dijera que no cocinar solo con delantales y nada arriba pero…era adorable como las tiras del moño intentaban tapar su entrepierna.

-Acabo de…volver de la escuela…me dieron todos los papeles que necesito para el traslado…-no podía quitarle la vista a ese hermoso trasero, el como se le metían las tiras entre las nalgas le estaba robando la respiración –estarás una semana más en casa nada más…

-Ya veo, te prepare el almuerzo y ya casi termino –el pelirojo no le estaba dirigiendo la mirada así que tenía muy en claro lo que estaba buscado, chasqueo la lengua sentándose a esperar que estuviera lista la comida, si se enfriaba un poco después no importaba pero tampoco era gracioso jugar con fuego, aunque el estuviera causando un incendio en sus pantalones ahora mismo

A Jotaro últimamente verlo le causaba dolor, por que cada día se parecía más al Noriaki que conoció, la forma en que sus hombros iban tomando un largo, los musculos que sacaba poco a poco, lo pequeña que era su cintura…le hacía dudar de a cual Kakyoin amaba más, de cual realmente estaba enamorado ahora mismo, por que su niño era especial pero el Kakyoin que le robo el corazón en Egipto…se preguntaba que pasaría en un año cuando fuera el día en que murió su amante…

-Noriaki –la voz del moreno le llamo la atención, se había volteado con una sonrisa picarona pero en cuanto vio al otro echado sobre la mesa muy desganado un sentimiento amargo y de preocupación lo invadió –ven aquí –su voz apagada le dio un escalofrió, aun así se acercó y cuando acerco su mano a la suya Jotaro la agarro con suavidad, acariciando sus dedos y llevándolos a sus labios para darles un beso, el pelirojo casi se queda sin aire de la sorpresa y de repente las mejillas le dolían de lo mucho que se sonrojo, Jotaro queriendo ser romántico y el solo en delantal…quería taparse la cara de la pena.

-Siento…causarte problemas últimamente –susurro haciendo mofletes aunque ya estaba bien crecidito para eso, era una manera de verse adorable para Jotaro nada más, la verdad era que últimamente Jotaro había estado por todos lados luego del trabajo para tramitar sus papeles.

-No tienes por que sentir nada, no tengo problema en cuidarte –aquello le saco una sonrisa al pelirojo, en especial cuando volvió a darle un beso en la mano y esa mano fue subiendo hasta su mejilla para acariciarla, paralizándolo –todavía te duele?

-Estoy mucho mejor…-aquello le hacía acordar cuando descansando en algún hotel se parcheaban y curaban heridas mutuamente, estaba preocupado por cuando el chico cumpliera 17, se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido confundiendo a Noriaki que solo lo veía en silencio y le dio un beso en la frente, sujetando sus mejillas, el pelirojo enamorado iba a agarrarse de sus mangas para acercarlo más a el pero Jotaro se separó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tráeme la comida a mi habitación si? Comeremos viendo la tele

Pasado el rato que estaba con la mirada perdida en la pantalla el chico abrió la puerta, con unos platos con verduras al wok y las gaseosas sobre una bandeja, tan pronto estuvo al lado suyo que el pelirojo dejo las cosas sobre la mesa de luz apago la tele, jalando al pelirojo de las caderas para sentarlo en la cama.

-Creí que íbamos a comer mirando la televisión…-pregunto con duda y bastante consternado.

-Podemos comer después –le susurro abrazándolo por atrás y posando su cabeza en su cuello, cuello al que le habían salido unos huesos de lo mas lindos –que estabas pensando en venir asi a mi habitación? –aquello hizo sonrojar al pelirojo, ahora caía en cuenta de que no se había vestido, creía que el tema ya había pasado y no había importado pero de repente Jotaro mordió la tira que estaba alrededor de su cuello y el calor de su aliento le saco un gemido.

-Creí que sería algo para darle más sabor a la comida y…-en realidad, había deseado que Jotaro le diera fuerte contra la cocina, pero las cosas se habían cambiado de otra manera, el moreno empezó a acariciar sus brazos posando sus labios en diferentes puntos de su cuello y su oreja, haciéndolo temblar y saltar.

-No puedo comer si tengo hambre de otra cosa –con bastante brusquedad el moreno lo jalo hacia atrás, haciendo sentir en su trasero su erección, ahí estaba, se le hacía agua la boca con solo pensar en lo grande que era Jotaro –se te ve bien

-Incluso si no estuve sacando buenas notas últimamente quería ah! –totalmente de sorpresa y sin aviso la mano de Jotaro bajo a su entrepierna, agarrando entera la zona, si lo tocaba así iba a erectarse demasiado rápido.

-Sigue, de todas maneras te portaste bien y no fue tu culpa no tener notas este tiempo verdad? –debajo suyo el pelirojo empezó a temblar, aún si solo lo estuviera frotando contra su mano si podía sentir algo.

-Jotaro besame –de la nada Noriaki dio vuelta la cabeza, chocando su nariz contra la suya de manera bastante brusca, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos y eso era algo que siempre le causaba una sonrisa –hazlo –le reprocho al instante, su otra mano se extendió hasta su mentón y lo movió para cerrar sus bocas en un beso, uno bastante mas rudo de lo normal por la manera en la que se habían cerrado.

Kakyoin estaba apoyado contra la erección del moreno quién cada tanto movía sus caderas buscando fricción lo cual le sacaba gemidos, al pelirojo le encantaba el sentirse deseado por Jotaro de esa manera y todo se volvía mejor cuando su mente se enfocaba en lo que estaba pasando en la parte baja de su cuerpo, cuando el mayor mordía sus labios o empezaba a jugar con su lengua era inevitable que todo el placer que sentía fuera directo a su entrepierna.

-Podemos comer luego si? –sin querer pensar en nada más asintió, hasta se había olvidado de la comida, ahora mismo Jotaro tenía su miembro erecto entre sus manos por encima de la tela del delantal y el que lo apretujara y apretara la cabeza de este le sacaba gemidos muy agudos, en especial si bajaba la mirada y veía las machitas de presemen en el delantal.

Tal vez lo había instruido para que fuera muy pasivo y por eso tuviera tan poca iniciativa sobre como tocar o que hacer pero realmente a el le encantaba ejercer su control, le gustaba que su cuerpo fuera suyo y pudiera hacerle lo que quisiera, y que no se estuviera moviendo y solo lo estuviera tocando le daba la oportunidad de sentir sus venas incluso sobre la tela, lo cual era demasiado erotizante para el, le paseaban por todo el cuerpo olas de calor cuando jugaba con el así.

-Jotaro –lo llamo con rapidez cerrando la boca para ahogar un gemido, pero el otro demasiado entusiasmado con su miembro no lo escucho, así que se movió contra el, desconcentrándolo cuando su trasero se movió contra el miembro de el, estaba durísimo –Jotaro –esta vez el moreno lo miro, haciéndole un sonido para hacerle saber que lo estaba oyendo –quiero probar algo…

Eso era nuevo y bastante excitante, su miembro palpito contra su trasero inconscientemente.

-Dime –el pelirojo se giró y agarro sus mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos, al moreno eso le pareció tan íntimo e inesperado que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se veía muy lindo.

-Túmbate sobre la cama si? –le asintió sin quejarse y tan pronto estuvo boca arriba en la cama Kakyoin se paró sobre sus rodillas en esta y se quitó el delantal, dejando ver su formado estomago para el –cierra los ojos si?

-No puedo si te pones así -la risa que le hizo causar le quito un poco la pena, pero era verdad que no quería dejar de mirarlo, ahora mismo lo estaban llamando sus pezones.

-Por favor –quejándose un poco los cerro, sentía en la cama como Kakyoin iba avanzando y sus manos fueron directo a posarse en sus caderas pero rápidamente el chico las aparto –sin tocar –volvió a quejarse, era injusto.

En un momento sintió las rodillas del chico al lado de sus hombros, y al otro la otra rodilla en el otro hombro, ahora tenía el pelirojo sentado sobre su pecho, moviéndose para acomodarse y algo que lo tomo por sorpresa…fue sentir algo caliente sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos de repente y vio al chico super sonrojado con la mano en su miembro, el cual estaba encima de su boca.

-Que quieres hacerme? –le pregunto entendiendo todo.

-Lo mismo que tu me haces a mi… -quería sacar un sonrisa, pero en el el mismo momento en que movió un poco los labios Kakyoin empujo sus caderas para meterse dentro de su boca, introduciendo todo su miembro sin pena alguna.

Era lindo que quisiera también hacérselo a su boca, aparte le daba una vista de su cuerpo que no había visto muchas veces así que no se negaría si este era el deseo de su niño especial, abrió como para que estuviera más cómodo y el pelirojo solo se deslizo más, incluso si tocaba su garganta tenía que soportarlo por el.

La calidez de la boca de Jotaro para el siempre había sido impresionante, en especial lo húmeda y resbaladiza que era su lengua, era absorbente y totalmente adictiva, podía quedarse ahí por siempre parado y no dejar de sentirse bien. En cuanto estuvo totalmente adentro, a sabiendas de que a Jotaro le costaba un poco soportarlo tal vez por el ángulo empezó a moverse, agarrándose del pelo del moreno para tener más equilibrio y no tener miedo a caerse o falsearse, en especial desmayarse de todo el placer que sentía.

Kakyoin podía usar su cabeza y su boca para satisfacerse tanto como quisiera pero eso no iba a quitar que el también quería ayudarlo, así que a medida que salía y entraba, o simplemente se deslizaba por la humedad de sus labios y su lengua daba chupadas con sus mejillas o succionaba con sus labios, sacándole gemidos que sonaban de lo más masculinos y sensuales, sabía qué hacía buenas felaciones cortesía de su primer amante.

Los dedos de Kakyoin empezaron a bajar por su cuero cabelludo, agarrando los costados de su cabeza y tocando sus orejas, dejándose llevar por el placer y sus instintos de penetrar mas su boca, sus pelos rojos le tocaban la nariz a Jotaro quien sentía su esencia en cada movimiento. Cuando la lengua del moreno se paseaba por sus venas el soltaba otro gemido, encantado de eso y aumentando por inercia el ritmo de sus movimientos cada tanto que se aceleraba su respiración y Jotaro podía sentir esa necesidad y brusquedad en como su miembro entraba cada vez más bestia en su boca, pasando de deslizarse a chocarse contra su piel, por no decir su garganta.

Se estaba entusiasmando, ya se estaba moviendo rápido y todo se estaba sintiendo increíblemente bien, cuando Jotaro lo succionaba sentía como iba a tener un orgasmo y cuando lo soltaba se podía relajar, se le iba el aire cuando bajaba la mirada y miraba su rostro con la boca llena, era demasiado guapo y el le estaba haciendo esas cosas…al pensarlo de esa manera empezaba a moverse más rápido gimiendo solamente para el

Jotaro saco su lengua para afuera, sacando al pelirojo de su boca quien quedo frotando su cabeza entre sus labios y su lengua, sintiéndose tan bien que perdió el equilibrio y cayo para adelante, sujetándose con una mano, en eso el moreno volvió a introducirlo en su boca y Kakyoin empezó a moverse mucho más rápido, esta vez desatado. Se sentía tan bien que estaba a punto de venirse y nada le arruinaría ese orgasmo, nisiquiera Jotaro tosiendo con el en su boca cuando empezó a moverse tan rápido que hasta sentía las sabanas frotarse contra las palmas de sus manos.

Al moreno le era incómodo y le dolía, pero el pelirojo estaba palpitando en su boca y hasta lo sentía más hinchado que al principio, así que había hecho un buen trabajo y debía soportarlo. El chico se movía sin descanso y totalmente desatado, hasta su piel se chocaba contra su nariz y la cabeza de su miembro estaba haciéndole mal en la garganta, iba a explotar por los gemidos que estaba soltando pero el iba a explotar también en su boca así que estaban a mano, cada embestida que le pegaba Noriaki a su boca era más fuerte que la anterior y más rápida.

-Nori –intento llamarle la atención, pero realmente no podía hablar así que solo salió un sonido que no se entendió nada, sin embargo Kakyoin miro hacia abajo y pudo ver su carita casi llorosa deseosa de ese orgasmo.

-Se siente tan bien que…ah! Voy a correrme! –al ver eso sus manos se posaron en sus muslos, acariciando la piel de estos y no falto mucho para que el chico terminara en su boca, casi ahogándolo por la profundidad a la que salió el semen que incluso le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios, sorprendidísimo y hasta violentado Jotaro lo empujo para levantarse y recomponerse tapandose la boca lo más posible para tragar todo, no quería desperdiciarlo pero era algo complicado.

El chico estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia abajo, eso había sido intenso y no podía pensar bien, quería pensar en Jotaro pero todavía seguía bobo de ese orgasmo tan fuerte, se había movido por propio instinto como si fuera un salvaje.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, un escalofrió le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Crees que después de esto voy a ser delicado? Que te voy a tener consideración? –los ojos a Jotaro se le veían rojos de tanto lagrimear, esta iba a ser una noche pesada…trago saliva y al instante lo jaloneo de los hombros para abajo para empezar a besarlo con hambre.

Días después era su primer día en la nueva preparatoria, iba a estar un poco atrasado pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar, estaba esperando afuera mientras la profesora le daba su introducción a los demás para llamarlo, no se sentía nervioso pero no sabía que le esperaba.

-Puedes pasar, preséntate ante toda la clase –el chico asintió y empezó a caminar, posándose al lado del escritorio del profesor y mirando al frente –chicos el va a ser su nuevo compañero, puedes escribir tu nombre y presentarte? –mirando al profesor asintió, tomando una tiza y escribiendo de que manera se escribía su nombre, para luego voltear y empezar a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Noriaki Kakyoin, tuve que moverme de instituto por el trabajo de mi padre –mentiras pero no le hacía falta a nadie saber los motivos de su cambio –espero llevarme bien con todos…-al final de su discurso mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros encontró algo que le llamo muchísimo la atención.

Una cabellera negra con un extraño corte de pelo.

-De momento siéntate al fondo Kakyoin si? Luego veremos cómo organizarte –sin prestar demasiada atención al profesor asintió, mirando atentamente al chico que tampoco dejaba de mirarlo, fijamente y a los ojos.

No podía ser el, ni aunque tuviera su rostro.

Ni aunque se hubieran besado.

Supo que lo reconoció el también.

El se sentó un par de asientos adelante, cosa que pudiera de verdad prestarle atención a las clases y no a su primer novio, aún así era inevitable sentir una mirada super clavada en su cuello.

La clase paso lento, muy lento, y también muy incómodo, y no era para menos si se sentía tan observado, incluso cuando la clase termino estaba levantándose para empezar a caminar por los alrededores de la escuela y conocerlas un poco mejor y conocerla hasta que…

-Así que Noriaki Kakyoin? –unas manos aparecieron en frente de sus ojos en el escritorio, levanto la mirada y vio una cara de bastante mala leche…

-Woah Josuke se lo ha fichado primero! –se escuchaba de fondo en el murmullo del resto de la clase, su cara se torno confusa mirando para todos lados, ahora que?

-Si? –otra vez tendría problemas en la escuela?

-Sígueme –aunque el moreno empezó a caminar el pelirojo se quedó en su asiento mirándolo con una cara de lo más extrañada –sígueme no pasa nada –esta vez se levantó, cansado de las miradas de todos sobre el, suspirando y prometiéndose a si mismo que si lo querían golpear esta vez no pasaría nada por que estaba preparado.

Todo el trayecto hasta el patio fue silencioso, siempre caminando un par de metros debajo suyo, con los músculos tensos por si llegaba a pasar algo pero cuando llegaron a un árbol que estaba rodeado de unos banquitos…

-Higashikata Josuke? –pregunto con dudas al llegar a destino, el chico se do vuelta con una cara de sorpresa.

-Me reconoces? El profesor no nos presentó ni nada –aquello era una sorpresa…

-Bueno si…-se señalo la cabeza y Josuke le hizo morritos- haz cambiado mucho, antes no eras tan amenazante…-aquello le causo una sonrisa a Josuke, llevándose una mano al pecho con orgullo.

-Mi abuelo dice que soy su desgracia ya que el es policía y yo un delincuente juvenil, que tal? Tampoco soy el pelele que era en primer año! –era verdad, ahora estaba mucho más musculoso y era mucho más grande que el.

-Que estás haciendo aquí? Ósea se que te fuiste de nuestra anterior escuela pero obvio no por mi –Josuke suspiro, no quería esa pregunta.

-Que estás haciendo tu aquí?

-Trabajo de Jotaro

-Trabajo de mi abuelo, le ofrecieron un ascenso por mudarnos de ciudad y nos convenía

-Oh, felicidades por eso –susurro sentándose en uno de los banquitos bajo el árbol.

-No has cambiado demasiado, te reconocí incluso antes de que te presentaras.

-No había mucho que cambiar supongo? –conversación extraña, desagradable.

-Desde que cortaste conmigo me enfoque en que nadie me haría de nuevo lo que tu me hiciste –le dijo con una sonrisa superadora –después de todo tu solo querías jugar conmigo no?

-Josuke yo no…-no tenía deseos de recordar eso, fue una mala época para el y Jotaro.

-Pues es una lástima! No te funcionara ahora! Tengo novio! –cuál era el objetivo de Josuke? No lo entendía.

-Felicidades? Esta en la escuela?

-No! Es un mangaka! Y es super genial! –Josuke realmente se veía feliz de hablar sobre su novio- conoces a Kishibe Rohan? Pues el! –sentía celos, el nunca podía hablar de Jotaro con nadie, su relación era muchísimo más delicada.

-Pero no tiene como 21? Lo leí en una revista

-Nadie me cree cuando se lo digo así que estamos bien –si se lo ponía de esa manera, realmente era difícil que alguien se la creyera.

En su cabeza hace tiempo rondaba una pregunta.

-Josuke, como es tener una relación con alguien mayor que tu? –el moreno lo miro extrañado pero igual iba a responder.

-Bueno según el no debería decirlo pero igualmente nadie me cree así que estamos bien, además salir con alguien mayor es lindo por que te consiente y te lleva a lugares lindos! –Jotaro le había explicado que realmente no podía llevarlo a ningún lado en plan cita romántica, por que más allá de la edad los unía un apellido.

-No le preocupa que pase algo si los encuentran?

-No realmente, no nos llevamos tanto además cuando yo cumpla 18 todo será más sencillo, de momento con tener la edad de consentimiento esta bien…a Rohan le preocupaba mucho cuando empezamos a salir así que dijo que busco mucho…-Josuke susurro eso ultimo con una sonrisa de super enamorado en el rostro.

-Debe ser divertido

-Además vive solo! Tienes idea lo genial que es eso?

Hasta que se terminó el receso se la pasaron hablando, no parecía que Josuke le tuviera ningún tipo de recelo ni nada, al parecer estaba muy divertido con su relación actual como para tomarle importancia a una anterior, incluso siguieron hablando de camino al salón.

-Josuke –le llamo la atención, aunque el otro se encontraba muy divertido hablando de un juego que estaba jugando actualmente –es rudo si te digo que mañana me muestres la escuela? –era el único que conocía, y si no lo odiaba…

-No necesitas preguntármelo así, si podemos ser amigos –sus mejillas se tinieron de rojo, no había preguntado eso pero en su cabeza se lo estaba tanteando –pero solo amigos –le dijo con un pucherito y el otro se rió

-Claro –los 2 entraron a clases con una sonrisa, no veía tan mal su nueva escuela.

Pero al volver, en el trayecto que Jotaro paso a buscarlo en coche se había quedado pensando en la relación de Josuke y su novio.

Y le estaba comiendo la cabeza.

-Jotaro –interrumpió la charla que estaban teniendo, estaban hablando de cosas del colegio que ahora mismo eran irrelevantes, el otro lo miro sorprendido, usualmente cuando Kakyoin le paraba así con su nombre demandaba atención por algo importante –que pasara cuando cumpla 18?

La pregunta también aturdió un poco a Jotaro.

-Terminas la escuela y vemos a que universidad quieres ir, o si quieres trabajar yo…-en realidad, no sabía ni que pasaría cuando cumpliría 17.

-Con respecto a nosotros –oh, eso era un pregunta interesante.

Por suerte no había nadie detrás suyo en la calle, lo que le dio la oportunidad de pararse unos segundos en un semáforo en rojo a pensar con los ojos cerrados, el pelirojo noto que no iba a conseguir una respuesta hoy así que se puso a ver por la ventana y…en medio de todo el silencio cuando Jotaro arranco de nuevo…

-Quitate el uniforme escolar, aunque sea solo la chaqueta, y mete tu maletín entre tus piernas –aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero le hizo caso, quedando en camisa y pantalones, lo siguiente fueron ellos hasta terminar estacionados en un callejón, por el que aunque fuera de día, no había nadie en la calle –podemos hablar aquí, a que te refieres?

-No somos novios, a mi me encantas y te quiero y te amo –oh, eso era raro de escuchar, a Jotaro se le puso roja toda la cara, usualmente no eran tan abiertos a la hora de decir te quiero y mucho menos te amo, solo había pasado un par de veces en medio de la pasión de una noche y…ahora…y solo Kakyoin se lo había dicho, el nunca -se que lo nuestro es complicado y solo de puertas para adentro pero…

-Nosotros…en especial yo…estamos comprometidos por el apellido y nuestra relación especialmente…-Jotaro lo miro con pena, agarrando su mano, en el pasado si Kakyoin no hubiera muerto a manos de Dio, todo hubiera sido diferente- no podemos ver a tu abuela diciendo que somos…algo…

-Cuando tenga 18…

-Lo de la edad es un limitante temporal, si lo mantenemos en secreto por un par de años más estaremos bien, yo puedo ir preso ahora mismo si nos descubren por que la víctima aquí eres tu –al pelirojo eso lo rayo, no era así.

-Pero si yo también quiero…

-Para los demás no es así Noriaki, soy tu padre abusador de menores y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie, tengo casi el triple de tu edad

El pelirojo se apoyó deprimido contra su ventana.

-No eres eso…

-Aún así…cuando tengas 18…podemos ser lo que tu quieras –la mano de Jotaro lo agarro de las mejillas para levantar su rostro y que lo mirara fijo –con respecto al apellido podemos arreglarnos, pero primero quitémonos el primer problema de encima si? –el pelirojo estaba sin palabras, no le corría sangre por las venas en ese momento y tampoco podía respirar –novios o como quieras…lo podemos hablar…

Jotaro sabía que eso…le podía preocupar…lo suyo era complicado y el era joven y adolescente, así que quería darle tranquilidad de algún modo.

-Si –le susurro mirándolo a los ojos, quería lanzarse a el a abrazarlo.

-Y yo también…te amo Noriaki, por eso también me gustas solo tu y no…tengo lo que tengo contigo con nadie más…

El pelirojo quería echarse a llorar, se sentía sumamente feliz.

-Jotaro besame –antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo Jotaro ya estaba sobre sus labios, sujetando de sus mejillas de tal manera que no quería dejarlo ir.

Y ahí fue cuando Kakyoin noto que era la primera vez que lo besaba en la calle, y sin preocuparse de mirar para ambos lados. Su relación no era la de Josuke y su novio pero podía esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

Su cabeza se sentía que daba vueltas una y mil veces, que no encontraba dirección ni orientación.

No había hecho nada malo pero ahora está perdido, estaba atrapado entre corrientes de agua que se lo llevaban de un lado a otro y de las cuales oponerse sería estúpido, por que los brazos le pesaban y le tironeaban.

Solo debía esperar a que alguien lo rescatara, como debía ser, dentro de poco abriría los ojos y solo vería el cielo azul encima suyo…

Pero cuando toda la adrenalina paso lo único que vio al despertar era un rostro pegado al suyo, un rostro que lo estaba besando.

El rostro del hombre mas guapo que había visto en su vida.

-Esta respirando! –eh? Eso no había sido un beso, el hombre que estaba encima suyo se levanto y puso sus manos en su pecho, aplicándole presión varias veces, de su nariz empezó a salir una extraña presión que lo hizo recomponerse para soltar agua, apoyándose sobre sus propios brazos.

Alrededor suyo la gente aplaudía mientras el seguía escupiendo agua, una mano empezó a darle golpes en la espalda para ayudarlo a recuperarse hasta que se tranquilizó, mirando al guardavidas que estaba frente a el.

Era demasiado guapo.

-Gracias por ayudarme –le susurro mirando sus labios fijamente, respiración boca a boca no contaba como beso pero ese había sido su primer…y para colmo con alguien tan atractivo, si no fuera por esos labios tan gruesos estaría mirando sus ojos verdes.

-Vi como la ola te hundió y no salías, lamento haber salido tan tarde –se le estaban teniendo las mejillas de rojo y lo que le daba calor ahora no era el sol.

-No…está bien gracias…-el guardavidas se levantó y le extendió la mano, momento que aprovecho a toda velocidad para mirar su cuerpo…en sus calzoncillos había una etiqueta con el nombre "Jotaro", su mano agarro la suya sintiendo una calidez muy grande aún con el frió del agua marina encima y se levantó, mirando hacia abajo su sixpack…realmente había sido suertudo.

-Crees que puedas estar bien? La enfermería es por allá, te acompañaría pero estamos cortos de personal hoy y tal y como está el agua…-el otro le señalo una casa de playa a unos bastantes metros, Kakyoin le asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima a su clavícula, vaya si estaba marcada…

-Kujo! Terminaste? Toca cambiar de guardia! –uno de sus compañeros guardavidas lo llamo y su mano soltó la suya, comenzando a caminar, el pelirojo se lo quedo viendo y para su sorpresa vio como el otro volteo una vez más a verlo, por un momento creyó que sus miradas se conectaron…

Jotaro…Kujo?

Que bueno que estaba, la espalda que tenía era inexplicable, y no le molestaría ahogarse de nuevo para que esos fuertes brazos lo agarraran.

Camino a la enfermería y pasándosele la calentura por estarse quemando los pies en la arena cayo en que se había quedado como un baboso parado sin decir nada mirándolo por todos lados, que vergüenza, ósea estaba demasiado bueno pero eso había sido de baboso falta de respeto, ni que fuera la primera vez que veía un guardavidas que estaba bueno…pero que ojos más bonitos tenía…

Le hubiera gustado estar consiente cuando lo llevo a tierra…

En la enfermería le dieron agua y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, y luego de eso lo liberaron…Kakyoin tenía mucho respeto al mar, nadaba bien y le gustaban pero lo de esa ola fue una excepción, ósea fue de esas olas que te tiran para atrás sin motivo y a traición no es que el fuera malo, pese a todo ahora tenía el traumita del agua así que…le daba un poco de miedo entrar…

Aun así era medio día y era una lástima volverse a casa…solo esperaría hasta la hora del almuerzo y se iría, y tal vez después vería de volver. Se sentó en un lugar cualquiera en la arena a tomar un poco de sol, no le gustaba mucho pero era lo mejor que podía hacer si ahora le tenía un mini pánico al agua…

Derrepente el sonido de un silbato le llamo la atención y miro a los guardavidas avisándole a la gente que se moviera a otro lado por que la dirección del agua estaba cambiando y ahí vio de nuevo al chico que lo salvo.

De verdad no quería ser maleducado pero no mirar ese cuerpo tan grande y bien formado era una pérdida de tiempo, si no estaba mirando eso entonces no sabía para que estaba en la playa…no podía quejarse de que su primer beso o respiración boca a boca había sido con el.

Poco a poco los guardavidas terminaron su trabajo y les toco de nuevo subirse a sus sillas, inesperadamente y sin darse cuenta estaba cerca de una y…el guardavidas de nombre Jotaro se estaba acercando, oh dios.

Jotaro noto algo cerca, y era el chico de pelo tan bonito de antes, que estaba acurrucado bajo la sombrilla de su silla…se veía lindo…

-Estas bien? –le pregunto, tal vez estaba aturdido o algo, mirándolo bien tenía una cintura muy pequeñita.

La cara de Kakyoin se tiño de fuego y casi tapándose la cara le respondió.

-Lo siento quieres que me mueva? No tengo sombrilla y…

-No, está bien –era adorable, el cómo se tapaba la cara de la pena era adorable…además tenía unos lindos pectorales…Su trabajo era subirse a la silla y eso hizo, intentaba por todos los medios no mirar al chico debajo suyo para prestar atención en su trabajo pero se le hacía tan complicado…aunque pasada una hora se fue y no volvió a verlo en el resto de la tarde.

Kakyoin se preguntaba si el siempre era el guardavidas de esa zona, y Jotaro se preguntaba si el era un turista o algo.

Al día siguiente en cuanto se subió a la silla por su turno de la tarde vio algo que le llamo la atención…era el chico de pelo rojo nadando…ayer antes de que la ola se lo tragara había estado un buen rato contemplándolo, esos hombros tan anchos no habían salido por magia, realmente nadaba bien, aunque cuando salió y por todo el tiempo que estuvo nadando no pareció notarlo, o siquiera pensar en su existencia, lo cual lo deprimía un poco por que ayer hacer conexión con esos ojos violetas le resulto de lo más interesante.

Osea el había buscado este trabajo para no soportar a su abuelo todo el día pero podría estar mirando chicas en microbikini como le sugirió el viejo que no sabía sobre que temas callarse cuando estaba la abuela Suzie enfrente, definitivamente había muchas chicas con culos enormes y tangas tan inapropiadas que podría ponerles una multa pero ahora mismo y contra su propia volunta estaba hipnotizado por los ojos del bonito nadador que había rescatado ayer.

Incluso había hombres mas musculosos y altos que el pero estaba seguro que ahora mismo quien tenía todo el encanto de toda la playa era el con ese pelo y esa cintura tan pequeña que…tenía que calmarse, tal vez ver chicas en bikini no estaría mal.

Oh pero pasado un rato se volvió aburrido.

El hermoso nadador salió del mar acomodándose el pelo y Jotaro no perdió ni un segundo de verlo, inclusive era lindo ver como le bajaban las gotas de agua por los costados.

Pasado un rato su turno termino y tocaba volver a casa, lo cual era un milagro por que había hecho mucho calor y el sol había estado realmente fuerte, hubiera deseado que algún niño o algo se ahogara para entrar al agua pero todo estaba tranquilo y el mar no decidió joderle la vida a nadie mas que a el. Se estaba dirigiendo a las duchas públicas donde estaban los lockers con sus cosas pero en el pasillo se encontró con…

Tal vez no era un día tan malo.

Disimuladamente y con la esperanza de hacer contacto con el choco su hombro con el suyo, total su excusa siempre era que era muy grande y eso.

-Oh lo siento –Kakyoin tuvo que levantar la mirada por que enfrente suyo solo había un pecho gigante y al mirar…oh…esos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes de nuevo…

-No, yo lo siento siempre me estoy chocando y…

-Tu eres el guardavidas que me ayudo ayer verdad? –oh esto era mejor de lo que el moreno esperaba, le estaba interesando charlar con el, la mirada del pelirojo bajo y…-Jotaro, definitivamente eres tu.

-Oh si –susurro ligeramente sonrojado rascándose la mejilla –es una idea muy estúpida eso de poner las etiquetas en los calzoncillos –realmente estúpida y avergonzante, además de sumamente ridícula –aunque en realidad es más para reconocernos entre nosotros que otra cosa –casi nunca la gente ve nuestros nombres, nos buscan por la cara para agradecernos o algo.

-Bueno realmente no tienen otro lugar en la ropa para ponérselo –aquello era un coqueteo o era cosa suya? –Gracias por tu buen trabajo supongo –en ese momento el pelirojo le dio una sonrisa de lo mas simpática y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Aveces las abuelas de los niños que sacamos nos traen cosas para comer

-Mañana te traeré algo en ese caso –oh si, esta era una buena oportunidad para verse de nuevo.

-Lo voy a estar esperando si te acuerdas.

-Hoy el sol estuvo realmente fuerte, espera un segundo –derrepente se puso a mirar hacia abajo buscando algo en su bolso y mientras lo hacía, realmente no podía sacarle la vista de encima a sus hombros…-toma, yo al menos me mareo mucho cuando salgo del agua así que necesito de estas –del bolso saco una pastillita y Jotaro la agarro –también te enfriara un poco.

-No debería tomar drogas de desconocidos –le dijo a modo de chiste, pero el pelirojo le dio una sonrisa y empezó a caminar.

-Oh no te preocupes, si quisiera secuestrarte con drogas o algo matarte seria lo último que te haría –quiso responderle pero a la distancia que estaba ya tendría que perseguirlo para no gritarle.

Eso había sido un coqueteo si o si.

Al día siguiente hubo lluvia.

Estaba en la casa de sus abuelos mirando la lluvia por la ventana, hoy no había motivo para ir a la playa, asi que era un día perdido sin el pelirojo…realmente la pastilla que le había dado le había servido.

Al día siguiente hacía mucho viento, pero era temporada alta de verano así que la gente estaba en la playa igual por lo que le tocaba trabajar si o si, estaba muriéndose de frio en la silla a la espera de cualquier cosa hasta que…sintió un jalón en su pie, y al bajar la mirada había un angel de pelo rojo moviéndole la mano ligeramente en un saludo.

Oh dios vino de verdad.

-Hoy no vienes a nadar? –estaba de ropa muy normal, nisquiera ropa playera de estar abrigado.

-Necesito recuperarme del trauma con el tema olas por unos días –en su mano saco un soporte el cual abrió y de el saco un café –no quiero distraerte así que solo vine por que te lo debía por salvarme, después de todo pueden regañarte si no estas prestando atención no?

-Tengo todo controlado –sus manos se aferraron al café caliente, como lo había necesitado, a el y al café claro.

-Bueno, no vengo a quedarme así que nos vemos otro día! –eso era una lástima, pero podía entenderlo, hacía frió y no tenían oportunidad de hablar.

-Nos vemos –lo saludo con la sonrisa mas cálida que pudo incluso cuando el otro se la devolvió, poniéndose a caminar por la pesada arena que por el viento le estaba raspando la cara.

Cual sería su nombre? Quería preguntárselo…

Cuando se estaba yendo realmente tenía la duda de si tirar o no el pote de café vació…

Al día siguiente Noriaki bajo a la playa, tal vez eso que el llamaba falta de respeto era entendimiento mutuo, ósea de momento se estaban hablando bien, y Jotaro no parecía incómodo con el…aunque si se le iba la mano con las indirectas nada sutiles pero le salían inconscientemente, o quería hablar normal y le salían tonos de voz super sugerentes y cariñosos que no quería…bueno si quería pero ahora era demasiado.

Paso por al lado de el que al parecer su turno eran por las tardes y en un arrebato de risas y valentía personal le pico el pie con un dedo, cuando Jotaro lo miro salió corriendo tapándose la boca de la risa, no sabía por que había querido hacer eso pero su cara de incredulidad no tenía precio.

Durante la tarde y suponía que nada disimuladamente por que efectivamente Jotaro lo miraba desde la silla lo estuvo observando, por supuesto que desde lejos no veía ni distinguía absolutamente nada y se sentía super bobo pero es que estaba tan pegote y tan encantado…llegaba a pensar que estaba nadando tantas horas solo por verlo a el solo 5 segundos al final del dia y ni tan equivocado estaba.

Era tarde, mucho más del común de la gente pero la verdad es que había sido un día precioso ideal para nadar e irse profundo y volver tranquilo y decidió irse del agua para volver a casa a pesar de que ya inclusive estuviera anocheciendo, así que hizo su camino hacía los lockers para buscar su mochila con sus cosas e ir a la ducha, aprovechando que estaban los baños y los lockers vacios o realmente no había casi nadie se llevo todo el bolso a las duchas, lo dejaría afuera medio a la vista como para que no le pasará nada pero no sentía la necesidad de ir a buscarlo 2 veces.

Entonces saco su toalla y ropa y se desnudó dejando sus shorts húmedos en una bolsa dentro de su morral con motivo de cerezas. Estuvo un rato dentro de la ducha lamentándose de que no pudo llegar a ver al moreno pero bueno, todavía tenía que trabajar así que…

-Hola? Hay alguien? –esa voz…osea justo que estaba pensando en el…-este bolso es de alguien? Lo llevare a objetos perdidos

Realmente no podía hablarle desnudo.

-Es mío, aquí estoy en la ducha de la pared –que extraño que no escuchara el agua.

-Oh lo siento –entre todos los sonidos escucho un bolso caer al suelo, seguramente el de el por que el suyo tenía mucho menos peso.

-Jotaro? – con sus dedos abrió con cuidado ligeramente la cortina y lo vió, cerrándola al instante.

-Oh no creí que estuvieras aquí, habías dicho que no tenías sombrilla y el otro día nos encontramos en los lockers…

-Vivo un poco lejos, usualmente no vengo a esta parte de la playa pero quería probar cambiar un poco por que nado siempre por ahí, y realmente es molesto caminar lleno de arena –ese era un nuevo dato para Jotaro, uno muy interesante.

-Vives en la ciudad? –que no fuera un turista del que le dio un flechazo una semana y desaparecería era como que lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

-Si – en ese momento el agua de otra ducha empezó a sonar.

-Que molestia…lo siento tienes shampoo para darme? El mío se acabó…-que clase de situación erótica era esta? Estaban los 2 desnudos ahora? No podía abrir la cortina y mirar pero…

-Puedes meter la mano en mi bolso pero…no te robes mi celular –ambos empezaron a reírse, Kakyoin escucho el cierre de su bolso abrirse y cerrarse y cuando imagino que Jotaro podía estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no voltear abrió ligeramente la cortina de la ducha para ver…

Oh por dios estaba viéndolo desnudo por atrás y se veía increíble.

Cerro la cortina rápidamente en un intento de no volverse loco y salir con una incómoda erección, no sabía que buscaba tentándose tanto, si pasaba algo el se lo había buscado.

Quería encontrarse con el al salir de la ducha y seguir hablando, así que se quedo unos minutos mas bajo la lluvia sin saber cuando podía tardar Jotaro y luego paro para vestirse lo más lentamente posible haciendo tiempo, lo mismo cuando salió y se puso a arreglarse el pelo frente al espejo, hasta que por suerte el moreno salió de la ducha, en ese momento le dedico una sonrisa y saco una botella con jugo de su mochila.

-Buen trabajo -su mano se extendió ofreciéndole la botella y el moreno la tomo con una sonrisa.

-Tiene algún somnífero o algo de lo que me pueda preocupar?

-Que mente más turbia tienes

-Precaución

-Igualmente seguramente querrías tomar una cerveza o algo luego del trabajo, aunque yo soy estudiante y no puedo…

-Eso no es impedimento de nada, quieres ir a tomar algo? –al pelirojo se le coloro toda la cara, lo estaba invitando a salir.

-No tengo mi carnet…Tu no lo necesitas pero yo…-en ese momento al ver la cara tan extrañada de Jotaro paro de golpe.

-Cuantos años crees que tengo? –la pregunta descoloco a Kakyoin, que se puso a ver de nuevo a Jotaro de pies a cabeza para sacar un diagnostico…

-23? Quizá 20?

-Tengo 17…este año es mi último año de preparatoria…

Silencio, no lo podía creer…

-Espera! Como alguien que todavía está en preparatoria está trabajando de guardavidas!? –aquello se le salió totalmente exaltado sin querer.

-Cuando estaban haciendo las selecciones era de los pocos que tenían el físico y las habilidades de nado requeridas, por eso cuando te ayude te dije si no podías ir tu por que nos faltaba gente…no pareció importarles por que realmente necesitaban ayuda y eso –el día que se presentó para las pruebas de guardavidas cuando estaba buscando un empleo de verano lo mas cercano al mar había chicos muy delgados o gente que no tenía idea de cómo nadar contra corriente o similares, al punto de no poder cargar peso sobre sus espaldas o ayudar a alguien.

-Oh que suerte tuviste…sabes yo también tengo 17, este también es mi último año –que necesidad tenía el chico de encajarle mas flechazos? –entonces como bebes? Si eres un estudiante…

-No es necesario pedir permiso por todo –el pelirojo no entendía esa lógica y le pidió con la mano la botella para tomar un sorbo y en cuanto lo hizo noto que Jotaro lo estaba mirando.

-Que?

El moreno tardo un poco en responder, bajando la cabeza unos segundos.

-La invitación a tomar algo sigue abierta…-a este punto ambos tenían las mejillas rojas, el pelirojo se agarro de las correas de su bolso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaría bien…-al moreno se le salió una sonrisa con eso y se puso a arreglarse frente al espejo –para que lado tienes que ir? Si quieres podemos caminar juntos ya que es de noche…-si el espejo fuera una muestra de su autocontrol este se hubiera craqueado, era obvio que ninguno de los 2 necesitaba protección o algo…

-Voy a tomar el bus para el lado del centro…

-Oh es una lástima, yo voy hasta mi casa para el otro lado, voy trotando –un deje de decepción se escuchó en su voz y Jotaro empezó a apurar a meter todo en su bolso para salir con el hasta la entrada de la playa aunque sea por que si ya le estaba hablando de las vueltas…

-Vamos? –le pregunto y el chico le respondió con una sonrisa.

-A que preparatoria vas?

-En realidad estoy aquí por el verano en casa de mis abuelos, era realmente aburrido así que quise buscar un trabajo o algo por que no hay nada que hacer ahí

-Bueno yo tampoco soy realmente de aquí, mis padres me enviaron de intercambio a este país para ellos tener vacaciones libres de su hijo de 15 años y estoy viviendo con una familia que quería tener estudiantes pero básicamente estoy aquí todo el año.

-De donde eres? Que raro que no vayas a visitar a tus padres o te vayas de vacaciones a otro lado

-Soy de Japón, otros años lo hice pero este año me compre un coche así que no tenía tanto dinero pero ahora me puedo ir a donde yo quiera –Jotaro empezó a tener calor de nuevo en las mejillas, tenían mucho más en común de lo que habían pensado.

-Yo también soy japonés –el pelirojo se rió y le dio un golpecito con un dedo en la nariz.

-Puedo verlo, en todo caso estoy demasiado feliz por lo del coche, mis padres pueden esperar a que me gradué para verme y todas esas cosas…por otra parte lindo tattoo –Jotaro rodo los ojos, esta era su carta favorita.

-Es una marca de nacimiento

-Enserio? Es demasiado definida y perfecta! –por que el pelirojo tenía una cara tan adorable?

Ya cuando subieron cuesta arriba hasta la calle como ambos iban a irse en direcciones contrarias llego la hora de despedirse.

-Olvide preguntar tu nombre

-Olvide decírtelo, mi nombre es Noriaki Kakyoin –al oirlo le empezó a latir el corazón, hasta su nombre era lindo-Dame tu número, así te llamo y salimos a tomar algo

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, lo tome mientras estabas en la ducha y te quería mandar un mensaje –el pelirojo se movió el pelo a la cara para taparse un poco, esto era demasiado coqueteo para su inexperto corazón, era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien así y…le estaba yendo bien, tan siquiera lo estaba haciendo de chiste y ahora…!

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde llamarme en ese caso –cuando dijo eso tenía muchísimas dudas que pensara que era un pervertido o algo por agarrar su teléfono, o un mirón pero al parecer estaba bien, era obvio que había interés mutuo-nos vemos!

-Adiós –cuando el otro empezó a trotar en la dirección contraria a la suya levantando la mano.

Había tenido mucha suerte.

Las semanas empezaron a pasar y Jotaro y Kakyoin quedaban para verse todos los días, realmente Kakyoin ya hasta no tenía ganas de ir a la playa en ocasiones si no que iba a ver a Jotaro luego de su turno para salir, a tomar algo o pasear por el centro de la ciudad, inclusive Jotaro lo había invitado a casa de sus abuelos algunos días que no tenían ganas de salir afuera o no querían gastar demasiado y el amable señor Joestar con quien Jotaro era muy rudo lo había llevado hasta su casa en coche.

-No puedo creer que Jotaro ya se allá acostumbrado –el abuelo de Jotaro y su madre en Japón estaban teniendo una conversación por teléfono, Holly llamaba todas las semanas y no podían decir que había mucho progreso pero desde hace unas 3 semanas que apareció este chico…Jotaro estaba muy…apacible.

-Créeme que querrá venir más veranos aquí –Joseph tenía una sonrisa juguetona, Kakyoin llamándolo señor Joestar de una manera tan cordial era adorable.

-A que te refieres papa?

-Por que Jotaro se hizo buenas migas de un chico lindo, pelirojo, muy amable y caballero que…-en un momento que Joseph elevo la mirada de su mundo de fantasía vio que Jotaro estaba en la puerta, agarrando una lata de cerveza que apretó con los puños apenas los ojos de los 2 hicieron contacto visual –te llamo después.

Entonces el moreno salto corriendo encima de su abuelo a quitarle el teléfono, los 2 estaban en el suelo peleándose y Joseph escondiendo el teléfono detrás de su espalda.

-Papa!? Pasa algo!? –se escuchaba detrás de la línea, la cosa era mucho peor, se lo estaba contando a su madre.

De repente el timbre sonó, a Jotaro se le paralizo la piel, es verdad que justo había quedado con el pelirojo, Joseph aprovecho ese momento para escapar pero Jotaro salió disparado a perseguirlo.

-Su nombre es Kakyoin! –para ese entonces Jotaro le había sacado el teléfono, se lo llevo a la cara a ver que más pasaba pero…

-Eh!? Jotaro consiguió novio!? –ahí fue cuando se enojó y colgó.

Ya quisiera el.

Miro con mala cara a su abuelo que se estaba riendo en su cara y fue a abrir la puerta, y ahí se encontró al pelirojo con una cara super extrañada.

-Paso…algo? –en su mente estaba resonando la palabra novio.

-N-No, solo el viejo siendo un idiota –mirando para atrás con la cara de bobo que le estaba poniendo su abuelo le tiro el teléfono encima.

-Ah! Jotaro no deberías hacer eso! –podía ver lo que veían sus abuelos en el pero no hacía falta.

-Hoy vamos a tu casa pero cuál era el problema de que vaya yo? Me hubieras dado la dirección y ya.

-Es algo difícil de llegar, es en un country y realmente es mucha caminata, le tome el gusto a trotar para tener que llegar a la parada de bus más cercana y además ahora…-de su bolsillo saco un llavero que empezó a dar vuelta en sus dedos –tengo mi coche! Esta calle abajo por que no encontraba donde estacionar así que vamos –por estar jugando con las llaves se le cayeron al suelo –ah…

-Dame un respiro…

Tan pronto bajaron el pelirojo le señalo su coche, era algo retro y antiguo pero se veía en buen estado, además era lindo, de estos rectangulares con formas dinámicas.

-Es algo viejo pero es lo mejor que mi dinero de estudiante pudo conseguir, además lo repare con todo lo que me pedía municipalidad para poder circularlo pese a su antigüedad así que está todo bien, no es lindo? –realmente si, era bastante genial.

-Espero que conduzcas bien

Ambos se subieron y Kakyoin emprendió camino hasta su casa, no les llevo más de 10 minutos pero el pelirojo aseguraba que en transporte público y a caminata era bastante tramo, y podía dar fe de eso porque realmente estaban tomando muchos atajos.

Durante todo el viaje Jotaro tenía ganas de posar su mano en su rodilla.

-Es un barrio privado?

Estaban entrando a una zona de parques y casas grandes donde al parecer había una reja con personal de seguridad.

-No realmente, vive alguien importante aquí o algo así y nos puso seguridad a todos los vecinos de la zona, no nos cobra por ello y estamos bien, ves la casa de estilo árabe de por allí? La de los halcones volando? Bueno no se quién es el que vive ahí ni de que tiene miedo pero es de esa casa.

El pelirojo mostro su identificación al personal de seguridad y estos los dejaron pasar, era un sitio de bonitas casas y demás, cuando llegaron a la suya también era linda, sabía que no era estrictamente su casa al ser un estudiante de intercambio pero no vivía mal, al igual que el.

Cuando bajaron del auto…

-Jotaro –lo llamo con las manos y el otro se acercó –tienes algún problema con las parejas del mismo sexo? Mis cuidadores…

A Jotaro casi se le cae la cara, a que se refería con eso? Osea ambos eran bastante gays por el otro, o al menos el, o al menos quería pensar que si sabía que estaba siendo muy gay con el, tal vez estaría pensando que era un gay de closet o algo?

-No…

-Pregunto para ahorrar problemas y malentendidos –al chico se le salió una sonrisa animada.

-Te paso antes?

-Con compañeros de clase, no lo dijeron en frente de ellos pero empezaron a decir cosas realmente crueles cuando estaban conmigo y…era desagradable, ellos 2 son realmente casi tíos míos de lo buenos y divertidos que son, inclusive fueron conmigo a Japón de vacaciones a ver a mis padres así que ya son mis padrinos.

Cuando entraron a la casa los invadió un bonito pero muy fuerte aroma a galletitas de vainilla.

-Oh ese es Polnareff cocinando, tiene una panadería y es maestro pastelero, quieres tomar algo? –Jotaro asintió que si a la clara invitación de conocer a su padrino asi que ambos doblaron a la cocina y...

-Pol Pol traje a mi amigo –Kakyoin vio sobre la mesa la crema rosa sobre los bowls-ni se te ocurra, te dije que no!

-Son solo galletas, no significan nada! –le respondió el francés con una sonrisa, Kakyoin lo miro haciendo pucheritos esperando que Jotaro no entendiera.

-El es Jean Pierre Polnareff –se lo presento y el francés le tiro un beso, Jotaro no podía dejar de mirar el extraño peinado que tenía –y el es Kujo Jotaro, mi amigo el guardavidas.

-Ojala le guardes el trasero a Noriaki! –por un momento el pelirojo iba a regañarlo pero Jotaro de la nada puso sus manos sobre el cabello de Polnareff desconcertando a todos en la sala, dejándolos paralizados y sin saber que pasaba.

-Jotaro que haces…

-Es un sombrero de cheff? –Polnareff miro mal al pelirojo y este solo se rio, si lo pensaba bien si parecía eso –tienes pendientes como los de Kakyoin.

-Yo se lo contagie! A que son geniales y tienen mucho estilo no? Tu también estas usando pero más pequeños

-Bueno si…usas tu cabello como sombrero de chef? –el pelirojo agarro a Jotaro del hombro para que se calme un poquito y no haga todo más incómodo.

-Donde esta Avdul? Así se lo presento…

-Va a decir que su cabello parece un cepillo –al oír eso de Polnareff el moreno miro al pelirojo pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Enserio?

-Está en la sala –el pelirojo se llevó a Jotaro empujándolo por los hombros hasta la sala, donde había un hombre casi tan grande como el sentado en el sofá leyendo, oh que fuera negro era un cambio.

-Avdul, ya llegue, el es Jotaro –el mencionado levanto la vista del libro con una sonrisa y lo saludo levantando la mano.

-Polnareff está en la cocina haciendo desastres –Kakyoin lo miro con una cara que le decía que ya lo sabía –intentare hablar con el para que no se ponga pesado.

-Mira que le hablamos eh –Jotaro los vio a los 2 reirse por aparentes chistes internos que no entendía, pero lo dejo pasar por que…eran cosas de familia –Vamos arriba Jojo –aquello saco de onda al moreno, que lo miro de lo más extraño cuando se puso a seguirlo escaleras arriba.

-Jojo?

-Déjame acortar

Jugar videojuegos en su casa se les empezó a hacer costumbre, más que nada por que la casa de Kakyoin era mucho más interesante que la de Jojo que nada más estaban sus abuelos y poco más había para hacer, por ambos ancianos Avdul y Polnareff eran muy simpáticos con Jotaro y cenar con ellos tomando pizza y cerveza también era demasiado divertido. Mismo también la noche que desvirgaron a Kakyoin dándole alcohol, a Avdul su corazoncito se le rompió de que le corrompieron al pelirojo pero era parte del crecer.

Ahora Jotaro podía decir que tenía otros amigos en la ciudad aparte de Kakyoin, la pareja tampoco eran mucho mas grandes que ellos.

-Entonces nunca tuviste novia? –le pregunto asombrado, era muy guapo como para no haberla tenido, en su experiencia personal había tenido varias.

-N-No…nunca me pude declarar antes a nadie…-esto era malo, el de verdad pensaba que le estaba coqueteando y que había algo entre los 2, y si era hetero? –tu tienes muchas chicas alrededor en la playa

-Es por el uniforme

-Casi no tienes uniforme

-Las mujeres son muy escandalosas

Los 2 estaban caminando desde los lockers hasta la entrada de la playa, hoy ambos habían estado en la playa, uno por trabajo y el otro por placer así que era hora de irse a casa por el cansancio.

-Quieres mañana ir a mi sitio favorito de la ciudad? Tenemos que ir en el coche

-No hay problema, pero es un barranco o algo para que me vallas a tirar?

-Por que tienes una mente tan turbia…es similar a un barranco, es lindo, podemos llevar una cena y comer ahí

-Claro, no hay problema –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se despidieron y cuando Jojo vio al pelirojo trotar de espalda sintió muchos deseos de despedirse de el con un beso en la mejilla.

El resto de la noche se la paso pensativo, podía estar confundiendo la amabilidad del chico con interés? Se habían dado muchas cosas que el consideraba indirectas y no quería arruinarlo lanzándose por que estaba disfrutando de enamorarse de el, esos 2 meses que estaban pasando juntos habían sido parte del verano más emocionante de su vida y no quería arruinarlo. Que tal si era hetero y solo lo veía como un amigo? No podía preguntarle si le gustaban los hombres pero claramente lo había cachado varias veces viéndolo, que tal si era bisexual y no lo sabía?

Podría hacérselo saber, de todas maneras algún día tendría que declararse y tal y como estaban con sus sentimientos a flor de piel solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y sufriendo, mañana se iba a declarar, aun si recibía una negativa y arruinaba el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente acordaron verse luego del trabajo y ahí estaba Kakyoin con su coche esperándolo en frente de la playa, enserio como no tenía chicas pegadas por todos lados? Se veía demasiado genial conduciendo su coche.

-Esto va a ser tan emocionante! –le dijo mientras le habría la puerta, emocionante sería si el le respondía a sus sentimientos de la misma manera.

-Por que?

-Ya vas a ver, es una sorpresa y está en el maletero, ayer pase a revisar y esto será perfecto!

-Suena como si estuvieras planeando tu cita para tu novia –en cuanto vio la cara sonrojada del pelirojo al decir eso realmente le era difícil pensar que no había interés de su parte.

Cuando estaban en viaje estaban hablando sobre el futuro.

-Cuando termine la preparatoria en Japón me vendré a estudiar aquí, mi abuelo conoce una buena universidad para biología marina

-Tienes todo muy claro verdad? –le pregunto haciendo giro en un cruce –yo no se si volver a Japón por un tema de nostalgia o quedarme a estudiar aquí

-Que quisieras estudiar? O de que te gustaría trabajar?

-No lo se, todavía no lo pensé y no lo discutí con nadie, pasa que aquí también es muy difícil ir a una universidad, demasiado caro

-Ya veo

-Si estudiara en este país podría conducir a tu universidad para salir los fines de semana no crees?

El corazón empezó a latirle en ese momento, eso sería tan perfecto…

-Depende de que quieras estudiar podríamos ir a la misma universidad

-Sigue soñando…

-Dame un respiro.

Pasado un rato que estaban conduciendo a oscuras por que se había hecho de noche a Jotaro se le ocurrio preguntar a donde estaban llendo o que harían.

-Si quieres apartir de aquí puedes cerrar los ojos, ya estamos muy cerca y quiero que sea una sorpresa–el moreno le hizo caso solo por que de esa manera podía disimular que estaba durmiendo para poder mirarlo.

Pasados unos 2 minutos el coche se paró, también habían estado conduciendo por un camino que por los ruidos y la textura era tierra.

-Llegamos?

-Quédate así con los ojos cerrados, así puedo preparar todo si? –no los iba a tener cerrados una mierda, así que veía perfectamente todo lo que el pelirojo hacía, abrir y cerrar puertas, agarrar cosas, ponerlas sobre el capot del coche por alguna razón? Igual tenía los ojos medio abiertos y no veía demasiado.

-Jotaro –cuando la mano de el se poso sobre la suya sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, quedándose enganchados en los suyos, era demasiado encantador e hipnotizante, sus hermosos ojos violetas, como podía no haber nada entre ellos si se sentía tan conectado a el? –ya está todo listo!

El moreno salió del coche cerrando detrás suyo y…estaban en una colina enfrente de la ciudad, todas las luces de la ciudad se veían enfrente suyo e incluso tenían vista al mar, aunque muy alejado y difuminado, se notaba que estaban lejos de casa, en el techo del auto había una canasta con la cena que el mismo Noriaki había preparado y un sixpack de cervezas.

-Donde estamos? No se ven colinas o montañas desde la ciudad.

-Es por que estamos lo suficientemente lejos, no es genial? –aquello se lo dijo con una sonrisa tan emocionada que se la contagio a el.

-Si –esta era una situación muy romántica, y realmente linda, además la ciudad se veía preciosa –las nubes tapan el mar, mejor dicho niebla marina

-Amo venir por eso, es como si el cielo y el mar se fusionaran –le comento sentándose en el capot del coche y apoyándose contra el vidrio, estirando las piernas, por que tenía que verse tan lindo? –ves los arboles de la orilla? Voy a poner una manta ahí y el proyector en el techo coche y podremos ver una película, la luz de la ciudad no molesta pero para nada!

Este era su momento, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Se subió al capot del coche al lado suyo y cuando Noriaki estiro el brazo para agarrar una cerveza el aprovecho y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, el cual estaba cubierto por una campera de cuero.

El corazón al pelirojo empezó a correrle a toda velocidad, quedándose paralizado, y Jotaro lo sabía por que podía sentirlo, seguramente si lo miraba ahora mismo estaba todo rojo. Pasados unos segundos el pelirojo bajo la mano, quedándose quieto en su lugar.

-Si estoy así contra ti…es por que estoy esperando que hagas algo –le susurro serio, probándolo, esperando que no estuviera cometiendo un error.

Las palabras de Noriaki tardaron varios segundos en formarse en su boca, tal vez demasiados por que estaba tartamudeando y a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-Ah si? No se que hacer en esta situación…ya sabes yo nunca he tenido… -era adorable como parecía morirse de la pena, el corazón de Jotaro empezó a latir fuertemente, esto no era un rechazo.

-Tengo que hacerlo yo? –le pregunto algo hastiado agarrando su mano, levantándose para obligarlo a mirarlo de frente, era hermoso y le encantaba.

-Por favor –susurro el pelirojo con todo el cuerpo temblándole, y entonces Jotaro se acerco a el y lo beso, fundiendo sus labios en un beso suave y cálido, el primer beso de verdad de Noriaki.

Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos así, quietos, con las respiraciones de cada uno sobre su piel, sin moverse y solo disfrutándose, hasta que el pelirojo poso su mano restante sobre el cuello de Jotaro, acariciándolo por detrás.

-Me gustas –soltó el moreno al sentirse en confianza con el ambiente y la situación, estaba besándose con el chico del que se había enamorado a primera vista en el mejor de los lugares, era casi un sueño, un sueño con la persona más hermosa del mundo.

-Después podemos ver la película? –el moreno le asintió con la cabeza, acariciando su mano suavemente- otro beso por favor…-no hacía falta que se lo pidiera, por que Jotaro ya estaba sobre sus labios otra vez, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Noriaki alrededor de su cuello.


	7. Chapter 7

Para Kakyoin Noriaki en su último año de primaria con sus 12 añitos era un sueño levantarse todas las mañanas bien temprano a ver a los estudiantes de secundaria caminar en fila hacia la escuela que quedaba cerca de su casa.

El vivía enfrente de la calle por la que pasaban varios estudiantes todas las mañanas, por que los de secundaria se levantaban más temprano que el? No lo entendía, eso se veía super tedioso y tendría que tocarle a el en un tiempo, parecía mucha molestia.

Pero aún así el también era de los que se levantaba temprano aunque normalmente sus clases empezaran como una hora y media más tarde, y solo se levantaba para abrir la ventana y ver a los estudiantes pasar.

Bueno no a los estudiantes, al estudiante, el joven alto y fornido del cual desconocía su nombre.

Llevaba viéndolo desde que tenía unos 6 años, y ahora tenía 12 lo que según su madre significaba que debía estar en el último año de la secundaria-preparatoria del municipio, cuando eran vacaciones o fines de semana los días se le hacían largos sin verlo y ahora…no lo vería más.

No podía pensar correctamente si era que quería ser como el o le gustaba como le gustaban sus compañeras e clase, o quizá de manera mucho más intensa, pero le gustaba verlo y le encantaba lo cálido que se sentía su pecho cuando lo hacía.

Ojala un día pudiera ser tan alto y musculoso como el, no quería tener necesariamente la cara seria que llevaba siempre pero le gustaría ser tan guapo como el, le había costado un buen de tiempo adivinar de que color eran sus ojos pero cuando un día bajo al patio en la mañana para espiarlo desde las rejas de la casa vio que eran de un verde muy lindo e intenso.

Y ese fue un día que creyó que sus miradas se conectaron, pero no paso de eso.

Lo vio varias veces en la ciudad acompañando a su madre en las compras o lo que sea, y en esos momentos también creyó que sus miradas se conectaban pero jamás pasaba de eso y era algo de…solo segundos.

Como sea hoy era el último día que lo vería, le había costado asimilarlo pero pues así era la cosa, era el último día de clases de los de preparatoria antes de las vacaciones y si todo iba como debería ir era la última vez que vería al moreno de la curiosa gorra, la cual admitía que le hubiera gustado ponerse antes de que no lo volviera a ver.

No terminaba de entender a detalle que era lo que le atraía tanto de el, suponía que todo el paquete de cosas.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento paso por el pasillo entre las casas por el que caminaban los estudiantes haciendo que no solo se volaran las faldas de varias chicas haciéndolas gritar junto a los chicos que gritaban eufóricos, no lo entendía, mucho problema por eso, hasta que…vio que la gorra del moreno al que llevaba mucho tiempo observando se cayo.

Y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

El era consiente desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no era un niño como para saltar encima suyo y fingir inocencia o amistad, así que debía mantenerse lejos de el pero quería agarrar esa gorra, quería llevársela y quedársela de recuerdo por si nunca más lo veía. Lo correcto sería levantarla y dársela pero no es como si fuera a salir a la calle en pijama, se lo tendría que dar alguno de sus compañeros alrededor suyo.

Y no paso, y la manada de estudiantes siguió caminando detrás suyo sin prestar atención alguna al gorro caído.

Cuando el moreno desapareció de su vista pensó que era su momento, era una oportunidad de quedarse con lo último y único que el podría darle. Se vistió rápido y abriendo despacio y sin que su madre que estaba preparando el desayuno para su padre se diera cuenta salió a la calle, dejando de prestar atención a las miradas de otros estudiantes que veían un niño corriendo y agarrando algo del suelo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, y cuando por fin toco esa gorra una corriente empezó a correrle por los dedos, agarrándola más fuerte y llevándola hasta su pecho.

Volvió a su casa emocionado y encerrándose en su habitación, agarrando el único objeto que le dejo la persona con la que había estado encantado desde hace tantos años.

Desde entonces, Kakyoin Noriaki llevaba una boina con pines todo el tiempo.

Las vacaciones pasaron lento, pero cuando empezó el nuevo año sus temores se hicieron realidad, el moreno alto al que tanto admiraba ya no pasaba más en las mañanas en frente de su casa, y ahora a el le tocaba empezar la secundaria sin el.

Había tenido demasiados problemas con su mama y los directivos de su nueva escuela para conservar su gorra pero ahora era parte de el, casi era que podía estar fusionada con su cabeza, de verdad era un recuerdo muy importante como para que simplemente le dijeran que no debería usarla y eventualmente todos fueron aceptándolo al punto que ya nadie lo molesto, esa gorra era lo único que lo hacía sentir ligeramente con el.

Pocos días después de cumplir 13 empezó a tener sueños extraños, de los cuales se levantaba con una sensación de felicidad en su pecho muy inexplicable, aunque estaba tan confundido que lo asustaba de cierta manera.

Eran sueños muy vividos donde estaba el vestido de una manera extraña en un salón todo con motivos grises y beige, paredes, alfombra, cortinas, muebles y accesorios. Donde tenía una vestimenta extraña y casi victoriana de una camisa con volados y detalles en celeste, unos shorts iguales y unas medias hasta los muslos negros y siempre en el centro de la habitación había alguien esperándolo en una silla.

Al principio siempre tenía miedo de avanzar y ver quien era aunque esos sueños fueran en escencia los mismos, el pasando el rato con la persona que lo esperaba ahí.

En cuanto se acercaba era el chico moreno al que siempre observaba desde su ventana, pero ligeramente cambiado, hasta dándole un aura de lo mas hostil, su piel era más blanca, su cabello estaba recogido y de ellos le salían unos cuernos marrones muy gruesos. Tenía unas orejas puntiagudas con varios aritos colgándole y solía usar tapados y chaquetones de diferentes colores oscuros, sus uñas también eran oscuras y tenía una cola azul de lagarto bastante corta.

No entendía por que tenía esa forma o por que si lo imaginaba así, ósea jamás le había visto hablar o ser amistoso con alguien en esos 6 años que lo estuvo observando por su ventana pero no lo había imaginado como algo que diera miedo o…demoniaco? No entendía por que tenía esa visión sobre el, o por que el se manifestaba así.

Gracias a esos sueños pudo sacar en claro que era lo que sentía por ese chico, no era que quería ser como el, era que quería estar con el y le gustaba.

Al menos era lo que sacaba en claro de cuando aquel demonio de ojos verdes lo jaloneaba para besarlo y el se sentía electrizado, abducido y enamorado de esos besos, esos besos fuertes y salvajes que lo hacían excitarse a mas no poder, por que las erecciones y las ganas con las que despertaba no eran comunes.

No era solamente los labios tan gruesos y hermosos que lo devoraban en comparación a su pequeña boca si no también la forma en que su puntiaguda lengua lo recorría entero, metiéndose por debajo de sus labios o succionando su propia lengua, cada vez que se separaban y veía el hilo de baba que le colgaba de la boca volvía a besarlo desesperado, no quería alejarse de esos labios tan enloquecedores, mucho menos cuando el otro metía su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta al punto que tenía de sujetarse de sus cuernos para no caerse de la forma tan brusca en que lo agarraba.

Había ocasiones en los que el saltaba directamente hasta la silla donde estaba el a besarlo, o se sentaba encima de sus piernas para tentarlo. Como sea no eran sueños de todos los días era de una vez cada semana así que podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de su obsesión amorosa de la manera tan sucia que quisiera.

En medio de esos besos llenos de deseo y de pasión donde aveces Noriaki se sentaba encima de su bulto, por que al parecer el no era el único que disfrutaba de todo eso, el moreno lo agarraba de la cintura para atraerlo hacia el, jugando con sus uñas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo para hacerle cosquillas aún encima de la fina camisa. También acariciaba sus piernas de abajo hacia arriba quedando sus dedos muy cerca de su entrepierna, y el pelirojo sentía que perdía la cabeza cuando estaba tan cerca de tocarlo y a la vez tan lejos, incluso a veces cuando se sentía caliente y era el quien tomaba el control de la situación besándolo y explorando las paredes de la boca del moreno este agarraba su trasero, causándole una excitación tan grande que lo hacía despertarse afiebrado y acalorado solamente a masturbarse.

Lo que no podía hacer era ponerle voz, no podía imaginar una voz para hacerlo gemir en su imaginación o hacer todo incluso más caliente.

Aunque todo podía ser producto de su imaginación el pelirojo entendió que podía provocarlo a a su antojo, colgándose de sus cuernos para besarlo con locura o para que el otro aprovechara a hundir su cabeza en su pecho.

Esos sueños y fantasías lo mantuvieron ocupado unos cuantos años, mirando hacia atrás le daba un poco de cosa fantasear con un hombre mayor habiendo tenido 13 años pero cuando se iba haciendo más grande de apoco todo le iba dando menos pena, y hasta iban escalando en ritmo, en ocasiones cuando se quedaba contra la almohada recordando todo podía jurar que cuando lo hacía gemir el de ojos verdes lo atacaba de manera más ruda, como si lo excitara también.

Y así fue como un día normal en su anteúltimo año de secundaria un día las puertas del salón se abrieron haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, sus compañeros empezaron a sentarse cuando vieron a alguien entrar anunciándoles que el recreo había terminado y cuando se decidió a mirar…

Su cuerpo salto de la sorpresa, casi se le caía su gorra, su corazón dejo de latir y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo fuego.

-Mi nombre es Kujo Jotaro, apartir de hoy seré el suplente del profesor de Biología

Tenía nombre.

Y una voz

Frente al pupitre del profesor estaba el chico con el que llevaba fantaseando desde los 6 años hecho todo un adulto.

Con una camisa blanca y una corbata, además de unos pantalones formales y un morral, ahora sería su nuevo profesor, cerro los puños clavándose las uñas en la piel intentando contener la sorpresa pero en lo que Kujo miraba alrededor de toda la clase inspeccionando los rostros de sus nuevos alumnos la sangre se le congelo.

Un chico pelirojo de rostro muy bonito lo estaba mirando fijamente, y tenía el gorro que el usaba en la secundaria, el gorro que el perdió el último día de preparatoria.

El también era el chico que estaba acosando en sueños sin saberlo.

Dar la clase se le hizo realmente difícil, no solo por que era su primera vez ejerciendo de profesor por que solo era un estudiante de biólogo marino si no por que dejar de ver al pelirojo se le hacía complicado, mucho más si no quería que nadie lo notara, y además por que el lo estaba mirando muy fijo.

No pensó jamás que se pudiera encontrar con el en la vida real, ni que realmente fuera tan guapo como en los sueños en los que lo visitaba, creía que solo era parte de sus poderes.

Ser un Incubo era más problemático de lo que había esperado, incluso solo limitándose a una persona.

Y quería estar más cerca de el.

Al terminar esa tortuosa hora y media de clase decidió que no lo dejaría escapar.

-Quien de ustedes es el delegado de la clase? Necesito revisar algo con el consejo escolar –pudo ver en la cara del pelirojo como este se sonrojaba hasta más no poder levantando la mano, el ya sabía quien era el delegado por que lo decía su lista pero…reaccionaba así por el.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón de clases para disfrutar de su recreo pero Noriaki fue el único que se quedó en su asiento, mirándolo fijo con las unas mejillas rojas que le daban ganas de devorarlo entero, era precioso, no le hacía justicia nada esos encuentros nocturnos, era mucho más hermoso en persona.

-Que necesita arreglar con el consejo escolar? –le pregunto tartamudeando de la pena, no podía creer que por primera vez en mas de 10 años le hubiera hablado, y definitivamente era el, reconocería ese rostro tan varonil y hermoso en cualquier lado.

-Solo unas cosas de papeleo –mentira, solo quería quedarse con el, aún con la diferencia de edad cuando eran pequeños la primera vez que se habían visto en la ciudad en el centro se había enamorado de esos hermosos ojos violetas –puedes quedarte después de clases a ayudarme?

Jotaro quería hacerle caer SU gorra sacándole un beso sorpresa.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando eran días de trabajo había mucho silencio en la casa del matrimonio Kujo.

Jotaro salía desde temprano y Kakyoin pintaba tan pronto se levantaba y desayunaba, agradecía ser alguien que vivió varias experiencias cercanas a la muerte por que siempre se levantaba con inspiración para empezar con sus cuadros los cuales vendía a estudios con gente rica que se los compraba con gusto y…

Hoy no era un buen día, sus sentimientos salían muy a flote cuando pintaba y no dejaba de pensar en Jotaro.

Habían tenido una pelea anoche, lo cual era realmente poco habitual pero ese era el caso, y Kakyoin aunque se sintiera totalmente una víctima también se sentía mal.

De todas las hojas que usaba como boceto en el caballete siempre terminaban siendo bocetos de su esposo, eso lo hacía bajar la cabeza arrepentido…pero cuando pensaba en los gritos tan irritantes que tenía el otro también quería golpearlo.

El no tenía absolutamente ningún tipo de culpa de que estuviera estresado y no encontrara como descargarse en el estrés de haber dejado el cigarrillo cuando el cuerpo le pedía nicotina, esas actitudes pesadas y cortantes eran realmente muy difíciles de sobrellevar.

Un deje de molestia cruzo su cabeza, era su culpa? No, nadie lo mando a dejar el cigarrillo y comportarse como un imbécil, pensaba mirando el boceto de su cuerpo sobre el caballete.

Ahora mismo Jotaro estaba en una junta del consejo de protección marina de la ciudad, y le quedaba un largo día por delante.

Un día lluvioso que aveces le resultaba aburrido.

Quedándose en blanco por unos instantes mirando a su propia mano trabada sobre la hoja se le ocurrió una idea y eso lo hizo sonreír, el no tenía por que pasarla mal por culpa de nadie.

Jotaro sentía un peso sobre los hombros, estaba totalmente perdido mirando al frente sin prestar atención a la junta, nunca era muy participativo y solo saltaba si había algo que no le parecía y todos lo respetaban por que sus colegas del trabajo sabían que así era el pero ahora no tenía la mente en ese lugar.

Se sentía fatal por haberle gritado a Kakyoin y la culpa le estaba pesando, hacía tiempo que no suspiraba tanto en un día para liberarse un poco de la tensión pero de verdad se estaba preocupando y sintiendo mal, se tiro más contra la silla deslizándose en el asiento.

Podría llevarlo a cenar para disculparse.

Iba a suspirar de nuevo pero de repente sintió algo en la pierna que le dio un escalofrió, un reflejo muscular? Se movió o se apoyo mal? No iba darle importancia pero entonces sintió algo similar en el tobillo de la otra pierna, por inercia miro abajo a ver si había algo corriéndole entre las piernas, pero no.

Se acomodó en el asiento pensando que era la posición pero otra vez sintió algo esta vez recorriéndole desde el tobillo a la rodilla y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, haciendo que uno de los labios le tironeara por un segundo, otra vez la sensación de algo paseándole por el cuerpo lo toco pero esta vez por las pantorrillas, dándole vueltas en círculos alrededor de la piel. Que era eso? Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado porque no podía dejar que los demás presentes lo vieran actuar extraño, era un acto reflejo o que? Estaba entre personas normales no podía simplemente pararse y ver que pasaba.

Otra vez sintió lo mismo pero esta vez por los costados del muslo, acaso era un ataque de un usuario de stand? Estaba queriendo decirle algo? Estaba queriendo alertarlo o hacerle algo? El mismo movimiento se repitió por su rodilla pero con algo mas de presión, su mano se movió hasta su rodilla pero aquella sensación seguía, y daba vueltas de adelante para atrás como si lo estuviera acariciando, incluso haciéndole cosquillas en los costados de sus rodillas, aquello lo estaba poniendo nervioso, no saber que pasaba lo estaba estresando.

Cuando aquella presión le paso un poco más fuerte por toda la pierna agarro su celular y puso una canción, tenía que salir de ahí.

-Lo siento, es una llamada importante –y se levantó, sintiendo en sus muslos aquellos toques tan extraños, parecían casi caricias, sus compañeros lo miraron incrédulo por que no solía hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Esta bien, nos las arreglaremos aquí –Jotaro asintió y se llevó fingiendo su celular al oído para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, aunque tan pronto lo hizo por alguna razón su espalda se tiro contra la puerta por que esa cosa que lo estaba tocando lo empujo contra ella, el ruido de la madera lo hizo saltar para adelante por que no quería llamar la atención y esta vez si agarro su teléfono de verdad, si esto era un ataque de stand tenía que avisarle a Noriaki.

Se hecho camino al baño por las dudas de que pudiera haber algo debajo de su ropa, el tono del teléfono lo estaba poniendo más nervioso pero más aún como por alguna razón los toques en sus piernas estaban siendo más agresivos.

-Jotaro? –le respondió su esposo del otro lado del teléfono, al fin le contestaba y por alguna razón esos toques estaban moviéndose entre sus piernas.

-Estamos en peligro, hay un usuario de stand atacándome –le dijo serio y hasta algo alterado metiéndose al baño y encerrándose en el primer cubículo que vio, bajando la tapa del inhodoro y desabrochándose los cinturones para ver que había debajo de la tela, que era lo que lo estaba atormentando.

-Eh? Jotaro donde estas?

-En el baño, me escondí por que algo empezó a molestarme mientras estaba en la junta –era un poco difícil desenvolverse con una sola mano pero en cuanto se sentó bajo los pantalones vio que todo estaba normal, no había nada en sus piernas aún si se pasaba la mano pero los toques seguían, entre medio de sus muslos casi masajeándolo –es como si algo me estuviera tocando, lleva un buen rato así, evidentemente es un usuario de largo alcance y…

-Estas solo ahora mismo?

-Si, ten cuidado de que no te ataque a ti y…-derrepente y de manera super inesperada, esos toques empezaron a sentirse en su entrepierna, presionando toda la zona y sacándole un gemido inesperado.

-Jotaro –un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda –de verdad tu crees que es un usuario de stand? –iba a matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo, iba a darle tan fuerte que lo iba a empalar y matarlo, incluso lo escucho soltar una risa, iba a llenarle tanto la boca que no podría reírse de aquí a 3 años.

-Kakyoin definitivamente tu…ah! –otro gemido se le salió cuando una caricia lo recorrió entero desde la base hasta la cabeza de su miembro, estaba empezando a endurecerse por que lo estaba estimulando demasiado –voy a matarte, vas a pagarme esto muy caro –no solo tenía algo recorriendo su miembro en todos sus ángulos si no también estimulando todo su estómago y alrededor de su entrepierna.

-Si puedes llegar a casa antes de eso…tranquilo me asegurare de no hacerte correrte –entre toda la vergüenza de estar erecto y con los pantalones abajo encerrado en uno de los baños del trabajo el moreno estaba disfrutando demasiado eso, en especial como esas caricias agarraban la cabeza de su miembro –sabes usar 2 pinceles y tener el teléfono colgando en el hombro es complicado…

-Ya vas a ver Noriaki…-le susurro en un jadeo cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir, lo estaba toqueteando por debajo de la cabeza justo como le gustaba –ire ahora a casa y…

Oh? Seguro? –en ese momento sintió un toque sobre su pezón y se llevó la mano a la boca para morderse los dedos y evitar cualquier tipo de sonido, acaso Kakyoin estaba moviendo sus pinceles encima de un dibujo suyo o que? –vas a salir del trabajo? –mirando hacia abajo estaba muy erecto, no podía seguir el día con normalidad con las ganas que se traía encima, además ahora estaba sintiendo como si lo estuvieran masturbando.

-Iré a buscarte y ya verás… -cuando sintió una caricia en sus nalgas se levantó de golpe, soltando el teléfono y poniéndolo en su camisa mientras se subía los pantalones y se arreglaba para salir, iba a tomar un taxi para ir a casa y desgarrar al pelirojo por dentro –en minutos estoy en casa –a último momento reprimió un gemido, más que nada por que Kakyoin estaba jugando demasiado con el.

-No cuelgues, necesito saber cuándo estas a punto para no arruinarte, eres como un pastel a punto justo… -además su voz se oía demasiado sensual, inconscientemente su mano bajo hasta su entrepierna tocándose y sujetándose, tenía demasiadas ganas –como harás para salir de ahí?

-Solo baja un poco el ritmo por favor

El plan era ir hasta los lockers a agarrar su mochila y colgársela por delante o por la cintura para que no se le notara la terrible erección que tenía, de por si fue super difícil llegar por que había mucha gente pasando pero con la ayuda de Star Platinum se las fue ingeniando, además para el no era nada fácil ocultar erecciones por mucho jean que usara.

Salió del edificio solo para darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo, pero aún así eso no lo pararía, tenía que enseñarle un lección a Noriaki, con quien estaba hablando de manera muy sucia y quien estaba disfrutando de lo lindo tocarlo por todos lados, le pidió por favor que no lo masturbara pero el como tocaba sus pezones y en ocasión pasaba los pinceles por su cuello lo estaba volviendo loco, se paraba de su caminata en medio de la lluvia solo para disfrutarlo más por que de verdad se sentía bien, y se notaba mucho que eran pinceles.

También ya le estaba encontrando cierto gusto a que le tocara el trasero.

Totalmente empapado fue hasta la avenida a tomar un taxi, por que no había absolutamente nadie en la calle, estaba el solo con una calentura que ni la lluvia le podía quitar.

-No hace falta que te seques en casa podemos encargarnos de eso –le dijo Noriaki cuando le notifico que ya había subido, y cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Jotaro sintió como algo subía por los costados de su cuerpo.

-Estas seguro? No tienes idea de nada –si todo seguía así de calmado en la calle el pelirojo se iba a sorprender mucho –habíamos hablado sobre esto antes.

-Fuiste muy malo conmigo anoche…-derrepente una nube de tristeza se le puso encima, iba a decirle que lo sentía pero de repente unas caricias en su cuello lo desconcentraban, no, no estaba arrepentido, el pelirojo era un idiota.

-Ahora mismo podría ponerte un cigarrillo en la cara.

-Menos mal que estas de abstinencia.

-Esto es algo mas allá de la abstinencia

Todo el viaje fue del pelirojo molestándolo, acariciándolo por todos lados y el intentando contenerse para que el taxista no pensara nada raro, aveces saltaba de la nada y otras se tapaba la cara totalmente, ademas de morderse los dedos y los labios. Se ponía a mirar por la ventana o el techo esperando que el viaje pasara lo más rápido posible, además oir a Kakyoin prácticamente riéndose de el le daba mucha rabia.

Cuando el taxi paro el moreno prácticamente bajo sin darse cuenta de cuánto dinero le dio al taxista, casi se pone bobo agarrando las llaves de su bolsillo y la llamada se colgó. En cuanto puso la llave en la puerta se tomó un segundo para tomar aire y ver hacía los 2 lados.

La lluvia seguía y no había absolutamente nadie en la calle.

Una sonrisa se poso en su cara pero no duro mucho antes de agacharse de la sorpresa, Kakyoin había empezado a masturbarlo de nuevo y se estaba desfalleciendo, en cuanto abrió la puerta aquello paro y se encontró al pelirojo frente a la puerta con un cuaderno y unos pinceles en la mano.

-Te estabas tardando mi amor –no podía creer la sonrisa burlona que llevaba en la cara, de un jalón y totalmente molesto Jotaro lo tomo de la camisa hacía afuera, estirando el brazo para cerrar la puerta y ponerlo contra esta y así cerrar sus labios en un beso, un apasionado y hambriento beso.

Kakyoin no entendía nada ni como había pasado pero cuando Jotaro empezó a recorrer su boca con su lengua no se quejó, sin embargo empezó a jadear cuando el moreno empezó a mover sus caderas contra la suyas haciéndole notar su gigante erección contra la suya, el también desde que lo llamo estaba excitado esperando que viniera, además Jotaro tenía una manera muy sensual de mover las caderas, lenta e hipnótica para el.

Cuando en medio del beso ambos empezaron a quedarse sin aire, el moreno forzando mucho mas el tiempo de lo que Kakyoin podía este se separo y lo agarro con fuerza de la muñeca, empezando a caminar hacía la lluvia y jaloneándolo, quedando los 2 bajo el agua.

-Te dije que te iba a resultar caro –sus ojos empezaron a buscar gente en la calle, nadie, solo ellos 2 bajo la lluvia en la entrada de su casa en su vecindario.

-Un resfriado? –derrepente y de la nada, el moreno lo empujo al suelo, haciéndolo caer sobre el asfalto –Ah! Por que hiciste eso! –la caída le había dolido y los codos le estaban ardiendo, además se había mojado y ensuciado entero.

-De verdad quieres sexo salvaje? Dime, muro, piso o pavimento? –el pelirojo había olvidado que cuando Jotaro estaba enfadado, se le daba mucho el exhibicionismo.

Y después de 3 rondas tal y como le pregunto siguió otra más en la casa.


	9. Chapter 9

-Profesora Kakyoin! –una voz por detrás le llamo la atención haciéndola girarse, era de nuevo Josuke, ese niño era sumamente lindo y era muy divertido para hablar pero esto podría causarle problemas en especial por que eran profesora y alumno, estaba mal tener tanta cercanía por algo que no eran temas académicos –Ya salió el juego del que estábamos hablando el otro día!

Bueno aunque cuando de videojuegos se trataba hablar era una excepción que siempre podía hacer con quien sea.

-Oh! Enserio!? Me pregunto si tendrá descuentos los primeros días! –hablar de videojuegos la emocionaba, empezó a trabajar de profesora prácticamente para comprárselos mientras estaba estudiando y piensa que va a morir haciendo eso.

-Vas a ir con el grupo del segundo piso? Podemos juntarnos para ir y… -no sabía si decir si Josuke la veía mas que como profesora o era muy inocente, pero no podía tener tanto contacto.

-Lo siento, tengo algo de trabajo y no creo poder ir con ellos…-el grupo del segundo piso era una tienda de su distrito dividida en 2 pisos donde estaban los usuales que se juntaban a pasar el rato con las actividades que proponía la tienda como partidas de rol o reuniones varias y el primer piso era simplemente de compras, tenían un cierto grupo de conocidos ahí y en ese lugar fue donde Josuke se enteró que su profesora amaba los videojuegos.

También fue donde se enamoró de ella, no creía que pudiera ser tan interesante y linda más allá de su apariencia.

-Oh ya veo –susurro algo decepcionado, sabía que esta mujer siempre lo iba a rechazar pero su meta era alcanzar su corazón, era demasiado perfecta como para dejarla ir –quiere que se lo traiga yo? De todas maneras voy a ir…-a Noriko se le paro el corazón, tenía que ponerle un alto.

-Esta bien Higashikata! No hay manera de que hiciera eso además de usar tus ahorros y eso! –susurro casi alarmada, además el era un niño y tampoco tendría mucho dinero y menos para gastarlo en una profesora.

-No hay problema yo…

-Profesora Kakyoin! –detrás de ellos apareció casi corriendo el profesor Polnareff, literatura, era muy amigo de Noriko –ya vi al nuevo, no tienes idea lo alto que es! Ahora en 20 minutos va a estar en la sala de profesores para presentarse y…

-Profesora Kakyoin! –otro grito, esta vez una chica, al oírla Noriko se giro para atenderla –otra vez esta teniendo una recaída y…

-Ah lo siento Polnareff, hablamos mas tarde si? Creo que me presentare luego con el nuevo…-el profesor de literatura le asintió y ambas mujeres se fueron, de la clase de la que venía esa chica había una alumna con diabetes y a veces tenía problemas, Kakyoin era la única en toda la escuela que sabía tratar correctamente con problemas así así que siempre la llamaban a ella.

Al rato el problema fue resuelto y ya todos estaban en clases, el recreo comenzó y tan pronto la profesora fue y salió de la sala de maestros con la caja de uno de los proyectores de la escuela mientras todos los alumnos estaban entrando de nuevo a sus salones y desocupando el edificio Josuke la vio de lejos, iba a ofrecerle ayuda como buen caballero y hombre de amor que era pero alguien se le adelanto.

Era la persona más alta que había visto alguna vez en su vida.

-Lo siento, necesita ayuda? –Noriko escucho una voz profunda y aterciopelada detrás suyo, oh eso se oía lindo…

-Por favor…-dijo sin girar a mirar, esperando una sorpresa, cuando vio unas manos tomando la caja miro hacia arriba y su corazón se paró.

No podía ser.

-Necesito llevar esto al aula 3-B por favor –susurro casi sin fuerzas, no podía creerlo, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios y sus manos eran iguales a las de…

-Soy el nuevo profesor de biología, mi nombre es Kujo Jotaro –los ojos de la peliroja se abrieron de par en par –de casualidad usted es la profesora que hoy faltaba en la junta de maestros? N-Noriko –eso ultimo lo pronunció casi tartamudeando, ella estaba sintiendo muy fuerte sus ojos sobre su cara, mirándola y examinándola –Ka-Kakyoin? –era casi como si estuviera esperando una confirmación…

-De casualidad el apellido de su familia es Joestar? –el moreno asintió, el corazón le estaba corriendo una carrera y la piel se le puso de gallina cuando vio a la mujer sonreír con una mirada super alegre –puedes dejar el proyector en el suelo? –y asintió de nuevo, obedeciéndola y cuando la caja toco el suelo la mujer se le echo encima con un fuerte abrazo, casi tenía su cara entre sus pechos- Jotaro no puedo creer que seas tu!

Derrepente se sentía cómodo, el haber venido a esta ciudad ya no era tan terrible, se levantó un poco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la peliroja y la abrazo por la cintura, había pasado demasiado tiempo y ella…seguía oliendo a cereza.

-Has crecido, sigues siendo más baja que yo pero haz crecido mucho –aquello le daba mucha nostalgia de cuando eran mas jóvenes y Noriko lo perseguía a todas partes.

-Pegue un último estirón cuando empecé a hacer ejercicio por que había perdido masa muscular estudiando… -aquello le causo risa, pese a todo ella era de las chicas más rudas de la escuela –tu sigues igual, pareces incluso mas joven que cuando teníamos 17

-Tu crees? –le pregunto abrazándola un poco más fuerte antes de separarse, principalmente le sorprendía el cambio en su cuerpo, estaba muy desarrollada y ella siempre había sido tan delgada que eso la había hecho siempre plana –siento no haber mantenido el contacto durante tantos años –se habría operado? Lo dudaba por que también había crecido unos cuantos centímetros.

-Se que no fue personal, hablo seguido con tu familia y ellos dicen que tampoco les hablas –le susurro sacando la lengua haciendo reír al moreno –Que estás haciendo aquí? Ósea eres el nuevo profesor y…

-Cuando no te vi en mi presentación creí que me estabas evitando…-la cara de sorpresa que puso Noriko fue tan repentina que le causo gracia y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

-N-No…tuve una emergencia con una estudiante y…como sabías de mi?

-Lo primero que dijeron era que la profesora Noriko Kakyoin estaba ausente en ese momento, no me culpes –la mujer le sonrió agarrando la mano que estaba en su cabeza y la encerró entre las suyas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verla, era adorable – ese nombre fue demasiado revelador, es muy único.

-Más bien mi apellido

Aquello no parecía una simple charla de profesores, evidentemente se conocían pero había algo en medio que a Josuke le carcomían los celos por dentro…interés.

-Vine a esta ciudad por un tema familiar, decidí conseguir trabajo mientras total mi título me habilita, estas en frente del doctor Kujo Jotaro –aquello le hizo ganar un aplauso pequeñito de parte de la peliroja –ya termine todos mis estudios, fue hace relativamente poco.

-Felicidades, me alegra que hallas llegado tan lejos aunque 10 años es bastante –Noriko le pico la nariz con un dedo en broma y Jotaro solo le sonrió, su sonrisa ahora se le hacía más linda que hace 10 años –que yo recuerde los únicos viviendo en Japón ahora mismo eran tus padres, les paso algo? Igualmente no era en esta ciudad…

-Es una historia larga, luego de tus clases te puedo invitar a un café –era cosa suya o Jotaro estaba poniendo una sonrisa coqueta? A Josuke al ver las mejillas de su querida profesora ponerse rojas se le hirvió la sangre en todo el cuerpo.

-E-Es-Esta bien, me ayudas a llevar el proyector? La clase comenzara pronto…-el moreno le asintió agarrando la caja de nuevo y ambos empezaron a caminar juntos. Josuke se escondió detrás de un pilar para evitar que lo vieran pero…

Que había entre la profesora y su sobrino?.

Al rato que las clases terminaron Jotaro se quedó esperando después de las clases a que la peliroja saliera, era profesora de arte y seguía tan bonita como la última vez que la vio, cuando la vio salir los 2 emprendieron camino a la cafetería más lujosa que Jotaro encontró, quería pasar una buena tarde, tal vez incluso aprovechar a cenar, por que iba a ser una larga charla.

-No puedo creer que el señor Joestar hiciera eso, pobre tu abuela…

-Lo odia ahora mismo, está viviendo en la casa country por que no lo puede ni ver, me llamaron de mi trabajo para que arregle esto si no pasaba algo así no hubiera nunca dejado mi trabajo –la peliroja se rió tomando un poco de su té.

-Que malo eres, con lo mucho que te extraña tu madre, en el último santa secreto a ella le toco uno de mis juegos de té, estoy más presente yo que tú en tu familia.

-Mis ubicaciones geográficas varían semana a semana, no es mi culpa, ahora estoy tomándome esto como vacaciones igual, me corresponde por antigüedad –la peliroja asintió dándole la razón, Jotaro había mejorado cuando eran más jóvenes el no hablaba tanto –estas trabajando de algo más aparte de profesora?.

-En una agencia de arte, me costo muchísimo entrar y el ambiente es algo duro pero estudie para eso –y el moreno le asintió, agarrando una galletita –no puedo creer que mi alumno sea tu…tió

-No puedo creer que seas su profesora

-Sabe algo de mi con relación a tu familia? –aquella pregunta le hizo ruido a Jotaro, quien levanto una ceja expresando su confusión –es que siempre fue bastante cercano a mi…

Que significaba eso?

-No creo –ambos se tomaron el tiempo para darle un sorbo a sus tazas de té.

-Que tal esta tu familia? Tu madre me mostro fotos de tu hija siempre quise conocerlas pero jamás están en las reuniones…

-Nos divorciamos hace poco

Silencio.

-Oh…siento escuchar eso? –el ojiazul le hizo una seña con las manos como si no importara –no te importa?

-No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, quedo embarazada por una borrachera así que…ya sabes

-Wow no esperaba eso –de jóvenes ellos tomaban juntos y Jotaro siempre era el que la cuidaba cuando se ponía borracha.

-Yo tampoco, pero paso y evidentemente de esa manera nadie esta destinado a estar con una persona atándose así con un hijo –Noriko le pateo por debajo de la mesa saltando todos los objetos un poco–que?

-Suena horrible que hables de tu hija así! Que malo de tu parte! –Jotaro siempre había sido medio insensible.

-Cálmate, no es como si no la quiera o no la aprecie o lo que sea pero es la verdad! Igualmente nos separamos por que mi trabajo me obliga a estar lejos, así que mi ex la cuida

-Mal padre

-Solo ausente, que tal te fue a ti? La verdad hablo tan poco con mi familia que no se me ocurrió preguntar por ti, lo siento Noriko.

-Ya se que eres un descuidado, me alegra que te hayas ocupado primero de tus estudios aunque la hallas arruinado un poco…bastante -los primeros años de ellos 2 en la universidad todavía mantenían el contacto, pero era tan complicado por que ambos tenían que estudiar tan duro que simplemente se desvaneció poco a poco, la universidad fue un buen cambio para Jotaro al menos ya no era un delincuente.

-Tengo un buen trabajo así que no me fue tan mal, como diría mi madre, que tal los hijos, casa y trabajo? –cuando pronunció eso ultimo la peliroja abrió fuerte los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrírsela –Noriko? –le pregunto preocupado, que había dicho?

-Hace…un par de años estaba embarazada e iba a tener un hijo pero…tuve un aborto espontaneo…-la voz de la peliroja estaba oscurecida, Jotaro trago saliva, no tenía idea de que ese era un tema sensible, no quería haberle hecho daño –siento arruinar la charla.

-No, perdón no tenía idea…

-En mi última sesión mi psicólogo dijo que no lo guardara, que estaba bien exteriorizarlo –el moreno solo acertó a agarrar su otra mano y acariciarla despacio con la yema de sus dedos –cada vez duele menos

Seguramente bajo esa mano, Noriko estaba llorando.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras y lo sabes, no te voy a presionar pero voy a escuchar tanto como tu me quieras decir.

Estuvieron en silencio uno par de minutos, hasta que la peliroja entrelazo su mano con la suya y se limpió los ojos con la otra mano, inhalando y exhalando un par de veces para calmarse, Jotaro se quedó quieto señalándole que estaba ahí para ella y que era su apoyo, dejándola presionar su mano tanto como quisiera.

-No estábamos casados pero aun así íbamos a tenerla, estábamos demasiado ilusionados, tanto que no te das una idea y simplemente…-se tomó otro momento para respirar, sollozando por un instante, escucharla llorar a Jotaro le dolía –desapareció, se que no fue mi culpa pero aún así fue horrible y no pudimos continuar con lo nuestro…estábamos muy dolidos el uno con el otro…

Jotaro se levantó sin soltar su mano y se arrodillo frente a ella, Noriko en cuanto lo vio cerca se abrazó a él para descargar sus lágrimas, mojando su sombrero pero no importaba.

-Y solo seguí adelante y…

-No fue bueno de su parte dejarte –le susurro correspondiéndole el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por su cintura, estaban haciendo una escena en la cafetería pero no importaba –no debería haberte dejado sola luego de algo así…

-Simplemente rompí sus ilusiones y…fue muy doloroso para el también…-Jotaro le dio un beso cariñoso en el hombro para tranquilizarla, no tenía por que sentirse mal.

-No rompiste nada, simplemente paso, el debería haberse quedado contigo si? Tu estas bien

-Luego simplemente seguí adelante… -Jotaro empezó a sentir su cabeza mojada, de verdad Kakyoin estaba llorando mucho.

Pasado un rato que Kakyoin se tranquilizó y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas para amenizar un poco más el ambiente, lamentablemente no se quedaron a cenar pero Jotaro no tenía apuro, iba a estar unos cuantos meses en la ciudad y aprovechar a estar con ella era una de sus prioridades.

Cuando ambos salieron de la cafetería la peliroja lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla y los 2 tomaron caminos separados, aunque a Jotaro le hubiera gustado tomar su mano un poco más…

-No puedo creerlo! Así que eres el hijo de Joseph Joestar…

Estaban en clases, Josuke encima de uno de los bancos ayudando a la profesora Noriko con unos trabajos a corregir, eran trabajos de arte de secundaria así que era una excusa mas para charlar mientras el resto de la clase hablaba que otra cosa.

-Bueno no es como que lo reconozca como mi padre o algo…

-Soy amiga de la familia desde hace años, es un buen hombre, no le tengas tanto rencor

-Dejo a mi mama

-No lo sabía Josuke –le sonrió con una sonrisa super compasiva, intentando calmarlo –tu sobrino también…tuvo altercados con los hijos…

-Te refieres a Jotaro?

-No me contaste que un pariente tuyo estaría trabajando aquí por cierto

-Bueno de todas maneras no tenías idea que estaba relacionado a mi si el no te lo decía.

-Higashikata y Kujo no se parecen en nada verdad? –aquello hizo reir a ambos, Noriko seguía corrigiendo los trabajos que le habían entregado al principio de la clase.

-Como se conocieron ustedes 2?

-Éramos novios en la secundaria

A Josuke se le callo la cara al suelo, no podía creerlo, era por eso que veía tanto interés…

-E-E-Enserio? –pregunto con miedo, tragando saliva.

-Cortamos poco después de entrar a la universidad por que realmente la distancia nos separo mucho, ambos acordamos en una reunión familiar que lo más sano era cortar antes que extrañarnos tanto y dejar oxidar nuestra relación así –entonces si estaban totalmente separados y distanciados no había nada de que preocuparse, el plan de Josuke de capturar el corazón de la profesora seguía en marcha –ahora si quisieras tener una novia en otro país cuando vayas a la universidad es más sencillo, tienen más métodos para hablar y eso… -le dijo a el, viéndolo sonreír orgulloso.

-No hay manera, si me voy a enamorar de alguien querría estar con esa persona todo el tiempo además voy a ser policía, mi alma está atada a esta ciudad! –aquello hizo reír a la peliroja, tal vez había algo de Joestar en el.

Cuando la clase termino y el recreo comenzó la profesora se dirigió como de costumbre a la sala de profesores, Josuke estaba al acecho esperándola salir pero noto a…alguien más también haciéndolo…

Era Jotaro, recostado en una pared mirando fijo a la puerta de la sala. Así que tenía competencia…

Sus ojos se encontraron y su unión Joestar les dijo el uno al otro lo que estaban pensando, que ambos estaban interesados en la profesora Kakyoin.

La puerta se abrió y en cuanto una cabellera peliroja se asomó ambos corrieron directo a esta, en una competencia por ver quien captaba primero la atención de la mujer…aun así Jotaro estaba más cerca y en cuanto la llamo Noriko volteo a verlo.

Llamarla era trampa! Nadie dijo que se le podía hablar!

-Te apetece venir a cenar a casa está noche? Te prometo que puedo cocinar mariscos muy bien –le dijo con la voz mas aterciopelada y gruesa que podía, la más encantadora en resumen, y funciono al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, que linda era, igual de adorable que cuando estaban juntos.

-Estudiaste biología marina o cocina? Esta bien, compre un videojuego pero más allá de eso no tengo nada que hacer…

Tramposo! Eso era demasiado! El nunca nisiquiera llego a comprarle algo en la tienda donde se reunían por que ella siempre lo rechazaba!

Seguramente por ser menor pero no importaba, era más maduro que Jotaro.

No los iba a dejar solos.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Noriko dijo que tenía que pasar por su casa a buscar algo antes de acompañarlo, Jotaro le paso su dirección y le dijo que si tenía problemas para llegar que lo llamara y le mandaría un taxi.

No podía evitarlo, ella era demasiado linda, era igual de linda que cuando se conocieron y ahora la quería más, se arrepentía muchísimo de no haber luchado un poco más por su relación o tan siquiera no haber hablado con ella los años siguientes, llamando a su madre y preguntando hasta ella se enteró sobre su aborto espontaneo antes que el. Siempre habían tenido una buena relación por que la familia Kakyoin era un tanto…fría, y en cambio su madre era todo lo contrario a fría así que algo de amabilidad y cariño era algo que Noriko siempre aprecio mucho.

Se había perdido mucho en su vida por aislarse tanto en su trabajo realmente, le hubiera gustado felicitarla cuando entro a trabajar a esa agencia de arte…

Era tan linda, amable y simpática…ahora incluso más juguetona, el había cambiado en personalidad con los años pasando de ser un delincuente que era malo y despectivo con todo el mundo a alguien más calmado, estaba pensando que se complementarían tan bien como antaño…

Su corazón latía al pensar en ella, recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado en la secundaria.

El timbre sonó y fue a mirar, todavía estaba preparando la cena y dudaba altamente que fuera Kakyoin por que no había pasado ni una hora desde que se separaron.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa desagradable…

-Jotaro! Mi mama preparo unos sanguches y venía a traértelos!

Por que estaba Josuke en la puerta? Estaba ocupado ahora mismo…

-Bien, gracias…-antes de que el otro moreno se diera cuenta agarro la bolsa de sanguches y le cerro la puerta en la cara, suspirando, este no era el mejor de los momentos para formar lazos familiares…

-Oye Jotaro! No vas a dejarme afuera o si? –su tió le estaba gritando golpeando la puerta para que le abriera, era realmente irritante.

Además ahora Noriko venía y…ah…es verdad que Josuke también estaba en la sala de profesores hoy…no podía ser verdad?

-Eres un escandaloso vas a molestar a mis vecinos solo entra! –escuchar su voz de adolescente puberto le estaba irritando, al abrirle la puerta el otro entro como si no fuera a haber otra oportunidad haciéndose el inocente –por que estas aquí?

-Como que por que? Eres mi familia tenemos que pasar algo de tiempo juntos… -se rió nervioso, se había dado cuenta, y eso que no había sido tan obvio, incluso había comprado comida como para tener una excusa…-aparte quiero saber más sobre mi padre y…

-Voy a repetirlo y esta vez enserio, por que estas aquí? –tema de Noriko, esto era serio, el reconocía ese tipo de miradas y si tenía una sospecha la tenía bien argumentada.

-Estas esperando a alguien o algo? –maldito mocoso, Josuke estaba aquí para arruinar su cena, se debía pensar que tenía privilegios con ella por que la conocía desde hace un tiempo o lo que sea pero quien realmente tenía el control era el.

-Voy a preparar comida para 3 entonces –no tenía manera de echarlo pero si lo mantendría distanciado- ayúdame en la cocina al menos.

Jotaro vivía en un edificio de departamentos en una dirección un poco alejada de la ciudad, era por eso que le había ofrecido un taxi a Noriko para que viniera…incluso Josuke se había tomado la molestia de venir a molestarlo hasta aquí y arruinar su cita…

Se hicieron las 9 y la peliroja todavía no venía, ya no solamente Jotaro estaba preocupado si no también Josuke, quien pensaba si no estaba ahí molestando por nada habiéndose equivocado. En eso el teléfono sonó y el moreno casi de un salto fue a responder, que había pasado? Inclusive hacia una hora había empezado a llover y hacía bastante frió

-Jojo? –se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo, tal vez de la lluvia

-Donde estas? Estoy preocupado

-No lo se exactamente, me baje con el bus y llevo dando vueltas un rato pero no veo la estatua de la que me hablaste frente a un edificio…estoy en una cabina telefónica que encontré después de mucho dar vueltas…

-Descríbeme el lugar alrededor tuyo –había pocas cabinas en su área, así que no era difícil, la peliroja le explico todo y el ya se pudo ubicar –de acuerdo, ahora salgo quédate ahí si?

Cuando la llamada termino ambos hombres se miraron retándose.

-Que paso? –había pasado algo con la profesora?

-Se bueno para algo y agarra un par de batas de mi closet y ponlas frente a la estufa para que estén tibias, aparte calienta la comida, yo ya vengo –el moreno a toda prisa agarro un paraguas y uno de sus sacos y salió para la calle dando un portazo, super apurado y sin mirar atrás.

Josuke se sentía como un niño, estaba siendo opacado por Jotaro.

Hizo lo que su sobrino le pidió y al cabo de unos 10 minutos escucho la puerta abrirse y el viento invadiendo la casa, la tormenta era fuerte, al ir hacia ella estaban tanto Jotaro como la profesora Noriko bajo el paraguas, el agarrándola con fuerza haciéndolo morirse de celos.

-Esto no volverá a pasar lo prometo –le susurro ella con una risa mientras Jotaro cerraba la puerta suspirando, había sido bastante difícil volver.

-La próxima si o si un taxi, lo siento

Al verla mejor ella estaba totalmente empapada, incluso sus zapatos estaban chorreando agua y también…su camisa estaba transparentándole todo, mas razones para amarla, estaba buenísima.

-Josuke? –pregunto bastante sorprendida mirándolo directo, al chico se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo al instante al oir su voz, iba a hablar pero Jotaro lo interrumpió una vez más, iba a partirle el cuello.

-Ah si, vino por una consulta sobre Joseph y para cuando terminamos se largo a llover, espero que no te moleste…-viéndola bien estaba realmente bonita con todas las gotas de agua cayéndole por la piel, varias veces se la había imaginado de diferentes maneras y mojada por una piscina o la ducha era una.

-Bueno soy amiga de tu familia así que ahora técnicamente somos un poco más cercanos, además no te preocupes ya nos conocíamos de antes por el mismo grupo de conocidos

-Ah si?

-De una comunidad de jugadores, estoy bien, además tu casa es realmente bonita

Jotaro también estaba hipnotizado viéndola, definitivamente no estaba operada, podía verlo todo por como transparentaba su camisa

-Ve al baño y arréglate ahí te deje una bata caliente y mis pantuflas, caliéntate un poco para no resfriarte si? Hacía mucho frió afuera –la peliroja le asintió con una sonrisa y le pregunto dónde estaba el baño –al fondo del pasillo no te puedes perder esta vez

Ambos la vieron irse y se sentaron en la mesa, Josuke había calentado y puesto la comida en la mesa así que tan pronto la chica saliera estaban listos.

-Conoces desde hace mucho a Noriko? –pregunto Jotaro secando un poco el paraguas que había dejado olvidado en el piso con tanta charla, lanzándolo sin ningún cuidado pero con mucha precisión como si fuera una pelota de básquet hasta el canasto que estaba al lado de la puerta, y emboco sin problema, sonriendo por dentro y felicitándose.

-Desde primero de secundaria…-Josuke estaba mirando a su sobrino, eran diferentes pero ambos tenían un cuerpo muy trabajado y los 2 eran atractivos, lo suficiente para ella.

-Linda no? –aquella pregunta a Josuke lo volvía loco, amaba hablar de su enamorada y no se podía contener.

-Verdad que si? Es demasiado linda y…-en eso Jotaro golpeo su mano contra la suya en la mesa, asustándolo y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos totalmente alarmados, Jotaro lo estaba carcomiendo con la mirada con las cejas cruzadas y los ojos hechos una furia.

-No la mires, no le hables y no te le acerques

Que paso de repente

-Eh? –susurro totalmente perdido y hasta exaltado.

-Eres un mocoso de secundaria y solo le ocasionaras problema, Noriko es mía y soy el único que se le puede acercar, solo vas a compromerterla así que aléjate Josuke

En el resto de la cena Josuke estuvo calmado y casi sin hablar, mientras el par de adultos hablaban así que luego de comer se retiro.

Nunca se había llevado un susto más grande en su vida, nunca nadie lo había amenazado así y menos por una mujer.

Tendría que ir mas en serio por ella la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

Llegando a casa últimamente a Jotaro le gustaba tirarse al sofa todo el tiempo, era una manía que se le pego y nadie le podía reclamar nada por que era su casa, su sofa, y su televisión enfrente alimentada con la luz que pagaba con su dinero de su trabajo, la vida de todo un triunfador. Ni siquiera veía la televisión, solo la dejaba ahí corriendo sin prestar atención, disfrutando de la nada, el silencio, la tranquilidad y la humedad del departamento sobre su cara, nisiquiera se molestaba en quitarse la ropa del trabajo, solo se relajaba hasta que tuviera ganas de mear y se tuviera que levantar.

Pero últimamente quien estaba emperrado de eso era Kakyoin, no le importaba que Jotaro anduviera en la suya todo el tiempo pero se estaba aburriendo de no ver movimiento en la casa, hasta estaba pensando en adoptar un animal o algo para dar un poco de alegría al ambiente.

Aunque definitivamente lo más molesto del asunto era que Jotaro acaparara la televisión, televisión que ni miraba, el quería jugar a la consola tranquilamente sin molestarlo y hasta poniéndose cascos pero…

-Que haces? –le pregunto algo molesto levantando la cara del apoyabrazos del sofa para verlo.

-Quiero usar la consola? –le pregunto a Jotaro atónito, el otro se veía molesto.

-Estoy mirando

-No es cierto, además usare audífonos no te molestare para nada –susurro sin darle demasiada importancia agarrando los audífonos para enchufarlos a la televisión pero…

-Kakyoin –aquello sono mas autoritario de lo usual asi que se volteo a verlo, y Jotaro lo miraba super serio –estoy mirando.

Y eso se repitió por algunas varias semanas, donde el pelirojo se le plantaba en frente mirándolo fijo y muy molesto.

-Ya? –le pregunto harto, quería jugar.

-Estoy mirando, tienes tu propia televisión.

-No quiero mirar, quiero jugar y mi televisión es muy pequeña como para leer las cosas que dicen los juegos

-En otro momento

También se repetía cuando a la hora de la cena el pelirojo casi que corría de la mesa para agarrar el televisor antes que Jotaro intentando prender la consola antes que nadie pero el moreno siempre era mas rápido en colarse en el sofa a…hacer nada…

Y eso empezaba a hastiarlo, a Jotaro ya hasta le fastidiaba ver como se le inflaban las mejillas de puro enojo cuando lo veía ahí reprochándole con la mirada.

Un día, plenamente cansado Kakyoin se paro frente al televisor con los brazos cruzados, retándolo con la mirada de tal manera que el mismo Jotaro le respondió.

-Puedo jugar con la consola? –pregunto con firmeza, seguro de sus palabras y con un tono amenazante.

-Ocupado –sin darle más importancia miro de nuevo al techo, de verdad Noriaki se estaba poniendo pesado.

Y eso fue suficiente, el pelirojo tomo fuerza casi que tomando aire por la boca y lo hizo.

Jotaro estaba, sin palabras, totalmente aturdido y ciertamente casi sin poder decirlas…

-Por que te sentaste encima mío? –el moreno tenía a Kakyoin, 13 años, flacucho y muy poco peso sentado encima de su cara, apenas podía respirar y hablar mucho menos, no se le entendía nada, ósea literal el chico estaba sentado encima de su cara con las piernas afuera con toda la presión de su cuerpo sobre su cara.

Ósea miraba para arriba y veía sus 2 nalgas y su espalda nada más.

-Por que estoy cansado! Estas todo el día en el televisor y yo lo quiero usar! Eres un egoísta! -escucho desde arriba, de milagro no lo estaba ahogando por que no estaba sentado sobre su nariz, solo su boca, esto era de las cosas mas raras que le habían pasado alguna vez.

No podía ver demasiado, solo los brazos del chico moviéndose pero del mueble que tenían encima del sofá seguramente saco el control remoto y los mandos, además de eso por que se escuchaban los sonidos de la consola.

-No voy a moverme de aquí –no se le entendía absolutamente nada, y seguramente el pelirojo estaba adivinando que decía, empezaba a sentirse la mitad de su rostro pesada.

-Yo tampoco-lo escucho firme y super fastidiado, sintió como a los costados de su cuerpo el pelirojo subía las piernas y las descansaba encima suyo como si fuera un maldito cojín, asi que planeaba acomodarse y no moverse de ahí no? Pues el también.

El tiempo empezó a pasar pero aun en su intento de permanecer firme a su decisión y relajarse para no decaer los sonidos de la consola y el juego eran molestos, así que al intentar hablar para reclamarle al chico noto algo sobre sus labios…y era que se estaba comiendo su trasero a cada momento, y que si lo pensaba bien con furia aparte esto era bastante erótico. Principalmente cuando decidió mirar hacia arriba y ver bien de lo que se perdía, como hacía Kakyoin para a los 13 y con tan poco peso tener un trasero así de redondo? La forma perfecta, curveado hacía arriba lo cual significaba que al crecer lo tendría más prominente.

Aunque cuando movía sus labios en los cuales comenzaba a acumularse mucha saliva estaba tragándose la tela del pantalón eso no le quitaba el erotismo, tal vez era la vista lo que mas lo estimulaba, con un poco de esfuerzo abrió la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco que con suerte agarro un cachito de piel, haciendo que el chico se moviera incomodo encima suyo, intento de nuevo dándole un lametón y paso lo mismo, aparentemente Noriaki no se daba cuenta de lo que el estaba pensando.

Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y su respiración chocaba contra sus pantalones, la inocencia del señorito lo mataba de mil maneras, sus manos se levantaron de su letargo para posicionarse sobre sus piernas, a lo que Kakyoin se movió molesto, y eso solo incentivo al moreno a seguir moviéndolas hasta subir a sus muslos, subiendo y bajando dándole caricias desde las rodillas para arriba.

-Deja eso! –le dijo molesto, estaba intentando jugar y el no se iba a mover, si se movía iba a perder su lugar, había estado tan placido jugando hasta ahora…

-No –le susurro como pudo deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía el movimiento del chico desde ese ángulo, sin pantalones estaría mejor, incluso solo ropa interior. Sus manos siguieron viajando hasta sus caderas y de ahí empezar a apretar su trasero como podía chocándose incluso los dedos contra la nariz, era muy suave y perfecto, sus labios empezaron a darle besos y mordiscos haciendo que el otro saltara dándole un espacio y liberándolo, mirándolo totalmente molesto e irritado.

-Quédate quieto! No voy a moverme de aquí! Acaparas la televisión todo el día! Aparte me estas mojando todo con tus babas y… -se miraba tan serio y decidido que hasta podría darle un pico de atención a su reclamo, pero esa no era su intención ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, asi que siguió apretándole las nalgas –para!

-Tienes tu trasero en mi cara, que me sugieres que haga? –le respondió imitando su tonito molesto, Kakyoin solo hizo un sonido irritado y se apoyó más, intentando tipo como que aplastarlo o desmotivarlo, como si no entendiera que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y cuanto más subía sus manos por alguna razón Kakyoin menos entendía.

Tenía la cara totalmente sonrojada causándole un calor casi insoportable, necesitaba separarse a tomar aire pero la sensación se le estaba haciendo adictiva y perfecta, de sus nalgas sus manos empezaron a subir por sus caderas y luego a sus costados, acariciándolos y llevándose con los dedos la prenda hacia arriba.

-Jotaro! –volvió a reclamarle, y el lo siguió ignorando, su piel hoy estaba muy suave y caliente, al punto perfecto como para recorrerla y hacerle cosquillas y círculos con sus dedos, volvió a bajar pero esta vez posándose en su estómago, acariciándolo y posando su mano ahí. En esos momentos sintió su miembro palpitar, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta que se había endurecido y tenido una erección, seguro estaba muy concentrado en el calor de su trasero en su cara –me estas desconcentrando!

-Estas muy desconcentrado

Y que importaba, si ahora se estaba muriendo de deseo de hacerle de todo, una mano empezó de nuevo a subir por su pecho para esta vez agarrar una de sus tetillas, apretujando su pezón suavemente notando como no estaba duro, realmente no podía creer que Kakyoin no estuviera entendiendo nada .Siguió bajando para darle un apretón a sus nalgas y de ahí volver a bajar pero esta vez no a sus muslos ni rodillas, si no hasta su propia erección, agarrándose fuerte y sacándose un gemido que murió contra las nalgas de Noriaki, estaba desesperado de manera que empezó a tocarse suavemente simplemente apretando en su bulto hasta que no pudo más, agarrándose más y jaloneándose para masturbarse sin pena alguna después de todo Noriaki lo había provocado así.

El pelirojo que estaba super concentrado en su juego no entendía por qué debajo suyo todo parecía estar vibrando y temblando, además de eso Jotaro estaba respirando raro contra el y hasta ya estaba sintiendo calor ahí, era incomodo, por más que estuviera manteniendo su fachada Jotaro se la estaba poniendo muy difícil. Quizá hasta lo estaba ahogando, quizá se estaba muriendo y no se lo quería decir por que era un necio orgulloso, miro hacia abajo por un momento y vio su cara tan roja que lo super tomo por sorpresa, miro para el otro lado y…oh eso también lo tomo por sorpresa.

De hecho ver a Jotaro masturbándose era una bonita sorpresa, de sus favoritas.

Sintió su miembro endurecerse rápidamente y como sus pantalones empezaron a apretarle, que estaba haciendo?

-Así que era eso? –pregunto ya con algo de duda de si seguir el juego o no, quería jugar a la consola pero también quería jugar con ese otro mando –eres un pervertido

Jotaro no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o no, se sentía muy bien como para preocuparse por ello, la mano en sus tetillas volvió apretar su pezón, esta vez haciéndolo temblar y al volver a tocarlo, ya noto como este se había endurecido.

Ahora estaban hablando el mismo idioma.

-No puedo evitarlo –le susurro aún sin poder hablar bien abriendo la boca y dándole un lametón a sus…realmente pantalones, pero el pelirojo entendió el mensaje y se lo hizo saber cuándo su cuerpo se electrizo de sus caderas a cabeza, la mano en sus tetillas esta vez capturo todo con fuerza sacándole un gemido, jaloneándolo y presionando sin nada de delicadeza, casi sacándole un gritito, esto le gustaba más.

-Jotaro…-le susurro cuando el otro volvió a apretarlo, quería mirar la pantalla pero sus ojos se desviaban con hambre hacía la entrepierna del otro, el moreno tenía un paquete grande y muy llamativo, motivo de todas sus fantasías y deseos. Realmente era difícil prestarle atención a ambos y en especial el hecho de que cuando miraba a Jotaro una ola de calor le pegaba entero.

-No lo notabas verdad? –el chico respondió con la cabeza que no, sabía el efecto que causaba en el chico cuando se tocaba así que no sin antes darle una última atención a sus pezones bajo su mano directo a su entrepierna, encontrándolo duro y erecto, la pequeña y bonita erección de su niño.

Y empezó a tocarlos a ambos, veía como claramente el pelirojo había dejado de jugar para concentrarse en soltar pequeños gemidos, seguramente disfrutando tanto como el. No era difícil tocar a Kakyoin, su mano entera podía agarrarlo y moverse sin tanto problema como en su miembro, el tenía manos grandes pero obviamente el chico estaba en desarrollo así que solo era natural, posiblemente estaría mejor en unos años, claro que era si seguía disfrutando de esto.

La voz del pelirojo era adorable y lo único que hacía era darle corrientes de placer que hasta lo hacía doler, lo hacían sentirse ansioso y desesperado, se puso así especialmente por verlo a el y no por lo que le estaba haciendo y eso le encantaba, tenía algo especial con el chico con ese tipo de gestos y poder satisfacerlo era de las cosas que más lo llenaban. Cuando jadeos mas pronunciados empezaron a salir de su boca producto de todo lo que se estaba causando a si mismo sintió el miembro del chico endurecerse más.

-Jo-Jo-Jotaro –le susurro entre medio de un gemido para llamar su atención –no puedo más…

El sentimiento era compartido, su mano lo soltó y el chico confuso y algo desesperado se levantó, mirándolo por debajo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos nublados de lujuria le causaron algo salvaje dentro suyo.

Así que lo agarro por las caderas y la espalda, tirándolo hacía delante de tal manera que todo su pecho estaba sobre el suyo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que callera…con su mandíbula sobre su entrepierna. El pelirojo suelto un gritito de sorpresa pero todo paso mucho más rápido de lo que pudo percibir así que cuando se dio cuenta tenía la boca haciéndosele babas por que delante suyo estaba el bulto erecto del moreno, casi podía ver que la punta estaba húmeda y eso hizo su propio miembro palpitar en sus pantalones una vez más.

-Yo tampoco, quieres aprender algo hoy? –la voz de Jotaro estaba ronca y tomada, estaba tan hundido como el –pon tus piernas al lado mío.

-Si –le hizo caso, por que Jotaro era un experto y todas sus sorpresas eran fabulosas, se estaba muriendo de ganas de tocarlo de tal manera que ya hasta se olvidaba de que el también estaba excitado.

-Hoy vas a aprender lo que es un 69 Kakyoin –le susurro Jotaro bajándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejando ver ese trasero de ensueño ahora totalmente a su disposición, el pelirojo se movió un poco haciendo que las prendas cayeran más sobre su piel, robándole el aliento a Jotaro por el espectáculo que tenía enfrente.


	11. Chapter 11

-Kujo! Una llamada de la línea especial! –las orejas se le pararon alarmadas a Jotaro, había pasado algo?

Jotaro estaba de expedición, en ese momento estaba registrando unos percebes que se habían agarrado de su red pero la noticia realmente lo saco de onda, esa línea era para emergencias y casos realmente fuertes y solo era dado a los más cercanos de los marineros, el moreno le había aclarado muy bien a Noriaki que era importante y que no lo llamara por trivialidades ahí. Y lo había cumplido hasta la fecha así que esto debía ser algo, normalmente el llamaba a la noche que resultaba ser la madrugada alla pero…esto era raro

Se levantó y rápidamente fue a la sala donde estaba el teléfono con aquella línea, todos los marineros tenían el derecho de usarla y hoy era su turno.

-Noriaki? –por supuesto, el pelirojo era el único con ese número.

-Tengo un problema –aquello lo hizo cruzar las cejas, necesitaba algo más.

-Que sucede? Esta línea es especial y…

-Te juro por lo que más quieras que intente no llamarte pero realmente es una urgencia –el pelirojo se oía cansado y algo devastado, estaba preocupado, iba a preguntar pero entonces el teléfono empezó a hacer ruido y acto seguido…

-Papi?

Ah, Jolyne.

-Cariño? –le respondió francamente aliviado, había extrañado a su hija y ahora su corazón estaba latiendo de alegría, realmente no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración como para pensar en ella así que esto era totalmente refrescante –algo paso? –ahora pregunto preocupado, por que lo habían llamado y por que de repente Jolyne estaba al teléfono. Noriaki siempre respetaba que tenía que ser el quien llamara por que después de todo estaba ocupado, y la verdad había mantenido bien sus promesas de llamar y averiguar que tal iban las cosas pero aún asi…

Bueno tal vez se le olvido por una semana, no era su culpa, bucear era una actividad exhaustiva y la verdad la estaba pasando muy bien con sus compañeros de grupo, no era su culpa que se le olvidara, de verdad amaba su trabajo y la pasaba bomba, las responsabilidades y cosas básicas a veces se le iban como a cualquier otra persona.

Quizá mas que a las normales ya que le había costado un divorcio pero no le daba tanta importancia al final del día, ahora podía estar libremente con Noriaki.

-Hace más de una semana que no llamas –a Jotaro aquello le causo una mezcla de ternura y pena, era verdad pero la voz toda adorable que había puesto su hija le había calentado el corazón, la voz toda aguadita y tristonga que usaba para causarle culpa.

-Lo siento, se me olvido –ahora mismo y sin notarlo tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-No deberías olvidarte! –la niña le resongo, hasta por su tono de voz parecía que quería llorar.

-Lo siento –en sus planes ahora mismo no estaba en volver al trabajo –dime todo lo que me quieras decir ahora si? No me iré a ningún lado –sintiendo ya su sonrisa crecer cada vez más desenrosco el cable del teléfono que estaba en la pared y se sentó en el suelo contra esta para acomodarse y escuchar a Jolyne, era una niña que disfrutaba hablar.

-Te extraño, y tampoco llamas, te extraño mucho papa –no es que le causara gracia o algo escuchar a su hija sufrir pero le daba realmente mucha ternura –hace un mes que no te veo…

-Estas con Noriaki y siempre que quieras puedes ir con tu madre

-Pero quiero verte a ti, quiero que me traigas caracoles y que los armemos juntos en vasijas –inclusive podía oírla moqueando, luego le preguntaría al pelirojo por que todo tan de repente pero ahora tenía el corazón derretido.

-Para decoración?

-Kakyoin me enseño a hacer cosas con ellos…me ayudo a agujerearlos para coserlos y hacer collares…

-Me gustaría uno de esos, quiero que el mío tenga una cadena plateada

-Puede el mio tener una similar?

-La puedes romper

-Estoy grande eso no va a pasar –segura que estaba grande la niña de papa que lo llamo llorando de que lo extrañaba? Se le caía el corazón de la ternura

-Cuando Noriaki y yo nos casemos quiero que hagas tu nuestros accesorios –de la nada escucho un grito de su hija, un grito chillón acompañado de unas risas.

-Quiero que tengan coronas de caracoles los 2! –había dicho eso de casarse como una broma pero la verdad es que la idea de las coronas ahora lo incentivaba mucho.

-Estás haciendo tus deberes en la escuela? Conmigo nunca los haces pero con tu madre y Noriaki si

-El otro día en la jornada de padres y maestros Kakyoin conoció a uno de mis amigos…-al parecer la nena estaba hablando entre lágrimas, feliz de hablar con el entre todas las risas y medios llantos.

-Me estas cambiando de tema.

Al cabo de un rato, tal vez unos 20 minutos hablando fue turno de Kakyoin de tener el teléfono, esta vez se lo oía menos angustiado.

-Al parecer le entro sueño –del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz reclamando pero no entendió lo que dijo –según ella no tiene sueño, pero es una ternura -a este punto Kakyoin tenía a Jolyne dormida en la almohada al lado suyo, esta última semana habían estado durmiendo juntos –bueno después de todo son las 4 de la mañana aquí.

-Siento desvelarlos así

-Todas las mañanas Jolyne me venía a despertar y hacer campaña para ver si llamarías pero…bueno, a alguien se le olvido –le menciono esto como reproche y a Jotaro se le salió una risa –siento haberte molestado, se que me dijiste que no lo haga pero esto era una emergencia.

-No es molestia

-Es que enserio no sabía que hacer, Jolyne estaba cada día mas angustiada y desesperada y estos últimos días estaba llorando y no sabía que hacer –oh, esto era algo malo.

-Hiciste bien en llamarme ahora Nori, no te angusties, no pasa nada

-Prometo que no pasara seguido

-Que pase tantas veces como tenga que pasar

-No podía con su desesperación, no podía verla así de mal por que te extrañaba y ella no soportaba más no saber nada de ti y yo no soportaba que estuviera mal, es como si yo le estuviera negando estar contigo entiendes? –la voz del pelirojo estaba quebrándose, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con la niña angustiada si no también con su novio –No quiero ser el malo ni nada, no quiero caerle mal

-No es así, cálmate, estuviste bien

Un suspiro, un poco de silencio y el sonido del teléfono moviéndose, seguramente el pelirojo agarrándolo con fuerza.

Como queriendo sostenerse y buscar un apoyo.

-Lo siento, yo no soy su padre y no entiendo de estas cosas, ni siquiera soy padre, no podía verla así de mal –Jotaro sabía lo mucho que a Kakyoin le frustraba el tema, aún así por el bien de su relación, por que podía renunciar a su esposa por el pero no a su hija le había pedido que hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo para adaptarse, ya que total era cuestión de costumbre o convivencia

-Estas cuidando bien de ella y te lo agradezco

-Se acaba de dormir –aquello les causo una risita a ambos –hable con tu ex, dice que anda ocupada por un par de semanas más con su trabajo

-Igual que yo

-No creo estar haciéndolo bien –a este punto que era mas complicado? Lidiar con la niña o el novio?

-Jolyne te quiere, se llevan bien y no te rechaza, te estas imaginando las cosas.

Otro suspiro

-Te extraño Jotaro –de repente el moreno sintió la boca seca, si se lo decía así con ese tono de voz tan dulce y afligido iba a empezar a dolerle el pecho y lo extrañaría más, tanto así que ahora deseaba tenerlo a su lado, estar los 2 sentados en el suelo abrazados hablando con el otro.

-Yo también, pero aún me quedan unas 3 semanas más en altamar

-Lo se, es por eso que te extraño más

Otro suspiro, esta vez suyo, pesado ,se mordió el labio mirando hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos.

-Espera déjame pensar en algo

Y solo podía pensar en su vibrante cabello rojo, agito un poco la cabeza hacía los lados intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera el y eso le llevo un tiempo.

-Jojo?

-En una semana y media voy a estar desembarcando en Taiwan

Silencio

-Y…eso que quiere decir? –su novio sonaba de lo más confundido y desorientado.

-Que si te quieres hacer una escapada y unas mini-vacaciones de 3 días con la niña estas invitado, yo pago y arreglo todo –sentía mariposas en el estómago ante las ansias de ver al pelirojo, era repentino y algo estúpido pero oírlo y escucharlo decir cosas de ese estilo lo volvían loco, quería abrazarlo con fuerza.

En el teléfono se escuchó al otro en un sonido interrogante, pensando.

-Estaría bien, puedo tomarme esos días, y a Jolyne por faltar unos días no le pasará nada, yo la ayudaré –ahora el tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz de volver a verlos a ambos aunque fuera un tiempo corto.

-Que padres más irresponsables somos

-Tu eres, no yo- ups, tema sensible, Noriaki ni quería llamarse a si mismo padre, todavía se sentía mal pensando que por su culpa se había separado y destruido a su familia, estúpido Noriaki.

-Lo siento.

-Entonces…-el pelirojo no pudo contener una risa, le temblaban las manos de la emoción ante su escapada romántica y de vacaciones –en un par de semanas? –eso ultimo lo dijo mordiéndose los labios, Kakyoin podía sentir como a ambos al mismo tiempo les bailaban mariposas por todo el estómago ante la idea de verse, se sentía de cierta manera junto a el.

-Yo preparare todo no te preocupes, te estaré llamando en estos días para cuando tenga todo listo y solo tenga que explicártelo –sería algo agitado organizar todo el viaje pero no habría problema, necesitaba verlo.

-Seguro que llamarás?

-Claro –Kakyoin se rió, y esa risita lo hizo sonreír a el –te amo Noriaki, yo también te extraño.

-Yo también te amo Jotaro –de repente el suelo frió ya no se sentía tan frió, quería seguir hablando pero de repente escucho un bostezo, considerando que era algo tarde ahí era obvio que tendría sueño, además el pelirojo madrugaba para su trabajo.

-Creo que es tu hora límite esta –por alguna razón en todo lo que tenían de relación a ninguno le molestaba tener charlas cortas, se decían todo lo que tenían que decir sin problema y si había algo que no se decían seguro no era tan importante, por que en el momento en que algo los interrumpía, dígase un bostezo, una llamada o un asunto externo significaba que la conversación ya había acabado y se podían dar por satisfechos por el día, ya que siempre podrían hablar el siguiente y así por el resto de sus días.

…Si todo iba bien en su relación claro. Jotaro se sentía independiente por eso y era algo que le gustaba, no sentirse tan obligado y empalagado, estar separados era algo que los había ayudado mucho para eso.

-Yo también –otro bostezo, escucharlo bostezar era adorable –voy a aprovechar a arropar a Jolyne, buenas noches Jojo –aun si para el fuera de día en donde estaba se quedaría con eso grabado para la noche, para recordarlo y dormir bien pensando en el.

-Duerme bien Nori, mañana hablamos sobre esto mejor si? –en lo que empezaría los tramites y demás cosas del viaje la idea de verlos a ambos lo incentivaría mejor en su propio trabajo.

-Te amo Jotaro –escucho en medio de un bostezo, con una voz tan dulce y cariñosa que hasta podría hacerlo dormir a el, Kakyoin era su cielo, si no era por el no se sentiría así.

-Yo también, adiós.

Y ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, uno con un buen sabor en la boca de saber que vería a sus seres queridos pronto y el otro feliz como una perdis de escuchar la voz de su amado.


	12. Chapter 12

_Las manos de Jotaro se sentían bien, manos expertas de un hombre que vivió lo que le correspondía en su vida._

 _No como el._

-Ahhh…Jo…Ah! Jojo! –el pecho le subia y bajaba descontroladamente al pelirojo sintiendo una presión y un calor inaguatables en su bajo vientre, estaba boca abajo en la cama tapándose la boca y mordiendo una almohada para reprimir sus gemidos , después de todo estaban en un hospital a las 11 de la noche y nadie tenía que escucharlos –ya casi…ah! Ya…

Los pantalones abajo las piernas abierta y con Jotaro dedeandolo a más no poder, el pelirojo sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo cada vez que presionaba su punto, Jotaro después de 10 años recordaba perfectamente donde y como tocarlo y eso lo hacía alucinar, además sus dedos eran largos y duros lo cual hacía que cuando se rozaba con sus paredes lo invadieran olas de calor.

Tijerearlo y abrir sus dedos en su entrada haciendo un círculo perfecto hacía que el cuerpo de Jotaro se calentara de pies a cabeza, demasiado sexy, le estaba costando razonar, solo se sentía impulsado por sus gemidos y el calor de su interior en su mano. Sumergir mas sus dedos ahí guiándose por el sonido de su voz y el como cerraba sus ojos del placer lo tenía excitadísimo, lamentablemente el tenía que quedarse así pero podía darle algo a Noriaki y alimentar esa cara tan preciosa de lujuria.

Las pestañas rojas largas y perfectas tocando sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se cerraban, sus cejas cruzadas, su nariz y sus mejillas moviéndose inhalando y exhalando para evitar gemir en voz alta, sus labios alrededor de sus dedos húmedos llenos de saliva de tener que taparse la boca.

 _Era perfecto._

 _Y este era su primer orgasmo en 15 años._

Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esos 2 meses hace 10 años salio a flote cuando lo vio despertar, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, sus instintos, todo.

Desearía tocarlo un poco mas, pero estaban haciendo esto a escondidas y sin mucha comodidad así que solo tenía a su disposición su trasero, con el cual estaba bastante entusiasmado dando en el punto del pelirojo, aveces tenía el tic de girar los ojos y ponerlos en blanco cuando se sentía muy bien y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Llegado un punto podía llegarlo a escuchar como su nariz largaba aire de manera muy agitada contra su mano, sin darse cuenta a la velocidad que estaba moviendo sus dedos de repente lo vio abrir los ojos de golpe haciendo esto de girarlos, cruzando las cejas con fuerza y paralizándose temblando ligeramente.

Oh.

-Te corriste? –le pregunto despacio deteniendo su mano, el otro le asintió con la cabeza todavía en su trance por el orgasmo que tuvo y Jotaro con su otra mano empezó a acariciar su pelo para calmarlo.

 _Hubiera deseado que fuera en mi boca_

La otra mano se metió bajo su cuerpo, había previsto esto así que puso un pañuelo debajo de su estómago para que disfrutara tranquilo, el cual estaba todo manchado, significaba que lo había pasado bien así que eso le causo una ligera sonrisa, jugando con los pelitos de la nuca del pelirojo. Ya tendría tiempo para limpiarle el estomago.

-Eso fue…-susurro sin fuerzas y con una sonrisa, le había encantado, tenía calor en todos lados y sentía sus axilas húmedas pero más que nada se sentía lleno y satisfecho.

-Estuvo bien? -el pelirojo le asintió con una sonrisa, abrazándose a la almohada con una cara risueña, le daba un poco de lástima que su orgasmo hubiera tenido que ser silencioso pero era como tenían que estar.

 _Lamentablemente._

-Estas seguro que no quieres nada? –el moreno se agacho sobre el pelirojo subiéndole los pantalones y dándole un besito con una sonrisa- Esta bien, te amo Jotaro

-Yo también Noriaki.

Kakyoin no sabía nada, todavía no le había dicho nada, y estaba mejor así que saber que estaba destruyendo a su familia, pero la culpa no era del pelirojo, si no suya.

-Tu mujer está preocupada por ti! –otra vez su abuelo metiéndose en su vida, regañándolo como si fuera un crio solamente por estar hospedándose en su casa –Yo se lo que se siente arruinarla por favor escúchame!

-No es como si estuviéramos haciendo nada –al menos ayer fue la primera vez que pasaron de los besos a algo mas fuerte, y solo de parte suya por que no quería sentirse totalmente como un bastardo infiel completando el hecho…de que hicieron algo, y solo fue toda la calentura acumulada de haber estado besándose y tocándose en todas las visitas que Jotaro hacia al hospital, donde se quedaba a escondidas toda la noche en ocasiones.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que te vas a arrepentir de esto –le dijo Joseph con malicia mordiéndose los labios –yo lo hice y todavía me duele el daño que le hice a tu abuela.

Cuando Kakyoin despertó el día en que a Joseph se le ocurrió llevar a su nuevo hijo al hospital, por que se lo había llevado de vacaciones padre e hijo a estados unidos como para completar un poco mas su relación y le salto la idea de que tal vez Josuke Higashikata podría curar a Kakyoin de alguna manera las cosas se pusieron un poco más movidas.

Entre tener que agarrar al pelirojo por un ataque de pánico, que Josuke no supiera que hacer y que Joseph por estar viejo era un total inútil llamaron a Jotaro entre todo el susto, el cual al principio entre los gritos de ambos no escuchaba nada, solo escuchaba el nombre de su antiguo amante en una charla que no podía entender pero cuando de fondo escucho al pelirojo gritar totalmente paniqueado…casi que salió corriendo de su oficina.

 _-Kakyoin por favor calmese! –Josuke estaba agarrándolo de los hombros, obligando a verlo a los ojos, el hombre enfrente suyo estaba totalmente aterrado y perdido, con la mirada en el pecho y temblando como si fuera una hoja, Josuke tenía miedo de sujetarlo demasiado fuerte y romperlo._

 _-La última vez que cerré mis ojos creí que era para siempre, donde estoy!? –exclamo desesperado en su bata blanca el pelirojo agarrándose los hombros intentando aferrarse a algo, no tenía idea por que había despertado de una manera tan abrupta ni dolorosa, sentía que algo le faltaba y un intenso dolor en el estómago._

 _-Josuke! Por favor cuídalo! –el anciano salió desesperado de la habitación, la voz de su nieto gritando en el teléfono por una explicación lo estaba poniendo nervioso y el no podía lidiar con el pelirojo._

 _-Y que quieres que haga!? –le respondió con un grito, arrepintiéndose por que el pelirojo se asusto y se puso a llorar desconsolado, tapándose el rostro con las manos, no entendía nada y le dolía todo, además solo había gente extraña que no conocía gritando alrededor suyo, quería volver a dormir._

 _-Pregunte donde estoy…no entiendo nada…-a Josuke le rompía el corazón verlo así, así que solo empezó a acariciarle los hombros con los dedos hasta que se fuera calmando poco a poco, usando a Crazy Diamond para sanarlo un poco más, el hombre se había despertado de golpe y solo viendo gente extraña a su alrededor se había empezado a paniquear, sus mejillas se sonrojaron pensando que era una lástima que unos ojos tan bonitos estuvieran llorando de esa manera._

 _Cuando Joseph salió de la habitación con el teléfono en mano cerro la puerta y se recargo contra esta, intentando no escuchar más al pobre chico que no daba más con su alma._

 _-Oye viejo!? Que esta sucediendo!? –Jotaro se escuchaba nervioso, y enojado ante todo._

 _-Kakyoin esta despierto, Josuke lo despertó, nunca creí que lo volvería a ver despierto yo…_

 _Dentro de su cabeza pensó que esto le costaría asimilar a su nieto, pero la respuesta fue sorpresivamente rápida._

 _-Donde están?_

 _-Eh? –pregunto confundido saliendo de sus pensamientos y charla._

 _-Que donde están_

 _-En nuestro hospital en mi casa…_

 _Al cabo de unas 6 horas Jotaro estaba ya con ellos, desesperado había tomado un jet privado gastándose todo lo que había ganado ese mes para estar ahí lo mas rápido posible sin ningún momento para para o descansar._

 _Casi como si hubiera esperado eso toda su vida._

 _Joseph pudo ver en su mirada desesperada cuando llego corriendo y sin casi poder respirar como algo renacía dentro suyo cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los del pelirojo._

 _Decirle a Jotaro que el pelirojo despertó había sido un error._

Especialmente Joseph se dio cuenta de eso cuando la esposa de su nieto lo llamo un par de días después preguntando por el, Jotaro se había ido sin decirle nada a su esposa y a su hija ni nisiquiera había avisado, ahí fue cuando recordó lo obsesionado que había estado el moreno con la muerte del pelirojo durante muchos años, y también recordó la relación que ellos tenían.

-No es lo que estás pensando –lo miro molesto mordiéndose los labios, no era engaño si todavía no lo habían hecho, o de eso se estaba auto convenciendo para no lastimarse.

-Llevas un mes aquí, si tu esposa no te llamara tu ni siquiera le avisarías, dejaste a tu hija sola y si por ti fuera estarías todo el maldito día en ese hospital, estoy seguro de que nisiquiera le dijiste a Noriaki que estas casado y tienes una hija –menciono Joseph indignado, señalándolo con el dedo, Jotaro solo volteo la mirada apretando el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado con los dedos.

-No tenemos ese tipo de relación –si la tenían, y lo amaba, algo había revivido dentro suyo cuando vio los ojos del pelirojo por primera vez en 15 años –no hace falta que…

-No lo hiciste!? –le pregunto levantando la voz mucho más de lo que quería, tanto que le raspo la garganta –el merece saber Jotaro! Kakyoin no aceptaría simplemente que estes engañando a tu esposa!

-Te digo que no tenemos esa relación! –esta vez Jotaro grito, le dolía, le dolía que todo hubiera resultado así, el no podía esperar pero desearía con todas sus fuerzas retroceder en el tiempo y decirle a su yo del pasado que esperara, así el y Kakyoin podrían estar juntos de nuevo sin problemas.

-Tienes una esposa, tienes una hija, tienes tu vida, ya no tienes 17 años y el tiempo paso, acéptalo –esto último salió con un poco más de fuerza –tu vida ya no es la misma y ya no la puedes fusionar con Noriaki, no más

-Tu sabes todo lo que pase por el –le susurro resentido, de que no lo entendiera, de que no lo dejara ser.

-Y lo dejaste ir, y es tiempo de hacerlo de nuevo, por que tienes una responsabilidad, y eso es con tu esposa y tu hija

 _Tal vez no quiero pensar en ellas, solo en Noriaki._

-De que manera puedo hacer que dejes de molestarme? –solto algo nervioso, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando un paquete de cigarros que había comprado en la tarde, mierda, regresión? De sus 17 años? Wow, incluso Joseph lo miro con asco.

Joseph miro firmemente a su nieto, desafiándolo, tanto así que el otro se digno a mirarlo, no quería que arruine su vida, no como lo hizo el.

-Voy a contarle a Kakyoin de tu familia, yo se que el no aceptara a estar contigo una vez lo escuche, es un buen chico.

Cuando Jotaro escucho eso casi se le cae el mechero prendido en la mano al punto de casi quemarse, mirando impresionado al viejo de ya casi 90 años, no entendía siquiera como tenía la lucidez mental para pensar de esa manera o preocuparse así, mordió el cigarrillo en su boca inconscientemente causándose un sabor asqueroso en la boca.

 _Esto no era bueno._

-Haz lo que quieras –no estaba relajado, tenía que hacer algo, pero por suerte el cigarrillo lo calmaba lo suficiente como para aparentarlo, esto era malo y tenía que hacer algo.

-Tu no fumas –le comento Joseph sospechoso.

Ayer Kakyoin le había comentado que no lo había visto fumar, lo cual hizo que su curiosidad le obligara a probar un cigarro de nuevo.

-Estoy estresado por el trabajo –comento queriendo cambiar de tema, no le gustaba esto, sentía los hombros pesados y el corazón le latía con fuerza, cada vibra de su ser quería echarse a correr para proteger al pelirojo.

-Cual trabajo? Dejaste de trabajar desde que viniste aquí, prácticamente abandonaste tu vida para venir a verlo, nisiquiera se como vas a volver a trabajar –Jotaro lo miro mal, ese comentario lo había picado –tienes una hija y una esposa Jotaro

-Lo se –respondió con amargura.

-Entonces acéptalo y vuelve con ellas, Kakyoin tiene tu misma edad, yo me puedo ocupar de el, esta grande y no te necesita –silencio, no quería responder a eso, Kakyoin lo necesitaba por que ambos se amaban y eran el sostén del otro. Al no oírlo hablar más y solo seguir con el nauseabundo olor del cigarrillo que no pensaba aguantar en la habitación finalizo con…-Mañana en la mañana ire a decírselo, tu piensa en como decirle a tu esposa e hija que volverás, por que yo me ocupare de Noriaki

Cuando el anciano se retiro a paso lento y escucho la gran y pesada puerta cerrarse se permitió darle una calada al cigarrillo.

No iba a permitir que Noriaki se enterara.

En medio de la noche el pelirojo estaba durmiendo, tranquilo y relajado, hasta que de repente sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro lo fueron despertando, junto con la voz de…Jotaro? Llamándolo

-Noriaki –le susurro llamando su atención, moviéndolo ligeramente mientras veía sus bellos ojos violetas abrirse más.

 _Definitivamente no podía perder esos ojos de nuevo, habían pasado 15 años desde que vio un color tan bonito._

-Jotaro? Es de madrugada…-unos dedos se posaron en sus labios callándolo, no entendía nada y estaba super dormido.

-Hay un usuario de stand enemigo, tenemos que irnos en silencio –le susurro serio, el pelirojo puso una cara confundida tensándose en ese instante, que estaba sucediendo?

-Eh? Creí que estábamos a salvo…que ya no había peligro…-derrepente Jotaro extendió su mano frente a el, si la tomaba ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y la tomo.

Aunque Noriaki no entendía nada esto era lo mejor para ambos, Joseph no debía decirle nada.

-Siempre estamos en peligro

Ahora el peligro era el presente.

Y el mismo Jotaro.

Ambos se fugaron juntos esa noche bajo el mando de Jotaro, el cual no planeaba decirle la verdad y que había sido de su vida solo para poder seguir juntos.

Y a la mañana siguiente a Joseph lo despertó la llamada del hospital informando que Noriaki Kakyoin había desaparecido.

Y en la habitación ahora vacía de Jotaro había una carta sobre la cama desnuda que también confirmaba lo mismo sobre su nieto.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Jotaro se enamoró de la idea de ser un delincuente no pensó en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer para entrar a una banda.

El era un solitario, ósea era un maleducado y mala persona por su cuenta y no por que se lo dijera un estúpido líder pero realmente uniéndose a una banda se libraría de las visitas lastimosamente caras a la comisaría que su madre pagaba en fianzas cuando algunos idiotas venían a reclamarle "cuotas de amistad"

La verdad salía mas caro las fianzas que esas cuotas, pero no era negocio, solo quería que los idiotas lo dejaran en paz y si tenía que unirse a una banda eso iba a hacer, no tardo en ser aceptado en una principalmente por que todos lo conocían por mandar gente al hospital así que parte de esas visitas a los golpes donde lo acorralaban entre varios era un tipo de declaración de amor o coqueteo de las bandas, cosas de delincuentes.

Patear ancianas, gritarle a la gente, tirar basura al suelo sin preocuparse por nada, escupir gargajos cada tanto, ir a pelear de vez en cuando para "ganar territorio", molestar borrachos y quitarle su dinero…

Primero, patear ancianas era molesto, traía mas problemas que satisfacción por que por alguna razón todas las viejas jodidas y gritonas que se defendían le tocaban a el, no a sus compañeros delincuentes.

Segundo, gritar también era molesto, lo hacía por cualquier motivo y ya hasta le dolía la garganta. Tercero, no le gustaba nada tirar basura, cual era el punto en ensuciar todo y caminar sobre mierda? Iba contra todo lo que le enseñaron en su casa, que clase de madres tenia esta gente? Cuarto, escupir eeeew al parecer solo servía para ser mas macho pero realmente es antihigiénico y propaga enfermedades.

Quinto, ir a pelear cada tanto?...le gustaba la actividad física, era divertido, de todas maneras si le sacaba un ojo a alguno o alguno moría no pasaba nada por que era un delincuente, Jotaro desde su posición de delincuente en transición que no esta de acuerdo con las normas de ser un delincuente pero que le parecía muy cool se sentía ligeramente superior por ser educado y no concordar con la gran mayoría de su folklore de…simios…pero era cool.

Molestar borrachos estaba bien, era divertido, aparte de chico veía a su abuelo pintándole la cara a su padre dormido cuando este no soportaba el alcohol.

-Así que nuestro líder quiere verme? Ese que nadie le conoce la cara? –apenas había llegado luego de la escuela le habían dado esa noticia, uno de sus amigos le paso un cigarrillo con un encendedor y no tardo en prenderlo, empezó a fumar por que se veía cool y ahora lamentablemente era un adicto.

-No es como que no lo conozcamos…pero si, nunca le vimos la cara –el moreno lo miro pidiéndole explicaciones, como así? –osea siempre aparece en las reuniones con lentes de sol y barbijo, con la cara tapada, al parecer no quiere que la policía lo reconozca por que tiene arresto domiciliario y solo tiene permiso oficial para ir a la escuela

-En nuestra última reunión vi que era pelirojo, lo notaste? Se le veía el pelo por debajo de la capucha –comento otro hablándole al chico que le dio el cigarrillo a Jotaro, a lo que Jojo lo miro curioso.

-Que osado, le habrán dicho algo sus padres? Mi madre no quiere darme dinero desde que le dije que me quería teñir de violeta

-Tal vez sea natural

-No creo, es nuestro líder después de todo, además oí rumores de que es huérfano y por eso es un delincuente

-Yo oí que es hijo de una familia rica

A Jotaro francamente le incomodaba que hablaran de familia, principalmente por que la suya si era rica y no quería exponer a su madre, más que nada porque se ponía TAN pesada.

-Como son las reuniones con el? –pregunto para cortar esa conversación, a lo que ambos chicos se pusieron a pensar de manera bastante intensa, aunque a decir verdad si le intrigaba por que nadie conocía su rostro y aun así lo respetaban tanto, si fuera el lo traicionaría y le quitaría los lentes y el barbijo tan siquiera por curiosidad, que lo echaran de la banda valdría la pena por eso.

Tal vez no debería hacerlo pero si le daba curiosidad, considerando que muchas veces se juntaban a beber en parques de forma ilegal y muchas otras según había escuchado se quedaban a dormir en las casas de otros, lo respetaban mucho…o tal vez solo eran rumores bien infundados por el líder eso de que no conocían su cara.

-Yo no he tenido la mía a decir verdad…te refieres a las personales como la que tu tendrás no? –soltó uno, con simpleza.

-Yo tampoco, solo lo he visto cuando viene a hablarnos, aunque tu todavía no le conoces por que entraste hace un par de semanas.

-Que habrás hecho para que te cite el líder y a nosotros que hace meses que estamos no nos ha pasado nada no? –uno empezó a reírse causándole una risa al otro, Jotaro podía ver como saltaba el cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Alguien sabe como son o que tengo que hacer? O esperar? Algún consejo?

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio.

-No lo se

-Realmente los que se juntan con el jefe a solas no hablan de eso…de hecho jamás he escuchado a nadie… -aquello al moreno le hizo tragar saliva con mucha fuerza, que significaba eso? Que los torturaba? Que los traumaba? Que los amenazaba? Oh dios y si lo amenazaba con robarle a su familia? Si empezaba a extorcionarlo? Tal vez solo estaba exagerando pero…todavía tenia 16, esto era demasiado…

-Sera que tienes miedo Jojo? –uno de sus amigos le dio un codazo, pero eso no lo tranquilizo –tal vez solo son aburridas, el jefe es muy simpático y realmente muy bien organizado

-Nos manda bien nuestras tareas y todos estamos bien comunicados –comento otro feliz, como si ser delincuente fuera como llevar un negocio o algo.

-Seguro que te irá bien.

Al día siguiente luego de la escuela se presentó en la reunión que por alguna razón le habían preparado sus compañeros, o eso supuso porque lo estaban esperando afuera de la escuela pero como confiaba en su propia fuerza o en sus habilidades de defensa propia fue, nadie podría hacerle daño.

Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, sus 2 mayores hablando entre si pero el callado, escuchándolos a ellos y a su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Hasta que llegaron al lugar y por alguna razón estaban en…un motel? Su cara de confusión se hizo presente, mirando a sus mayores que se veían super calmados y hasta divertidos.

-Esa es! La cara que ponen todos! -dijo uno con una sonrisita, descostillándose por dentro.

-No lo digas así, tú también! –su otro mayor también tenía risa, pero mucho menor, además de darle una sonrisa pícara a su compañero –no nos mires así, el jefe se reúne aquí con los que llama por que es un lugar express, no tendrán problemas en ir y salir, estoy seguro que escuchaste los rumores no?

-No habrás venido aquí a lo sonso sin averiguar

-El asunto de la policía? –susurro hasta algo desorientado por estar ahí.

-Ufff, si, la policía –ambos se codearon entre si mientras se reían, casi que estaban sudando de lo bien que se la estaban pasando.

-Ven, tienes que entrar por atrás por que…bueno por adelante no es legal por tu edad –Jotaro asintió, igual no era la primera vez que entraba a un motel, no era virgen así que no estaba en un factor de shock demasiado grande, solo se preguntaba que tenía que ver su banda con esto.

Ambos mayores lo hicieron pasar por los pasillos y le entregaron una llave con una habitación, que podía entrar cuando quisiera y que el era el único que tenía la llave así que podría estar tranquilo con el jefe, honestamente no sabía que esperar de todo esto que era tan…bizarro…

Pero así lo hizo, entro por atrás en aparentemente un punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad y se movió rápido por los pasillos según el número que tenían hasta que llego a la habitación que le marcaba la llave, a saber cómo la consiguieron por cierto pero bueno cosas de bandas y la verdad admitía que había sido inteligente y había escogido una banda con cierto poder…

Le dio rápido vuelta a la llave y entro a lo que aparentemente era una habitación normal de motel, había unas cosas sobre la mesita más cercana y era…un maletín de estudiante, así que era verdad que el líder tenía masomenos su edad wow estaba impresionado.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si guardándose las llaves en su abrigo y miro para todos lados, había una puerta, seguramente de un baño y el estaba solo en la parte de la habitación.

-Hola? –pregunto a la nada, pero al instante las luces en la habitación se apagaron. Todos sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, sus músculos se tensaron y sus oídos se pusieron alertas, buscando por todos lados una señal o algo de si era una trampa y por lo que sea lo iban a atacar…aunque no hubiera hecho nada como para merecerlo.

Estaba jodidamente oscuro y no veía nada, solo las luces de emergencia de los interruptores, lo cual era bueno por que podía ver donde estaban las paredes, dato uno, estaba cerca de la puerta todavía por lo que su espalda estaba cubierta, dato dos, y por ultimo no traía dinero así que si le pasaba algo hoy no perdería nada.

Tenía la respiración acelerada y quien sea que allá apagado las luces podía saberlo, se lo escuchaba respirar muy fuerte.

-Jojo verdad? El chico nuevo –una voz salida de absolutamente la nada lo hizo saltar al punto de golpearse con la puerta detrás suyo, se había pegado un susto impresionante y para colmo no podía distinguir de donde venía la voz por que hacía eco en toda la habitación –Me gusto tanto el apodo que ya no recuerdo ni tu nombre lo siento.

-Es…algo común –respondió un poco más calmado, la voz parecía simpática, aún así sus hombros seguían tensos y sus puños se habían cerrado a la espera de una pelea.

-Para mí no, siéntate donde quieras, será una charla a oscuras –unos pasos empezaron a escucharse muy cerca suyo, pero cuando elevo la mano no sintió nada frente suyo –Esto es extraño? –si, muchísimo, incluso escalofriante, pero no dijo nada –te contaron algo los chicos?

-No… -respondió cerrando la boca al instante, esto era una prueba psicológica o algo?

-Me alegra que siga siendo así entonces, sabes? Aveces le hago una prueba a mis ingresantes, solo a algunos –la voz del líder por alguna razón era muy atractiva.

-Por que yo?

-Por que me gustaría que te quedes aquí, eres fuerte y peleas bien, es la primera vez que nos conocemos pero ya te he visto pelear y me gustas

Declaraciones fuertes

-Gracias…supongo…-wow un líder de una banda lo había alagado.

-Quieres participar en la prueba?

-De que es?

-Quieres participar?

Aquella insistencia lo hizo tragar saliva de nuevo, era un si o nada, estaba obligado.

-Que pasa si no participo? –incluso hacer esa pregunta era peligroso, no entendía que idiotez pasaba por su mente.

-Quedas fuera de la banda y probablemente tengas una vida escolar problemática –aquello lo hizo querer morderse el labio, pero sus instintos ante la expectativa de estar bajo ataque se lo negaron –pero solo hasta que te gradúes, sin rencores.

No tenía ni que pensarlo, era lo que había escogido y era la única opción que tenía, algún día le iba a llegar algo asi.

-Lo haré –soltó con fuerza y seguridad aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

Por alguna razón, sentía que el líder se estaba riendo de el en cuanto dijo eso.

-Jojo eres virgen?

Aquello fue un baldazo de agua fría, que era esa pregunta?

-No…-por más que fuese totalmente desubicado y descontrolado era la verdad, y aparte no podía quedar como un debilucho y poco macho.

-Eso facilita las cosas no crees?

El resto no se lo espero para nada.

Antes de que pudiera procesar todo algo, no sabía que, lo sujeto al mismo tiempo de muñecas y tobillos contra la puerta, si antes estaba a la defensiva ahora su cuerpo era una piedra de lo rígido que estaba, el susto y el pavor no lo dejaban continuar, que? Incluso el golpe contra la puerta le había hecho mal.

-Que sucede!? -grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, pero aunque gritara los moteles eran a prueba de sonido…

-Te gustará, te lo garantizo, y si no lo hace, lo cual nunca ha pasado por cierto así que por eso te doy mi sello de calidad 100% fiel puedes probar causándote vómito, creo que es lo único que me causaría el asco suficiente para que pare –en ese momento Jotaro sintió una mano sobre su estómago, espera, si no era el líder quien lo sujetaba de manos y tobillos quién era? El estuvo todo el tiempo contra la puerta y sin nadie detrás de el, por no hablar de que lo que sea que lo sujetaba no era una mano y no tenía textura alguna como tela o metal o algo, que estaba pasando!?

-Que pretendes…-susurro como podía mordiéndose la lengua para aguantar que el pánico a lo desconocido lo invadiera, ya no se sentía nervioso por el líder, si no por lo que sea que lo estuviera agarrando.

-Enserio te lo prometo –susurro el hombre frente suyo subiendo su mano por todo su pecho, acariciando sus abdominales y pasando sus dedos por sus costillas –te gustara, no la vas a pasar mal y…tienes 16? Que marcado que estas…eres muy lindo Jojo…

Que era todo esto!? Empezó a moverse, a forcejear, a gruñir y rugir pero las manos del otro solo parecían entusiasmarse más, agarrando sus pectorales y jugueteando con su pulgar con su clavícula, un collar de hueso perfecto. Hasta parecía que cada movimiento de Jojo guiaba sus manos a un nuevo delicioso lugar, como la unión de ambos pectorales que era super marcada y ciertamente deliciosa, su pecho era grande y prominente, estaba marcadísimo para ser un chico de 16 años que apenas se había unido a su banda a diferencia de otros que había…probado antes.

-Es así como ingresaron todos acaso!? –grito con furia sintiéndose abusado y muy enojado por todo.

-Solo quienes me gustan…-sus dedos se movieron a los músculos de sus brazos, eran fuertes y duros, fibra pura y eso al líder solo lo hizo prenderse más, mordiéndose el labio de la expectativa y bajando sus manos de nuevo a su espalda, acariciando unos costados hermosos y para subir hasta unos omoplatos que habían sido la cúspide de excitación para causarle una erección, ya estaba, le encantaba este chico, nunca había tocado un cuerpo así de firme y masculino, incluso el aroma a miedo que soltaba ayudaba al ambiente para excitarlo –seré lindo contigo, nunca he hecho esto por nadie si? Pero me gustas mucho así que puedes llamarme Tenmei

Las caricias del hombre se sentían como corrientes eléctricas muy desagradables, nunca lo habían tocado así pero era contra su voluntad y no lo soportaba, tenía bastante miedo, ser toqueteado de esa manera sin saber que era lo que le impedía defenderse lo aterraba. Tenmei bajo sus dedos por su espina y apretó sus huesos, causándole más corrientes, se estaba degustando mucho con su cuerpo y eso a Jotaro le ponía los nervios de punta.

Que acepto por el amor de dios.

Intento moverse más pero era inútil, no creía que el otro estuviera avanzando en base a sus reniegues pero que no dejaba su actividad era obvio, y menos aun cuando la mano de este se metió bajo su polera y sus pantalones, lo cual hizo que un sonrojo muy sorpresivo invadiera toda su cara, esto no era bueno.

-Basta! Eres un idiota! No me importa si tengo que romperte la cara! –grito todavía más y más enfadado cuando la mano en su pecho empezó a explorarlo más, agarrando uno de sus pezones y moviendo su dedo alrededor de este, que clase de juego era? Los hombres y los pezones no iban de la mano, para nada, eso era cosa de mujeres!

-Por que todos son tan ruidosos? Si yo voy despacio… -para Tenmei todo era tan adictivo, los pezones de este hombre eran como diamantes bajo sus dedos, totalmente duros y bien texturados, por el color de su piel aunque no podía verlos tenían pinta de ser amarronados y al pensar eso algo se le vino a la cabeza por lo que bajo la mano que estaba en su pantalón, topándose con los cabellitos púbicos del chico que era de su misma edad, la piel ahí de que color sería? Le daba curiosidad en un hombre tan atractivo…

La falta de un rostro ante una presencia intimidante que le estaba haciendo cosas que ciertamente no eran de su permiso lo calmaba un poco, no por que pudiera ponerle rostro si no por que se evitaba saber quién era la persona horrible que pudiera estar haciéndole esto, pero en cuanto sintió la mano en sus pantalones bajar se dio cuenta de algo, que esas caricias de hecho si se sentían bien, que el dedo en su pezón se sentía totalmente nuevo y electrizante y que cuando esa mano llego a sus calzoncillos su miembro reacciono al instante parándose y poniéndose duro, no podía creer que su cuerpo lo traicionara así ante el estímulo.

A Tenmei esto solo lo excito más, moviendo sus caderas y sus piernas intentando calmarse un poco de manera totalmente inútil, realmente estaba duro, como una roca, y cada vez más ante el contacto, estaba tan entretenido jugando con su pezón y deleitándose con el miembro en su mano que no noto que su cuerpo poco a poco se había ido acercando al de el inconscientemente perdiendo el miedo ante un ataque o algo, se estaba entregando muchísimo más allá de su propia seguridad, y tan así se pegoteo a el que su pecho estaba contra el suyo.

Jotaro sentía una superficie que emitía mucho calor y por supuesto que era el otro hombre, estaba marcado igual que el y su piel estaba jodidamente caliente…y no tardo en sentir su erección contra sus piernas, era mas bajo que el o el solo estaba muy sostenido en el aire? Como sea realmente se estaba sintiendo bien, las veces que había estado con un par de chicas estas eran Gyarus con las uñas gigantes y rasposas pero la mano que lo estaba masturbando era suave y muy delicada, aparte de muy cálida, no quería admitirlo ni pensarlo pero se sentía bien y el temblor que estaba en su cuerpo por culpa del miedo poco a poco iba bajando y eso ayudó mucho cuando la mano de este abandono su pezón y empezó a desabrocharle los múltiples cinturones que llevaba, mas que nada por que estaba tan concentrado en como lo estaban haciendo ver el cielo que no podía enfocarse en nada mas que eso.

Sus pantalones terminaron en sus tobillos y sus calzoncillos también, pero de repente Tenmei ya no estaba pegado a el, y su mano ya no estaba en su miembro, de repente y totalmente de la nada estas se posaron en sus piernas acariciando sus muslos y antes de que pudiera pensar se la estaban chupando, un gemido salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo sintiendo la calidez y humedad de su boca, y cuando empezó a sacarlo y meterlo con rapidez y sin descanso más gemidos descontrolados empezaron a salir.

Con respecto a Tenmei el se sentía totalmente descontrolado, todos los demás idiotas con los que se habían acostado no tenían comparación con Jotaro, era un antes y después en su vida sexual, ninguno de los otros chicos era la mitad de masculino y varonil que el, el olor corporal del moreno le estaba aligerando la cabeza y ni hablar de como la boca se le hacía agua mientras lo masturbaba al punto que no lo soporto más y se la quiso chupar, con lo cual estaba totalmente sacado con esa cosa tan gruesa y larga, a diferencia suya no se le notaban las venas tanto pero si le encantaba como sabía en su lengua y como llenaba totalmente su boca sin incomodarle.

Los músculos tan perfectos y marcados que tenía eran un deleite al tactos y totalmente adictivos, como cuando te gusta jugar con algún aparatito pequeño que no puedes soltar, solo que este no era un aparatito normal por que realmente lo excitaba y estaba visto que le atraía mucho más el aparato del otro.

Cuando se vio a los 14 años sin amigos decidió cambiar radicalmente su actitud, volviéndose líder de una banda que en ese momento al menos en ese barrio en esa zona no estaban en auge así que gano por llegar primero. Manejaba bien las actividades del día, el dinero que conseguían y gracias a su habilidad oculta no tenía problema en imponer respeto con otras bandas que venían a cobrar amistades o regalías, o que mismo se querían imponer en su territorio, realmente tener un stand le había ayudado mucho a esto, en especial cuando el parecía ser el único con esa habilidad y nadie podía verlo, así que era tipo un brujo o alguien que se movía a una super velocidad, no importa, tenía poderes y les partía el culo a todo el mundo.

Así que no importa de dónde lo atacaran o quien, el siempre terminaba ganando gracias a los tentáculos mágicos de su stand y gracias principalmente al apoyo que le daba estar con el. Su nombre era Noriaki Kakyoin y pese a ser el líder de una banda bastante famosa y con un territorio era un estudiante normal, sus padres no sabían de sus actividades extra curriculares y lo veían como un hijo modelo, protegía su identidad lo más posible para no dañarlos ni decepcionarlos por que la verdad si había sido un hijo algo extraño no teniendo amigos ni nada, claro que no era su culpa si los demás no veían a Hieropanth Green y eran inferiores pero esos eran otros asuntos y ellos eran excelentes padres.

No lo perseguía la policía ni tenía problemas, esos eran rumores que había infundido para tener una vida tranquila y por suerte parece haberse manejado de tal manera que todo el mundo lo respetaba y lo seguía lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por su identidad mas alla de la simple curiosidad, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero al menos le salía bien, el barbijo y los lentes le daban apariencia de malo y al parecer era intimidante, cool suponía, después de todo quería permanecer oculto.

Hacía unos meses se dio cuenta que no quería seguir siendo virgen, que las chicas eran muy molestas e intrusivas y querían saber su identidad así que no podía permitirse salir con una o estar con alguna, era complicado por que realmente no le molestaría tener una novia pero tenía que ser de ese palo y ser confiable y no la iba a encontrar. Así que decidió usar a los miembros de su banda, joven y agresivo callo en cuenta después de su primera vez de engatusar a uno de los muchachitos que mas lo admiraban que lo que había hecho de forzarlo y ponerle una trampa era un delito pero al parecer este chico había quedado encantado por lo que en realidad había sido un ataque.

Lo había disfrutado y lo había amado, le dijo que estaba bien y que podrían repetirlo siempre que quisiera por que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, y eso estaba bien por que realmente había gritado aterrado al principio y hasta no quería continuar pero las hormonas y los gemidos del otro por alguna razón lo habían puesto muy bobo hasta que al parecer empezo a sentirse bien para ambos y la cosa termino bien, y así fue como Kakyoin fue engatusando chico tras chico, aprovechando de sus poderes para capturarlos y hacerles todo lo que quisiera, a muchos los volvía a ver por que le gustaban y pasaban un muy buen rato, al parecer ninguno hablaba del tema por que, primero ser gay era de marica y los haría perder respeto así que era una cosa que quedaba entre los chicos que habían sido sus seleccionados, lo cual agradecía y se lo comento a un par y segundo…al parecer era un secreto a proteger para que no se arruinase por que si parecía que el practicaba un muy buen sexo.

A pesar de que todo empezaba mal todos quedaban sumamente encantados con el, y no harían nada como andar cimentando o esparciendo la palabra para que eso se cortara y se arruinara, no entendían como había tantas manos o cosas tocándolos al mismo tiempo pero era genial, y esos eran los tentáculos de su stand.

Pero cuando vio a Kujo desde una esquina mientras peleaban con uno de sus chicos contra otra banda algo se encendió dentro suyo, el pecho le empezó a quemar y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo bajo el barbijo negro que llevaba siempre así que decidió que Jotaro definitivamente sería suyo.

La manera en que sus músculos se flexionaban en cada movimiento, las venas en sus manos, sus tobillos ridículamente desnudos igual que el en la escuela y los brazos tan fuertes que tenía...además era alto, el tenía algo por los chicos altos, definitivamente tendría sexo con el y lo haría ser el mejor de su vida.

Y así era como ahora se la estaba chupando, como el otro parecía estar gozándoselo por cómo había empezado a gemir y como además su pecho subía y bajaba con cada cosa que le hacía, tenía que empezar a prepararlo para lo siguiente así que su lengua empezó a envolver su falo dentro de su boca, moviéndose en este mientras su mano subía de sus fuertes y duros muslos hasta su trasero.

Era plano y bastante pequeño pero algo tenía que compensar semejante masa de músculos así que no pasaba nada, estaba bien proporcionado.

Jotaro no podía pensar, nunca se la habían chupado así de bien y nunca había sentido una lengua tan habilidosa, en especial cuando esta se movió a la punta y todo se convirtió en un altercado de chupadas besos y lamidas, ya no se quejaba, ya no se quejaría más, era perfecto y le gustaba, y tan así estaba sumergido que la mano en su trasero no le importó, menos cuando empezó a apretarlo por que ahí Tenmei comenzó a succionar su cabeza para adentro prácticamente haciéndolo gritar.

No entendía como pero algo se estaba moviendo por su pecho, era algo plano y redondo de la misma sensación que lo que estaba en sus rodillas pero toqueteando sus abdominales y pezones, casi redondo en la punta, su mente se debatía si pensar en eso o disfrutar pero la verdad era demasiado extraño, y así no solamente eso empezó a aparecer en su pecho si no en otras zonas, como su cintura y sus piernas, también en sus brazos los cuales estaban sumamente cansados de estar levantados, repasando sus músculos.

Hasta se podía sentir alagado de que alguien se estuviera encimando así con él la verdad.

Noriaki no podía dejar de saborear lo perfecto que era, una de sus manos estaba masajeando sus testículos lo cual al parecer fue muy agradable por que Jotaro saco un gemido bien ronco, bien desde adentro, y la otra mano estaba acariciando su raja, moviendo los dedos de arriba abajo para prepararlo a la sensación, tenía pinta de ser hetero y ser virgen por ahí pero no rechazaba mucho la idea de que fuera un hombre quien lo tocara…aunque el tema cavidades era complicado.

Hasta que llego el punto que la cabeza de Jotaro empezo a flotar, elevándose lentamente al punto de no poder bajar, iba a tener un orgasmo, el mejor orgasmo de su vida y ni el dolor en sus brazos ni lo que sea que lo estuviera notando lo iba a detener, le iba a llenar la boca al hijo de puta que le estaba haciendo eso y el lo iba a disfrutar pero…de la nada paro, lo saco de su boca pero siguió tocándolo, y ahí todo se fue al carajo, de repente que estaba volando se callo de culo contra la tierra de manera dolorosa, no quería perderse de nada y solo le habían arrebatado el mejor momento de su vida.

-Que? No! Estaba a punto de…-reclamo completamente molesto, pero esa misma cosa redonda se posó en sus labios, casi callándolo como si tuviera el derecho después de cortarle un orgasmo.

-Te sentí, no pensarías que dejare que se acabe todo aquí no? La estamos pasando tan bien –susurro Noriaki, sacándose su propio cinturón y pantalones mientras iba haciendo, mas bien forzando a que el tentáculo de Hieropanth se colara en la boca de Jotaro, a pesar de que este tenía la boca fuertemente cerrada –No te voy a lastimar, déjate –susurro algo que entre molesto y emocionado por lo que seguía, su miembro no podía mas de la expectativa, si Jotaro iba a correrse por una mamada el lo haría solo por haberlo tocado.

-No…necesito correrme…-hablo con los dientes y los labios bien cerrados frunciendo las cejas y evitando que esa cosa se metiera en su boca, en un intento de dar lastima por que nada al parecer iba a ir por el lado de la violencia…-y me duelen los brazos…no lo soporto mas…

A Noriaki casi que se le rompe el corazón al oírlo, además el no quería hacer daño a nadie siempre había sido muy cuidadoso de que…el daño fuera psicológico y no físico si alguna vez a alguien no le gustaba, por lo que con Hieropanth lo movió de la puerta a la cama, en el aire, como si estuviera volando, el conocía muy bien la habitación para que aunque estuvieran a oscuras para que no supiera su identidad no se golpeara con nadie.

-No te preocupes, seré gentil –le susurro acomodándolo con sus tentáculos en la cama para que quedara boca abajo y a 4.

-Que es esto!? Suéltame! Esto no es gracioso! –si antes se sentía a volar definitivamente estaba volando pero no por el mejor orgasmo de su vida, si no por que realmente se estaba moviendo en el aire y esto lo aterraba –Enserio bájame! No se que sea lo que estés haciendo pero bájame! –en cuanto sus rodillas tocaron una superficie blanda con telas que parecía ser el colchón sus piernas se cerraron para quedar apoyado, pero no pudo hacer mas por que al instante tenia las piernas sujetadas y bien abiertas, las caderas al aire y el pecho abajo, oprimido bajo sus propios brazos que ahora se encontraban atados, no entendía ni como paso pero algo los estaba atando y de una manera muy poco agradable.

-No necesitas gritar –le dijo Tenmei detrás suyo, aparentemente subiéndose a la cama por el sonido que hacía esta y por cómo se hundía el colchón –te duele algo ahora? Estarás bien, prometo no hacerte daño y ser gentil, sabes que esto no va por esos lados no? –susurro el líder ya algo preocupado.

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para pensar en sus preguntas, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo un frió en el culo.

-Hay varias personas aquí?

Eh? El líder frunció las cejas confundido levantando su uniforme sobre sus brazos para que molestara menos.

-Que? No entiendo

-Hay muchas cosas tocándome y sujetándome…cuantos hay en la habitación?

Dios mio jugaba mucho con la mente de este chico, los demás solo se habían sumido en el placer tan rápido que ni les había importado, o el era muy fuerte o realmente a este no le gustaba lo suficiente, ya hasta se sentía mal…

-Solo yo, solo tu y yo –le respondió acercándose y sacándole la gorra, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo, tenía mucho gel, era bastante húmedo, y al parecer naturalmente seco por como se sentía en las raíces y en sus patillas.

-Es imposible, algo me levanto y… -no se lo creía, no se lo tragaba, no podía ser solo el.

-Solo yo –respondió firme, aun así esto le estaba dando algo de temor y no quería soltarlo –te sientes mal? Podemos parar, puedo dejarte ir…

A Jotaro esto lo tomo por sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par y forzando su cabeza a moverse para donde estaba hablando la voz de Tenmei, aún así…

-Estoy que voy a explotar en realidad…-susurro con una calentura tremenda pensando en cómo había ido todo hasta ahora y con las mejillas rojas

-Esta bien seguir entonces?

-Que va a seguir luego?

-Prometo ir lento y no lastimarte

-No respondes las preguntas de nadie?

-Esta bien entonces? realmente quieres? –la pregunta fue detonante, se dio un momento para pensar y soltó un suspiro.

-Si

Los tentáculos de Noriaki volvieron a explorar su cuerpo, haciéndole caricias suaves en el cuello y la espalda para calmarlo mientras estas iban poco a poco escalando, sumándose más tentáculos a toquetear sus pezones, los cuales no tardaron en endurecerse lo cual le daba un poco más de tranquilidad a Noriaki, poco a poco en tanto la respiración del otro se normalizo y no parecía responder mal al contacto de Hieropanth Green sus manos se sumaron, acariciando su espalda y su trasero, pegando sus caderas a este y haciéndole saber lo notoria que era la erección que se traía prácticamente desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Jotaro suspiro inconscientemente al sentir eso, tal vez era todo el estímulo que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo por todos lados pero sentir eso realmente le había gustado.

-Si te pido que abras la boca abre si? La pasaras mejor -aparentemente Jotaro asintió, y en ese momento un tentáculo se paseo por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro, tocando sus labios haciendo que el moreno respondiera al instante abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua, momento que le quito la respiración al pelirojo y solo se la puso mas dura, metiendo el tentáculo de su stand en la boca de este, seguramente su acompañante quedaría totalmente asustado al ver que estaba chupando algo invisible.

El moreno ya tenía muy en claro lo que le iba a pasar, que lo iban a hacer por atrás y le iba a doler muchísimo pero por alguna razón su miembro solo se ponía más y más duro de la expectativa, el no era gay pero…se sentía muy caliente en este momento y todo se sentía muy bien, no confiaba en Tenmei pero si confiaba en que todo se sentiría igual de bien que hasta ahora y francamente haría lo que sea para correrse, cada segundo que pasaba su anterior orgasmo estaba cada vez mas lejos y ya no le importaba nada.

Las caderas de Noriaki se movían despacio contra el trasero desnudo de Jotaro, pegando su miembro a sus nalgas y presionándolo, hundiéndose en estas y gozándoselo muy fuerte en tanto se desabrochaba la camisa y sacaba el pequeño tubito de lubricante que estaba en su bolsillo preparado para esto, echándoselo en los dedos. Jotaro se estaba gozando también de como se sentía el miembro del otro, era mucho más venoso y marcado que el suyo pero también más delgado, no se estaba quejando igualmente, hasta que sintió un ruido extraño de detrás suyo, hechando la cabeza para atrás para sacar a lo que sea que estuviera en su boca.

-Que es eso?

A Noriaki le dio un escalofrió.

-Esto se va a sentir un poco raro, tendrás que confiar en mi

-No confió en ti

-Tendrás que respirar y relajarte, creo que te vas a preferir tener eso en la boca

Oh el podía hacer eso

-Eso que?

-Te gusta? –pregunto el pelirojo, agarrando su miembro y presionándolo contra una de las nalgas del otro.

-Si…-respondió un poco contra su orgullo, pero era la verdad.

-Solo relájate si? Y cuando te sientas raro solo respira, pasara –el tentáculo de Hieropanth pico los labios de Jotaro de nuevo, el cual para alivio de Noriaki abrió la boca con gusto, se sentía bien estar lleno por ahí por alguna razón.

Oh dios ahí iba su virginidad…bueno…esa…

Algo frió se poso en su entrada, eran los suaves dedos del líder con algo húmedo, frió y baboso, wow lubricante eres un genio, estuvo unos segundos masajeando su entrada mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, era raro, no podía decir que le gustaba realmente, su erección realmente ya estaba muriendo poco a poco…

Y de la nada un dedo empezó a entrar en el, sus dientes se aferraron a la cosa que estaba en su boca, no era para tanto pero la sensación era tan rara que era electrizante ya ya hasta difícil de digerir, iba a quejarse, iba a decirle que pare y que se quería ir pero entonces Tenmei empezó a acariciar su cabello obviamente con la mano que no estaba dentro suyo.

Iba a confiar en el sujeto, un poco más, solo un poco más.

Y entonces ese dedo empezó a meterse más profundo, solo aumentando su disconfor, y luego un segundo dedo, la carne tan sensible de esa zona le estaba tironeando y no era nada agradable por lo que ya empezaba a doler, y así solo iba en aumento cuando su dedo iba entrando más, no quería ni pensar en cómo se estaba viendo por atrás. Hizo caso a Tenmei, respirando por la nariz y tomando aire, exhalando como podía cuando inconscientemente sus dientes mordían más el bulto en su boca, incomodo.

Y ambos dedos estaban full adentro, y Jotaro inhalando y exhalando para calmarse intentando encontrarle lo positivo pero todo cambio rotundamente cuando el pelirojo movió la mano y empezó a escavar dentro suyo, moviéndose y recorriendo por dentro, ahora si estaba mordiendo enserio, respirando agitado y ya no lo soportaba más, no podía más, realmente no soportaba más hasta que…

Sintió algo que lo hizo ver el cielo por un instante, y Noriaki noto eso.

El pelirojo repitió su movimiento, en esa zona específica, había apretado un poco contra una pared y de la nada el cuerpo del moreno había convulsionado con un sorpresivo gemido, y cuando volvió a hacerlo volvió a pasar.

Pensando que lo peor había pasado retiro el tentáculo de su boca, moviendo sus dedos en diferentes presiones y velocidades, masajeando el punto especial del moreno.

-Estas bien? –pregunto posando su mano en su nuca, estaba caliente.

Cuando Jotaro tuvo la boca libre lo primero que hizo fue respirar, soltando aire agitado.

-S-Si…ah! –respondió tartamudeando para que lo interrumpiera otro gemido, era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida.

-Es aquí no? –pregunto presionando de nuevo, sabiendo la respuesta pero igual queriendo oir su voz.

-Si! Más! ahhh! –prácticamente le rogo, su voz estaba ronca y totalmente dispuesta a gritar, se sentía genial y le encantaba.

Y Noriaki empezo a dedearlo, metiendo y sacando sus dedos a diferentes velocidades, jugando con que tanto los sacaba y volvía a meter, abriendo como tijera y estirando su musculo cada que sumía a Jotaro en un placer intenso cuando estimulaba su punto, dándole y presionándole ahí, totalmente caliente de oir su voz, se oía tan intenso y masculino, tan desesperado y macho a la vez…

-Estas apretando mucho mis dedos Jotaro…-le susurro con las mejillas ardiéndole y con su miembro doliéndole, no podía con la erección que se traía encima, ya había jugado mucho con este chico.

Jotaro solo sintió un golpe de calor cuando escucho eso, se había escuchado sexy y le gustaba oir sobre lo que le estaban haciendo, su miembro estaba palpitando y sentía que de nuevo el orgasmo volvía, y como no con lo bien que lo estaba pasando, si no volvía a ver a Tenmei definitivamente haría esto por su cuenta por que es lo mas alucinante que había sentido alguna vez, hasta sentía la comisura de su boca llena de baba pero no podía evitarlo si cada vez que gemía era más intenso.

-M-Mas…más! ahhh! Ah! -soltó en un grito, desesperado por correrse, quería más fuerte, más rápido, que jugara con el todo lo que quisiera pero mucho más intenso.

-Ahora? –pregunto el pelirojo, sacando la mano de su nuca y agarrando su propio miembro, picándolo contra la piel alredor a la entrada de Jotaro que se encontraba ocupada con sus dedos, y a pesar de que Jotaro tenía la mente volada con estos si quería más, si sentía que podía por más.

-Si! Rápido! Voy a… -al pelirojo se le seco la boca de la excitación, ya era su turno…Sus dedos salieron de el y en su lugar un tentáculo de Hieropanth lo ocupo, de masomenos el mismo radio de sus dedos y un poco más para no lastimarlo y acomodarlo más, yendo directo a su punto para dejarlo sin palabras mientras el saltaba de la cama a buscar un condon en su camisa.

Jotaro noto al instante como cuando los dedos de Tenmei lo abandonaron algo más se metió en el, algo similar a lo que estaba en su boca pero no le importó, lo estaba tocando perfecto y no podía mas, y tanto era así lo desesperado que estaba que tenía la lengua afuera esperando que el otro volviera a llenarlo. Incluso su cuerpo le dio ligeras punzadas cuando sintió al otro bajarse de la cama, causando un sonido plástico que reconocía bien cual era, y estaba preparado, quería más.

Cuando el pelirojo tuvo el condón puesto se posó detrás suyo, agarrando su trasero y acariciándolo, le gustaría verlo mejor pero si le gustaba como sus tentáculos lo tenían envuelto entero dándole el goce de cada uno de sus músculos.

-Si te suelto me vas a golpear? –la pregunta descoloco a Jotaro, enfadado de que le quisieran cortar de nuevo su orgasmo, incluso noto como el trabajo en su punto había disminuido.

-Que?

-Quiero quitarte el uniforme…hace calor… -quería sentir su espalda y tocarlo libremente en realidad, y esto era poco consiente de su parte pero realmente lo deseaba, deseaba a este chico como a ninguno más.

-Si me desatas puedo quitármelo yo… -por si las dudas un tentáculo le envolvió la cintura a la vez que desataba sus brazos, a lo que el moreno si procedió a quitarse el uniforme y la polera, y eso lo noto muy bien y con prisas cuando la cadena de su uniforme golpeo el suelo –me dolían los brazos igualmente…

-Puedes quedarte así si prometes no golpearme… -quería tocarlo más, quería ser más íntimo con el.

-No se que estuviste haciendo pero puedes defenderte de todo al parecer –toda acción dentro suya se había detenido, incluso ya lo había abandonado y estaba vacío a la espera del miembro del líder –prometo quedarme quieto solo…solo continua…-no estaba de ánimos para charlas, tenía que terminar esto, sentía que no podía más.

El pelirojo asintió y se pegó más a él, agarrando sus caderas y su miembro el cual ya estaba lubricado y sin perder más tiempo se posó sobre la entrada del otro y se metió de una, sacándole un fuerte gemido a Jotaro y uno a si mismo, al parecer estaba lo suficientemente flexible como para no tener problemas, lo había preparado bien.

-Ahhh estas bien? –le pregunto mordiéndose los labios, cosa que no debería hacer estando totalmente indefenso ante un hombre aparentemente más fuerte y mucho más alto y musculoso que el en esta situación, pero realmente se sentía tan cálido y apretado que le era imposible no manifestarse.

-Ah…estoy bien solo…sigue… -que bueno que se había dado su tiempo para prepararlo, mas allá de eso Jotaro parecía fuerte así que por eso lo estaba soportando tan bien a pesar de que aún era el quien no se adaptaba a su interior, el cual era maravilloso, sus manos se agarraron de su cintura y sus caderas empezaron a moverse, comenzando a embestirlo sin piedad por que la verdad el ya estaba bastante desesperado y necesitado, tenía que calmar la ansiedad que tenía acumulada desde que habían empezado todo.

Moviéndose rápido, brusco, fuerte y sin descanso Noriaki se estaba gozando todo, entrando y saliendo entero en cada embestida para prácticamente empalarlo y llegar lo más profundo posible, haciendo jadear al moreno debajo suyo que tenía el interior mas cálido que había probado en su vida, no podía contenerse llegado este punto y solo estaba velando ya por su propio placer el cual se había retrasado bastante y dado a esperar, asi que era su turno.

La mano de Noriaki y la otra cosa que lo había penetrado eran friós, definitivamente no eran esto, que estaba caliente y encajaba perfecto, que palpitaba dentro suyo y que por alguna razón tenía la medida justa para calzar en su punto cada vez que entraba hasta el fondo, lo cual le hacía tener brotes entrecortados de placer cada vez que Tenmei se movía, ya no estaba sintiendo los amarres a su cuerpo, ni por los tobillos ni por la cintura, por lo que solito se fue acomodando para estar más como, obligando al otro a acoplarse a su cuerpo para no perderse de esto ni por un segundo.

Jotaro empezaba a sentir como la saliva le bajaba una vez más por las comisuras de la boca por tenerla constantemente abierta de gemir y jadear, sintiendo un calor intenso en los hombros que se iba concentrando en su entrepierna, la cual estaba cada vez mas hinchada, en el momento en que Noriaki empezó a darle embestidas cortas y repetidas en movimiento de piston prácticamente perdió la cabeza, comenzando a gritar desesperado y agarrándose con los dedos de la sabana, hundiendo la mitad de su cuerpo y pegando su pecho a la cama, su punto estaba siendo totalmente invadido y no podía con el placer que ello le provocaba.

-Ah! Tenmei! –el pelirojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, en todo este tiempo no había gemido su apodo pero al parecer esto era realmente lo que lo volvía loco, siguió así por unos segundos escuchando sus gemidos desesperados –Ah…Ahhh no puedo…-susurro Jotaro para si mismo mordiéndose un labio, agarrando las manos del otro en su cintura causándole un escalofrió y que se detuviera –necesito más…ahh… -prácticamente le estaba rogando, tirándole de las manos al punto en que su espalda estaba contra la suya y sus manos sujetando su cuerpo para que se quedara lo más pegado a el.

Y ahí es donde se dio cuenta que Tenmei era realmente delgado, y bastante más pequeño que el, pero era quien lo estaba volviendo loco

-Quieres mas? –le susurro tragándose un jadeo para conservar la compostura, a lo que sintió al otro asentir bajo suyo – Quieres besarme?

Aquella pregunta lo helo un poco, pero nada que ver comparado al calor que sentía, además ahora no estaba para ni negociaciones o interrupciones, no era lo más ubicado ponerse ahora a preguntar sobre sexo consensuado después de como empezaron.

Su mano agarro al otro del rostro y le clavo un beso, un beso que Noriaki respondió gustoso empezando a moverse más rápido, prácticamente elevando sus caderas para entrar más y más a fondo.

Y entre todo eso ambos fueron cayendo hasta que Jotaro quedo dado vuelta, boca arriba, separándose de Noriaki por el movimiento, aunque no tardaron nada en acomodarse de nuevo totalmente bruscos y pasionales con el pelirojo jaloneando las caderas de Jotaro sobre sus piernas las cuales poso en sus hombros sin perder tiempo para meterse de nuevo, esta vez agachándose para besarlo mientras empezaba un nuevo ritmo, uno más rápido y desesperado, cada vez mas profundo y necesitado para ambos.

Los gemidos de Jotaro dentro de su boca le estaban haciendo el día, eran sumamente eróticos y masculinos, graves, roncos y gruesos, igual que el, perfectos, sentía la cabeza ligera y no podía pensar solo podía alimentarse de esa boca perfecta y de ese cuerpo que cada vez lo apretaba más, y tan desesperado lo oyo que por hacerle el favor invoco a uno de sus tentáculos para que se cerrara alrededor del miembro de Jotaro y empezara a masturbarlo, no prometía hacerlo continuado por que realmente lo distraía su interior pero si estaba dándole fuerte.

Jotaro estaba agarrándose de las sabanas alrededor suyo, sintiendo su boca invadida por la lengua del pelirojo que le estaba dando un perfecto beso francés, estaba por correrse, estaba cerca, en especial ahora que ese no se que lo estaba tocando, tanto así que le caía presemen en el estómago pero no le importaba, y sabía que Tenmei también se correría por que podía sentirlo hinchado y palpitando dentro suyo, a ambos les faltaba poco.

En un intento de aferrarse a algo el moreno abrazo a su compañero, clavándole las uñas en la espalda sintiendo como el líder se emocionaba con esto y le daba cada vez más fuerte, al punto de romper el beso con los gemidos de Jotaro quien poco después solto un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, corriéndose sobre su propio estómago y el pecho del otro quien unas pocas y muy fuertes embestidas después se corrió dentro suyo, paralizándose ante el orgasmo que había tenido, tensándose totalmente.

Antes de cerrar los ojos completamente agotado por el mejor orgasmo de su vida, noto que su líder a pesar de ser delgado y pequeño tenía unos hombros realmente anchos, ideales para descansar los brazos en ellos, y cuando Noriaki se paró sobre el, sacando su miembro de su interior cansado y respirando agitado agarro una de sus manos y la puso en su mejilla, la cual se sentía hueca.

Su rostro también era delgado…

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Jotaro se levantó solo en aquel hotel en la mañana, le dolían las piernas de sobremanera, tanto así que las sentía entumecidas pero también cayo en que le dolía otra cosa…

Luego de eso hablo con los chicos que lo habían llevo ahí, le explicaron la razón de por que no le habían dicho nada y…concordaba, aceptaba, no iba a decir nada, quería mantener ese perfecto secreto y no arruinarlo, realmente era una cosa que tenía que seguir en privado para que no terminara, así fuera que el líder lo llamara cada tanto.

No les había mencionado que le había dicho su "nombre"

Un par de semanas después aparentemente hubo una pelea con una banda vecina, a lo que una gran mayoría de los miembros de esta se juntaron en una plaza de noche para pelear y ahí fue donde Jotaro conoció por primera vez a Tenmei.

Era delgado y mas bajito que el, estaba en cueros con unas vendas tapándole los pectorales, un uniforme abierto, pantalones cortos, unos zapatos sin medias y una gorra con unos lentes y un barbijo negro, tenía todos los brazos vendados pero antes todo…esa era la persona con quien se había acostado

Y tenía una figura preciosa.

Ambos lideres de las bandas se retaron frente a frente, antes de proceder a una pelea bastante movida entre ambas bandas en donde en un momento que Noriaki estaba golpeando a uno de una manera muy brusca y violenta lo salvo de que alguien le golpeara por detrás, haciendo que por el golpe de Jotaro contra su cuerpo sus lentes de cayeran.

Afortunadamente y a sabiendas de que eso podía pasar, Noriaki había traído lentes de contacto amarillos, no podía dejar que descubrieran su identidad.

Sin embargo Jotaro se quedó paralizado en su lugar, esa era la mirada del hombre que lo había hecho ver el cielo.

Kakyoin quería darse el mismo gusto de mirarlo a los ojos, pero alguien le venía por detrás al moreno y tuvo que usar a Hieropanth Green para moverlo a un lado, fingiendo una patada y un movimiento para que parecieran artes marciales y no…poderes.

-Que…? –susurro Jotaro petrificado por un momento para que luego un grito de un gordo estúpido que se le venía encima lo sacara de su encamación, dándole un golpe directo en la barbilla y sacándolo prácticamente a volar, y eso le había dolido por que el gordo estaba pesado.

-Mira bien a tu alrededor Kujo! –grito el pelirojo en secreto esquivando el golpe de un punk de mierda agachándose para agarrar sus lentes y ponérselos, no podía darse el lujo de que vieran sus rasgos faciales.

-S-Si! –respondió Jotaro en un grito, echándose en contra del idiota que planeaba golpear a su líder.

Un par de semanas después el líder de su banda, Tenmei a quien llamaba en secreto en su mente con mucho cariño desapareció, dejándole el puesto a uno de los chicos que consideraba de más confianza en la banda.

Según se rumoreaba se había mudado de ciudad con su familia.

Y sin estar a la espera de que Tenmei lo llamase, Jotaro se salió de la estúpida y ridícula decisión de meterse a una banda de delincuentes.

Notando un año después que lo encontraría como Kakyoin Noriaki en el viaje para salvar a su madre, siendo pelirojo y con ojos violetas, y ademas de eso: un usuario de stand, al parecer el ya había tenido contacto con usuarios de stand mucho antes de despertar el suyo propio.


	14. Chapter 14

Tenía que acelerar, acelerar cada vez más y no perder el ritmo, huir de aquella bestia que llevaba acechándolo y persiguiéndolo, no podía permitirse ni mirarlo por que aquello sería perder valiosos segundos en los que podría estar huyendo.

Estaba moviendo sus brazos y su cola a velocidades a los que no estaba acostumbrado pero esta era una situación crítica, no podía dejar que lo atrapara o todo terminaría.

Para un no carnívoro como el, el peligro fuera de las manadas era algo común y el miedo era algo a lo que después de años debería estar acostumbrado pero los pensamientos de cómo un carnívoro le quebraría la espina para luego tironear de ella e inmovilizarlo mientras empezaba a devorarlo y matarlo.

No era agradable, estar en peligro no era lindo y quería dejar todo pasar.

En ningún momento paro ni desacelero pero sin embargo al llegar a una curva de una formación de rocas en el arrecife donde estaba, uno muy abandonado donde la arena y las piedras grises reinaban algo se le paro delante, haciendo su vista borrosa por la velocidad en que todo paso mientras burbujas se formaban delante suyo.

Y entonces todo fue claro.

-Jotaro! –prácticamente grito calmándose un poco más –creí que…

De repente y sin aviso la orca se le echo encima, agarrándolo de los hombros y apretujándolos mientras lo miraba fijo a los ojos.

-No estamos solos, vamos a ocultarnos –le susurro el mas fornido mirándolo a los ojos, a lo que Kakyoin asintió entendiendo todo al momento.

Ambos nadaron un poco mas hasta una cueva cercana, Jotaro sabía que si lo veían con el pelirojo quien quiera que fuera se alejaría de ellos, nadie se arriesgaba a pelearle a una orca y mucho menos con sus posesiones.

-Que alegría que fueras tu! Aunque en realidad contigo tampoco estoy a salvo…-comento el tritón intentando hacer el chiste pero la orca solo lo miro mal, no le había causado ninguna alegría.

-Eso crees? –le siseo resentido por el comentario, comiéndoselo con la mirada al punto que el otro empezaba a sentirse enano.

-N-No…-susurro algo apenado –debería irme…

-Por que? –le interrogo Jojo poniéndose enfrente suyo, tenían que hablar, discutir todo lo que no habían estado discutiendo

-Por que nosotros no deberíamos hablar…-esta vez se puso firme, se había autoconvencido todo este tiempo para poder decirle esas cosas y sacárselas del pecho, por que era lo que tenía que hacer y estaba bien.

-Por que? -Insistió de nuevo, retándolo a soltar todo.

Kakyoin se pensó un poco cual de todas las excusas era la mejor para iniciar firmemente la pelea con un dialogo fuerte.

-Por que no deberíamos vernos –wow, inteligente responder una pregunta con una respuesta que solo termina siendo una pregunta, en cuanto vio al moreno con las cejas subidas en total interrogación se sonrojo un poco y explico totalmente apenado –Tu sabes como se ponen las manadas las veces que nos encontraron hablando y…tu sabes que también lo nuestro fue medio un error y muy inesperado…

Aquello a la orca le molesto muchísimo, no entendía a que se debía esa hipocresía.

-De que hablas sobre manadas? Eres un solitario, los tritones de esta zona hacía 5 años que no te veían –Kakyoin era un tritón nómada, un solitario que viajaba por todos los mares en busca de aventuras y tesoros solo con la compañía de sus animales, era especialmente bien recibido por su manada cuando volvía por que por alguna razón representaba a un valiente y bien cultivado tritón.

-Tu si tienes a tu manada

-Los Joestar? Si claro, cuando tenga que ir en mi primera caza en unos meses podre separarme de ellos y ni se darán cuenta, bien podría haber muerto por honor –al ver al pelirojo reírse por eso le recrimino, se estaba irritando –te prometí que me separaría de ellos para acompañarte a ti.

-Jojo eso es muy lindo pero…-sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas de escuchar eso, pero había tanto en medio que hasta pánico le daba.

-Por que no me quieres a tu lado? Sabes que no tengo problema en alejarme de mi familia y vivir una vida contigo –aquello era el detalle en indirectas que Kakyoin no le estaba contando a la orca.

-Por que es peligroso –le confeso, no queriendo escucharlo mas soltando pena –yo puedo comer lo que sea, puedo lamer musgo de piedras si es necesario, en muchos de mis viajes paso hambre por que no todos los sitios que visito son muy abastecidos, a veces cuando me meto a cuevas muy profundas la presión del agua me hace mal en la cabeza y me vuelve loco, eres carnívoro y si te falta la comida tal vez no tu, pero tus instintos no dudarían en hacerme daño, si te pondrías violento si la cabeza se te hace mella.

Al moreno se le helo la sangre al oír eso, era verdad, era totalmente verdad, pero esa verdad le cayó en el pecho como si hubiera sido una lanza humana. Le dolía que el pelirojo pensara así de el por muy precavido que fuera por su propia vida.

-Yo…-sabía que en parte si podría ser verdad- de verdad quiero estar contigo, puedo adaptarme a tu ritmo de vida si es necesario, vas a dejarme atrás por miedo?

-Lo siento

-No quieres intentarlo? –su mano se extendió contra el totalmente abierta y hasta casi temblando, temiendo por su rechazo –no significo nada lo que tuvimos?

-Por supuesto que si –le respondió serio, sintiendo una presión en el pecho al ver a Jotaro extorsionándolo así – tengo miedo, miedo de lo que puedas hacer –susurro, mirando hacía abajo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar tal como cuando había estado habitando mares realmente fríos.

-Necesito intentarlo –el dolor en el pecho del moreno era muy grande –quiero estar contigo.

-Si sabes que nos conocimos por un hechizo mío no? –una sonrisa nerviosa salió de sus labios, intentando alejarlo para que esto no fuera más doloroso para ambos –ese día que me estaba persiguiendo un tiburón use un encantamiento de belleza para que me salvarás y te pelearás con el protegiéndome.

-Lo se –respondió por que fue totalmente consciente de cuando su cuerpo dejo de ser suyo por primera vez en su vida y fue totalmente aterrador –pero cuando nos encontramos en esa fiesta donde yo era guardia ahí no usaste ningún encantamiento y nos unimos igual –por que el tenía unos ojos aquamarina tan bonitos? Era imposible no rendirse por ellos, toda su decisión de alejarse empezaba a sentirse mal, lo estaba convenciendo.

-Lo que digo es que puede que te guste por mi hechizo y…-tan pronto dijo eso la orca se acerco a el y le tapo la boca con la mano, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos y calmando el temblor en su cuerpo con el inesperado calor en su mano.

-Luego de eso no hubo hechizo, y ahora me sigues gustando igual –su otra mano agarro la del tritón y la poso sobre su corazón, mostrándole como latía este a toda prisa –dame una chance, puedo protegerte.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos, Noriaki mirando a todos lados buscando como escapar pero no había nada enfrente suyo más que los hermosos ojos de la orca que poco a poco lo había ido encantando de tal manera que su mente por la velocidad en la que se había enamorado de el le gritaba peligro. Hasta que decidió hablar y responderle.

-Cuando es tu caza? –le pregunto con la voz temblorosa, sentía los ojos llorosos.

-En un par de semana, luego de eso podremos partir –contesto seguro, viendo un avance en la opinión del pelirojo.

-Estas seguro que no te buscaran? Tu familia me hará picadillo si se enteran que me robe a su orca mas joven, oí cosas horribles de Joseph Joestar –parte de sus miedos se debían a la fama asesina y destructora que tenían los clanes de orcas, en especial sobre seres tan delicados como lo eran sirenas y tritones, tan frágiles como algas.

-Te protegeré de todo lo que te quiera hacer daño como la primera vez –entonces cuando Jotaro se sintió lo suficientemente abatido por la charla se abrazo a el, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y pegándose a el con fuerza, envolviéndolo en sus brazos de tal manera que parecía una pared.

 _Cuando Kakyoin se encontró con Jotaro por primera vez el estaba huyendo de un tiburón con muy mala leche llamado Dio, el cual tenía fama de descuartizar cualquier cosa que pasara por su cueva-mansión junto con sus mascotas o otros sirvientes tiburones, por que realmente Dio vivía en un lugar tan grande que parecía un arrecife aparte, una cueva que había ocupado y robado de una familia de sirenas bastante ancianas de la alta sociedad._

 _Kakyoin era un cazador de tesoros, era conocido por eso y ser un valiente tritón que se relacionaba con los humanos y los investigaba con su gran carisma por lo que se había colado en la cueva de Dio a buscar una supuesta armadura humana de un material llamado oro, el que era el predominante en todas las joyas humanas que eran importantes para las sirenas de alta sociedad._

 _Pero entre todo ese proceso de robarle a Dio una de sus posesiones ya robadas se encontró con el problema…de que iba a morir…_

 _El esperaba correr de los subtitos de Dio, de sus mascotas, pero no de el, no de el mismo._

 _Y así era como se encontraba nadando a toda velocidad, con un miedo tal que no sabía si Dio se lo comería o el moriría de un ataque cardiaco, si no estuvieran bajo el agua estaba seguro que lloraría de tal manera que cuando perdía algún amor en tierra, pero esta vez de la ansiedad de ser devorado y terminar muerto._

 _En ocasiones así se arrepentía de ser quien era, un solitario que no contaba ni con la ayuda o apoyo de sus padres, nada lo hacía sentirse más desesperado que el sabor de la muerte en la punto de sus aletas verde esmeralda. Tal vez si hubiera sido buen niño hubiera sido un escriba del rey como su padre siempre hubiera deseado, o un tenor como su madre querría._

 _En la lejanía vislumbro unas siluetas, eran otros peces como el! La única alternativa que le quedaba era usar su magia, no sabía si eran carnívoros o no pero no podía hacer más._

 _-Ayuda! –grito acercándose más a la silueta, la cual al girarse al oir el pedido de auxilio era una orca muchísimo mas grande que el, torso beige con unos brazos y una espalda gigante, todo musculoso y con el cabello negro…_

 _Lo que el buscaba para su hechizo eran sus ojos, unos ojos que al conectar por primera vez vio que eran unos preciosos aquamarina que si no fuera que ahora estaba por ser devorado se hubiera dejado hacer lo que sea por el._

 _No todos los tritones tenían magia, era una especialidad de sirenas y el desde su nacimiento…compartía cualidades con ellas, razón por la que decidió volverse un solitario ante la indiferencia de sus compañeros y amigos de la infancia por lo que en tanto conectaron su hechizo penetro los orbes de la orca, hipnotizándolo y cambiando sus pensamientos, invadiendo cada hebra de su sistema nervioso y durmiéndolo a un instinto mas primitivo, los celos y el deseo de propiedad._

 _Ahora aquella orca pensaba que Kakyoin era suyo, y lo defendería al ser de su propiedad._

 _Cuando Jotaro volteo lo primero que vio fue una silueta moviéndose cada vez mas rápido hacía el, pero de la nada sintió algo entrando a su cuerpo, el intentando resistirse por supuesto por todos los medios pero fue totalmente inútil, esta ya lo había penetrado en todo su ser robándole la voluntad y el pensamiento, impregnando en su mente la imagen de un tritón o eso suponía por la forma de sus orejas y cola verdes de cabello rojo y ojos violeta, un tritón sumamente hermoso y delicado._

 _En tanto y mas cerca lo veía llegar a el veía que algo lo estaba persiguiendo, sin darse cuenta empezó a sentir un calor intenso en los hombros y las mandíbulas le estaban ardiendo en señal de que sus dientes de caza se estaban descubriendo, al igual que sus uñas creciendo descomunalmente ante la vista del peligro, sus escamas y piel se tornaron duras como acero mientras que desde su interior empezaba a emerger un rugido de furia._

 _Si ese tritón de nariz delgada y respingona llegaba a caer en las manos del tiburón que lo acechaba no se lo perdonaría, lo protegería y lo haría suyo, lo tomaría como su propiedad y nadie se le acercaría, el era una orca muy celosa que protegía todas sus posesiones con mucha violencia y si eso era lo que tenía que hacer lo haría._

 _En tanto el tritón giro detrás suyo para refugiarse del tiburón que se acercaba a toda velocidad a devorarlo Jotaro le salto encima directo a morder su hombro, agarrándolo con fuerza y clavándole las uñas en la cola, saboreando la sangre del rubio de ojos rojos al que estaba atacando y sintiendo sus ojos nublarse al teñirse el agua rojo por la sangre de su cola._

 _Kakyoin veía escondido desde una roca como Dio en un intento de liberarse le araño el pecho a la orca, los combates de carnívoros eran confusos por que todo empezaba a llenarse de sangre y al final era difícil saber quién era el ganador hasta que aparecían los cadáveres, especialmente cuando empezaban las mordidas, como ahora que los dientes de Dio se clavaron en su brazo, con el otro forzando desesperado para que lo soltara jalándole de las aletas._

 _Usar esa magia era ilegal, sirenas y tritones tenían magia solo para defenderse de los humanos pero estaba prohibido que la usaran con otros peces o seres acuático, sin embargo esta era una emergencia y fue totalmente necesario, podría decirlo en una corte aunque la justicia del océano era una burocracia de los reinos y el era un nómade la realidad es que era la ley de la selva todo. Nunca lanzaba esos hechizos, siempre se las arreglaba solo pero…no quería dejar sola a esa orca a su destino, si caía herido quería socorrerlo y llamar por ayuda._

 _Pero también sabía que si esa orca moría Dio lo perseguiría a el, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir, escapar y rezar por que pudiera vencerlo, ya lo recompensaría a su manera, si Dio ganaba lo primero que haría era saltar a comérselo a el como trofeo por su victoria así que con todo el dolor del mundo se marcho en cuanto escucho un alarido de dolor de la orca._

Ambos llevaban nadando ya un tiempo, realmente a Jojo más allá del hecho de que amaba a Kakyoin le había sido realmente muy valioso empezar a viajar con el por todas partes, conociendo lugares y teniendo nuevas experiencias cada día, aprender de los humanos era realmente interesante y ambos se habían acomodado para tener sus roles.

Por ejemplo cuando Kakyoin salía a la superficie a hablar con los humanos que se acercaban a las orillas solitarias como si fuera un cuento de hadas el se quedaba a hacer de guardia para protegerlo de que ninguno le hiciera nada, desde las sombras , principalmente cuando hablaba con humanos le quitaba muchas de sus posesiones a cambio de…basura de mar, como caracoles muertos y vacíos que parecían bonitos y que a los humanos le encantaban por que al parecer eran valiosos en tierra por ser muy raros.

Le daba muchos celos cuando Kakyoin coqueteaba con ellos, en especial las veces que usaba magia por que se ponían especialmente babosos.

El tritón había puesto mucho esfuerzo en empezar a administrar el alimento, ahora y como nunca lo había hecho en su vida llevaba una mochila con reservas de comida para Jotaro para cuando tenían largos viajes por mares casi deshabitados, también lo ayudaba a cazar simulando ser un carnívoro mareando a sus presas y acorralándolas para que le diera el golpe de gracia y para sorpresa del pelirojo el duro y gran cuerpo de la orca soportaba mejor las profundidades que el mismo nadando, por lo que podía ayudarse de el para transporte para aguantar aún más tiempo.

También y por no decir como el principal beneficio, ya no tenía que esforzarse tanto en buscar refugio cuando necesitaba descansar, la orca disponía donde y cuando dormir por que de todas maneras el lo protegería, ambos se echaban juntos a descansar en cualquier lado con Jojo abrazándolo y no había mente inteligente en todo el océano que se enfrentaría a una orca joven y furiosa protegiendo algo.

-Jojo –en tanto lo llamo le dedico toda su atención, aunque era fácil distraerse por los brillos tan bonitos que soltaban sus aletas –pronto llegaremos a destino

-Sabes estuve pensando en algo estos días, luego de que me enfrentara a Dio tu eras el que estaba dejando joyas en la puerta de mi casa no? Incluso antes de que nos conociéramos en esa fiesta tu ya sabías donde vivía

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del pelirojo, esto no era de lo que quería hablar pero igual no es como si le fastidiara o algo.

-Bueno me sentí muy mal de utilizarte así…además me había enterado de que quedaste realmente muy malherido por mi culpa

-Mi madre pago gran parte de mis medicinas con eso

-Medicinas? Ustedes le compraban a la bruja del mar? –le pregunto sorprendido, Yukako no era conocida por ser una comerciante mas, no era nada inofensiva.

-Somos orcas, sabe lo que le conviene –aquello lo hizo soltar una risita, no se arrepentía de traer a un macho fuerte e intimidante como el.

-En fin, realmente me sentía mal pero aún así no llegue a verte en ese tiempo, solo dejaba las cosas en tu casa y me iba por que…era territorio de orca, me alegro mucho encontrarte en esa fiesta en buen estado

-Tal vez ambos nos alegramos mucho

-Cállate –le reprocho sonrojado golpeándolo con su cola causándole una sonrisa burlona, hasta que un silencio se formo mientras ambos nadaban mirando el frente –quería decirte algo…

-Si?

-La temporada de celo esta cerca…ya sabes…primavera…-tan pronto dijo eso Jojo le dio una ligera nalgada, haciéndolo desconcentrarse y salirse de la línea recta en la que estaba nadando, tocándose ahí mirándolo con una cara molesta.

-Quieres hacerlo ahora?

-No me refería a eso! –le reprocho con un puchero, calmándose y acercándose a el con los ojos cerrados, tomando sus manos y posándolas sobre su pecho –en 1000 años nunca había sido el compañero de nadie

-Yo tampoco

-Tienes 18 por favor –susurro con una sonrisa riéndose de su ingenuidad-sabes que no soy como…otros tritones no? –la orca le asintió con la cabeza, dándole un besito en la mejilla como señal de apoyo- cuando estaba con otras hembras nunca pude cumplir mi papel de macho y…esta temporada yo quisiera…-sus ojos se abrieron de la nada, clavándose en los de Jotaro- Quisiera tener huevos contigo

Algo se movió dentro del moreno, algo grande que hizo su pecho explotar, comenzando a temblarle el cuerpo.

-Pero somos nómadas, los huevos tienen que crecer quietos no podríamos llevarlos con nosotros y…

-Quiero establecernos por un tiempo en esta ciudad –estaba preocupado, había pensado mucho en esto pero aún así le preocupaba la negativa de Jojo y que este lo dejara solo –puedo conseguir trabajo y cuidarnos por el tiempo en que se formen nuestros huevos, luego si quieres cuando nazcan podremos irnos, no será mucho tiempo –la cara del otro se veía preocupada, no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-Como pretendes cuidar a unos niños mientras viajamos? Tendrían que crecer tranquilos y…

-No es la gran cosa, es adaptación, y no seríamos malos padres solo por nuestro modo de vida –por que Kakyoin se veía tan seguro sobre todo?

-Y que trabajo quieres conseguir?

-Investigador del rey

-Que!?

El investigador del rey era un puesto exclusivamente para investigar la vida humana, hablando con humanos e involucrándose con ellos para hacerle informes al rey y a sus organismos sobre la situación del mundo fuera del agua, también involucraba conseguir objetos para satisfacer su ego por supuesto. Era un trabajo el cual estaba siempre en vacante obviamente por el riesgo que llevaba, la gran mayoría terminaban muertos, pero ellos no eran Noriaki.

-Ya fui un par de veces te lo había contado –el rostro de la orca empezaba a verse enojado, tal vez hasta podría comérselo.

-Estas bromeando, vas a tomar un trabajo tan peligroso a punto de ser padre? Que hago si te pasa algo? Me quedo yo con los huevos?

-Jojo sabes que no es tan peligroso, además tu siempre me cuidas, incluso me has ayudado a hablar con humanos –ahí lo estaba mirando con desconfianza, era todo demasiado extraño

-No podemos ir los 2, alguien tiene que cuidar a los huevos, y yo tengo que cuidarte

-Te prometo que puedo hacer esto –le susurro agarrando sus manos con mas fuerza, pasándole su calor –además soy un omega, no puedo tener muchas crías a la vez como las sirenas, como mucho tal vez tengamos 5 de todos esos huevos y contando que somos de especies distintas tal vez 2, no será ningún problema

Jotaro lo miro entre que enojado y confuso, no estaba seguro de nada.

-No lo se Noriaki…

No quería que se arriesgara mientras que el tenía que quedarse a cuidar que los huevos salieran bien, por mas que sus poderes de tritón lo ayudaran para volverse invisible en caso de que algún humano se pusiera violento o que pudiera cantar para hechizarlos.

-Podría ayudarte a ser escriba del palacio, se cuánto te gusta leer así que pasarías mucho tiempo en la biblioteca no crees? –aquello hizo parar sus orejas con algo de curiosidad –realmente quiero tener algo de nosotros 2 Jojo…

Esto no era una decisión sencilla, quería pensarlo primero.

-Podemos probar primero con establecernos unos días? Hasta que estés en estado y tengas a los huevos puedo acompañarte a tu trabajo para cuidarte y de ahí vemos, no podemos tener a los huevos primero y luego ver que hacer verdad? –la cara del tritón se ilumino entera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y empezando a darle besitos en la cara por todas partes, cejas, nariz, labios, mejillas, pómulos, frente, barbilla, todo –además realmente quiero pensarlo un poco más –aunque se sentía muy mimado por todos los besitos de su compañero se sentía apenado y enserió quería pensarlo un poco más

-Te amo –le susurro el pelirojo contra sus labios, buscándolos feliz para besarlos y sentirse completo de la felicidad

Y aunque la orca no estaba muy convencida de todo giro la cabeza y lo beso, abrazando su cintura con cariño y sobando sus dedos mientras el otro rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

-Yo también Noriaki, te amo

Al cabo de un tiempo, luego de que ambos renunciaran a sus trabajos un par de meses después del nacimiento de sus huevos y que estos lograran crecer lo suficiente como para nadar por su cuenta la familia de ahora 4 había vuelto a su estilo de vida nómade, recorriendo todos los océanos.

Jotaro había terminado siendo un increíble semental, pero lamentablemente Noriaki era un tritón omega no muy convencional y…el de los problemas era el, naciendo solo 2 crías de sus varios huevos, lo cual lo dejo sumamente abatido. Por suerte para el tenía a su compañero y a sus 2 hijos que crecían super rápido para elevarle el ánimo, sus hijos eran adorables y muy alegres, todo lo que necesitaba para salir adelante en esos momentos.

Ambos habían salido orcas, por prevalecer el gen más fuerte, una era una hembra a la que llamaron Jolyne y el otro un macho al que habían llamado Jouta, la hembra había salido alpha y el machito un beta, lo cual ahora significaba que entre todos tenían que cazar mucho más para tener reservas de alimento pero no importaba, tanto Jotaro como Kakyoin eran felices.

-Jouta! No te acerques por ahí o te quedaras enrredado de nuevo! –grito Kakyoin en medio de su almuerzo, había arrancado unas algas antes para almorzar mientras Jotaro llevaba a Jolyne a cazar, aunque sea peces pequeños. Lamentablemente su almuerzo se vio interrumpido teniendo que levantarse de la roca donde estaba apoyado para ir nadando hacía donde estaba su hijo, que era un sitio con unas plantas muy pegajosas y picudas que solían capturar a los seres vivos mas cercanos –hazme caso por dios! –susurro en una risita jaloneando al menor de la cola para traerlo hacía el.

Jouta lo vio super enojado haciendo reír aún más a Kakyoin, ambos todavía eran muy pequeños como para hablar, el pequeño empezó a nadar en círculos alrededor de Kakyoin haciéndole burbujas para molestarle en la cara, esa era su única manera de mostrarle reproche además de las caritas.

En especial cuando mostraba sus mofletitos.

Solo atino a agarrar al mocoso y llevárselo hasta la roca donde estaban, hasta que pasados unos minutos llego Jotaro con Jolyne al hombro, trayendo a cuestas el almuerzo de ellos para el día de hoy.

-Tranquila –le espetaba a Jolyne cada tanto por que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al pez muerto que traía entre sus manos –quieta –la regaño de nuevo cuando sintió su cola moverse excitada.

-La estas entrenando? Podría hacer unos trucos

-La estoy educando para que no sea una piraña –le discutió al otro, quien solo atino a reírse.

-Jojos, ya pueden almorzar

Y tan pronto dijo eso las 3 orcas se lanzaron a comer como bestias hambrientas, despedazando todo y arrancando pedazos de carne desesperadamente para metérselos a la boca, aveces a Noriaki lo intimidaba un poco vivir entre 3 carnívoros de esa manera pero esa es la vida hoy día amaba con todo su ser.

Los 3 eran su familia.

Y ahí estaba Jouta jalándole del pelo a Jolyne para distraerla y comer más el, no le quedo de otra que suspirar y regañarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakyoin era feliz

O eso pensaba

El creía que el y Jotaro eran felices.

Tanto así en sus 3 años de relación que hacía unos meses estaba averiguando para comprarle un anillo de bodas y proponérsele, pero entonces la realidad le dio un golpe duro en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ellos 2 no eran felices.

El sexo en las parejas normales es un 70% de la relación, en su caso que era mucho más complicado era un 50%, lo cual estaba bien por que quiere decir que se quieren muchísimo y que más allá de su vida sexual todo esta bien pero…ellos no eran un beta y un beta, o un omega y un alfa, ellos eran un beta y un omega, por lo que su relación era problemática en ese aspecto.

Cada quien tenía su casa pero era innegable que la gran mayoría del tiempo vivían repartiéndose en las casas del otro para pasar el rato, aunque cada uno era celoso de sus cosas y no las dejaban ahí, o mismo se abastecían con las pertenencias del otro por que al ser ambos hombres no eran demasiado diferentes por lo que si eran muy independientes. Sabían convivir muy bien y el pelirojo había estado pensando en pedirle matrimonio por que realmente notaba que en ese aspecto todo estaba bien, se preparaban el desayuno mutuamente antes de ir a trabajar, se despertaban con besos y se bañaban juntos, además de cuidarse y velar por el otro como cualquier pareja enamorada lo haría.

Se habían conocido en la universidad en el último año de sus carreras mientras Jotaro empezaba pasantías así que tardo un poco más de lo normal en desarrollarse el romance especialmente si el omega salía de viaje todo el tiempo, tanto así que recién tuvieron su primera vez al año de estar juntos, y esa vez estuvo bien, esa vez estuvo perfecto, Noriaki creyó que había encontrado al amor de su vida y que su conexión era especial, que se acoplaban en todo sentido.

Entonces el tiempo empezó a pasar y entendió por que los omegas y los betas no eran compatibles.

Los celos de un omega eran mucho más de lo que un beta podía resistir.

En tanto tuvieran sexo en días normales de Jotaro todo era perfecto y hermoso, ambos quedaban satisfechos y muy contentos haciéndose mimos en la cama y despertando de buen humor.

Pero las semanas donde el moreno entraba en celo eran una patada al autoestima de Noriaki, por que era imposible llevarle el ritmo, su biología no le permitía estar con el tantas veces en un solo día y por tantos días corridos, los descansos que se daba su pareja entre orgasmo y orgasmo eran muy cortos como para que el pudiera alcanzarlo y además era muy difícil aguantar el interior de un omega en celo, que era mucho más caliente, húmedo y estrecho de lo normal, era imposible durar cuando sentía que se estaba derritiendo dentro suyo y que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

No era su problema, el siempre estuvo bien con todo el mundo pero definitivamente el problema era con Jojo.

El omega le había dicho que podía tomar supresores para evitar estas cosas como había hecho toda la vida, pero Noriaki pensando en el y lo nocivas que eran esas cosas a largo plazo le dijo que no por que obviamente si estaba con el podía atenderlo, cuidarlo y darle todo lo que necesitaba no? Lo cual no resulto ser así, por que aunque tomara viagra o pastillas o algo para aumentar su rendimiento Jotaro en celo solo pedía más y más, no podía parar en ningún momento y nada le era suficiente, y hospitalizarse por tomar viagra todos los días ambos acordaron que no era una buena idea luego de aquel incidente donde Kakyoin puso todo de si para satisfacerlo.

Lamentablemente esa semana que no trajo buenas consecuencias fue la mas memorable que Jotaro recordaba por que si había podido superar un par de días continuos de celo, al menos entre sexo y mamadas, hasta que el tercer día empezó a decaer y al cuarto tuvo que llamar a una ambulancia, enterándose recién al sexto día de que le había pasado por que no podía salir de su casa por que aún continuaba su celo, Noriaki casi tenía una ataque cardíaco por su culpa.

Era frustrante, era frustrante ver como el moreno se desesperaba por el cuando llegaba a casa para desilusionarlo y dejarlo insatisfecho, dejándolo gimiendo y llorando desesperado por más por que no podía continuar del cansancio o por que ya estaba vació, no importa cuanto lo intentara con las manos o la boca, no importa que cosas lamiera o aplicaba eso no llegaba a lo que necesitaba Jojo en sus calenturas.

Por un momento pensó que comprar juguetes era buena idea, juguetes de todo tipo llegando a casa con la mejor de las ganas y expectativas con una sonrisa en el rostro, probar cosas nuevas todos los días pero siempre eran una novedad al principio y al final su omega solo quería algo duro y caliente dentro suyo, carne de verdad, no miembros de silicona, solo se ponía más y más caliente a medida que pasaban las horas y a el no le daban las energías como para corresponderle, era horrible taparse la cara de la pena con las manos por que no se podía parar o se le habían entumecido las caderas y tener a Jojo al lado masturbándose como podía gimiendo o llorando por más, principalmente de frustración y deseo, de no sentirse lleno y de sentir que le faltaba algo con una ansiedad terrible comiéndolo.

Los omegas estaban hechos para los alfas, por biología solamente ellos con su aguante superior podían satisfacerlos durante sus celos 24/7, nunca vio a Jotaro quejándose de su tamaño pero nunca lo había visto con la mente quebrada o totalmente perdido de placer durante esa tortuosa semana donde llegaba a casa solo a decepcionar a su pareja luego del trabajo, tal vez pasaba cuando eran días normales pero nunca en los celos, ahí era cuando el omega necesitaba algo mucho más superior, donde necesitaba un nudo de verdad dentro suyo y no un dildo simulándolo.

Y no era como que Jotaro fuera exigente con el sexo, lo más raro que le había causado o creado era que en sus celos hablaba muy sucio y se le había pegado esa costumbre, no era como que no le gustara y se adaptó rápidamente pero también le hacía caer en cuenta que el seguía siendo el problema de todo.

Que al parecer no era todo lo que Jotaro necesitaba.

Y ahí se encontraba el, frente a la puerta girando las llaves en sus dedos dudoso de entrar o no, todo el mes transcurría con normalidad y alegría hasta esa semana donde su autoestima caía en picada y se sentía nervioso y con ganas de vomitar de lo deprimido que se sentía, eso no afectaba a su rendimiento normal pero era un estrés grandísimo, odiaba estas semanas con todo su ser, se sentía inútil y mal novio y mucho más cuando Jotaro desesperado empezaba a maltratar su propio cuerpo entre todo su estupor.

Hasta sentía ganas de desaparecer, pero no podía dejarlo solo, si no era por el sexo tan siquiera por que sus emociones estaban totalmente descontroladas y no quería abandonarlo en un estado tan vulnerable.

Por lo que giro la llave y entro, como beta que era las feromonas de Jotaro solo eran como un perfume aromático, aquello lo hacía sentirse mal de que nisiquiera estaba a la altura de un alfa para disfrutar esto como debería, de tener la suerte de tener un omega para el y no…

Suspiro, dejando sus cosas en la mesa más cercana y sacándose su abrigo y zapatos, preparado para que al entrar al nido de Jojo en su habitación tendría que trabajar y…nada más…

Se miro al espejo más cercano un par de veces, notando su cara hinchada, alargando el tiempo lo más posible antes de ir allá a solo…arruinarla, fue al baño y se esparció agua de rosas con un spray y se puso agua fría en el cuello, intentando calmarse.

 _Piensa en otra cosa_

 _No lo sientas demasiado_

 _Si lo hacemos después de darte una ducha fría tal vez dures más._

Por más que las palabras de su omega fueran verdad era hiriente que no pudiera disfrutar del sexo con su amado por que fuera un inútil que no duraba nada.

Tomo valor mirándose fijo al espejo por unos segundos hasta que incluso al salir del baño…

-Nori! –era Jojo llamándolo, por supuesto que lo había escuchado, pensó rodando los ojos y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, entrándole de golpe y porrazo las feromonas del moreno en la nariz, casi que mareándolo.

Se encontraba en la cama rodeado de almohadas y frazadas super suaves y cómodas que tenía guardadas para sus celos para formar su nido, con la cara apenas afuera y totalmente roja.

-Ya volví –le anuncio, con la garganta seca y algo nervioso, debería haber tomado algo de agua.

-Ven aquí, estas tardando mucho, te olí cuando llegaste y no pude evitar…-las sábanas se levantaron dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de su omega con una erección gigante, una que palpitaba desesperada por contacto.

-Lo siento, te desperté? –cuando Jojo se encontraba solo por lo general dormía, era un sufrimiento tener su celo y tener que estar tocándose a cada rato así que dormía lo más posible para evitar todo eso.

-Eso no importa, te necesito ahora –y entre medio de todo eso Jotaro lo jaló de las manos y lo obligo a caer en la cama a besarlo, aunque eso no fuera ya sorpresa para Noriaki quien se sentía más y más desanimado.

De toda la calentura que llevaba el omega que no aparentaba ser omega con el cuerpo y la complexión física que se traía, agarro al pelirojo de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, jaloneándolo contra el y posicionándolo encima suyo, haciendo que se sentara sobre su erección, omega o lo que sea le gustaba tener su parte detener el control, una cosa no quitaba la otra después de todo.

Aún si Noriaki se quejara era cuestión de segundos para que se rindiera a los besos de Jojo, enojado o deprimido, con o sin celo, por que los besos de la persona que más amaba aún si estaban pasando una crisis le eran irresistibles, su lengua se derretía en su boca y su saliva lo embriagaba, por no decir que sus rostros chocando y acariciándose le generaban un calor en el pecho que lo enamoraba y ponía deseoso de más, amaba a Jotaro con toda su alma.

Que lo agarrara con esa fuerza tan salvaje que se traía lo hacía rendirse a sus deseos y que lo apretara contra ese cuerpo suyo tan duro y firme le volaba la cabeza, es por eso que sus lenguas estaban bailando una contra la otra, buscándose y succionándose para sacarse gemidos el uno al otro, el omega amaba cuando su alfa jaloneaba de su pequeña lengua por que lo hacía desde bien arriba haciendo que el dolor fuera bastante agradable.

En tanto que se fueron acomodando mientras seguían besándose ambos quedaron recostados de costado en la cama, mirándose de frente y besándose con los ojos abiertos, absortos en la mirada del otro, hasta que Noriaki bajo su mano por el pecho desnudo de su compañero hasta llegar a su entrepierna y agarrar su erección, haciéndolo saltar y gemir desesperado por más contacto.

Por ahora solo lo masturbaría y se la chuparía, tenía que guardar lo mejor para el final por que después de todo si tenía una larga noche por delante.

4 rondas de sexo intenso después, donde Jotaro ya se había corrido unas 6 veces entre manos y boca el pelirojo estaba recostado sobre las almohadas, disfrutando de su ultimo orgasmo sobre las suaves colchas y frazadas que ponía el moreno como parte de su nido, este era uno de los pequeños placeres que se permitía al ser compañero de un omega pero…en cuanto se despertó del cansancio de su ultimo orgasmo comenzó a buscarlo de nuevo, toqueteando su miembro flácido con los ojos aún cerrados e incluso jadeando cansado.

Simplemente se giro para el otro lado, haciendo que tocara sus caderas mientras cruzaba las cejas con disgusto.

-Jojo…-sentía como si un elefante estuviera sentado sobre su entrepierna, no se podía mover y para colmo le dolía bastante su miembro, se sentía sumamente sensible después de haber eyaculado tanto, había aguantado bastante más de lo normal, y no es qu veces fuera poca cosa pero realmente hacerlo con el era muy intenso, después de todo tenía que satisfacer a una masa de músculos el doble de grande que el, se preguntaba si solo su omega era tan necesitado o todos los demás también eran así.

-Por favor lo necesito…-le susurro con la voz más seductora que podía, estaba en su post orgasmo, todavía podía aguantar y sentía su mente más clara que antes pero quería ir estimulándolo para otra ronda.

-Estoy muerto

-No digas eso

-Estoy vació, ya no siento nada –aquello fue el fulminante para Jojo, mordiéndose la lengua fastidiado –puedes abrazarme?

A que venía eso?

Si, claro que si.

Su cuerpo se pegó al suyo abrazándolo en cucharita, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello con la otra mano, era imaginación suya o estaba temblando?

Quería disfrutar el abrazo hasta que le diera otro ataque de calor, lamentablemente ya sabía que se iba a terminar frustrando.

-Estas bien? –le preguntó, preocupado de sentirlo tan tenso aún si lo estaba abrazando, sus abrazos siempre lo relajaban al punto de casi dormirlo, según el le encantaba sentirse apachurrado por sus músculos y su enorme cuerpo.

-Solo 5 minutos –le suplico sintiendo todos los nervios acumulados corriéndole por su espina, realmente no soportaría más.

El moreno empezó a darle besitos en el cuello para mimarlo, besitos suaves y cariñosos dejándole marquitas rojas donde posaba sus labios, Noriaki tenía una piel muy sensible que se ponía roja por todo y eso a Jojo le encantaba, a diferencia suyo que su piel era áspera y muy dura. El pelirojo poco a poco se fue calmando, olvidándose que esto era la calma antes de la tormenta y cerrando los ojos con gusto, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios a lo que Jojo jugaba con su boca, tanto así que giro su cabeza y agarro con su mano la de el para moverlo y clavarle un beso, uno dulce solo para corresponderle.

El beso poco a poco fue avanzando, ya fuera a besitos cortitos y a picos hasta empezar a ser más largos, mas profundos y para Noriaki más románticos, abrazando su espalda y acariciando sus omoplatos, lugar que le encantaba apretar y gozarse con sus dedos. Jojo estaba arriba suyo encerrándolo con sus brazos continuando el beso, beso que se volvió insistente en tanto el omega metió su lengua en su boca, comenzando a la fuerza un beso francés bastante rudo, al punto que le tironeaba la lengua y sus mejillas se ahuecaban.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba anormalmente caliente, y que cuando empezó a soplar con la nariz y a quemar gemidos placenteros en su boca era que había entrado en celo de nuevo, el nerviosismo empezó a crecer dentro suyo de nuevo e intento acariciar los pelitos de su nuca para calmarlo y que vaya más lento, pero era en vano si la lengua de su omega estaba recorriendo sus dientes, inclusive podía sentir contra su rostro el calor y las feromonas que estaba emanando, y el no era un alfa así que no era tan receptivo a eso. Jotaro empezo a inclinarse cada vez más contra el hasta encerrarlo completamente entre sus brazos y piernas, las cuales estaban alrededor de sus caderas, su pecho totalmente pegado al suyo y su mano…camino a su entrepierna por sus costados, hasta que Noriaki decidió darle un paro y la agarro con fuerza, haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos sorprendido y lo mirara, y si podía notar una mirada muy grande de deseo.

-Necesito…-una ola de calor interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando empezó a hundirse en los preciosos ojos de su beta- quiero…-otra vez se sintió aturdido, sus dedos empezaron a estirarse para tocar más de los costados de el, sintiendo su boca humedecerse, tenía ganas de chupársela.

-No puedo –susurro con la voz cansada –estoy realmente sensible –hasta ahora no lo había notado por que el calor de la piel de Jojo realmente derretía todo, pero si estaba sintiendo su miembro duro contra su estómago –no puedo moverme

Las cejas del omega se cruzaron con confusión y frustración, que le pasaba hoy?

-Quiero chuparte

-Enserio no puedo –ahí estaba el incontrolable lívido de un omega en celo, pidiéndole más de lo que su naturaleza le permitía –si necesitas algo puedes usar mi boca…y puedo tocarte

Algo rendido por eso pero no por ello menos curioso o tentado se levantó y empezó a moverse sobre el, sentándose sobre su pecho y acomodándose para quedar lo más cerca posible de su barbilla, el pelirojo abrió la boca clavándole la mirada y eso le dio un tremendo golpe de calor, sonrojando aún más sus mejillas y sin hacerse esperar se acomodó y se metió recibiendo el calor y la humedad de su boca, admitía que Noriaki tenía un don para eso y que se le daba mucho mejor que a el no importa cuánto le calentara dar mamadas las pocas veces que las daba.

Y apoyándose con sus rodillas a los costados de su cabeza empezó a moverse, lento al principio para que el otro se acostumbrara y no penetrarlo con su miembro, tanto como para que relajara su garganta y pudieran ir avanzando a más, Noriaki parecía estar bien con ello por que estaba acariciando sus muslos y sus caderas, dándole ligeros apretones a su trasero cada tanto que le daban unas deliciosas corrientes eléctricas.

Pero empezó a sentirse mejor, en especial cuando el otro comenzó a rodearlo con su lengua y a succionarlo como solo el sabía, casi que tironeando de la cabeza de su miembro con su lengua como si fuera una cuerda, y los gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca y su mano sin ningún control agarro su cabello para jalonearlo y empezar a poner un ritmo, moviéndolo a su antojo mientras el hacía lo suyo, hundiéndolo en su saliva para darle más y más calor.

El pelirojo se sentía cómodo chupando, era una de las cosas que podía hacer sin cansarse y realmente ahí era donde sentía las feromonas de Jotaro mas concentradas, prácticamente violando sus sentidos cuando respiraba y olisqueaba su entrepierna, era lo más cercano a los instintos de un alfa que podía sentirse y le encantaba, amaba como el grueso miembro del otro le abría la boca totalmente y mas aún el rodearlo .Sus dedos de sus muslos y caderas retrocedieron hasta sus nalgas, ya no solo acariciándolas si no directo a meter un par de dedos, sin ningún aviso aunque pese a todo Jojo lo había recibido bien casi que comiéndoselo, su entrada estaba totalmente húmeda y eso le facilitaba a sus dedos para moverse con más precisión, metiéndose lo más posible para ir directo al punto del moreno quien empezó a soltar gritos desesperados de placer.

El calor de su interior estaba subiendo su propia temperatura mientras buscaba su punto, al cual cuando lo encontró empezó a darle sin piedad, con rapidez y fuerza deseándolo con ganas intentando sacarle un orgasmo inesperado, Jojo le estaba jaloneando con fuerza del pelo y sus muslos estaban temblando, conociéndolo seguramente ante el ataque de extremo placer se estaba mordiendo los labios, pero eso no evitaba que la habitación estuviera inundada de sus jadeos.

El interior de el estaba produciendo flujo en masa, ya no solo que Noriaki lo tenía abierto por que a la vez que lo dedeaba a el le encantaba abrirlo en tijerita, tanto así que le estaba cayendo todo por las piernas hasta el pecho del pelirojo, quería moverse y buscar más, quería penetrar esa garganta perfecta pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado del placer, y el que estuviera presionando tanto en su punto ya no lo hacía tener ganas de una mamada si no de otra cosa, quería que alguien lo llenara, quería bañar a alguien de sus jugos y presionarlo dentro suyo, quería que el semen caliente del pelirojo le corriera por las piernas.

Y por mucho que Noriaki lo estuviera sujetando y lo estuviera volviendo se separo de el echándose para atrás rápidamente, sintiendo las uñas del otro clavarse en sus nalgas al verse separado tan de repente.

-Necesito tu nudo en mi –le suplico desesperado sentándose en su estómago y hechando su mano para atrás, viajando por su estómago hasta cruzarse con su camino de pelitos pero…no encontró lo que esperaba, sintiendo una rabia nacer dentro suyo, agarrándolo con fuerza para que no se zafara y poniendo la voz más sensual que tenía, intentando hacer algún efecto en el, pero Noriaki era un beta y esas cosas no lo escarvaban tan profundo como a un alfa –por favor Nori lo necesito

Por que tenía que arruinarlo todo así? Estaban bien, a el le gustaba, a ambos les gustaba, por que pararlo así? Por que presionar más allá de sus límites, se mordió el labio molesto al sentir como el otro lo toqueteaba, no podía soportarlo no era ni cómodo ni placentero, no era doloroso pero realmente no podía dejar que lo toquen ahí

-Jotaro te lo dije no puedo –le susurro intentando no sonar rudo, empezaba a sentirse mal de nuevo, que estuviera caliente no significa que estuviera listo.

-Por favor quiero que te corras dentro mío –ahora mismo se moría por sentir una explosión dentro suyo, una de calor, su cuerpo bajo más y su trasero empezó a buscar el miembro de Noriaki pero…este solo seguía blando.

-Jotaro enserio no puedo –los pezones del moreno se veían duros, y cuando empezó a buscarlo con sus caderas decidió que no podía más –basta, para –le pidió con firmeza agarrando sus manos, pero el otro no le estaba prestando atención, solo estaba intentando satisfacerse –Jotaro enserio –le hablo de nuevo, empezando a moverse con una fuerza sobre humana queriendo levantarse, podía sentir sobre su cuerpo los músculos del moreno tensarse por todo el forcejeo –basta te dije! –grito enojado sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde y levantándose de golpe, jaloneando de las muñecas a Jotaro para que cayera en la cama y lo dejara en paz, rápidamente salió de la cama y se paro a un lado de esta, sintiendo sus caderas fallarle y haciéndolo moverse a un lado, mirando enojado y algo mas nervioso de lo que debería a Jojo, le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa.

Su omega lo miro confuso y totalmente herido, con sus instintos clavándole agujas en la piel ante el dolor de ser rechazado en medio de su celo

-De verdad necesito…-intento hacerlo razonar, pero el otro solo cruzo las cejas y lo miro con firmeza, haciéndole saber cuan enojado estaba y eso de verdad le dio una punzada en el pecho, que sucedía?

-Basta! –grito de nuevo, agachándose y buscando sus calzoncillos para ponérselos bajo la confusa y dolorida mirada de Jojo, no quería que lo mirara así solo haría todo esto más difícil, y el realmente no quería hacerlo pero ellos 2 no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y no era por que no se amaban si no que era pura biología –deberíamos cortar.

Al oír eso el corazón de Jotaro se partió en mil pedazos, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un golpe al estomago.

-Eh? –susurro confuso, que había hecho mal?

-Deberías buscarte un alfa para ti, alguien que de verdad pueda satisfacerte –esta vez Noriaki tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la voz totalmente cortada –yo no puedo hacer eso, soy solo un beta

-Que? –no entendía.

-Te amo, pero no estamos hecho el uno para el otro, los omegas están diseñados para estar con alfas y yo…realmente no puedo seguirte Jojo –toda la frustración que llevaba sintiendo tanto tiempo estaba saliendo a flote –no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Noriaki…-susurro dolido, viendo su precioso rostro desmoronarse, su nariz ponerse roja y sus ojos aguarse. Su madre quien siempre lo había protegido y escondido por ser un omega siempre le había dicho que sería codiciado, que si lograba echarle el ojo a alguien nunca lo dejarían ir por que los omegas hombres eran raros pero…

-Es muy duro no poder satisfacerte, ver que necesitas más de mi y que yo…por mera biología no te lo pueda dar…no soy un alfa, no puedo darte lo que deseas y nisiquiera…puedo estar contigo como es debido por eso…tu eres perfecto pero yo no puedo seguirte el ritmo –estaba cansado –soy un inútil y no sirvo para ti –con las manos temblorosas y los piés friós y entumecidos se agacho a agarrar su camisa, poniéndosela rápidamente y sin poder cerrar los botones como es debido, confundiéndose de lugar y poniéndosela de cualquier manera, viendo como Jojo no perdía detalle de a donde se movían sus dedos intentando abrochar un botón.

-Espera Nori no digas eso…no es verdad –susurro abatido, sintiendo feromonas de puro dolor salir del cuerpo del otro, escuchar su voz craquelada le daban ganas de llorar a el también –no es así.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo contigo 24 horas cada día durante 7 días, lo siento pero no puedo y tu lo sabes, tu sabes peor que yo que no puedo y realmente…se siente horrible saber que nunca voy a poder alcanzar a ser lo que tú necesitas, que realmente no voy a ser nunca un alfa que te de un buen celo, nunca estas satisfecho con lo que yo te puedo dar –esta vez se agacho a agarrar sus pantalones, sintiendo las lágrimas caerle por las mejillas con frió y viendo un par caer al suelo, derrumbando su espíritu ahí mismo –no puedo permitirme decepcionarte más, no puedo soportar sentirme tan incapaz contigo ahí

-No puedes dejarme por esto…-esta vez las lágrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas de Jojo, lagrimas frías con un terrible ambiente envolviéndolo y sofocándolo –te amo, si no fuera por mis celos tu me satisfaces no necesitas decir eso…

-Yo también te amo –le declaro clavándole la mirada- pero eres un omega, tus celos y el sexo son importantes para ti y no puedo negarte eso más por que…no puedo…darte eso… -susurro lo último totalmente rendido –vas a encontrar rápido un alfa que pueda dejarte contento luego del sexo…ya que yo solo soy un beta –rápidamente se subió los pantalones y se los acomodo, mordiéndose los labios de la furia.

-Por favor no es tan importante, no me importa si yo…-ahora era el momento en que Noriaki lo apuñalaba con la mirada, poniéndose enfrente suyo con una mirada retadora, haciendo caer su mundo.

-Si te importa! Y lo siento! Y te amo pero no puedo seguir contigo si realmente nunca vas a ser feliz, si siempre te va a faltar algo, si nunca voy a ser suficiente! –le grito desde adentro, tartamudeando y enronqueciendo su voz dejando helado al moreno que trago saliva en seco, lastimándose la garganta y empezando a temblar.

-Noriaki te amo no te vayas –en un intento desesperado de retenerlo empezó a moverse a gatas en la cama para llegar a el, pero el otro solo se movió para atrás buscando sus zapatos y calzándoselos, rechazándolo cuando extendió su mano para tocarlo dejándolo colgado en el aire.

-Lo siento –susurro con la cabeza empezando a dolerle en la frente y pasándose la manga de la camisa por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas, pero estas no tardaron en salir de nuevo.

-Por favor no te vayas –le susurro llorando, con las lágrimas bajándole por el mentón hasta la cama con un dolor en el pecho que le hacía difícil moverse, incluso levantar la mirada –puedo cambiar por ti, si solo tomara supresores…

-Yo soy el problema aquí! Debería poder hacerlo pero…no puedo…no soy para ti, lo siento –entre todo el dolor se tapó la boca con una mano, mordiendo su camisa de la rabia y la impotencia, mirando al omega, tan perfecto y hermoso como le gustaba desde el primer momento que lo vio pero ahora…con un rostro totalmente lleno de dolor y con los ojos rojos de llorar- al menos míralo así, no te marque y…serás más feliz con un alfa, lo siento por no ser suficiente Jojo.

El pelirojo fue hasta la puerta y la abrió para salir corriendo llorando a toda voz, agarrando las cosas que se había dejado y cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a Jotaro desnudo y confuso sobre la cama, con el corazón roto y con un dolor muy intenso en el pecho, tanto así que se recostó en la cama llevándose una mano ahí, le dolía demasiado y no lo podía soportar.

El pese a las faltas en el sexo, era feliz con Noriaki.

Nunca había odiado ser omega hasta el día de hoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Noriaki, una vaquita que por errores de la naturaleza habría tenido que nacer toro fue secuestrado junto con algunas de sus hermanas y primas de su manada aprendió en poco tiempo las leyes de la aldea de minotauros donde los orcos que lo secuestraron lo vendieron, manteniendo un perfil bajo por su extraña naturaleza y por que…realmente las vacas ahí siempre tenían que andar con cuidado.

Desde el primer día que había sido asignado al toro que lo compro, que en realidad fue un regalo de la familia de este como una broma realmente no había sentido muchos deseos de huir, vivía en un lugar cómodo y calentito, tenía comida cada día sin excepción, no había cazadores ni orcos ni ningún tipo de amenaza que pudiera dañarlo como en su vida salvaje mientras estuviera en su tienda y…sentía mucho apego al toro al cual pertenecía.

No lo quería ni le agradecía nada pero al menos no se sentía incómodo o aterrorizado cerca de el como muchas de sus hermanas en esa aldea, tal vez era el el excéntrico, o el que había encontrado alguien que cuando lo violaban no se sentía del todo mal.

Por que ante todas las cosas aparte de acompañantes de sus toros eran esclavos sexuales, meros depósitos de semen.

En el caso de las chicas incubadoras, aunque todavía no era la época de celo por que era otoño y faltaba para la primavera, el temía un poco por eso por que era una vaca un poco…particular…

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la tienda descansando, esperando que su toro volviera de la misión que les tocaba cumplir a los machos de esa aldea que por lo general era ir a saquear pueblos por dinero por orden de alguien que les pagará, eso o capturar bestias salvajes, en este caso era lo segundo, aún así no sentía ninguna culpa, su vida actual era pacifica pero solo llevaba unos pocos meses ahí así que no era de extrañar si todavía no se le erizaba el pelaje de sus piernas por el horror de ese estilo de vida.

Cuando los machos salían a trabajar siempre quedaban guardias en la aldea, el nunca salía de su tienda por que estos daban mucho miedo, pero tenía la suerte de ser un raro que al parecer no tenía demasiado atractivo sexual, tal vez por eso los orcos que lo capturaron lo vendieron virgen, aún si esa virginidad no duro mucho.

En la tienda en la que se encerraba podía leer y dibujar cuanto quisiera por que su toro siempre le traía cosas para mimarlo y que no se aburriera, Jotaro era amable y gentil pese a lo seco y poco hablador que era, llevaban una buena convivencia. Se encerraba entre multiples mantas y a veces lo visitaban alguna de las otras vacas de las tiendas vecinas, a veces a charlar y otras a lo que tocaba, cuando estaba en su manada era el único macho así que tenía suerte con las chicas y podía decir que prácticamente era el juguete sexual de ellas, pero no podía inseminar y entraba en celo cuando era primavera, esto era una cosa que su toro no sabía y a riesgo de no querer saber cómo se pondría pensaba que era mejor que todo siguiera así.

Esperar a su toro a veces era duro, por que era totalmente diferente hacerlo con una vaca y que lo tomaran con fuerza e hicieran su mente desaparecer mil veces del placer, era lo mejor de cuando estaban juntos aparte de dormir abrazado a ese cuerpo gigante y tan calentito, aún así podía sentir algo de miedo cuando iban a hacerlo pero siempre terminaba adaptándose bien a su miembro enorme, tal vez no por eso si no por que no podía pensar cuando tenía el peso del otro oprimiéndolo y su miembro rozándose en sus paredes de una manera tan deliciosa.

Eran 2 tipos de calentura totalmente distintas, y ahora extrañaba a su toro, su cola se movía disconforme de un lado a otro y hasta sentía el sucio deseo de esperarlo boca abajo con las piernas abiertas para que este al verlo directamente se metiera en el.

Hoy según sus hermanas vacas habían rumores de que los toros volverían a la aldea así que su cuerpo se sentía caliente y necesitado ante la expectativa, tanto así que juraría que su calentura podía olerse desde lejos, pero realmente pensar en el cuerpo firme y gigante de su toro lo ponía así.

Y al parecer los rumores eran ciertos por que empezaron a oírse trompetas y los sonidos que hacían las puertas de madera de las murallas de la aldea, sumado a eso sonidos de carros y pisadas en masa, poco después gritos y voces, todos estaban afuera recibiendo a los recién llegados menos el, por que no le interesaba demasiado y por que no era muy seguro, pero sentía muchas ansias de ver a Jotaro, tantas ansias como sentían muchas vacas de la aldea al ver a a sus toros, claro que eran las que no odiaban a sus machos.

Al oir esto se levantó de las mantas y fue a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, como para darle una alegría y hacerle un favor ya que seguramente el otro le traería regalos, la bajo de la pared y poco a poco empezó a llenarla de agua, estos mini desfiles de bienvenida tardaban un rato, lo suficiente como para ponerle agua del pozo mineral mas cercano y calentarla con fuego, tanto así que hasta parecía evaporarse.

Seguramente habría un banquete luego así que no se preocupó por la comida.

Y en todo ese tiempo se quedó mirándose al espejo, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente por el vapor en el aire y por la expectativa de que su toro llegara y lo tomara como siempre hacía luego de un viaje, captando en el aire sus propias feromonas, rezando que por favor nadie pasara cerca y se le ocurriera entrar a su tienda con algo de miedo.

Mientras se acomodaba el pelo y se revisaba por todos lados frente al espejo de estar bien empezó a escuchar pisadas alrededor suyo, todo el mundo estaba entrando a sus respectivas tiendas y no mucho después…la tela de la suya se abrió, pero el corazón se le paro.

Jotaro estaba bañado en sangre.

-J-Jo-jo!? –grito preocupado, viendo su cuerpo lleno de cortadas y de manchas de sangre fresca, con cosas clavadas en las piernas y todo su pelaje manchado, el otro solo entro con la mirada fija en el, lanzando su bolso al suelo y mirándolo de arriba abajo, sintiéndose invadido y mareado por las feromonas que salían del cuerpo de la vaca, quien fue hacía el super preocupado –que te paso? –le pregunto super consternado, poniendo una de sus manos en sus hombros y la otra en su mejilla, examinándolo y viendo los cortes en el guapo rostro que se traía por que su toro era muy guapo.

Jotaro quien no podía pensar en claro con las feromonas del otro violando su nariz y con la suavidad de sus manos tocando su aspera piel con la textura de la sangre seca lo miro a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de preocupación y miedo pero no pudo resistirse y se abalanzó sobre el, besándolo con los ojos abiertos a la alerta de que el otro quisiera zafarse cerrando sus brazos en su cintura y espalda para encerrarlo entre su cuerpo.

En cambio Noriaki quedo super asustado, no solo aturdido por su acción tan repentina y posesiva si no también por lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a el, estaba preocupado en especial por las piedras que tenía clavadas en las piernas y lo abiertas que se veían las heridas en su pecho. Empezó a moverse, queriendo ocuparse de ellas y limpiarlas, safarse para agarrar una gasa con agua y limpiarlas pero los brazos del toro alrededor de su cuerpo se lo impedían, no importa lo mucho que forzara o como latiera desesperado su corazón de la preocupación, sus propias heridas no parecían un problema para el toro que lo estaba besando y que cuyo cuerpo empezaba a calentarse con sus forcejeos.

Lo único que Jotaro necesitaba tras un largo viaje eran los labios de su vaca sobre los suyos, esos labios finos tan perfectos que representaban un mundo para el aunque no se lo expresara, esos labios que aunque ahora estuvieran temblando devoraba en cada beso e invadía con su propia lengua, que era realmente lo que domesticaba a Noriaki cuando empezaba a forcejear como ahora. Realmente en sus planes solo estaba llegar a la tienda y atenderse pero cuando entro a esta y sintió el calor en el aire sumado al olor a excitación que emanaba el pelirojo no pudo contener a su propio cuerpo, mucho menos cuando este se le acerco y lo toco con esas manos tan suaves luego de 2 semanas de solo sentir el frió y la aridez de la vida que llevaban entre los machos, realmente estaba necesitado de el.

Tan concentrado estaba en explorar su boca con su lengua que los tirones en su pierna solo eran una leve picazón, el pelirojo lo mareaba con ese aroma tan particular que tenía, además entrar la tienda y verlo frente al espejo de pie con esa figura tan sensual suya realmente hizo que algo se apoderara de el.

Cuando la lengua del toro empezó a succionar la suya entendió que solo debía dejarse hacer, que luego hablarían de eso, y no solo que su lengua estaba buscando una negociación con el para dejar eso para más tarde si no que su cuerpo había aceptado, fundiéndose su piel con la de Jotaro y acariciando la poquita piel que podían sus brazos encerrados en su pecho y Jojo al sentir esto y tomarlo como que el otro se había tranquilizado bajo sus manos hasta su trasero, aprentandolo con fuerza y dejando que la carne se le hundiera en los dedos, con los roces de la cola del pelirojo moviéndose de un lado a otro a lo que este lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello, sumándose al juego de lenguas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Entre el calor del vapor y el de sus propios cuerpos ya no había manera de parar eso.

Casi que clavándole las uñas bajo un poco mas las manos y abriendo sus piernas lo levanto, entendiendo el otro al instante y cerrando sus piernas en sus caderas para que todo fuera más sencillo, el toro lo levanto manteniendo casi que con magia ese beso y lo llevo a los empujones hasta las mantas que estaban en el suelo, posándolo ahí y bajando a besar su cuello mientras exploraba sus peludas y suaves piernas con sus manos, dándole mordiscos a sus orejas y escuchando la campana de su cuello cada vez que su cuerpo saltaba cuando sentía una corriente de placer, el pelirojo se estaba dejando y poco a poco empezaban a salir gemidos de sus labios.

Los pezones de la vaca no tardaron en endurecerse, esperando el contacto con los labios del moreno, lo mismo paso con su miembro que ahora tenía una bonita erección para ofrecerle a Jotaro, pero este solo se estaba limitando a toquetear su cuerpo y besarlo, se sentía igual de bien por que le encantaba lo salvajes que eran sus besos, el solo tenía que limitarse a ofrecerle todo lo que podía y que el hiciera de su cuerpo lo que le placiera, sabía que de todas maneras sería perfecto y no se arrepentiría.

Empezando a desesperarse por el calor el su cuerpo quiso terminar con todo de una vez, estaba caliente por el pelirojo, demasiado caliente tanto así que no podía pensar con claridad que quería, quería reservar sus pechos para mas tarde para poder alimentarse por lo que se estaba conteniendo. Su mano bajo hasta su calzoncillo liberando su erección, mirando arriba y viendo como el otro se relamía los labios por eso, tenía suerte de tener una vaca de compañero que no lo odiaba como muchos de sus compañeros.

A menos que el se lo ordenara Noriaki tenía prohibido tocarle, pero no por egoísmo ni nada si no por seguir siendo el macho dominante en la relación, ya que pese a las diferencias ambos eran machos, así que el era quien mantenía el control en el sexo aunque fuera el más descontrolado.

Sus manos viajaron desde sus piernas a sus nalgas y directo y sin consideración alguna a meter 2 dedos, exhalando el aroma de su cuello y su cabello mientras Noriaki se aferraba a su espalda por la intromisión, estaba húmedo, era un macho fuera de lo particular pero estaba perfecto con eso por que así le gustaba, sus dedos estaban rodeados de sus flujos y estos no tardaron en ir hasta su punto, el cual se había molestado en memorizar por que adoraba ver los rostros que ponía su vaquita cuando sentía placer.

Poco a poco Noriaki fue cayendo en las mantas, no solo desmayado por el calor que sentía si no también para facilitarle a Jotaro que jugara con el, apoyándose en sus hombros y al final agarrándose con sus manos de las mantas para no perder el control de donde estaba tirado, abriendo las piernas lo mas que podía y dejando que los largos dedos de su toro lo invadieran por completo, resbalándose con sus jugos y yendo directo a tocar donde lo hacía ver el cielo, presionando al punto que le temblaban las piernas y su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle clemencia pero nada de eso importaba si todo se traducía a seguir pidiéndole más.

Hasta el momento Jojo seguía en silencio, solo soltando gruñidos o jadeos, mirándolo casi hipnotizado cuando su boca se abría en gemidos mudos, le gustaba jugar a ver cuánto tiempo podía mantenerlo así con gemidos eternos hasta que lo hiciera cerrar esa boca enorme que tenía, y entonces cuando el pelirojo solto un grito muy alto al empezar a mover sus dedos frenéticamente contra la zona decidió que no podía más, por lo que saco su mano y se acomodo entre sus piernas, agarrándolas y metiéndose de una, sin consideración como el siempre solía hacer y como al pelirojo le había terminado gustando, fuerte y salvaje.

Y empezó a moverse, por suerte el estar medio bobo por los toqueteos del moreno atenuaba mucho el dolor de su interior forzado a adecuarse al miembro del otro pero le encantaba sentirse así de lleno, por suerte ya sabía como manejar el dolor de algo tan grande violentándolo, sabía ignorarlo hasta que empezara a sentirse bien, su interior se contraría apretando tanto el miembro de Jotaro que de solo estar dentro suyo los gemidos empezaban a brotar de sus labios.

-Ahh…Nori…te extrañe…-le susurro antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por otro gemido, era lo primero que le decía en todo el día y que fuera eso hizo que su rostro entero se tiñiera de rojo, mirándole a los ojos y soltando un jadeo, nunca había escuchado algo así de su toro, nunca le había dicho algo cariñoso, siempre a lo sumo lo acariciaba o se lo mostraba bien pero oírlo se sentía…lindo…no solo tenía el miembro caliente del moreno dentro suyo si no también su pecho que se había calentado de la ternura, hasta que el toro bajo la mirada y se excito ante la vista del miembro del pelirojo con presemen en la punta, y empezó a moverse, sacándole un grito a Kakyoin quien solo se aferró más de las mantas, mordiéndolas con sus dientes de manera animal para no gritar, le daba vergüenza que la gente fuera de las tiendas lo oyera así aunque fuera algo común en esa aldea estar caminando y oír gemidos desde las tiendas.

La hermosa vista que era el pelirojo solo lo hacía excitarse más y moverse más y más rápido, con los pechos hinchados llenos de leche y con su miembro también a punto de explotar, moviéndose con sus embestidas, también con la campana de su cuello sonándole y haciéndole caer en cuenta que tan duro le estaba dando, sus manos empezaron a apretar sus piernas en un intento de hundirse más, de llegar más profundo, tanto así de poder notarse en el estómago del cómo le gustaba, echando la cabeza atrás gimiendo desesperado, sin darse cuenta que hilos de baba empezaban a caer por la boca del pelirojo, y pequeñas gotitas de leche salían de sus prominentes pechos.

Noriaki necesitaba que alguien lo ordeñaba, pero sabía lo mucho que Jotaro se molestaba si se le ocurría desperdiciar su tan preciado alimento, eran castigos que le encantaban pese a todo, estaba tan necesitado que iba a llevar sus manos hasta sus pezones y apretárselos pero entonces…algo mojado le cayo en el cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos…

Era sangre, algunas de las heridas de Jotaro se habían abierto y la sangre le estaba corriendo por los brazos y el pecho, cayendo también sobre su propio cuerpo, alarmándolo y sacándolo de onda.

-J-Jo-Jojo! Espera! Estas sangrando! Ah! –intento advertirle, pero el otro estaba tan encimado en su propio placer que no lo escuchaba –detente! Te vas a lastimar! Ah! –intento de nuevo pero no podía concentrarse con su miembro haciéndolo ver las nubes, su vista se nublaba haciéndolo ver puntitos de colores y abriendo su boca, dejando que esta se secara obligándolo a cerrarla y tragar saliva –Para! Ah! Jojo! –grito una ultima vez, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón pero era inútil, hasta que no terminara no podría hacer nada, y estaba preocupado por el, a este punto con el movimiento estaba bañado en sangre y a el también le estaba cayendo, pero solo podía verlo moviendo sus caderas y enterrándose más en el.

Quería terminar pronto para atenderlo, aunque el se estuviera volviendo loco también.

Se sentía tan sensible que hasta las gotas de sangre cayendo le sacaban gemidos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran más y largaran más leche, iba a correrse dentro de poco, hacía mucho que no hacían esto y el también lo estaba disfrutando.

Ambos siguieron gimiendo, Noriaki entre el disfrute de estar haciéndolo y el sufrimiento de querer parar para auxiliarlo, Jotaro nada más disfrutando de su apretado y caliente interior, deslizándose con fuerza dentro suyo por sus fluidos, a el tampoco le quedaba mucho, en especial por que empezaba a sentirse cansado y dormido por alguna razón, pero solo podía pensar en Noriaki y en lo bien que se sentía, una de sus manos soltó sus piernas y agarro con fuerza uno de sus pechos, redondo e hinchado en su palma con su pezón duro como un diamante, sintiendo esta mojarse de leche caliente.

Era un desperdicio pero amaba agarrarlos.

Y en ese momento que Jojo apretó sus pechos fue ahí donde el pelirojo sintiendo una corriente desde su pecho a su entrepierna se corrió, manchando su propio estomago de semen y soltando un sonoro gemido, aún con el toro dándole sin descanso, volviéndolo loco de la sobrestimulación y haciéndolo gritar más y más fuerte

No paso mucho hasta que Jojo dejo de hacerlo sufrir por estar dándole de forma tan continua y constante, corriéndose también y llenando su interior de semen, tragándose todo en un gemido ronco, totalmente obligado por lo apretado que se había puesto cuando el se había corrido, o eso suponía por el grito orgasmeante que había tenido su vaca, dejando su entrada rebosante de esta y totalmente lleno hasta que producto del cansancio y el sueño su cuerpo cayo sobre el del pelirojo, quien salto alarmado y grito con sorpresa, un poco incómodo por el movimiento dentro suyo con el semen chorreándole por las piernas.

-Noriaki…-le susurro abriendo su boca, acomodándose sobre su cuello para morderlo, queriendo finalizar así el acto pero el pelirojo se percató de esto y se tapó rápidamente y con miedo el cuello con las manos en su totalidad, empezando a temblar.

-No! Espera Jojo no me muerdas! –le grito asustado, sintiendo un pinchazo en la mano hasta que vio como los hombros del toro se tensaban y sus dientes se retiraban, dejando su cabeza quieta ahí unos segundos para luego moverse, ahora caía en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Crees que puedes tratarme? Vengo algo lastimado –le susurro cansado en sus suaves orejas, pasando sus labios por estas como una caricia, su voz estaba ronca y era ahora donde empezaba a sentir dolores agudos por todo el cuerpo, ya sus instintos lo estaban controlando menos, ahora empezaba a sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo, se sentía frió y mojado.

-Si –le respondió el pelirojo, moviéndolo delicadamente con la mano y haciéndolo quedar sentado, separándose ambos y dándole un beso en la frente antes de cerrar las piernas y levantarse a buscar vendajes, algodón y alcohol para limpiarle.

El moreno aterrorizado vio las mantas mojadas de sangre, viendo el cuerpo de su hermosa vaca también pintado de rojo, para luego verse el, sangrando y lastimado, calmándose de que no le hizo daño a el, sus instintos lo hacían dejarse llevar demasiado.

Tenía sueño.

Fue una suerte que Jotaro estuviera muy cansado y dormido, le permitió trabajar sus heridas y limpiarlas más tranquilo, el moreno en ese estado era mucho más dócil y por suerte no estaba tenso pese a sentir dolor, le limpio primero con agua con suavidad y ternura pasando sus manos por sus músculos y piel lastimada y luego siguió el tratamiento, acompañándolo y ayudándolo a levantarse para meterlo en la bañera y ahí ayudarlo a bañarse y moverse, ahora era donde le estaba doliendo todo.

Y por supuesto nada mejor que un baño con un poco de leche caliente, con el sentado al lado de la bañera y el toro rodeándolo con sus brazos, chupando de sus pezones y llenándose la boca, al punto que cuando esta se salía Noriaki le limpiaba la barbilla.

-Me puse enfrente de la bestia que cazamos para que no se comiera a un chico, no estoy tan mal, solo me veía mal

-Que tuvieras piedras clavadas en las piernas me preocupo mucho, por suerte los cortes no eran profundos, se van a cerrar pronto –le susurro algo consternado acariciando sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojados por los labios del otro en sus pechos.

-Por que no quieres que te muerda? –le pregunto algo molesto –eres mío Noriaki, no debería importar.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto –susurro apenado llevando su mano a su cuello por inercia, sin molestar a Jojo alimentándose.

-No, por que?

-No te importa si te digo que duele? Que luego que si estas fuera mucho tiempo me sentiría muy mal estando alejado de ti? No estoy exagerando, es horrible.

-No estuve teniendo sexo con nadie más que tu –le recrimino mirándolo a los ojos, alejando sus labios de sus pezones para tener un poco más de seriedad –no te va a doler eso por que no va a pasar

 _Oh pero el si, con hembras, no con machos pero con hembras si._

-Sufriría mucho cuando sales, aparte si me llegaran a violar o a tocar a ti también te dolería…-intento persuadirlo de esa manera pero solo hizo a Jotaro gruñir enfurecido, abrazándolo entero y hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos, mojando su espalda pero aun así contagiándole su calor.

-Nadie te va a hacer eso –le susurro, sintiendo la duda de Noriaki en un temblor –nadie lo va a hacer por que saben que no me importaría matarlos por eso.

-Dejemos lo de la marca cuando estemos un poco más…tranquilos…-le susurro algo intranquilo, acariciando su cabello, a Jotaro le ponía muy nervioso pensar que alguno de sus hermanos toros podría tocar a su preciada vaquita por la naturaleza salvaje de la sociedad de los toros.

-Te extrañe en el viaje Nori…-le susurro, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo y dejándole un besito, escuchando su campana sonar, solía olvidarse de ella cuando estaban haciéndolo pero si era un objeto sumamente ruidoso.

Aquello solo lo hizo sonrojar, dándole pequeños masajes en sus orejas y ofreciéndole sus pechos de nuevo, los cuales no tardo en atacar para ordeñar de nuevo y llenarse del dulce sabor que tenía su leche.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-le susurro algo dudoso, captando su atención –soy un omega y…en primavera entrare en celo…es muy probable que quede preñado…

Aquello le hizo entender muchas cosas a Jotaro, como el por que se lubricaba o el por que era una vaca pese a ser un macho.

-No te vi teniendo celos –le susurro algo desconfiado por la novedad, pero cada que lo veía más más cosas entendía.

-Soy más macho que otra cosa…tampoco puedo impregnar…pero si tengo celos durante la primavera, todavía no los viste por que no pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos…te lo decía por que si lo hacemos en esa época posiblemente tenga un ternero tuyo y…

Al entender a lo que se refería asintió con la cabeza, agarrando sus manos y dándole un besito, haciendo sonar su campana de la sorpresa, a decir verdad no le desagradaría tener un ternero con el, pero todavía era muy joven como para continuar el linaje Joestar y Noriaki todavía más considerando el por que estaba ahí.

-Me ocupare, no te preocupes por eso si? –la vaquita le asintió con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la frente a lo que Jotaro volvía a ordeñar sus pechos.


	17. Chapter 17

-Te has estado cansando mucho últimamente, estas bien? –el moreno se trago sus palabras al ver la mirada sarcástica que le había dedicado el otro –claro, claro…

-Estoy bien, solo que hace frió y me da sueño –siempre que Kakyoin le daba esa excusa le costaba más y más tragársela.

Desde hace unos días el pelirojo se había estado desvaneciendo no importaba el lugar ni el momento, cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas en el suelo, sentándose en cualquier lugar, echándose sobre el sofá cada vez que podía, había algo mal con el, estaba muy cansado y dormido todo el tiempo, además de eso siempre tenía muecas de molestia o caras no muy amigables.

Jotaro estaba haciendo la cena en la cocina viéndolo al otro descansar en el sofá con las manos tapándose la cara, le molestaba la luz o se sentía mal?

Estaba preocupado.

-Ah…ah…estas bien? Nori? Ah…

No mucho después de cenar y entrar a la habitación para irse a dormir entre toqueteos y mimos las ganas les ganaron y terminaron haciéndolo, al principio Noriaki se reía y se lo veía igual de vivaz y apasionado que siempre pero cuando realmente empezaron a hacerlo lo noto molesto, con caras difíciles de descifrar como si algo le doliera o le molestara, en especial cuando estaba montándolo donde se abrazaba así mismo el pecho como si buscara confort, lógicamente hubiera parado pero en cuanto se movía el otro no le daba oportunidad, agarrándolo por las muñecas con las manos, asegurándose de terminar lo que empezaron.

Aún así no podría decir que lo disfruto de sobremanera cuando lo estaba viendo sufrir así, y pudo notar como el si termino pero el pelirojo no, bajándose a gran velocidad de encima suyo luego de causarle su orgasmo para sentarse en la cama con la cabeza gacha y una mano en el pecho, el todavía seguía medio mareado de su orgasmo pero estaba sintiendo unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y ver que le pasaba.

-Jojo –lo llamo con la voz quebrada, llamándole aún más la atención.

-Dime –intentando fingir calma se giró para verlo, poniendo una mano en su espalda y acariciándola, ahora que lo veía bien nisiquiera estaba erecto o excitado.

-Necesito decirte algo –aquello capto toda la atención del moreno, mirándolo atento –tengo cáncer –le soltó de la nada, sin antelación, levantando la mirada y clavándole los ojos, unos ojos llenos de dolor se encontraron con los suyos rompiéndole el corazón, su mirada se clavó en sus brillantes lagrimas las cuales siguió al ver cómo estas bajaban por su mejilla, viendo en su pecho como el pelirojo empezaba a agitarse y llorar.

Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y el aire frio del ambiente empezó a entrar por esta.

Que?

Al ver la mirada incrédula de Jojo el chico se sintió desnudo, como si le hubieran cortado el pecho y hubieran tomado cada lado de sus pedazos de piel y lo hubieran abierto, dejándolo desnudo, frágil y débil frente a el, por lo que salió de la cama prácticamente saltando casi que cayéndose a agarrar la ropa que había quedado en el piso, tomando sus calzoncillos e intentando ponérselos aún cuando no podía siquiera meter una pierna por culpa del nerviosismo.

-Eh? –le susurro consternado, sintiendo una urgencia inexplicable en el pecho al verlo saltar de la cama y querer huir de ahí, el pelirojo lo miro con pánico por un momento para luego seguir intentando vestirse, finalmente poniéndose los calzoncillos y casi que tirándose al suelo para agarrar sus pantalones –Que? –pregunto de nuevo, sentándose en la cama con un tirón en el pecho, aún así el otro solo seguía derramando lagrimas –Nori –lo llamo con una voz muy asustada, moviéndose en la cama hacía el pero cuando esto paso el chico solo se hecho hacia atrás, pegándose con el mueble –Noriaki –volvió a llamarlo esta vez sintiendo mucho miedo.

-Me lo dijeron hace 5 meses –le susurro con la voz cortada y afligida, apoyándose contra el mueble intentando huir de el, viéndolo a los ojos con la constante molestia de las lágrimas aguándole la mirada y fastidiándole –tengo cáncer –repitió, viendo las cejas del otro subir de golpe y sus ojos achicarse.

Aquello le tomo un poco menos de tiempo de procesar que antes, en ese tiempo muerto el pelirojo se puso a calzarse el pantalón, con las manos temblorosas y chocándose entre si para cerrar un maldito cierre.

-5 meses es mucho –susurro Jojo, intentando analizar todo en su cabeza, en voz alta para obtener respuestas de parte del otro -5 meses es un montón de tiempo –esta vez su voz salió casi que enojada, sus piernas se estiraron hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama, frente al pelirojo –no me dijiste nada en 5 meses!?

Aquello le envió una corriente muy dolorosa por su espina al pelirojo, castigándole y haciéndole doler de nuevo, sintiendo miedo y queriendo protegerse.

-Creí que podría manejarlo pero…-por un momento se sintió enfadado de que no le dijera nada, de que estuviera haciéndose el héroe solo pero eso ultimo desvaneció todo lo demás.

-Pero? –le exigió, apretando los dientes.

-Dijeron que mi tratamiento no está funcionando y…-aquello le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, erizándole todos los pelos del cuerpo –me quedan 3 meses

El mundo se le paro a Jotaro, quería dormirse ahí mismo y no despertar hasta que todo estuviera bien.

Cerro los ojos, intentando calmarse, pero dentro suyo todo estaba rojo, rojo de furia y de enojo, sentía dentro suyo como si se hirviera agua caliente desde su estómago a su pecho, apoderándose de su garganta y concentrándose el resto en sus hombro, de su nariz empezó a soltar aire caliente y le estaba costando mantener sus dedos quietos, quería golpear algo, sentía demasiada adrenalina.

-No me dijiste nada! –le grito parándose de la cama, poniéndose enfrente suyo y opacando al pelirojo con su gigante figura, acorralándolo contra la pared con un golpe en esta y descargando toda su furia en el –como se si siquiera te estas tratando bien!? Como se siquiera que estas haciendo!? Como es posible que no me enterara de esto!?

-E-e-estaba…-aquellas palabras le costaron horrores salir de la boca del pelirojo, teniendo miedo de Jojo –intentando no preocuparte…o que no fuera nada…

-Te crees que puedes hacer el héroe o algo? –le susurro con odio, odio mas que nada para si mismo, de no saber nada y de estar tarde.

-No es eso, creí que sería una nimiedad pero…-al verlo con las cejas cruzadas el pecho le dolió, sintiéndose mal de estar tan molesto con el –y luego no podía…

Que era todo esto? El resultado de que era esto? Que había sucedido para que esto pasara?

-Voy a hacer unas llamadas –susurro molesto, mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a reventárselo, separándose de el otro aún desnudo y yendo al comedor a tomar su teléfono, necesitaba un poco de aire, de distancia, le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación…

-Me dijeron que me quedaba poco tiempo…hace una semana…

Aquello lo hizo pararse en seco, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y tirarle.

-A ti no te queda poco tiempo.

Aún así ni el día siguiente, ni la semana siguiente fueron una alegría para el, para Noriaki era una tortura por que lo estaba haciendo sufrir pero…para Jojo era en cada visita al médico un sufrimiento, desde empezar un tratamiento de 0 o tener un médico nuevo o seguir con lo que ya tenía el pelirojo, siempre eran los mismo resultados, negativos.

Kakyoin no estaba equivocado.

Cada visita al médico era más y más deprimente, y no por el que hasta el momento solo las había estado tomando con decepción y tristeza si no por Jotaro a quien veía derrumbarse en cada una, al punto en que tenía que tomar su mano y abrazarlo para que no se pusiera a llorar en medio del consultorio, el odiaba que lo vieran llorar.

Hasta que pasadas unas semanas apareció una nueva posible solución, una que francamente al pelirojo no le agradaba, por que nisiquiera era nueva, era lo que había que hacer por defecto con los pacientes como el y era la peor idea del mundo…

-Estas seguro que estarás bien? –después de 2 semanas intensivas de estar faltando cada día al trabajo solo para acompañar a Noriaki a los consultorios a ver que soluciones le podían dar el tiempo le empezó a correr y tenía que volver y ocuparse, si es por el renunciaría pero cuidar al pelirojo también ocupaba mucho dinero –enserio quiero ir…

Noriaki se sentía inútil, por que había tenido que renunciar a su trabajo por insistencia de Jojo.

-No tengo nada más que hacer así que si y…estuve haciéndolo todo este tiempo –le susurro indiferente, evadiendo su mirada, dándole pinchazos en el corazón al otro quien agarro su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle, tenía una cara super afligida.

-Estoy seguro que esto te ayudará, enserio –intento darle confianza con una sonrisa, pero honestamente tenía tanto miedo que no se lo creía, el chico agarro su mano y la encerró entre las suyas, dándole un besito y acariciándolas.

-Deberías irte o llegarás tarde –bajando la mirada con pena Jojo asintió, agachándose para darle un beso apasionado, últimamente los estaba disfrutando demasiado, con miedo de que cada uno pudiera ser el último, cuando ambos se separon el pelirojo le acaricio el cuello, dándole un beso en la nariz –te amo

-Yo también Noriaki

En tanto el pelirojo llego al hospital nuevo algo se revolvió en su estómago, enserio pasaría los últimos meses de su vida en una cama, con dolores constantes, demacrado y preocupando a Jojo cada día? Robándole el alma y la vida a cada segundo durante…3 meses más que le daban con ese tratamiento?

En sus manos apretó con fuerza los papeles de su historial clínico, dándose la vuelta con rabia y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, volviendo a casa.

El solo lo estaba protegiendo.

Los siguientes meses fueron actuación, una actuación que por suerte funcionaba por que Jotaro se encontraba estresadisimo no solo por eso si no por trabajo en general, típico Jojo, no era difícil fingir por que realmente…sentía tanto dolor como si estuviera en tratamiento como si no, y con tal de ponerse unas vendas y unas banditas como si lo hubieran pinchado sabría que el moreno se metería por miedo a arruinarlo, las pastillas de su pastillero eran mentitas y cada vez que salía a una "consulta" se quedaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, esperando que el tiempo pasara, insistiéndole a Jojo que era inútil acompañarlo y que solo le haría mal.

De todas maneras el ya estaba viendo los resultados de su supuesto "tratamiento".

Aunque no se estuviera tratando.

Y se estuviera dejando morir.

Pero era lo mejor para ambos.

De todas maneras así el dolor sería menor y terminaría más rápido, se sorprendía que Jotaro biólogo no notara que estaba fingiendo…

-Deberíamos ir de vacaciones –dijo Noriaki, sentándose en su regazo de repente mientras Jotaro leía un libro en el sofá.

Aquello lo lleno de dudas –no lo se…

-Me dijeron que mi tratamiento apartir de ahora es solo rutina, al menos por un tiempo más, deberíamos aprovechar para salir antes de volver al médico de urgencia, puedo llevarme mis cosas y seguirlo ahí.

-Que tal si algo te pasa ahí, o te descompones? O te sientes mal? Últimamente estas sangrando mucho por la nariz y me da miedo…

-No se si voy a volver a salir de esta ciudad Jotaro

-Lo harás.

-Tomate un par de semanas, por favor –le rogo pasando sus brazos por su cuello, ocultando su rostro en este –necesito estar contigo –estaba mal, rogarle así y hacerse desear en su condición para que lo atendiera estaba pésimo, pero necesitaba que hicieran este viaje, antes de que todo fuera peor, antes de que cada musculo en su cuerpo dejara de responderle.

Últimamente sus rodillas no le respondían bien, no era de exagerar decir que estaba todo el día sentado o intentando moverse al mínimo, además estaba sangrando por la nariz y la boca en todo momento, intentaba ocultarlo lo mas posible del moreno para mentirle sobre que estaba bien pero a veces era difícil, no siempre podía ocultarse de su mirada protectora.

Y sabía que lo estaba lastimando, por que cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche por las lágrimas del moreno en su pecho no podía significar otra cosa.

El pelirojo se encargó de hacérsela lo más fácil posible a Jotaro, busco el una bonita cabaña en una playa bastante montañosa y reservo los días, intentando sentirse lo mejor posible y cuidarse para que su viaje no fallara, aguantando el dolor a cada momento y sintiendo el pecho oprimido cada vez que se sentaba o intentaba tomar aire para respirar.

Ya estaba en el tercer mes que le habían dicho desde el inicio.

Aparentemente para Jotaro todo iba como tenía que seguir su transcurso natural, según el pelirojo iba al médico y si lo veía inyectarse cosas y tomar drogas, además que estaba muy vendado toqueteado…aún así…se veía mucho mejor de lo que debería con ese tipo de tratamiento…aún conservaba su cabello…

Pero todo el mundo lo tomaba diferente, Noriaki no era capaz de engañarlo, aún si cada vez que le pedía un informe médico o algo el pelirojo tenía una recaída que hacía incapaz seguir el tema, era imposible que le estuviera mintiendo.

De verdad necesitaba ver esos papeles, tenía miedo.

O eso podía pensar con el pelirojo acostado encima suyo, estaban en un tren camino al destino que el había escogido para ellos, tal vez el aire fresco les vendría bien, tal vez el aire cerrado de su departamento los condicionaba mucho…tal vez estaba estresado, lo suficientemente estresado como para dudar de su amado.

La alarma de su reloj sonó, era la hora de las pastillas del pelirojo, su mano se dirigió al bolso de mano de este pero tan pronto lo toco…abrió los ojos alarmado, separándose de el al instante.

Cuidaba sus medicamentos y cosas con mucho recelo.

-Es…hora de tus pastillas Nori –le susurro algo consternado, viendo a este cruzar las cejas irritado y acomodarse de nuevo en su hombro.

-Las tomare luego, no quiero que me caigan mal en el tren, quiero tener un baño cerca –dijo fastidiado, estaba molesto que le hayan interrumpido su sueño por una mentira.

-Tienes un horario que seguir.

-Estoy bien así.

Al final suspiro, sin saber que más decirle, probablemente era lo mejor.

Después de todo no lo sabía.

Probablemente la semana que estuvieron en esa cabaña fue la mejor que tuvieron en mucho tiempo, pasando tiempo juntos y relajándose en la naturaleza, ayudar a Noriaki a nadar era algo muy satisfactorio que hacían ambos por que le ayudaba a calmar el dolor, y además era increíblemente divertido.

Salir a pasear de compras por el pequeño pueblito cercano a su cabaña también era divertido, por que cuando el pelirojo no se podía mover lo montaba a una bicicleta que había dentro de la cabaña que alquilaron y lo tironeaba con una cuerda como si fuera una carreta, dando lugar a situaciones muy divertidas y a un humor…que no recordaba hace cuanto no veía en el.

Ambos se sentían increíblemente calmados, como si la enfermedad del pelirojo solo fuera algo más de sus vidas, no estaban pasándolo mal.

-Buenos días –esa mañana el pelirojo había aparecido con el desayuno en la cama en una bandeja, tenía la barbilla con claros restos de sangre y honestamente olía como si hubiera vomitado, se lo diría después de comer para que se lavara los dientes y no se sintiera mal.

Eran cosas que estaba aprendiendo que si o si tendrían que ser parte de su vida ahora.

-No son estos los plátanos del árbol de afuera? –le susurro algo adormilado aún, viendo los omelettes dulces que había preparado el chico.

-Quiero un desayuno fuerte para hoy, me desperté temprano y prepare un almuerzo, quiero ir a escalar

Aquello le dio un escalofrió a Jotaro, no estaba muy seguro… estos días habían sido estupendos pero la movilidad del pelirojo no era la mejor, mucho menos para hacer actividades fuertes…

-No creo poder cargarte una montaña cuesta arriba…-le susurro intentando persuadirlo, el olor de los omelettes de plátano estaban distrayéndolo, eran de sus comidas favoritas…

-Me siento muy bien hoy, estoy seguro que puedo –incluso con la piel naranja de la sangre, se lo veía resplandeciente, con una mirada totalmente brillante.

-Estarás bien?

-Claro –con el tenedor dio vueltas el omelette pinchándolo en este, dándoselo a Jotaro en la boca.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Por miedos de Jotaro en general salieron bastante tarde, pero increíblemente el pelirojo tenía razón, estaba bien, estaba caminando normal y hacía rato que no lo veía caminar tanto tiempo sin agitarse ni cansarse, tenía que ayudarlo bastante para trepar y ni hablar cuando había que llegar a puntos más altos, lo cual los obligo a comer el almuerzo a bastante prisas y dejar la canasta abajo, como para que Noriaki pudiera colgarse a su espalda y Jotaro avanzar con el arriba cuando se encontraban con paredes, pero aún así el chico estaba vivaz, caminando sin tambalearse y dando saltos, con una fuerza que hacía un par de meses que no veía en sus piernas.

Tenía un cosquilleo en la espalda que le decía que algo saldría mal, pero todo se veía tan bien.

La montaña que estaban escalando tenía varias cuevas y bastantes descansos, pero era increíblemente alta por lo que el paseo duro un tiempo largo, además era divertido sentarse a charlar al borde viendo el hermoso paisaje de las playas rocosas, del agua chocando contra las piedras con tanta serenidad, el sonido del océano era lo que finalmente los había relajado tanto a ambos esos días.

-Nori –le llamo, tironeándole de su mechón de pelo para darle un beso en la mejilla, tenía el corazón hinchado de tanto cariño.

-Esto está bien –susurro Noriaki dejándose hacer –que vas a hacer sin mi? –la pregunta le corto totalmente el ambiente a Jotaro, no habían llegado a hablar de esto, de hecho Noriaki no era un paciente pesimista que hablaba todo el tiempo sobre la muerte, esta era la primera vez que tocaban el tema, francamente estaba sorprendido y aliviado de que fuera tan positivo sobre su expectativa de vida.

-No voy a quedarme sin ti, por que la pregunta?

-Solo piénsalo

-No me voy a quedar sin ti, todo estará bien

El pelirojo se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos preocupado

-Deberías pensarlo sabes?

El moreno se corrió a un lado, levantándose molesto y siguiendo caminando para arriba, no iba a pasar nada, ambos estaban bien, todo estaba bien.

No paso mucho para que luego de un rato caminando finalmente el cuerpo de Noriaki empezara a ceder, comenzando a tambalearse y a caerse, llamando la atención del moreno que corrió al lado suyo olvidando su enojo para tomar su mano, no era lo más inteligente andar con estos trotes a la altura que iban.

-Deberíamos bajar

-No quiero –dijo firme, tomando aire y siguiendo con su caminata, Jotaro solo lo siguió para poder sujetarlo en caso de que se desmayara de nuevo.

-Hasta dónde quieres subir?

-Hasta la cima? Por que no? Nos falta relativamente poco

-No estás en condiciones

-Estuve peor toda la semana

El pelirojo estaba irritado, y no podía lidiar con el así, era realmente muy difícil discutirle.

Definitivamente caminar ya le estaba mareando, tanto así que tenía que caminar agarrado a las paredes y al brazo del moreno, quien no pensaba soltarlo ni por un momento, y no fue la excepción cuando en un momento una erupción de vomito del almuerzo del medio día salió por su boca, a lo que Jotaro quiso limpiarle con un pañuelo pero el…el solo siguió caminando…subiendo…

-Estas siendo estúpido, bajemos

-No quiero

-Noriaki

-Por favor –acaso era justo que le rogara de esa manera? Por supuesto que no, el sabía muy bien que no podía negarse, desde que esto había empezado lo había estado tratando como un príncipe.

-Al menos límpiate la boca.

Pero entre tanto más y más seguían caminando…finalmente sus rodillas cedieron, haciéndolo caer al piso rocoso, raspándose el rostro y todo el cuerpo, Jotaro al ver que no era nada grave se agacho enfrente suyo, golpeándole la frente con el dedo.

-No lo digas

-Ves que me tienes que hacer caso?

El chico rodo los ojos, cerrándolos, su nariz empezó a sangrar y sus piernas empezaron a dormirse, todo esto bajo la preocupada mirada de Jotaro, quien creyendo que solo era una descompostura normal ,lo cargo en brazos, poniendo su pecho contra su espalda y agarrando sus piernas y brazos, el chico solo se acomodó contra su espalda, manchando su camiseta de sangre.

-Lo siento –escucho un susurro desde atrás, la respiración del pelirojo le estaba dando frió contra la mancha húmeda en su espalda.

-Esta bien

-Enserio lo siento

-Podemos lavarla luego, y voy a ponerte alcohol para que no se te infecte, no es para tanto

-Perdóname Jotaro

-Te amo Kakyoin –cuando le dijo eso se paro, escuchándolo tranquilizarse, sintiendo una sonrisa contra su espalda.

-Yo también

La espalda de Jotaro era una roca, era una piedra casi tan grande como la montaña que habían escalado, de hecho de su espalda hasta su rostro había kilómetros de distancia, kilómetros de distancia marcados por el esfuerzo que requería su cuerpo para llegar hasta ahí, hasta algo tan básico y típico como un beso, no iba a poder escalar esa montaña de carne para el final del día, al igual que la que había subido hoy.

Su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas.

Tal vez estaba siendo pesimista, tal vez mañana podría levantarse otra vez.

Pero perder las fuerzas de esa manera y sentirse tan agotado al punto de que sus piernas se durmieron desde sus rodillas hacia abajo…y ahora estaba subiendo por sus muslos, tenía muchísimo frio, mucho, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba congelado, si Jotaro no lo estuviera sosteniendo seguramente se hubiera caído por la pendiente, era un inútil ahora mismo.

Por que le estaba diciendo lo siento antes? Por ser tan aparatoso? Por mancharlo? Por solo causarle problemas? Seguramente por otra cosa, seguramente por que lo dejaría solo, por todos los problemas en vano que le causo y por que no valía la pena, sería mejor que lo dejara a morir en esa montaña, se ahorrarían el dolor los 2, el dolor de ver quebrarse a Jotaro, el dolor de no poder despedirse de el con una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo se sentía helado, mas allá de sentir sus piernas dormidas las sentía pesadas, sus brazos intentaban agarrarse de su cuello, de su cuello cálido y venoso, pero le costaba demasiado, sus dedos no lograban hacer agarre en su ropa.

-Tienes sueño? –Jojo no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo sentía frió, si, lo sentía pesado, pero no se daba cuenta de nada por lo que estaba pasando el pelirojo.

Al intentar responder y hablarle empezó a dolerle el pecho, muy fuerte, dándole tirones desde la garganta a los pulmones, obligándolo a apoyarse más contra el moreno, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza, no tenía sueño, tenía mucho dolor.

-Lo siento

-Esta bien, llegaremos y te preparare la bañera –aún si decía eso tenía por lo menos una hora y media de caminata para llegar hasta abajo, realmente habían hecho un buen progreso.

-Lo siento Jojo

-No pasa nada

-No me dejes solo –aquello le dio un escalofrió, de que tenía miedo?

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí

-Perdón –su voz se oía sumamente lastimada, como si le hubieran hecho un nudo en las cuerdas vocales.

-Para, estarás bien

-No quiero dejarte –el pecho del pelirojo se estaba moviendo con fuerza contra el suyo, sus piernas estaban inmóviles pero el pecho le temblaba y golpeaba contra la espalda

Que significaba todo esto?

-No me dejaras –susurro con miedo apretando sus piernas –te amo

-Yo también –le respondió, comenzando a sentirse mareado, necesitando cerrar los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua por el dolor que sentía en el pecho –perdón

-Intentare bajar lo más rápido posible si?

-Te amo

-Yo igual

Por que sentía que esa era la última vez que lo escucharía decir eso?

Cuando la luz dejo de entrarle al cerrar los ojos empezó a sentirse dormido, el dolor de su pecho oprimido pero su cuerpo entero dejar de responderle, solamente con el pecho golpeándole contra la espalda a Jotaro, ya no sentía los brazos y sus hombros estaban increíblemente fríos, quería hablarle a Jojo una última vez.

Siguieron caminando un rato, todavía estaba consiente, su nariz se deleitaba con el aroma a sudor del moreno, adormilándolo todavía más, sus ojos estaban clavados en la marca de estrella del moreno, su pecho poco a poco empezó a bajar el ritmo, pero había algo que también había bajado y era su corazón.

Al parecer era aquí.

Ya sentía todo pasar tan lento, cada pensamiento y palabra formada pasaba al ritmo de sus lentos latidos, los cuales ya no podían alimentar mas su enfermo cuerpo.

-Jojo –lo llamo, a lo que el otro gimió para hacerle saber que lo escucho, estaba cansado de caminar con tanto peso, realmente cansado, pero estaba preocupado y quería llegar lo antes posible a la cabaña, al menos ahora su respiración se había calmado –lo siento

Esta vez se lo decía de adentro, no podía aguantar más, no creía que su cuerpo se lo fuera a permitir.

Sus labios se levantaron lo mas posible en un morrito hasta su marca, dándole un besito suave.

-Esta bien, no me arrepiento, me gustaron estas vacaciones

En ese momento Kakyoin escucho todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, forzando una última vez su débil voz

-Te amo –susurro con lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, quedándose en la camiseta mojada de Jotaro, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, su mente empezó a apagarse lentamente, el sonido del mar cada vez se escuchaba más bajo y la cálida espalda del moreno cada vez se le hacía más lejana

Le hubiera gustado darle un último beso.

-Yo también Kakyoin

Aquello fue suficiente para sacarle un gemido feliz, su cabeza se acurruco más contra el en un último movimiento y…

Kakyoin Noriaki ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando consiguió bajar de la montaña ya estaba atardeciendo, había un precioso color naranja en el cielo y francamente sentía la piel caliente por el contacto de los rayos del sol, debía haberse quemado bastante, Kakyoin parecía haberse desmayado hace ya un rato, por suerte por que estaba muy cansado como para poder ocuparse de el, tenía las piernas muy adoloridas y por no hablar de la espalda, tan pronto toco tierra firme empezó a trotar hasta la cabaña lo más rápido posible, su cabaña quedaba frente a un lindo acantilado donde había un precioso ocaso con el océano enfrente.

-Nori, mira –lo llamo, moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos, llamándole la atención.

Estaba dormido?

Tan pronto pudo se agacho frente a los escalones de puerta y lo soltó ahí pero cuando su cuerpo hizo un ruido seco contra el suelo…

Una gota de sudor le corrió por la frente, trago saliva con fuerza y miro para atrás.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Nori? –lo llamo otra vez, agachándose para mirarlo, tenía la boca abierta y…no estaba respirando. Al tocar su pecho este estaba rígido, endurecido, había estado cargando un cadáver cuesta abajo, Noriaki había muerto en el camino –Nori? –volvió a llamarlo, inútilmente, moviendo sus hombros, zarandeándolos, sacudiéndolos, podría jurar que hasta se estaba mareando el –Noriaki! –le grito desesperado, viendo toda la carne de su rostro moverse sin reaccionar.

Lo había notado frió pero nada más.

-Nori –los hombros se le tensaron y un hueco se formó en su pecho, moviendo más el cuerpo inerte de su amado –Kakyoin! –hasta que una ráfaga de viento soplo no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, corriéndole las lágrimas por las mejillas –mira, es el ocaso, no quieres verlo? No llegamos a verlo desde la montaña pero…-a este punto ya estaba hablando para si mismo, sus piernas se sentían sin fuerzas y sus brazos también cayeron, sin encontrar como levantarse a si mismo –Kakyoin di algo –sus ojos se sentían pesados, pesados de las lágrimas acumuladas que no podían bajar hasta que pestañara, pero era imposible quitarle la vista de encima –lo único que puedes decir es lo siento verdad? – cómo era posible que si ponía la mano en su pecho esperando sentir algún latido solo llegaba a la conclusión de que ahora, un cuerpo vivo como el suyo estaba más frió que el del mismo Kakyoin? –El océano tiene ahora un bonito color –susurro bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir viendo el cuerpo inerte de su amado -Me vas a responder? –le pregunto a la nada, viendo sus mejillas caer en sus propios pantalones, empapándolos.

La respuesta era no.

Por mera curiosidad miro a uno de sus brazos, los cuales estaban con una bandita por las supuestas pinchaduras de su tratamientos pero en cuanto se la quitó…

-Eres una mierda egoísta, al final ni te estabas tratando –susurro con rabia, mordiéndose la lengua para castigarse de no haberse dado cuenta antes –tampoco me dijiste de eso…al final si me dejaste solo…

Pasado un rato, cuando se acostumbró al hueco en su pecho y al dolor que iba a sentir por un largo tiempo llamo a la policía, era lo único que podía hacer, por que nisiquiera Noriaki había querido hacer algo con respecto a su propia vida.

Incluso aunque le hubieran dado unos pocos meses más, el los hubiera aceptado, no necesitaba un final tan abrupto y doloroso.


	18. Chapter 18

-Entonces vinimos a despedirte y?...

-En estos 5 minutos en los que estaban llegando el vuelo se ha retrasado 2 horas

-Eso apesta –susurro Polnareff con una cara entre que asco y molestia, no le gustaban los aeropuertos, demasiado ruidosos

Hoy era el último día de Jotaro en la ciudad, y de probablemente, sus vidas, por que luego de unas merecidas vacaciones el moreno se había ido con sus 3 amigos a pasar unas semanas juntos de camping, donde termino llegando a la conclusión que tan pronto volviera a su casa le pediría matrimonio a su novia Marina, el hombre estaba partiendo hacia una nueva vida y todo el mundo sabe que cuando un hombre se promete…la amistad no es lo mismo por más que dijeran que se seguirían viendo, mucho menos viviendo separados todos, incluso este campamento fue idea de Polnareff, quien se juntaba mas con Jotaro era Kakyoin pero por que el podía hacerlo siendo empleado de la fundación Speedwagon, Jojo solo se había dedicado a una vida universitaria tranquila, bueno, medianamente tranquila por que dejo a su novia embarazada, novia de la cual clamaba estar muy enamorado y ahora quería casarse con ella, tal vez solo era la emoción de estar muy enamorado por primera vez pero lo cierto era que obviamente a ninguno de sus 2 amigos les parecía muy inteligente la idea de casarse por un embarazo y mucho menos con su primera novia oficial, osea la novia que de verdad te saca mariposas en el estómago.

La cosa era que lo habían ido a despedir antes de su gran viaje, pero a la hora de llegar se encontraron…con que no se iban a despedir evidentemente hasta dentro de un ratito.

-Bueno, yo pensaba aguantar hasta que te despidiéramos pero veo que no es necesario, Polnareff, vamos al baño –comento Kakyoin, dándole un golpe en el hombro al francés.

-Que? Por que van juntos como si fueran mujeres? –comento Jotaro extrañado, sentándose en las sillas de espera con la valija bien sujeta en la mano.

-Su peinado se está cayendo y no quiero aguantarlo cuando se pone irritable por eso –el moreno sonrió un poco hastiado y se sentó –no tardaremos.

-Si van al baño como mujeres lo dudo

-Deberías saber de eso mas que nosotros no? –al oir eso de parte de su amigo francés Jotaro se sonrojo, pensando de vuelta en Marina.

En tanto el pelirojo y el francés emprendieron camino al baño del aeropuerto Kakyoin suspiro y empezó a respirar, tenía una bola en el pecho que no le permitía coordinar bien.

-Al fin –soltó el pelirojo en un suspiro, llevándose una mano al pecho para sentir su corazón corriendo a toda prisa, exhalando y respirando para calmarse, ejercicios.

-De que va esto? –pregunto Polnareff, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarlo, el pobre chico tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas de tanta presión.

-Me voy a declarar –soltó de una, haciendo que su amigo abriera los ojos con fuerza – no voy a soportarlo, no voy a poder hablar con el 2 horas más fingiendo que todo está bien.

-Está todo bien –musito Polnareff, no muy participe de los sentimientos del otro.

-No lo está, no podre soportarlo, creí que aguantar por unos 30 minutos estaba bien, me había mentalizado para eso y ahora lo cambia! En serio no puedo…no quiero ver mi vida parada…solo por lo que siento por el…

El francés quedo en silencio, mirándolo con pena, incomodo por la situación ya que obviamente su amistad se vería afectada.

-Tu sabes que todo va a cambiar después, no es como si Jotaro fuera a olvidarlo o actuar con normalidad, haces esto y te despides para siempre

El pelirojo se agarró el pecho de la camisa con fuerza, sonando su nariz un poco antes de levantar la cabeza para parar las lágrimas que se le estaban formando aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé, esto es por mí.

Era una decisión que había tomado por su bien propio, como el momento perfecto para dejar ir el dolor para siempre, por que desde que había conocido a Jotaro y 5 años en adelante desde eso lo había amado y jamás se lo había dicho.

Era egoísta, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Ambos volvieron al lugar, encontrándose con el moreno y ocupándose de charlar con el para entretenerlo lo más posible, Kakyoin sintiendo como su corazón era cortajeado y servido en cachitos sobre su pecho cada vez que veía la hora, no tenía miedo de que Jotaro se fuera porque sabía que se volverían a encontrar, tenía miedo de soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro durante tantos años, si tenía miedo al rechazo pero mucho más miedo tenía de soltar esas palabras, aún si prácticamente planeaba correr, correr como un cobarde luego de decirlas.

Y Polnareff notaba muy claro la ansiedad de Kakyoin, ansiedad que el moreno no notaba en su propio mundo, y no entendía como si al pelirojo le temblaban las manos como si tuviera artritis, el amor le dejo artritis.

Cuando la hora de despedirse llego los 3 se abrazaron, agarrándose de los hombros y chocando las miradas, el masculino y amistoso abrazo que habían tenido desde que volvieron de Egipto pero cuando se separaron…

Kakyoin sintió como si los pedazos de su corazón estuvieran unidos por un hilo, un hilo que también estaba unido al corazón de Jotaro, y se sentía tan fuerte que hasta juraba que podía ver ese hilo, y en cada paso que daba el moreno alejándose de el ese hilo se hacía mas tirante y doloroso, como quien se enrreda una hebra de cabello contra los dedos para cortarse la circulación, algo así se sentía aquello contra su corazón, y sabía que no podía soportarlo, que había aguantado 2 horas solo por que Polnareff podía distraerlo, pero ya no podía más.

El camino hacía el avión eran 2 cintas mecánicas en direcciones opuestas, y Jojo iba para adelante mirando tranquilo al frente con la mente totalmente en blanco, hasta que de repente y de la nada una mano fría y temblorosa agarra la suya, alarmado por esto se voltea para atrás, donde lo primero que invade su campo visual es una cabellera roja, y ahí el nombre de su mejor amigo resuena en su mente antes de quedar totalmente en blanco.

Por que había jalado su mano para darle un beso, para unir los labios de ambos en un beso.

Que estaba pasando? Y por que no podía concebir esto?

Sin disfrutarlo ni gozarlo, incluso prácticamente sentirlo el pelirojo se separó, con los nervios a flor de piel y cada bello de su espalda erizado, con el pecho doliéndole por la fuerza con la que su corazón golpeaba en este y con el estómago rugiéndole de los nervios.

Era tan difícil pensar cuando lo único que llevaba en la mente era como podía hacer que su cuerpo se tranquilizara, no podía pensar.

Pero esta era su última oportunidad, este era el momento que había esperado desde hace 5 años.

-Jotaro me gustas –soltó nervioso, con la voz quebrada y en un tono agudo sin quererlo, sin poder controlarse, sin ya poder parar –me gustas! Desde hace mucho tiempo! Mucho más de lo que puedas contar! Y lo siento! Se que tu no sientes lo mismo y mucho menos ahora que estas con alguien, se que es egoísta pero estoy haciendo esto por mi, no quiero tener arrepentimientos y no quiero sufrir más por ti –muy a orgullo suyo, Kakyoin no estaba llorando, estaba tan nervioso que lo único que podía hacer era soltar su discurso, ese el cual había practicado, soñado, ensayado, gritado y llorado mil veces en su propio dolor –de verdad no quiero…tener arrepentimientos –susurro esto soltando su mano y posando la suya fría y temblorosa en la mejilla de su aturdido mejor amigo –nunca pude decírtelo, nunca tuve el valor, perdí mi oportunidad, no me importa si me odias, no me importa si me dejas de hablar para siempre, pero yo se que no podía mas seguir sometiéndome a ti así que…te quiero –por que cada vez que hablaba se sentía mejor? Su cuerpo más liberado, sus movimientos así solo fueran temblores de los nervios mas fluidos, en su boca unas increíbles ganas de sonreír, esto era lo que se sentía dejar ir una carga, por no haberse confesado, sus sentimientos solo habían sido una carga –si tienes algo que decirme ya sabes dónde encontrarme, pero si me quieres lejos de tu vida al menos yo se que hice lo que sería mejor para mí –su mirada estaba fija y clavada en los hermosos ojos verdes de su mejor amigo – debería irme –susurro bajando su mano, con todo su cuerpo pidiéndole que corriera, que saliera de ahí por que de todas maneras nunca volvería.

Y así lo hizo, con Jotaro mirándolo super perturbado saltar la cinta hacía la que iba al lado contrario, corriendo hasta llegar donde Polnareff.

-Creo que le arruinaste el viaje –le comento pensando en las horribles horas de vuelo que llevaría, tener a tu mejor amigo enamorado y sufriendo por ti era algo que golpeaba duro.

-El al menos ahora no me arruinara más años de mi vida, creo que unas pocas horas por 5 años no son nada –susurro el pelirojo sonriendo, extrañamente feliz, con los ojos descargados y más abiertos, ya no se sentía pesado y decaído, era libre.

Libre de unos sentimientos que no iban a llevarlo a ningún lado, no así.

Pero para Polnareff, solo le daba la impresión que esa carga que era de Noriaki ahora era de Jotaro, quien seguía totalmente paralizado en la cinta mirando hacia ellos 2, con los ojos en blanco y las manos detenidas en el aire.

Que había pasado?


	19. Chapter 19

Para Kujo Jotaro desde hacía 10 años una de sus debilidades tenía un color de pelo muy particular, un rojo vibrante que nunca podría sacar de sus cabeza.

-Señor Kujo? –sonó una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación del hotel, era el momento perfecto, el viejo estaba con Josuke de paseo y desde que le había contado que tenía un nuevo amigo que podía cambiar de forma su estómago no había dejado de temblar de la emoción, tenía suerte que los dedos no empezaron a temblarle cuando agarro la lapicera para anotar su número cuando se lo dijeron, si no no hubiera podido aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Eres el amigo de…? –dijo mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta, mucha gente en el mundo quisiera tener esta oportunidad, por cierto este chico era usuario de stand o no? Según su tió…

-Así es, soy Miki…-pero antes de que el otro terminara de hablar el moreno ya había abierto la puerta, un tanto tembloroso.

Esto estaba bien no?

Por supuesto que estaba bien, solo quería hacer algo por el, por el mismo, quería dejar ir las penas y remordimientos de 10 años.

-Pasa y toma, por tu tiempo –en tanto lo invitaba a pasar abrió su billetera y le dio algunos billetes, al momento que lo llamo el chico acepto venir sin dudar sin una explicación de por medio ni nada y Jotaro no entendía que pasaba pero aun así se llenó de ilusiones, el albino tomo el dinero con algo de sorpresa.

-Oh, no esperaba esto –susurro sorprendido mirando el dinero.

-Que esperabas? –pregunto Jojo cerrando la puerta, también intrigado.

-No estoy muy seguro, solo vine para tener más experiencias humanas –aquello hizo arrugar un poco el semblante del moreno pero lo dejo pasar, no era la primera persona extraña que conocía y ya estaba muy acostumbrado a los raritos que eran usuarios de stand…

-Solo quisiera que copiaras…a la persona en esta fotografía –sin pensarlo demasiado Mikitaka agarro la fotografía, una foto carnet que Jotaro se había robado de los cosas de Kakyoin cuando este había perecido, solo de recuerdo, o al menos era la que llevaba encima por que su obsesión por el duro unos cuantos añitos –no tienes que hacer nada, de hecho preferiría que solo estuvieras parado y en silencio hasta que…yo termine, no, necesito que solo estés parado y en silencio, nisiquiera tienes que escuchar…solo…se él por unos minutos –se lo señalo con el dedo con un naciente nerviosismo.

-Es esto algo que hacen los humanos? –pregunto el albino confundiendo a Jotaro.

-Confesar sus pecados es algo bastante común.

-Entonces…- y sin decir mas, en menos de un parpadeo y para el siguiente que ya había dado el pelirojo estaba frente a sus ojos.

Noriaki Kakyoin.

Algo se apodero de su respiración por unos segundos haciendo un nudo en su garganta, como si algo lo estuviera ahorcando por el cuello.

Enfrente suyo estaba de pie e inmóvil su primer amor, al igual que todos esos sueños tan pesados que había tenido a lo largo de estos 10 años.

Donde siempre terminaba llorando.

El aire se volvió tan pesado alrededor suyo que cuando las pantorrillas empezaron a pesarle se revolvió y se paró firme de nuevo, queriendo mantenerse así por un rato más largo, y de preferencia sin llorar desconsoladamente como otras veces, hoy estaba decidido, después de todo cuantas personas tenían la oportunidad de redimirse frente a la imagen del ser que les causaba tanto dolor?

Miro un par de veces al techo antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, varias veces, intentando calmarse, sabiendo que era lo que más lo relajaba, respirar estaba bien, sacaba las malas vibras y la energía negativa.

Okay, ya estaba bien, abrió los ojos y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver directo a los ojos violetas de la copia del pelirojo.

-Perdón –susurro, desde lo más profundo de su garganta sintiendo como esa presión en su garganta, esa cosa que lo estaba ahorcando salía disipada como el espíritu de todos aquellos a los que vio morir y partir.

Esto era como un peso muerto.

Mikitaka solo siguió en su papel, mirándolo fijo pero sin hacer ni comentar nada.

" _Perdón por no estar ahí…en ese momento… perdón por…no llegar a tiempo, fue una situación muy difícil y estresante para todos por la que no teníamos el control y aún así y de milagro salimos vivos yo y Polnareff, y francamente Polnareff por que el no estaba ahí, de hecho mi abuelo esta…prácticamente renacido, todavía no entiendo la lógica de por que no esta muerto si yo mismo lo vi irse un par de horas antes de que acabara con Dio"_

" _Francamente cuando Dio me dijo que moriste…no lo asimile, estaba enojado, furioso, realmente quería herirlo y matarlo, hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento de mi madre y por todos estos días perdidos, y luego de que la batalla y toda la tensión termino caí en cuenta de que…faltaban 3 de nosotros, uno tal vez era el menos importantes pero si sentí en todo…la falta…"_

" _Pero entre dudas y problemas y contratiempos esos días hasta que pude ver tu cuerpo se hicieron…pesados…cuando mi abuelo me dijo que habías muerto y que tenía que ver tu cuerpo yo creí que te habían lastimado muy seriamente, que prácticamente estabas casi muerto pero no, en efecto…eras un cadáver, en todos esos días me había estado convenciendo de que no era para tanto, o de que si lo era tal vez mi abuelo solo estaba exagerando al decir que estabas muerto como si fuera un chiste o una expresión pero…no, no fue así verdad?"_

" _Luego de eso fue difícil…realmente te creía fuerte sabes? Osea siempre fui más fuerte que tu pero pese a salir lastimado si pensé que sobrevivirías, aunque mi abuelo relato que lo tuyo fue tan rápido que…no se, como alguien puede morir así? Tan inesperadamente? Y luego siguió enterarnos de Avdul, como alguien puede quedar reducido a 2 pedazos de carne? Que clase de situación bizarra es esa?"_

" _Realmente te extrañe, volví a Japón contigo en mi cabeza y perdí mucho la cabeza, y que mi madre preguntara por ti por que mi abuela no la preparo para nuestro retorno fue…tan difícil de sobrellevar…me las arregle para tener varias de tus cosas sabes? Ósea prácticamente la noche que tu abuelo me llevo a la morgue aproveche y me robe las cosas que tenías encima y…otras cosas…esta era la foto de tu pasaporte, es mucho mejor que la foto que nos tomamos todos juntos cuando apareció Iggy, al menos se ve más tu rostro sabes? Y está en mejores condiciones que la otra foto por que estaba protegida…"_

" _Pensar en ti…llorar por ti…todo era por recordarte, por tener algún momento lucido de recordar un momento tuyo entre todo el llanto, hablar juntos, tomar juntos, pelear juntos, caminar juntos por algún extraño mandado del viejo, ducharnos juntos en los hoteles de mala calidad y solo ducharnos por que no había mucha agua, y tal vez fría, me pegaba realmente muy feo por que…si eran cosas que muerto…no volverían…y solo pasamos menos de 2 meses juntos, sabes? Nisiquiera fue tanto pero…me afecto mucho"_

" _Extraño mucho lo que se sentía estar enamorado de ti por que fue muy fuerte, fue muy intenso, recuerdo mi pecho quemar al quedarme solo y pensar en ti, recuerdo despertarme muchas veces con tu nombre en mis labios, recuerdo soñar contigo e imaginar situaciones de paz donde pudiéramos caminar juntos por la ciudad, habías dicho que eras nuevo en ella verdad? Podríamos haber caminado por tantos lugares y no solo por ciudades olorosas llenas de gente con enfermedades extrañas."_

" _Siempre fuiste…tan amable y gentil, tan tranquilo, tenías tantas cosas en la cabeza que realmente no decías, eras una mierda sarcástica en ese sentido por que todo te caía bastante mal, pero encontrabas la manera en que te hacía sonreír por dentro, era gracioso como yo era el único que podía leerte y saber…que no soportabas a Polnareff en ocasiones, no te culpo"_

" _Cuando volví a Japón luego de tu muerte me di cuenta que estar enamorado de ti…ya no era placentero, ya no era un sentimiento que me gustaba, ya no quería coincidir tanto contigo y tener tanto en común, ya no quería soñar más con abrazarte y estar juntos por que sabía que no sería real, empezar a llorar fue lo que me hizo daño, tener tus cosas ocultas y mirarlas cada tanto solo hacía que mi pecho se sintiera presionado y empezara a agitarse, que la respiración empezara a faltarme y un frió me recorriera por todo el cuerpo, paralizándome los dedos y haciendo que mis manos temblaran, que tuviera que tomar aire bajo las recomendaciones de mi madre cuando me daba algún ataque de pánico al recordar…lo blanco que estaba tu rostro cuando vi tu cuerpo muerto"_

" _Mi madre estuvo ahí por un largo rato, supongo que ella pensaba que me afecto ver la muerte de alguien de mi edad pero realmente yo también he matado personas así que…solo me afecto verte a ti…cual sería el problema? Oh si, tal vez no te dije lo que sentía, tal vez te fuiste y me dejaste con un nudo en el pecho que nunca pude liberar, uno que siempre me lleno de rabia y tristeza, haciéndome sentir vacío y desconsolado todo el tiempo."_

" _Realmente me hubiera gustado hablar más contigo sabes? Mucho más, no solo tomar la iniciativa si no que el momento hubiera surgido, al menos así no sentiría que algo de menos de 2 meses me persiguiera por 10 años como el peor de los traumas, que tanto me gustaste como para que luego de 10 años solo conociéndote 2 meses me pegaras así de fuerte? Quisiera saberlo, pero posiblemente dolería"_

" _Y solo espere, y el tiempo paso, y yo seguí adelante, a veces con pesadillas, con terrores nocturnos, fumando al punto que ya respiraba humo y no oxígeno para aliviar la ansiedad, que solo se ponía peor, ahora fumo cosas más finas sabes? Tal vez me lo permite haber avanzado lo suficiente como para tener un buen trabajo…solo bromeo, ya sabes, familia Joestar"_

" _Yo me sentiría infinitamente menos ridículo si todo hubiera sido más…duradero, justificable, pero no pude evitar que me gustaras así y que me afectaras tanto"_

" _Empecé a mejorar cuando también empecé la universidad, la cura a toda depresión, mal, vacío interno o lo que sea es tener la cabeza ocupada"_

" _Sabes hubiera sido divertido, no tal vez tener una vida universitaria juntos por que ambos buscábamos cosas distintas pero si hablar de nuestras vidas universitarias o juntarnos cada tanto, mismo hablar por teléfono, no tienes idea lo mucho que extrañaba en ese momento una charla tonta a oscuras en la habitación donde yo estaba solo…tal vez hubiera sido divertido presentarte a mis amigos en Japón y pasar una noche…jugando videojuegos como habías prometido, tal vez hasta solo hubiera sido divertido llevarte a conocer la ciudad, ya que eras nuevo en ella"_

" _Y siento que a pesar de que todo lo que hablamos no te conocía, no podía interiorizarme contigo, que me costaba y que tu tampoco te abrías, y tal vez eso fue lo que me llevo a obsesionarme contigo, no a amarte, pero si a obsesionarme, y por eso a dia de hoy 10 años después…te sigo extrañando, extraño mucho cuando mis sentimientos por ti flotaban en mi pecho al verte, y siento que lo necesito"_

Al decir eso su mirada bajo, mirando hacia sus puños que lo habían cerrado.

" _Pero ahora ya no siento nada agradable al verte a ti o a tus fotos, solo siento dolor de que nunca llegaste a ser mio realmente"_

" _Como hubiera sido todo si me hubiera declarado? Tal vez el peso no sería tanto por que me libre de algo tan pesado como un enamoramiento a temprana edad? No lo se, solo sentía que quería decírtelo, haberte enamorado o haber congeniado más y habértelo dicho, aunque sea que me hubieras rechazado pensando que era una broma pero si quería decírtelo, de hecho quiero hacerlo"_

" _Me gustas Kakyoin Noriaki"_

" _En la universidad conocí a muchas chicas, y en mi vida diaria también, nunca sentí realmente nada por ellas, tal vez sexo ocasional pero tu de eso no sabías nada por que eras un virgen sin amigso y con tendencias extrañas hacia tu stand por cierto, todos opinábamos al respecto de que tan factible era considerando que tu stand tenía tentáculos, también molestábamos a mi abuelo pero el tenía espinas así que sería más raro."_

" _Conocí a esta chica, Marina y…creo que te deje ir por momentos, que te desvanecías de mi mente y mis sentimientos por que me empecé a enamorar, empecé a sentir amor de nuevo por alguien, nunca igual de intenso que por ti pero por ella…si…me gustaba"_

Sus dedos empezaron a acariciarse con los otros, dándose paciencia.

" _Osea si pude tener amigos, si podía hablar, si sentía felicidad, empatía, lastima, alegría y lo que sea, no es que mi vida emocional y mi psiquis se destruyó por ti pero era increíble la cantidad de veces que lloraba por ti o me daban depresiones, o me sentía pesado al levantarme, o todo el tiempo me repetía en mi mente: estoy triste, estoy mal, no me siento bien, y cuando eso pasaba por lo general mis rodillas se sentían vacías y caía sentado en algún lado a mirar el techo por segundos y a recordarte, y a recordar que cosas me gustaban de ti"_

" _Pero con Marina pude avanzar y poco a poco nos fuimos gustando más, hasta el punto que ya casi no pensaba en ti y entonces…creo que fue malo dejar de pensar en ti por que tuvimos una hija…teníamos un par de años de estar saliendo pero entenderás que fue apresurado"_

" _Y por alguna razón ella fue la luna de mi vida hasta que…empecé mis pasantías dentro del océano y me entretuve con otra cosa, no podía evitarlo, un hombre ama lo que realmente ama y creo que me enamore mucho más del océano y mi trabajo que…de mi propia familia…osea siendo honestos realmente nunca fui mucho de personas o seres humanos así que…si, en efecto me estoy justificando por no darle mucha atención a mi hija pero sigo sosteniendo que mi sol y mis estrellas es el océano, lo siento por no ser leal a mi familia pero si a mi pasión"_

" _Marina entendía esto, no le gustaba pero lo entendía, y solo lo esta soportando, cada día le gusta menos pasar meses y meses en soledad pero hago lo que puedo para estar con ella"_

" _Es divertido como cuando nació Jolyne deje de pensar en ti por muchos meses, de hecho estar acompañado de mi esposa, que nos casamos después del nacimiento de la niña, y de mi hija me mantuvo alejado mucho tiempo de recordarte pero al final resulta que siempre sere un solitario que termine regresando a estar solo y…eso me llevo a recordarte y a sufrir de nuevo por ti, ya sabes la cura para la depresión es estar ocupado y realmente no estas ocupado cuando vas a una expedición en medio del mar aún cuando te toca manejar los yates, hay muchas horas de ruido blanco en tu mente, y tu te aparecías en todas ellas"_

" _No lo aprecio, recordarte no es lindo ni divertido, me duele"_

" _Me dolía no habértelo dicho y haberme quedado con las ganas, y tu no estabas ahí para rechazarme o entenderme"_

" _Entonces mis recuerdos y deseos de ti empezaron a carcomerme y todo lo que sentí por Marina…todavía lo sentía pero era como que tu tomabas más importancia sabes? Y me empecé a alejar, y empecé a trabajar más, por que esos momentos de ruido blanco donde tu imagen y tu estúpido cabello rojo con ese estúpido rulo rojo se me hacían mas adictivos en mi cabeza y los necesitaba más, y cuando volvía a casa no veía en Marina la idea que seguramente tenga idealizada de ti, al fin y al cabo si te conocí tan poco debo suponer, analizar e idealizar cosas no es verdad?"_

El cuerpo le empezó a temblar totalmente al moreno, así como también un temblor le recorría la espalda.

" _No fue realmente por ti pero me di cuenta que no me importaba tanto tener una hija, osea si, la quiero, esta dentro de mi, soy padre pero no me llama la atención la idea de estar con ella, solo de que crezca y que este bien y eso no ayudo realmente a que fuera mejor padre…y Marina empezó a resentirse por eso, por que si ya no la tenía tanto en cuenta y ahora no sentía lo mismo por nuestra hija pues…no le gusta mucho la idea, esto fue hace relativamente poco, creo que por eso tome este viaje a Morioh entre otras cosas, antes solo me sentía desapegado hacia mi esposa"_

" _Lo de mi esposa si es culpa tuya, por que es un sentimiento romántico…pero lo de mi hija no, simplemente no lo siento, perdón"_

" _Tal vez esto ayude sabes? A lo mejor pueda volver a darle atención a Marina por que ya…me confesé no es verdad?"_

Y Ahí fue cuando sus ojos se empezaron a nublar, producto de unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

" _Lo siento, lo siento si quiero olvidarte"_

" _Pero todo es tan doloroso, fueron 10 años de tortura en los cuales 8 intente hacer una vida y…por 2 que no pensé en ti fui feliz, me enamore de alguien que si estaba vivo"_

" _Siento haber llegado tarde y siento no haberte dicho lo que sentía, lo siento mucho Noriaki Kakyoin"_ dijo elevando ligeramente la voz, temblando y haciendo que por mera gravedad las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas _"Ya no te quiero en mi vida ni en mi corazón, quiero dejar de sentirme mal por ti, quiero ver a mi presente, quiero ver algo que si puedo tocar y sentir, no algo que esta…no lo se, tan lejos? Tal vez eres un fantasma como Reimi, si es así quiero verte…"_

Al decir eso bajo la mirada y se paró unos segundos, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, aunque estas volvieron a bajar.

" _No, sabes que? No quiero verte, seguiría alimentando esto mucho tiempo más, más intenso, con más cosas y probablemente ya estaría loco hablándole a un fantasma estando enamorado de el, ya estoy lo suficientemente mal"_

" _Quiero querer a mi esposa de nuevo, podrías por favor salir de mi cabeza? Me gustaste, me gustaste mucho, y realmente lamento no habértelo podido decir, lo lamento por que me hubiera gustado que lo supieras y me hubiera gustado quitarme esta carga del pecho…Me gustas, Te quiero, Te ame muchísimo, Kakyoin Noriaki"_

Se dio unos segundos para respirar luego de eso, subiendo la mirada hacia Mikitaka, que solo mantenía su fachada, sin decir ni hacer nada, y cuando miro de nuevo a los ojos de su primer amor…

El ya no sentía nada, de hecho sentía el pecho vació, como si su piel solo fuera una cascara.

No, no era eso, donde estaba todo su peso? Donde estaba todo el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mover una mano? O las ordenes que tenía que darle a su cerebro para mover un dedo?

Por que todo se sentía tan ligero? Como si no hubiese gravedad? Como si estuviera flotando? Cada movimiento frente a el se sentía más rápido y fluido, sus papilas gustativas detectaban un extraño sabor que lo hizo tener la necesidad de lamerse los labios, sacando la lengua ante lo sorpresivo y extraño de ese sabor, acaso eran cerezas?

Que.

Sus ojos parpadearon y se centraron de nuevo en la imagen de Noriaki.

Se sentía…sin la necesidad de seguir viéndolo.

-Ya…-una ansiedad terrible lo estaba comiendo al decir esto, tanto así que tuvo que tomar aire, sentía su garganta temblar por esto –puedes volver a la normalidad… -como fue que soltó aquello? De golpe, sin interrupciones, firme y claro.

Como si se sintiera mejor.

Con una luz y varios destellos la figura del pelirojo desapareció, dándole una última vista de el y prestando atención a cada detalle hasta que…un chico rubio con un uniforme azul lo reemplazo, con pins muy extraños y unos piercings definitivamente poco comunes.

Esto…era todo verdad? Por que se sentía como si quisiera abrazar algo? Específicamente una figura pequeña y delgada, con olor a almendras…como Marina…

Estaba mejorando, tal vez por que dejo todo ir, tal vez por que ahora si había hablado sobre sus sentimientos por el.

Una sonrisa incontrolable se le formo en el rostro.

 _Estoy triste, estoy mal, no me siento bien._

Podía tachar eso.

Estoy relajado, me siento bien, ya no estoy mal.

Hasta su voz dentro de su cabeza se oía bien al decirlo.

Era todo eso? Solo una charla que tenía que hacer? Una carga que debía soltar?

Con una sonrisa y con las piernas mas ligeras que nunca desde hacía 10 años se dirigió al teléfono del hotel, llevándose una mano a las mejillas, y mirando al rubio.

-Puedes irte ya, tengo una llamada que hacer y ya cumpliste lo que te pedí –el asombrado y sorprendido usuario de stand asintió con la cabeza y se retiró sin decir más, abriendo la puerta y apenas cerrándola.

Quería hacer una llamada, quería llamar a su esposa e invitarla a una cita cuando volvieran, y juraba que la abrazaría solo para oler su cabello con aroma a almendras, se sentía como para ello, sentía que ya nadie estaba ocupando sus sentimientos y pensamientos de amor.

Tal vez ahora estaba viviendo su presente.


	20. Chapter 20

Todas las personas tienen pensamientos malignos que no le dicen a nadie, o que son flashes de maldad, o solo posibilidades infinitas a considerar pero que cruzan tu mente sin razón aparente, como arrancarle la pierna a un bebe cuando la tiene fuera de su cuna, como robar algo que se dejaron desatendido en una mesa, empujar a alguien por una escalera, poner el pie para hacer tropezar a alguien, o incluso matar o violar a una persona de multiples maneras.

Eso no hace a nadie una mala persona o con tendencias a algo, simplemente son pensamientos que pasan todo el tiempo por la mente de alguien, cosas que nadie pondría a práctica.

Eso pensaba Kakyoin Noriaki hasta que decidió matar a la persona que estaba en su camino.

Originalmente él no pensaba esto sobre esa persona, pero cada día se sentía más y más molesto por su mera existencia.

" _Como puedes ser tan estúpida a cada segundo? Me pregunto cómo lo haces, como cada vez que abres la boca te muestras tan irritante, solo eres una molestia, cada vez que te veo me siento frustrado de compartir el aire con alguien como tu"_

Todo el mundo siente rechazo con respecto a la pareja de la persona de la que está enamorada, y definitivamente Kakyoin odiaba con toda su alma a Marina, la esposa de Jojo.

" _No eres inteligente, no eres especial, no eres simpática, como puedes estar al lado de alguien así y no sentirte mal por disminuir su valor? Solo eres un estorbo"_

Era una cosa de sentirse irritado y molesto, de saber que su amado Jotaro estaba con una persona que no le valía ni lo merecía, que solo era una molestia en su camino a poder estar o forjar algo con el, y no le gustaba nada eso, su mirada se oscurecía al oír hablar de ella y las cosas que imaginaba con respecto a su relacion le quitaban el sueño.

Perdió la capacidad de hablarle a Jotaro sin sentir nervios por ello y no podía permitírselo, antes de ella, todo estaba bien.

Ir hasta su hogar, matarla y no dejar huellas, si tenía la oportunidad y podía hacerlo era todo mucho más rápido que solo desearle desgracias o infortunios, como que muriera en algún asalto o atropellada por algo.

Y el solo velaba por Jotaro para si mismo, así que no era malo

" _Es solo que…odio verte sabes? Odio todo lo que representas y lo que causas, odio que estés cerca de alguien así sin tener nada que lo merezca o abale, vengo deseando esto hace tiempo y me alegra poder hacerlo, de la misma manera que todos en la vida tenemos metas y deseos creo que la mía desde hace algún tiempo es matarte"_

Y cuando el pelirojo se encontró prostrado de rodillas frente al cadáver de la esposa de su mejor amigo, a quien le había dado una limpia cuchillada en la frente, se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada, ni alivio, ni realización, ni nada, solo quería hacerlo, por que no le tomaba importancia.

Por que el estaba bien con eso ahora.

No fue hasta semanas después que no fue ni la policía, ni las cámaras de seguridad, ni los vecinos o posibles testigos quienes vinieron a el por un asesinato, si no su mejor amigo, con una angustia infinita que no cabía dentro suyo.

-Por que? –le pregunto con la voz cortada y las cejas cruzadas en duda y temor –ella era mi vida y era feliz a su lado, porque lo hiciste? –no quería creer en lo que estaba pasando, quería que el se negara pero sabía que no estaba ahí para eso.

La mirada oscura y seria del pelirojo lo dejó paralizado en su lugar, que había pasado para que todo fuera de esta manera?.

-Ella no estaba bien para ti, no te merecía –le dijo serio de sus palabras como si fuera un motivo valido para separar su relación, aunque sea mediante un asesinato.

-Quien me merece entonces? Tu? –le pregunto lleno de dolor, sentía su pecho a reventar de la rabia, como podía haberle hecho eso? –pensaste que sería más feliz así?

-Nadie te merece Jotaro, no podría nunca imaginar a alguien que pudiera llegarte siquiera a los talones para merecerte- una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, sabiendo que tenía razón, que su enamorado era la cosa más perfecta que sus ojos habían tocado –sería un sueño que quisieras que yo este a tu lado, pero temería nunca llegarte a los talones

-Entonces siempre tendré que estar solo según tu? –que clase de hecho enfermizo y desgarrador era este?

-Tal vez yo soy quien más cerca este de ahí, pero es todo según tu decisión, porque me gustas y amo todo lo que haces y lo que eres –que más daba si sus sentimientos salían a flote? Si no podía evitar decirle todo lo que por años no le dijo? Si total este era el final de su relación.

-Es de eso que se trata? –El tenía una noción de sus sentimientos por el, pero jamás le había dado algún tipo de atención, para dejar que el tiempo los borrara, y por que honestamente tenía su propia puta vida y no le interesaba nada algo con su mejor amigo –por que entonces no amabas que yo fuera feliz con ella?

-Por que la odiaba a ella, y odiaba lo que hacía contigo, no eres el mismo desde que están juntos y yo se…yo te conozco de más…yo se que eres mejor que lo que ella hizo contigo –Por que las palabras de Noriaki a Jotaro le resultaban tan inverosímiles, como si no tuvieran sentido ni razón de existir? El quería creer que había una razón detrás de lo que hizo pero todo le resultaba tan…ajeno de lo que conocía de su mejor amigo.

-Te gusto? –pregunto con miedo, abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo cada miembro de su cuerpo comenzar a temblar.

-Me encantas, desde hace mucho antes de lo que pudieras imaginar, incluso antes de que yo mismo lo supiera-una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al decir esas palabras, sintiendo esa confesión como algo dulce que le había querido decir siempre, como una sonrisa al comer un dulce delicioso.

-Tu querías que este contigo algún día?

-Siempre fue mi más grande fantasía…pero podía vivir sin ello, como siempre lo hice, pero no definitivamente con la idiota de tu esposa, me ponía muy mal

Le quitaba el sueño y el ánimo pensar en la vida de pareja que una idiota estaba disfrutando en su lugar o en el de cualquiera mejor sin habérselo ganado como correspondía, de una manera que valiera la pena.

Jotaro tuvo que mirar a otro lado para evitar vomitar, que significaba eso?

-Eso suena…increíblemente egoísta

-Ya verás que te hice un bien a futuro –le dijo con simpleza, convencido de sus palabras, de siempre había esperado que su amor solo fuera temporal, que se iban a divorciar en el futuro o algo.

Jotaro solo atino a bajar la mirada, cerrando los puños para evitar que las manos le temblaran, pero se sentía tan mal que casi flaqueaba para caer al suelo, parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba convulsionando de los miembros, no sentía ningún tipo de seguridad o apoyo al lado de…un asesino…el asesino de su esposa, que supuestamente la había asesinado por amor.

-Vas a pagar por esto –dijo en un intento de no quebrarse, mirando al suelo e intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban a salir por sus ojos, su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza su pecho que le dolía con furia, pero más aún le dolía no entender por qué le estaba pasando esto a él cuando nunca había hecho nada, cuando supuestamente era perfecto, por que si lo amaba no podía velar por su felicidad? –no puedo creer que hicieras esto!

-Lo hice para ti y por mi

-Yo nunca te lo pedí –su voz se oyó desgarrada, intentando mantener las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de quebrarse a llorar.

-Entonces solo lo hice por mí, porque la odiaba estando a tu lado, y deseaba matarla

 _Entonces cuando pude tome la oportunidad, por que sentía que quería y necesitaba hacerlo como deseo personal, no como maldad._

 _No quiero a nadie restando tu valor._


	21. Chapter 21

Los días siguientes de clase para Josuke fueron muy incomodos, básicamente por que cualquier oportunidad de acercarse a su querida profesora se veía arruinada por Jotaro, que tan pronto era el recreo aprovechaba, casi que corría a llamarla, o nisiquiera eso, si el estaba hablando con ella desde antes Noriko se desvivía por responderle a Jotaro cuando este le hablaba.

Era evidente que había atracción por ambos lados, no necesariamente que lo habían hecho, pero que si en cualquier momento se descuidaba algo pasaría entre ambos y quería evitarlo, no soportaría ver a Noriko con nadie más.

Para su suerte el fin de semana llego y el gano la batalla y se adelantó, invito a Noriko a una de sus juntadas de videojuegos a pasar la tarde con los amigos que por suerte tenían en común, algo más que tenía a favor contra su sobrino.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada el fin de semana…ya había arreglado algo antes –para sorpresa de Josuke, quien sonrió feliz y orgulloso Noriko lo estaba rechazando! Era su oportunidad para hacer que se olvidara de el un rato y poder salir juntos.

-Es importante? –pregunto el moreno algo decepcionado, después de la cena tan agradable que habían tenido se moría por invitarla un fin de semana a salir.

-Tal vez no pero igualmente lo prometí- susurro con algo de pena, también le molestaba un poco verse comprometida, si Jotaro la invitara a salir aceptaría, tenían muy buena química y se la pasaban muy bien juntos.

El chico de cabello extraño hizo un morrito con los labios, pero no le importaba, haría que el día si fuera importante, relevante, el mejor de su vida, ahora le urgía como nunca intentar algo con ella si tenía competencia…y era ligeramente mejor que el.

El sábado llego y Josuke se sentía emocionado, demasiado, se había vestido con sus mejores y más caras ropas intentando verse atractivo.

Urgh todas las chicas morían por el por que justo la que le gustaba no se interesaba para nada?

Ambos se encontraron en un punto en común, donde muy caballero Josuke se ofreció a comprar unos parfaits para ambos, dándoles un poco de tiempo para charlar antes de ir con sus amigos. La notaba cómoda, se reía, sonreía a su lado, entonces que era lo que le faltaba para ser parecido a Jotaro? La edad? La experiencia? Los títulos? no ser un estudiante tal vez…? Su estudiante concretamente…

-Noriko –le dijo llamando su atención, viendo que tenía un poco de crema en las comisuras de la boca y eso le pareció terriblemente adorable -termine la serie que me recomendaste –por que el siempre era el que veía las series de todos pero nadie veía las suyas? Siempre tenía que ser el que se sacrificaba en entender a los demás pero nadie a el…tal vez por que siempre tenía tiempo libre y los demás estaban ocupados pero bueno, es así.

-Enserio? –pregunto ella contenta –Conociéndote debería haberte gustado el protagonista…

-Me gustaba más su novia en realidad, pero la mejor amiga era realmente odiosa

-Oh ella es realmente odiosa –susurro Noriko volteando los ojos, realmente había sufrido a ese personaje.

En tanto ambos llegaron a la reunión se fueron a buscar a sus amigos, a jugar a las cartas y a videojuegos, cada uno por su lado pero Josuke con el atento detalle de acercarse al grupo de ella cada tanto, hablándole y comentándole algo para hacer acto de presencia, incluso formando equipo con ella al momento en que salió un concurso.

Y por supuesto, ganar para ambos, sacándole una preciosa sonrisa a la muchacha que solo hizo que el moreno se sonrojara entero al verla, incluso Noriko de tan amable y preciosa que era le compro un carta faltante de una de sus colecciones a un chico que las estaba vendiendo, como recompensa por haber sido su compañero y honestamente el que los había hecho ganar, Josuke sentía que quería atesorar ese pedazo de cartón impreso fácil de manufacturar y sobrevaluado para siempre.

Más allá de su enamoramiento, los amigos primero, la reunión estuvo bien, todos pasaron un buen rato y se pusieron al día con sus respectivos, hasta que Josuke muy atento noto el momento en que la chica tuvo que retirarse primero, acercándose a ella con el ligero miedo de que estaba siendo invasivo o demasiado arrastrado.

Sentía miedo de que ella notara lo insistente que era alrededor suyo o como toda su atención se posaba encima del hermoso movimiento de sus cejas y se lo hiciera notar, o peor aún, temía de lo que no pudiera saber, como lo que ella pensaba.

-Noriko, déjame acompañarte, voy a comprar unos dulces para los demás

-Esta bien –susurro ella con una sonrisa que por unos segundos Josuke pensó que podía malinterpretar como juguetona, pero se quitó las ideas de la cabeza para no parecer un apresurado.

Aunque podía no estar en un error después del excelente día que habían pasado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la estación de trenes, el moreno tenía pensado volver con dulces para sus amigos para que lo ayudaran en caso de que el rechazo fuera demasiado doloroso por que hoy, HOY, hoy era el día, en que se iba a declarar, y se sentía seguro de ello.

No seguro de que le iría bien, seguro de que lo haría y los nervios le darían para ello por supuesto.

Por todo el camino intento hacerle conversación a su profesora, y para sus anchas todo iba bastante bien, hasta el caería encantado por lo abierto, atento y buen conversador que era, ella incluso estaba riendo, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos de tanto reír, y su sonrisa era preciosa, era lo mas precioso que vería por esa semana y se negaba a que fuera exclusivamente solo esa semana.

Por un momento caminando por la avenida por la que iban se dieron cuenta que la calle estaba cortada y que a su alrededor había muchas personas caminando en yukatas y con juguetes o comida en crochetas dignas de un festival, o algún tipo de celebración, para finalmente mirar un poco mas y comenzar a ver los puestos.

-No sabía que había un festival el día de hoy –comento Josuke algo incrédulo pero poco curioso por ello, hoy tenia en mentes otros planes.

-Podemos doblar por esta calle, de todas maneras es la única que nos queda si la calle esta cortada y no queremos perder tiempo entre toda la gente –la peliroja tampoco lucía muy convencida por la idea de ir al festival, por lo que ambos se encogieron de hombros con una risa y se metieron por el callejón, donde la música del festival se filtraba de una manera tan sutil que parecía agradable.

Cuando Josuke noto que eran los únicos caminando por esa calle, que extrañamente ahora parecía una puesta en escena para ellos 2 su corazón le dijo que era el momento, que si no se confesaba ahora no encontraría una mejor oportunidad. Sus pasos se aceleraron ligeramente para quedar delante de ella, parándose de golpe ante la mujer que lo miro sorprendida.

 _Tiene unos ojos endemoniadamente bonitos._

Pensaba por dentro al ver su mirada curiosa.

-Noriko –la llamo firme y derecho, clavándole la mirada y juntando toda la seriedad acumulada en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, exhalando aire para mantener la compostura –Profesora Noriko.

-Si? –respondió ella un poco inquieta, no le gustaba no entender hacia donde iban las cosas.

Entonces cuando el chico la sujeto por los hombros y bajo hasta su altura entendió un poco más, paralizándose ante lo que no había querido realizar en su cabeza.

-Me gustas! –soltó el, seguro de si mismo, abriendo la puerta a un camino de sentimientos oprimidos que solo querían salir de su pecho luego de tanto tiempo formándose –Profesora Noriko me gusta! Desde hace más tiempo del que puede pensar! –su pecho que se sentía como una revolución, se llenó de ilusiones y sueños al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse y sus ojos ponerse en blanco, no había esperado una cara de odio, rechazo o susto por lo que aquello le iba como anillo al dedo al ir sus planes justo como quería-es más importante para mí de lo que puede imaginar! Es más maravillosa para mí de lo que puede concebir! Es más talentosa e inteligente de lo que alguien como yo podría aspirar pero aun así…me gusta! Por favor salga conmigo! –si bien Josuke se sentía confiado, tenía que admitir que su corazón le estaba dando patadas nada amables en el pecho, no era fácil decir todo aquello, y mucho menos cuando la bravura inicial comenzaba a irse convirtiéndolo en un muchachito débil de nuevo –Realmente creo que haríamos una buena pareja! Somos compatibles…pero no tiene que pensarlo ahora, puede darme su respuesta cuando lo allá pensado mejor!

Todo en la cara de la mujer era un poema, sus mejillas rojas, sus cejas elevadas con los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios temblorosos al punto que parecían gelatina, una que por cierto quería devorar. No estaba asustada ni enojada, solo sorprendida.

-Josuke yo…-su tono de voz sonaba igual de asustado que el que había usado el para el final de la confesión, cuando empezó a trabarse y a pensar que todo era más complicado de lo que se había imaginado.

-Como dije, no tienes que responderme ahora –una de las manos que estaban en sus hombros se colocaron en sus labios, callándola con un dedo que la puso todavía más roja, casi del mismo color de su cabello, y esa belleza lo hizo sonrojarse a él también, paralizándolo por un segundo haciendo que su mente trabajara y le diera una nueva idea.

La mano que se había colado en su boca se movió hasta su mejilla, acunándola al tiempo que su rostro se iba acercando

-Josuke no creo que sea…-en cuanto su voz comenzó a sentirse asustada el chico decidió cortar por lo sano para dejar de estresarla, terminando su show ahí.

-No tienes que responder pero puedo darte una pequeña muestra –una sonrisa algo peculiar se posó en su rostro, bajo su propia perspectiva, ahora mismo debía lucir tan encantador que cualquiera de las chicas de su clase desearían estar en el lugar de la profesora.

Y entonces finalmente quemo distancias y la beso, posando con delicadeza sus bien moldeados y grandes labios de niño bonito sobre los finos y delgados de ella, dándole un pico dulce como muestra de interés y afecto, atento con los ojos abiertos a sus expresiones que no variaban entre la sorpresa y ahora si el miedo, por mucho que deseaba cerrar los ojos e intensificar ese tan esperado y ahora podía decir que magnifico beso, no quería dejarse llevar e incomodarla, por lo que al ver que la cosa no daría para más se separó de ella, dándose la vuelta para volver por donde vino, queriendo ocultar la pena que sentía y lo sonrojado que se encontraba su rostro.

-Nos vemos el lunes Profesora –dijo al aire levantando una mano, intentando conservar esos andares de chico cool y bonito meneando las caderas al tiempo que caminaba, perdiéndose en el callejón entre la multitud.

Noriko volvió hecha una furia a su casa, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que sucedería luego de ello.

Tan pronto llego lanzo su bolso y su abrigo al suelo, soltando un grito frustrado antes de echarse al sofá a abrazar una almohada intentando encontrar algún tipo de solución y refugio. No podía ser que un muchachito de 17 años la había besado, todo se venía a pique cuando un adolescente se enamoraba y mucho peor en su ambiente de trabajo, cuando alguien los descubriera, cuando Josuke hablara, cuando el chico se enojara con ella por rechazarlo y le contara a todo el colegio…tenía que dejar de pensar así o se iba a arruinar sola.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando calmarse, pero las lágrimas de frustración no tardaron en salir.

Definitivamente no quería eso, no estaba interesada, Josuke era guapo, era muy lindo, pero no le gustaba, era uno de esos amigos guapos que cualquier chica quiere por ego personal a su alrededor, pero no le interesaba. Si le ponía ganas podía imaginarse en algún tipo de escenario con el…pero no era su prioridad, mucho menos si Jotaro ahora estaba en la ciudad y tenían tan buena relación y química…todavía le debía una salida y realmente esperaba que algo surgiera entre ambos, la idea se le había estado paseando por la cabeza desde que empezaron a hablar y quería intentarlo de nuevo…no tan rápido pero si quería comenzar a tener algo más íntimo con el, y no de manera sexual, simplemente los jugueteos de una pareja que se gusta pero que aún no salen juntos, que saben que está en sentimiento aún latente a punto de explotar.

Todo era un desastre.

Imaginaba que Josuke sería un niño listo y no se lo diría a nadie, pero definitivamente no lo quería por la escuela acosándola y entusiasmándose con ella, mucho menos para darle una respuesta, que lógicamente sería negativa verdad?

Verdad?

No tenía opiniones sobre el beso, fue bastante torpe y normal dadas las circunstancias, lo consideraba un buen amigo pero ante todo era su profesora, no podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas ni para su vida personal, el chico terminaría la secundaria en un par de años, podría argumentarle con eso, tal vez si lo aceptaba para dentro de unos meses se le pasaría la locura y se enamoraría de otra chica…eso podía funcionar…

La mujer tomo aire, cerrando los ojos y largándolo por la boca, sintiendo su cuerpo mas pesado al hacerlo, tenía que decirle eso, que no podía por su trabajo y que sería muy difícil mantener una relación en secreto, que la esperara hasta que se graduara y ahí verían como siguen las cosas, como un manga shoujo antiguo! Josuke sería racional, aceptaría eso, si realmente era el chico que fue su amigo durante tanto tiempo y lo conocía bien, y no solo conocía la parte que estaba enamorada de ella…el aceptaría…

Solo le causaba problemas el tema de Jotaro, dudando si pedirle ayuda al sobrino de el o no, o si avisarle de esa extraña atmosfera romántica que habría entre Josuke y ella para que no perdiera el interés al verla con otra persona.

Porque todo se había arruinado así?

Esa misma noche, un Josuke feliz e hyper alegre, tan alegre que pensaba que el pompadour de su cabello estaba saltando de felicidad junto a el, llamo a Jotaro, decidido a marcar territorio aunque sea subliminalmente, y subliminalmente porque realmente aún no tenía una respuesta y no quería adelantarse a nada y quedar como un ridículo, pero Noriko no lo había rechazado ni alejado por lo que podía decir que al menos no le causaba asco y eso era un gran avance.

Recordaba cuando hacía un tiempo pensaba que ella nunca lo vería como mas que un amigo y que cualquier idea sexual con el podría parecerle asquerosa, luego se dio cuenta que solo estaba deprimido y una sesión de videojuegos lo arreglo.

-Kujo al habla –respondió una voz detrás de la línea, Josuke sonrió, agarrando el cable del teléfono con ganas.

-Josuke al habla –una extraña picardía se estaba apoderando de el, queriendo molestar a su sobrino –no es por entrometerme pero…lograste algún avance con la profesora Noriko? Es una pregunta seria

En su casa, Jotaro se quedó en blanco sosteniendo el teléfono, que?

-De que estas hablando? –pregunto endureciendo el tono de su voz, sin saber que se tramaba el muchachito, y le daba muy mala espina

-Yo solo preguntaba por que…tal vez se te esté acabando el tiempo…-en su casa Josuke estaba tapando el micrófono del teléfono, descostillándose de la risa mientras se tapaba con la boca, estaba ganando aunque no tuviera nada asegurado.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos Josuke –el moreno que no entendía nada de lo que le decía su estúpido tió de 16 años quería definitivamente cortarle la lengua, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca que lo hacía querer escupir.

-Oh, es una lástima, es un juego que vengo jugando con Noriko hace mucho tiempo…-no sabía de donde estaba saliendo aquel ser vengativo de su interior pero no le desagradaba, lo hacía sentir poderoso y liberaba frustaciones de las últimas semanas.

-Te dije que…!

-Perdon Jotaro, mi madre me está llamando, nos vemos!

El moreno se quedó con las palabras en la boca, chasqueando la lengua molesto y golpeando el teléfono contra su apoyo en la pared furioso, le había dicho que no se entrometiera ni la molestara, era un asunto serio que un puberto como el no entendería. Lo peor era que no sabía si hablar con Noriko sobre ello o no, ya que podría ser entrometerse o…ella le contaría, aunque sea por buscar una ayuda o apoyo, le diría que fue lo que sea que hubiera pasado y conociéndola dudaba mucho que fuese lo que su mente estaba imaginando.

No podía concebir en este momento a la peliroja con alguien que no fuera el.

La semana de clases comenzó de nuevo y para la chica de ojos celestes fue estresante, levantarse cada los días no con miedo pero si con un nerviosismo excepcional de arruinarla o de que le vinieran con alguna sorpresa, ir a toda prisa a todos lados para que nadie le preguntara rápido, evitar a toda costa a Jotaro con quien sentía que no podía hablar luego de que Josuke la había besado cuando ella tenía un interés por el…por que es lo que haces no? Cuando estas enamorado dejas de ver a otras personas por mero deseo, y ella había fallado a eso.

Aunque no hubiera querido obvio

Desgraciadamente podía evitar a Jotaro pero no a Josuke, ya que era su profesora de clase, y era muy incómodo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, o cuando el la encontraba mirándolo o viceversa, una por nerviosismo, y el otro por deseo, quería saber su respuesta pero la mujer se le esfumaba de entre las manos antes de tan siquiera le pudiera hablar, y sabía por que la había estado vigilando, que con Jotaro pasaba lo mismo.

Al cual notaba excesivamente molesto y confuso de que la mujer lo ignorara.

De verdad podía ser que ya no tenía sentimientos con el desde que se declaró? Que todo estaba jugando a su favor? Estaba sorprendido y a la vez sintiéndose triunfante, amaba eso.

Pero todas sus ilusiones murieron cuando a la salida lo intercepto su sobrino en el doblez poco transitado de una calle, parándose enfrente suyo con las manos en los bolsillos y un rostro amenazante, cubierta su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra, su mirada parecía querer hacerlo picadillo pero Josuke no iba a perder ese juego, el era un delincuente juvenil rudo después de todo.

-Vas a querer explicarme esa llamada –cuestiono Jotaro escupiendo al suelo, sintiendo asco en la boca al ver al chico del pompadour, que significaba todo eso? Noriko había estado evitándolo cada momento que quería hablar con ella, y no se la veía enfadada, se la veía angustiada y preocupada en cada paso apresurado que daba, por supuesto tampoco la veía con el.

-Oh no se, que estas interpretando Jotaro? –entre una risa se le salió un tono increíblemente sarcástico, viendo como las cejas del otro presionaban con fuerza sus ojos de la ira.

-No tengo nada de que preocuparme entonces? –Josuke no iba a ser el único que jugara con sarcasmos e idioteces de niño adicto a las comedias americanas, el podía jugar ese juego malvado e inteligente también –de todas maneras no la he visto a ella contigo tampoco.

-A quién? Tu querida Noriko? Tal vez por que existe el horario extraescolar –cada comentario del chico se sentía como una patada en el pecho, pero no le creía, algo simplemente no iba bien

-Eres una mierda egoísta sabes? Puede perder su trabajo por eso, a Noriko le costó mucho llegar a donde está, la conozco bien –oh pero esas cosas no importaban en tanto el niño tuviera un orgasmo con la chica que le gustaba, por que era un niño y no sabía lo importante que era trabajar para la vida de un adulto, por que era un niño justamente- acaso no sabes que la puedes comprometer?

-Tengo todo eso muy en control

-Bien, entonces mañana la invitare a una cena, estoy seguro que aceptara luego de una semana tan estresante, después de todo es viernes por la noche –aquello se lo dijo intentando mantener la compostura, levantando una ceja y leyendo en la cara del otro como este perdía su fachada, había dado en el blanco, no pasaba nada, su rostro no se hubiera deformado en miedo si tuviera algo con ella.

-No estoy preocupado por un exnovio, por lo general la gente no tropieza con la misma piedra 2 veces- Oh Josuke realmente lo había hecho, una sonrisa socorrona se poso en sus labios antes de embestir al muchacho contra una pared presionando su garganta con el brazo, lo suficiente como para levantarlo por el mentón pero no ahogarlo, solo queriéndolo asustar un poco.

-No me importa tener que lidiar con un tercero queriéndose hacer el galan –dijo en tanto su otra mano iba a sujetar una de las de Josuke que le quería pegar en un intento de defenderse –ya he pasado por esto antes, y he ganado, pero me importa el bien de ella y el daño que puedes hacerle si la metes en alguna situación que no quiere o la puede afectar, te dije que no te le acercaras

El moreno le dedico una mirada fría antes de soltarlo, dejándolo caer en sus propios pies por una cuestión de clemencia, antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su casa, repensando como serían sus próximas tácticas, si tenía que pelear contra un rival tendría que hacerlo de la manera mas disimulada posible para cuidarla a ella en caso de que el otro no supiera bien como desenvolverse sin perjudicarla.

El volver a su departamento el moreno tal cual llego nisiquiera se sacó los zapatos para entrar y tomar el teléfono, llamándola en ese mismo instante para concretar sus planes 

-Hey Noriko soy Jotaro, te apetece salir a cenar? Es viernes por la noche –su voz más seductora y confiada salió al decir esa frase tan simple y casual, sin segundas intenciones, usando el encanto que tenía en la sangre gracias a su familia.

-Estaría bien –la muchacha del otro lado que se encontraba en su casa tomando un té se rio ligeramente, no iba a dejar que la situación con Josuke la afectara, le había dado tiempo verdad? No tenía por que desvivirse por alguien por quien no estaba interesada –sabes que he estado teniendo una semana dura en el trabajo, lo siento por eso –un tono apenado se notó en su voz, realmente no había querido ignorarlo pero la situación la ponía de los nervios y no quería hablarle a nadie, quería un poco de espacio.

-Está bien, termino unas planillas y paso a buscarte a tu salón de clases si? Podemos pasar a cambiarnos por mi apartamento así que si quieres lleva ropa en tu bolso –salida a cenar? Irla a buscar atentamente y llevarla en su coche? Proponer pasar en rato en su departamento? Era casi como seguir una receta de cocina de 3 ingredientes donde no había manera de arruinarla.

-Me gustaría mucho –la chica se mordió los labios de forma juguetona, emocionada por finalmente mañana poder darse un respiro.

Esa mañana se despertó motivada, lista y arreglada como para una cita bañándose con sus mejores esencias y poniéndose su mejor perfume, como para estar bien hasta el final del día, mas allá de tener una cita estaba relajada, tal vez aislarse no era la solución y necesitaba hablar con alguien, así fuera que Jotaro simplemente le hablo por unos segundos la hizo sentir mejor como si realmente no estuviera con el cuello contra una cuerda…

El día transcurrió normal, pese a que hoy de verdad si tuvo trabajo se tomó el tiempo de pasar a saludar al moreno, que le respondió con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora, haciéndola sonrojar y mover sus caderas inconscientemente a su andar, no hacía eso desde que era una jovencita con el ego muy subido cuando recibía un cumplido.

Sus alumnos dejaron el salón de clase para la ultima hora por la expectativa de una noche libre de viernes, ella se quedo firmando y corrigiendo unos papeles muy centrada mientras estos abandonaban el salón, para darse cuenta luego de unos segundos que la puerta se había cerrado, pero no estaba sola, Josuke estaba contra esta. Oh no, le había dado la idea que quería un momento a solas con el.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, maldiciéndose mientras veía al chico acercarse a paso lento, lo cual la hizo pararse de su asiento para estar a la defensiva, no quería que el muchacho la tomara desprevenida de nuevo.

-Pensaste en mi propuesta? –pregunto el chico con una voz aterciopelada y una mirada seductora que le hizo preguntarse qué estaba pasando? Desde cuando él era así? Iba a responderle, pero para el siguiente segundo él estaba aún más cerca suyo –porque yo he pensado en ti toda la semana –al tiempo que su respiración se entrecortaba sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar, sabía que tenía que decirle que no con honestidad pero su cuerpo no quería responderle, sus ojos estaban muy atentos a los violetas de el como si fueran atrapantes, y lo eran por que eran ciertamente hermosos pero no era así como tenía que reaccionar.

-Si y…- su voz salió increíblemente temblorosa, pero antes de poder seguir hablando el muchacho la había abrazado con fuerza, colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda encerrándola, y le era imposible liberarse por la fuerza que tenía el otro. Detrás suyo solo estaba el pizarrón en la pared, por lo que no podía ni liberarse echándose para atrás.

-Por que podría orientarte un poco sobre ello…-si bien estaba aterrada y algo indecisa de por qué le estaba pasando sus piernas temblorosas se calmaron al oír esa voz que le resulto tan…atrayente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa de nuevo y su corazón se paro cuando el muchachito del pompadour se separó de su abrazo para encajarle un beso, no un beso tierno y suave como la otra vez, uno pasional, presionando sus labios contra los suyos bien a fondo.

No podía pensar, no podía responder, y sabía que el moreno notaba eso, sabía que el era consciente de que la había paralizado, no se estaba aprovechando porque ella no se lo estaba impidiendo pero el sabía que lograría ese efecto.

Josuke había decidido sacar sus armas de seducción masiva, el besaba bien, el era guapo, su voz era encantadora, si podía llevarse a la mujer de la escuela antes que Jotaro ya consideraba que había ganado por ese día, además haberle robado otro beso ya era una victoria de por si.

Sus labios sabían a cerezas y eso se le hacía adictivo, intoxicante, encajaban de muy buena manera y se sentían suaves pese a su tamaño, lo cual lo incentivo a comenzar a moverlos, besándola al tiempo que buscaba hechizarla en besos, aumentando su agarre para que la chica se tomara el tiempo de saborearlo antes de decir que no, después de todo solo quería una oportunidad

Noriko no daba pie ni explicación a por que no se estaba negando, porque el movimiento de los labios del muchachito de 16 años se sentía tan bien y experto sobre los suyos, era porque desde hacía mucho no tenía nada? Era porque era una maestra solterona y amargada? No podía concebir si era por eso o no pero le estaba gustando, al punto que sus ojos se cerraron por instinto a disfrutar del beso, queriendo parar para decirle la verdad solamente cuando ambos necesitaran separarse por aire, después de todo ya que lo estaba besando y lo había hecho podía arruinarlo hasta el final no?

Sin pensarlo sus labios empezaron a responderle, moviéndose tímidamente contra los del muchacho haciendo pequeños y babosos sonidos que solo hicieron los ojos abiertos de Josuke brillar, el seguía atento a sus reacciones y deseos. Cuando ambos se separaron por aire se quedo mirando su preciosa boca, humedecida y brillante por su saliva, llamándolo a besarla más.

-Josuke no es apropiado que…-no podía hablarle de esa manera y con los ojos aún cerrados verdad? El no estaba imaginando cosas, le había gustado, por lo que volvió a besarla, esta vez introduciendo su lengua, explorando sus paredes y sorprendiéndose al sentir un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la mujer cuando succiono de su musculo –para un momento! No podemos! –si aquello era un jadeo no iba a parar, iba a seducirla y buscar que se entregase a el, por lo que volvió a besarla, esta vez disfrutando el dejando de estar en alerta, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos para hundirse en las sensaciones que le causaba su exquisita boca, disfrutando del beso con la mujer que tanto había soñado, buscando de mil maneras encandilarla para hacerla caer en sus encantos, metiendo su lengua por debajo de sus labios y arriba de sus dientes –Josuke detente…

Aunque se estuviera negando y diciéndole que no era imposible negar que su cuerpo estaba cediendo, sus labios respondían solos a los besos y era innegable que le gustaba, que con tan solo unos pocos besos sentía la cabeza ligera y su voluntad quebrantada –No puedo por favor…-en el mismo momento que sus pedidos fueron callados con la lengua del otro bailando contra la suya un inesperado suspiro se cruzó entre ambos, haciéndola perder la batalla en ese momento, se había mostrado débil y esa lengua que con maestría dominaba la suya le estaba ganando.

-Enserio no puedo…-su voluntad hablaba por ella pero su cuerpo solo se enfocaba en dejar que el otro le hiciera lo que quisiera, respondiendo con timidez y necesidad a lo que le estaba haciendo, necesidad de que le estaba gustando y encandilando –Por favor…

Un gritito sorprendido se escuchó en la boca de ambos cuando aún en medio de su agarre, que tan concentrada había estado en ese delicioso y adictivo beso que no se había dado cuenta de cuando el chico movió su mano, este le sujeto un seno con fuerza, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica activara un calor en ella, uno que hacia sus piernas y su voluntad flaquear todavía mas –Si alguien nos viera…-al voltear abajo por unos instantes sintió algo en su bajo vientre ante la visión del otro agarrando su pecho, para luego levantar su cabeza con su nariz y volverla a besar, devorando su boca y nutriéndose del sabor que por tantos años había anhelado.

Para Josuke todo eso era un sueño, era como su máxima fantasía hecha realidad, su estómago temblaba de la emoción y estaba dando todo de si, no realmente por una razón sexual, solo lo hacía porque así tenía que mantenerla a su lado pero la estaba besando con todo el amor que llevaba reprimido desde que callo en cuenta que se había enamorado, la amaba de una manera pura pero sabia separar ambos extremos y sabia que tenia que jugar con uno de ellos en ese momento, por lo que su mano empezo a moverse, masajeando y apretando con suavidad ante los jadeos y suspiros que soltaba la peliroja contra su boca.

Se estaba negando por una cuestión de moral o de miedo, no por que no le gustara, aquellos sonidos se lo decían

-Ah…por favor para van a descubrirnos…-con confianza de que no se le iba a escapar simplemente la sujeto a base de besos, acorralándola contra la pizarra con pequeños pasos y empujones al momento en que ambas manos comenzaban a masajear sus pechos, metiéndose debajo de su saco para tocar su camisa, todavía seguía entre ellos el sostén pero podía conformarse con eso, la suavidad y el tamaño de estos no tenía precio, su cuerpo empezó a entrar en temperatura del mismo modo que noto que su piel también se encontraba caliente –Josuke detente por favor…ah…

No quería gemir, no quería jadear, quería que el otro la soltara y salir corriendo a los brazos de Jotaro pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que la calentura que llevaba ahora no la dejaba moverse, quería que el otro hiciera de su cuerpo lo que gustara –Alguien va a oírnos y yo no puedo…-en ese momento sus pequeños llantos de consiencia fueron tapados por una lengua lamiendo sus labios, un punto sensible de ella con el que hacía tiempo nadie interactuaba –Ah Ahhh –contra su piel sentía las mejillas calientes del chico a quien veía con la sangre subida a la cabeza y la mirada sumida en placer, en cuanto su mirada se alejaba para evitar que tomara sus labios se quedaba en trance viendo como ambas manos tomaban sus pechos y los apretaban, jadeando ante la visión de estos.

-Noriko, me gustas –le susurro contra sus labios con una sonrisa confiada antes de volverla a besar, a lo que la mujer recordó que era lo que tenía que hacer, necesitando que su consiencia tomara el control de su caliente y necesitado cuerpo de nuevo.

-Detente, no puedo hacer esto…-el chico se estaba esforzando de sobremanera en mantener el beso, resultando en frases entrecortadas hasta que los carnosos labios del otro la interrumpían –voy a tener problemas…-una de las manos que estaba en su pecho paralizo su cuerpo entero cuando la sintió dar la vuelta por su cintura metiéndose dentro de su falda, abriendo los ojos impactada –Josuke suéltame, enserio tengo que irme…

-Estas segura? –susurro el chico lamiéndose los labios, intentando relajar su serio semblante, comenzando a bajar su mano por su trasero para jugar con el elástico de sus bragas.

-Soy tu profesora, no puedo hacer esto contigo –sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo y no quería que el muchacho encontrara lo que estaba buscando –enserio suéltame Ah!- cuando un par de dedos del muchacho se metieron en sus bragas para ir directamente a su intimidad tuvo que agarrarse al marco del pizarrón, gimiendo sorprendida por la intromisión a su zona erógena, que se encontraba caliente y húmeda por el –Josuke dejame…

El muchacho le sonrio con arrogancia, viéndola entregarse al placer

-Estas tan humeda Profesora No…

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta cuando de la nada un puñetazo apareció en el aire impactándole en las mejillas a Josuke, haciéndolo volar lejos de ella contra una pared, el sonido de su cuerpo chocando despertó a la muchacha de la realidad, obligándola a mirar el escenario. Jotaro estaba ahí, con las venas en los puños relucientes y vibrantes, con una mirada de odio y enojo imponente queriendo lanzarse sobre Josuke a matarlo.

-Te dije que no te le acercaras! –grito el moreno como un león hecho una furia, casi rugiendo por ello.

Se había acercado a buscar a la peliroja a su salón como le había prometido luego de firmar unos papeles y planillas para entregar en dirección pero grata no fue su sorpresa al oírla a ella pidiéndole a Josuke que la soltara, y tan metido estaba su tió en todo el asunto que ni se dio cuenta cuando azoto la puerta con fuerza para lanzarse sobre el a golpearlo, buscando separarlo de ella.

Noriko se recompuso sobre el suelo retrocediendo un par de pasos, Josuke en ese momento levanto la cabeza saliendo de su trance por el golpe y Jotaro se lanzó a golpearlo, comenzando una pelea brava entre ambos donde intentaban esquivar golpes y sujetar los puñetazos del otro donde claramente el más joven estaba en desventaja, recibiendo un par de puñetazos cargados de odio en la mejilla y un ojo.

-Estaba primero antes de que tu llegaras! –le respondió el más joven en un grito, siendo azotado contra el suelo cuando Jotaro paro uno de sus puñetazos y le pego la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Eres una mierda egoísta que no piensa antes de actuar! –grito el moreno llenando el rostro del chico que ahora tenía su pompadour destruido, haciendo una suerte de pulseadas sujetando los puños del otro buscando zafarse para seguirlo golpeando.

-Estoy enamorado de ella! –los nervios de Josuke estaban a flor de piel, no se había esperado para nada un ataque cuando estaba tan sumido en el momento con ella, nunca hubiera esperado que Jotaro llegara para arruinarlo todo y que lo golpeara como una bolsa de papas, intentaba defenderse y liberarse de el para correr por su vida pero el otro era demasiado fuerte.

-Y yo te dije que era mía! -respondió Jotaro con asco zafándose para levantarlo del cuello y golpearlo contra la pared.

La peliroja veía horrorizada a los 2 matarse, quería hacer algo, quería detenerlos, muy adentro suyo sentía que Josuke se lo merecía pero por otra parte no quería que Jotaro lo matara, también estaba aterrada por la manera en que ambos hablaban de su persona, tomándola como una propiedad.

Ante la impotencia y la incertidumbre la mujer tomo valor y agarro su bolso de su escritorio para salir corriendo del aula, haciendo sus pasos sonoros para que el par supiera de su ausencia y lo decepcionada y asustada que estaba ahora mismo.

Iba a correr a casa hasta que todo pasara, quería estar lo más lejos y poco involucrada del asunto lo más posible, Josuke lo había arruinado todo


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando Jotaro y Kakyoin se conocieron el moreno tomo una responsabilidad muy grande, ser el cuidador y el compañero de Noriaki en sus celos cada vez que lo necesitara, por que era el único que lo defendía por su identidad como un omega.

No era poco común para el pelirojo el ser molestado, acosado, perseguido y unas cuantas ocasiones acorralado para cosas que en su mente le daban escalofríos imaginar, realmente en una escuela puramente masculina los alphas se volvían locos a su alrededor y hasta conocer a Jotaro solo podía esconderse detrás de las faldas de las maestras, que estaban también bastante hipnotizadas por el.

Su aroma era cautivante, como un fino perfume frutal a cerezas y cuando este se intensificaba las semanas que correspondía a su celo tenía a toda una orda de alphas acosándolo y coqueteándole alrededor suyo, sin importar lo homofóbicos que fueran el resto del mes, o lo mucho que quisieran golpearlo con un falso sentido de oportunidad, o lo mucho que se burlaran de el.

Noriaki tomaba supresores para evitar faltar una semana al mes a clase, eso no evitaba el aroma que sus feromonas emanaban pero por suerte el era un chico rudo, sabía ignorar las burlas de los otros muchachos que lo llamaban zorra, deposito de semen, puta desesperada, cuando aún era virgen .Sabía defenderse cuando alguno lo quería acorralar para abusar de el, había tomado clases de defensa personal para cuando se le echaran encima para cosas que no quería recordar, pero aún así era difícil vivir en la soledad de un ambiente hostil donde aveces lo encontraban de a varios, y el muchachito de intenso aroma era un problema para todos los profesores que debían estar al tanto de el para que no lo violaran y fuera un escándalo para el instituto.

Todo cambio cuando un estudiante de intercambio de nombre Kujo Jotaro se unió a la escena, aparentemente odiaba a las personas, no le hablaba a nadie, no quería ser amigo de nadie por que en cualquier momento que otros chicos se le acercaban para meterlo a su grupo el moreno se levantaba y se iba, y francamente daba miedo con esa cara de pocos amigos, Noriaki no hacia mas que mirarlo desde lejos cuando aparecía en el rabillo de sus ojos o ignorarlo, no necesitaba más alphas en su vida.

 _La primera vez que Kujo Jotaro puso sus ojos verdes encima de su compañero de clase de cabello rojo al que todos tenían el afán de poner nombres horribles y de toquetear en exceso con el motivo de molestarlo, por que se veía claramente como el pobre chico se pudría por dentro de sus jueguitos cuando le ponían los brazos en los hombros, le daban golpes en la espalda, o le daban nalgadas con las que el el pelirojo respondía lanzándoles lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, le daba pena ver como su rostro se ponía tan rojo de furia como su cabello, podía notar el completo stress por el que pasaba…fue un día que caminando normalmente por los pasillos de clase, escucho gritos y abucheos desde su salón cuando volvía del recreo._

 _Al meterse al salón estaban todos los monos de sus compañeros reunidos en una ronda alrededor de Noriaki y otro compañero suyo más, ambos estaban peleando en el suelo, Kakyoin sujetando las manos de aquel sujeto para que no le diera una golpiza y el otro arriba suyo intentando safarse mientras…urgh, le apuntaba con saliva a la cara, de más estaba decir que el pelirojo estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por salir de ahí._

 _Entre jalones y pujas fue el chico que estaba en el suelo que lo separo de una feroz patada, levantándose al instante sin sentirse presionado o abatido por los abucheos y gritos de sus compañeros, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa al tiempo que le daba una patada para marearlo y que no pudiera defenderse, siguiendo a una secuencia de fuertes pasadas que hacían que el cuerpo de el otro salteara y se corriera de lugar._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta del silencio a su alrededor paro, cayendo en que su compañero no se estaba moviendo, nisiquiera le temblaban los dedos._

 _Entonces su mirada se elevo a los demás, que lo miraban entre incrédulos y furiosos, como podía el omega el chiste de todo el mundo haber derribado a su amigo? Un abanico de puños se cerro delante de sus ojos y aquello lo hizo darse cuenta de que era el solo contra toda su clase._

 _Su instinto mas rápido de supervivencia fue una vez más la violencia, agarrando una silla de un banco que se había movido por toda la acción y poniéndola enfrente suyo como un escudo, retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared, esta vez la había cagado, estaba solo y no iba a salir de esta definitivamente, no contra todo el mundo._

 _No quería demostrarlo ni mucho menos dejarse en evidencia pero le tiritaban las piernas y francamente las patas de la silla no iban a defenderlo de la horda de matones que lo iba a hacer pure, su vista se enfocaba en el chico que había golpeado de más y si bien se lo merecía sabía que eso iba a meterlo en problemas._

 _En cuanto el primero salto hacía el Noriaki lo golpeo con la silla, haciéndose daño a si mismo en el retroceso, y así seguir intentando empujar a esa bola de carne y testosteronas, pero entonces otra persona desde su costado lo pateo en las piernas, haciéndole doblar las rodillas y soltar la silla, y de repente ya tenia a toda la clase encima suyo golpeándolo, sintiendo el aire írsele de los pulmones por tener tantos cuerpos encima y no poder respirar._

 _Un golpe en el estómago lo había dejado inmóvil, incapaz de poder responder por que su mente estaba concentrada solo en el dolor, además de los multiples golpes y punzones que sentía en todos lados hasta que…Derrepente todo el peso comenzó a quitarse de apoco, seguido de una serie de gritos y ruidos de golpes por todas partes._

 _Eran los profesores? No podía distinguirlos, el dolor le impedía abrir los ojos y solo sentía como si quisiera desmayarse, como si quisiera, como si quisiera dormir y no darse cuenta de nada mas hasta que todo se solucionara  
_

_-Que perras escandalosas! –un grito sacado totalmente de la nada le llamo la atención, parpadeando intensamente antes de poder mirar arriba suyo y…wow, parado sobre el estaba su compañero de clase , con los tobillos al descubierto totalmente tensos, la espalda encorvada y los puños cerrados._

 _Kujo Jotaro estaba echo una fiera, sus cejas cruzadas y cada facción en su cara llena de ira, que era eso de tirarse todos contra uno? Noriaki se había estado defendiendo solo! Además de eso no tuvieron ningún reparo en dejarlo inmóvil y molestarlo a sus anchas! Basuras cobardes!_

 _-Kujo! Eres nuevo así que no te metas en esto! –grito uno de los chicos desde la multitud, señalándolo con el dedo en señal de que no fuera tan engreído, que fuera tan musculoso no significaba que no pudieran darle unos buenos golpes entre todos –Esta es una lección para Noriaki! Se lo merece! –una vena irritada apareció sobre la frente de Kujo, que significaba eso?_

 _-Están haciéndolo pedazos entre todos! Acaso eso te parece justo!? –uno de los muchachos cansado de su altanería y soberbia se lanzo contra el, pero Jotaro fue mucho mas rápido y le propiciono un golpe que lo mando hacia atrás –están siendo molestos! Retírense!_

 _-Ni hablar! El es nuestro omega y podemos hacer lo que nos plazca! –grito uno desde el fondo, enardeciendo más al moreno de ojos verdes._

 _Totalmente de la nada un chico se acerco con un bate de baseball a golpearlo, y ahí fue cuando Jotaro golpeo con un pie el suelo y la detuvo en el aire, sacándole el bate y golpeándolo con la otra pierna, usando este para amenazar a todos los demás que estaban al frente suyo._

 _-El no es el omega de nadie y yo lo voy a proteger!_

 _Prácticamente al momento en que Jotaro hizo esa declaración los profesores entraron al aula horrorizados al ver lo que sucedía, pero eso no le quito la sorpresa a Noriaki, ni mucho menos el ardor en su rostro al ver a aquel chico tan valiente salvándolo._

 _Inesperadamente todos fueron amonestados, al ver el estado en el que habían dejado al pelirojo las autoridades de la escuela no pudieron negarse a ponerle una suspensión a todos aquellos que Noriaki deseara e identificara, ya que además tenía de testigo a Kujo, quien no se había negado ni un solo momento en acompañar al pelirojo a la dirección para inculpar a todos los demás._

 _La verdad era que lo habían dejado con un brazo roto y muchos moretones, casi le habían quebrado la nariz pero al verse ambos en su curso solos por que todos los demás habían sido suspendidos tanto tiempo…no pudieron evitar volverse amigos, Jotaro extrañado por lo amable y buen compañero que era el pelirojo y Kakyoin por lo atento que era al ayudarlo con su brazo roto y cualquier movimiento que se le dificultara por el dolor._

 _Que importaba si era un omega? Se arrepentía de no haberle hablado antes, el pelirojo era divertidísimo y un excelente amigo. Para cuando todos volvieron al verlos tan cercanos comenzaron a decir cosas como "que se lo había follado" "seguro la zorra de Noriaki se había dejado marcar" "Noriaki lo había seducido con sus feromonas" "Que era un débil omega que no se valía solo" "Que cosas habrán hecho en su ausencia"_

 _Pero las bocas de todos fueron cerradas por los puños de Jotaro con el fin de no incomodar a Noriaki, no dejaría que nadie lo molestara más, no había motivos para ello así que el había decidido protegerlo y cuidarlo, no se sentía responsable, solo quería hacerlo, tenían una unión tan especial que le provocaba querer cuidar de el._

 _Y así fue como ambos se aislaron en su pequeño circulo de amistad hasta graduarse y gracias a Jotaro la vida escolar del pelirojo mejoro exponencialmente, volviéndose un gran amigo de su familia._

Sin embargo y con el fin de no arruinar esa amistad no fue hasta después de varios años que Noriaki le cedió su virginidad a Jotaro, volviéndose así su cuidador durante sus celos.

 _-No puedo…creer lo que me estas proponiendo –murmuro Jotaro acorralado por el cuerpo del pelirojo contra la puerta de su apartamento, había ido por que el chico lo había llamado para una tarea de la universidad y de repente se encontraba atraído por las salvajes feromonas de un omega full en celo, sin ningún tipo de supresores._

 _Ósea el sabía que tenía que tomarse uno o 2 descansos al año internado en su casa una semana pero no esperaba que justo lo llamara a el para pasar su celo, y eso no sabía si lo incomodaba o lo excitaba._

 _Mentira, lo excitaba, su miembro había comenzado a endurecerse desde el momento en que toco el timbre, sabiendo lo que estaba dentro, sus instintos de alpha no le fallaban._

 _-Cuál es el problema? La pasaremos bien y…-sus ojos se pegaron a su preciosa clavícula, lamiéndose los labios antes de voltear a verlo con una mirada lujuriosa, sabía que no estaba actuando plenamente a sus anchas pero desde que se habían vuelto amigos había deseado esto con el, le gustaba desde hace tantos años que solo este momento se le hacía mágico –Jojo nunca confiaría en ningún otro alpha que no fueras tu para aparearme, tu nunca me harías daño o te aprovecharías de mí._

 _Y eso para cualquiera de los 2 era verdad, era una verdad absoluta, Jotaro nunca se percibiría en sus más bajos inconscientes poder hacerle daño y el cuerpo del pelirojo confiaba plenamente en el._

 _-Es tu primera vez, estoy seguro que querrías hacerlo con alguien que te guste –el cómo su aroma a cerezas se le estaba colando por las fosas nasales poniéndole la cabeza ligera y relajando su cuerpo hacía que solo estuviera hablando por ser correcto, pero si sentía unas ganas muy intensas de hacerlo con el como nunca las había sentido, jamás se permitió pensar en su amigo de esa manera pero hasta el momento nunca había notado los hombros tan apetecibles que se traía._

 _El cuerpo del pelirojo se fue contorneando hasta pegarse al de el, subiendo sus manos a acariciar sus mejillas hasta que sus caderas se pegaron, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único que llevaba todo el día sufriendo una calentura, por lo que movió ligeramente estas, sacándole un precioso gemido a Jotaro que hizo su propio miembro palpitar contra sus pantalones._

 _No iba a decirle que le gustaba desde siempre, le tenía pavor a la idea de confesarse y arruinar su única y más preciada amistad, ya no era solamente su presencia si no también el pasar tiempo juntos y otras cosas del moreno, no quería pensar en una vida sin el, era por eso que no quería espantarlo con sus estúpidos sentimientos. El mismo motivo por el que no le diría que no había tomado sus supresores y que había estado tomando anticonceptivos, había previsto y soñado con este día desde hace mucho y quería disfrutarlo en grande, después de todo ningún alpha podía rendirse ante un omega en celo._

 _-Eres mi mejor amigo y justamente por eso te confió mi primera vez –susurro acercando su rostro al suyo para pegar sus labios a los del moreno, ahora mismo tenía la valentía y el sex appeal, que le había faltado para hacer eso durante años-puedes encargarte de cada uno de mis celos de ahora en más si quieres…_

 _Los ojos de Jotaro se cerraron, relajándose y enrredando sus brazos en la pequeña y atractiva cintura de su atractivo amigo._

 _-Dame un respiro… -susurro antes de unir su boca con la suya, dándole a Noriaki un hermoso y mágico primer beso._

Desde ese entonces en adelante pese a no tener una relación, por que Kakyoin todavía no se decidía sobre confesársele, Jotaro pasaba todos sus celos con el, obviamente ya le había contado que estaba tomando anticonceptivos pero realmente los 4 días de celo del pelirojo ambos eran unos conejos, el chico mantenía la compostura por que Jotaro se lo hacía de una manera tan fenomenal que lo dejaba satisfecho pero a veces era hasta sorpresivo cuando lo incautaba en el baño para hacerlo en alguno de los cubículos, y tenía que tener suerte de dejarlo contento para que su aroma no atrajera malas compañías.

Kakyoin no estaba preocupado por ser su pareja, estaba bien de esa manera, que podría ser más perfecto que un omega en celo que además era su mejor amigo y no le hacía ni los dramas ni los histeriqueos de una pareja? Por supuesto que se moría por dentro por decirle que le gustaba, mas a manera personal que que lo que pensara Jota de el, por que le dolía y daba ansias solo pensar en aquella romántica escena, pero en tanto pudiera soportarlo estaba bien así.

No se habían unido, seguían siendo igual de amigos que siempre con la diferencia que cuando Jotaro se despertaba en la cama y encontraba al pelirojo jugando videojuegos luego de hacerlo el iba y tomaba uno de los mandos.

 _-Kakyoin –ambos estaban almorzando en uno de los jardines de la universidad, esperando a reunirse con sus amigos – Desde que te conozco nunca te he visto con novio_

 _El chico trago su sanguche con fuerza, que significaba eso?_

 _-No lo necesito –no quería tenerlo, quería que el único en su vida alguna vez fuera Jotaro –yo si te he visto con chicas_

 _Pese a que no le gustara ni medio, Kakyoin sabía que el alpha era atractivo y no podía negarle a las hembras alrededor suyo pegársele o lo que sea, no sabía ni quería saber que tanto habían escalado, si lo habían hecho o no, sabía que nada sería mejor que un omega en el sentido sexual, y a menos que apareciera una omega hembra no tenía nada de que preocuparse._

 _Oh y el sabría si eso aparecía_

 _-Nunca dijiste nada sobre eso –el pelirojo arqueo una ceja confundido._

 _-Es que no puedo prohibirte ni decirte nada, no somos novios –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sabía que le estaba dando un pase libre, pero no quería que lo cumpliera –Solo somos amigos y…tu me cuidas durante mis celos_

 _Un silencio algo incómodo se formó entre ambos, Jotaro bajo la cabeza y tomo su jugo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que lo soltó, mirando a la nada._

 _-Ya veo._

Y Justamente por la razón de que no eran nada fue que al pelirojo le sorprendió muchísimo cuando Jotaro le dijo que había dejado a una chica embarazada.

El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos y ahí decidió que sus sentimientos de amor por el debían apagarse, dejarlos aislados en un sótano de emociones y nunca dejarlos salir por el bien de su amistad.

Naturalmente la relación entre ambos se fue apagando, no solo por que Noriaki se había ido distanciando inconscientemente si no por que Jotaro empezó a estar más ocupado y ya no podían reunirse tanto, de echo su presencia cuando iba a visitarlo a la casa que ahora compartía con esta chica Marina, molestaba.

Cuando se juntaban no era durante los celos del pelirojo, que había comenzado a tomar supresores de nuevo así que solo charlaban con normalidad, y Jotaro sentía su rechazo, sentía la frialdad con la que le hablaba, y sabía que el pelirojo muy dentro suyos se sentía traicionado pero no podía hacer nada si se había equivocado así, tenía una hija que mantener y una esposa a…la que cuidar, extrañaba muchísimo los momentos de intimidad que tenía con su mejor amigo pero no podía tenerlos por respeto y además el no los había sugerido, no quedaba bien preguntar pero notaba que no le interesaba la idea de hacerlo con el, era como si tener aquella bebe le hubiera puesto una etiqueta de virginidad de nuevo.

De más estaba decir que el sexo esporádico con personas cualquiera comenzó a ser algo frecuente para Noriaki, era la única manera que tenía de cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Jotaro encima suyo de nuevo.

 _Desde que todo ese asunto había comenzado hace casi 2 años Kakyoin se había vuelto prácticamente un fanático de Jotaro, por que a cada rato estaba mirando su foto…de perfil, stalkearlo y saber todo de el se le había echo un vicio que no quería dejar e inevitablemente, al ser su hija y su…esposa, a la que le había confesado varias veces que no la amaba pero que realmente era mejor para su bebe que estuvieran casados._

 _Entrar al perfil de su esposa era algo que le salía inconscientemente y cada vez que lo hacía lo odiaba, no quería hacerlo y sabía que no le hacía bien, que solo le envenenaba por dentro, decaía sus ánimos y lo hacía sentir mal por el resto del día._

 _Como en las fotos que salían juntos, los estados que se dedicaban, los comentarios que se ponían, las fotos de su hija, ese engendro tan adorable que los había unido, por que la criatura era adorable._

 _Pero odiaba todo._

 _Tenía que dejar de hacerlo._

 _-Solo entro aquí para amargarme no es así? –susurro para si mismo con autocompasión riéndose, bajando con el dedo en los comentarios que ambos se hacían hasta que dio vuelta todo para atrás y apago el teléfono, dejándolo a un lado para abrazar su almohada con pena._

Para desgracia suya Jotaro y el seguían siendo amigos lo que significaba que el moreno sabía dónde vivía, y hoy no era un buen día, hoy estaba en pleno celo y no había planeado interrumpirlo, tenía una cita en unas horas así que no lo necesitaba.

Al menos no sexualmente, hacía rato que no hablaban y extrañaba su compañía, no había manera que supiera que hoy estaba en ese estado por que sus ciclos cambiaban con los días, era una molestia.

-Hoy no es un buen día –comento con una voz cansada en cuanto abrió la puerta, recibiéndolo con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada, esto era una mala idea, se veía igual de guapo que siempre y justo en ese momento no quería ver sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Jotaro entendió con las mejillas notablemente rojas, conocía su aroma y se olía desde el mismo momento que entro a ese pasillo.

El pelirojo lo invito a pasar y así hizo, dejándolo cerrar la puerta hasta sentarse en la cama, evitando su mirada, nisiquiera tenía algo para decirle, no había tenido días interesantes últimamente, y si Jotaro no era quien hablaba no sabía de que iban a charlar…

Pero cualquier tipo de pensamiento fue detenido en el momento en el que su mejor amigo lo hecho sobre la cama, tomándolo de los hombros hasta que su espalda toco las sabanas, las rodillas del moreno se posaron una a cada lado de sus caderas y sus miradas se encontraron. Noriaki lo miro con seriedad, no le gustaba lo que pasaba, el era incapaz de hacerle nada malo pero después de no hablar tantos días y justo estar ahora en un día de celo no sabía que podía hacerle eso a sus instintos de alpha.

-Jojo puedes pasarme mis supresores? Están en la mesa –los ojos del moreno se abrieron con fuerza, parándosele el corazón y separando sus manos al instante de el, había malentendido todo?

-Me estas rechazando? –pregunto algo aturdido reincorporándose en el suelo, poniendo las manos donde Noriaki lo pudiera ver, no quería que pareciera otra cosa.

-Si, lo siento –a este punto, después de tantos años arrastrándose ya no iba a conformarse solamente con tenerlo de manera sexual, quería sus pensamientos y corazón para el, quería que lo amara como lo había hecho durante tantos años, deseaba acurrucarse a su lado luego de hacer el amor, algo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer en los momentos de intimidad que compartieron, prácticamente le huía para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

-Estas saliendo con alguien? –Jotaro estaba totalmente incrédulo, jamás le había pasado que la perfecta química y tensión sexual entre ambos hubiera hecho…eso…no importa el momento, osea desde hace tiempo no había pasado nada por que hacia mucho que no coincidían en un celo y no podía simplemente acercarse y decirle de hacerlo sin ningún motivo pero…no podía ser que todo se hubiera esfumado de tal manera.

-No –respondió con simpleza, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca –ósea si me veo con personas pero no es nada formal…

Un dolor muy agudo se sintió en el pecho del moreno, como si fuera una corriente helada, ya nisquiera podía sentir la calentura que le habían causado sus feromonas en primera instancia, simplemente se sentía incómodo y como si todo su cuerpo vibrara pidiéndole salir de ahí.

Se dirigió hacía la mesa buscando una caja y ahí encontró los tan famosos supresores como cuando todavía estaban en secundaria, recordaba ver cajas de anticonceptivos cuando estaban en la universidad pero…tanto rechazo le causaba su presencia que ya no quería nada sexual con el? Ningún tipo de cercanía?

-Desde que te conte del embarazo de Jolyne tu y yo no…no se si lo has notado pero han pasado casi 2 años…-la nariz del pelirojo se arrugo al oírlo hablar, que significaba eso? Que le estaba insinuando.

-Bueno no es necesario verdad? Tu eres un hombre casado, tienes a tu esposa para eso –esta vez Jotaro fue quien arqueo las cejas y arrugo la nariz, no lo entendía.

-Nosotros nunca lo hicimos de esa manera

-Tal vez ese fue el problema en primer lugar

Jotaro no daba pie a lo que estaba oyendo, a lo que estaba descifrando de todas esas frases, a lo que parecía estar remontando.

-Te refieres a nosotros o a…-"mi esposa, mi hija…"

-No hay un nosotros en todo esto Jojo –la sequedad con la que dijo eso le paro todos los pelos de la nuca, por que estaba siendo tan frió con el?

-Por que de repente no quisiste hacerlo más? sabes que no me importa estar casado, a ella tampoco, solo es algo por el bien de la bebe para ahorrarnos tramites y compartir el alquiler pero no es realmente nada sentimental –al inicio de todo eso había querido dejárselo claro, pero como decirle "sabes igualmente podemos seguir teniendo sexo, aunque este casado, a ella no le importa", al menos Jotaro pensaba que lo conocía como para saberlo de sobra – Y no solo hacerlo si no hablarme en general, estuve ocupado pero siempre podía…

-Es solo que no quería hacerlo más de esa manera –respondió Noriaki con seriedad, sin poder levantar la mirada, echándose sobre la cama, ahora estaba de mal humor y sus feromonas comenzaban a tomar un hedor bastante insoportable, se notaba que estaba harto –no quiero tener mas sexo contigo, quiero hacer…-antes de seguir hablando y equivocarse se tapo la boca, cayendo boca abajo en la cama y tomando su almohada para taparse la cabeza.

Las mejillas de Jotaro se tiñieron al instante, abriendo los ojos de golpes, era su imaginación o había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decirle? Que lo que siempre pensó imaginar de joven era real?

-Noriaki…-susurro aún en su ensoñación, sintiendo algo nacer dentro suyo de nuevo, una sensación muy parecida a cuando eran mas jóvenes y evidentemente más amigos, se acerco a pequeños pasos hasta el pero cuando el pelirojo lo escucho estiro el brazo y le puso un alto, parándolo en su lugar como si fuera un perro.

-Lo siento, puedes irte? hoy no es un buen día –inclusive el mismo estaba fabricando feromonas de mal olor, era como un aroma metálico, muy similar al alcohol y la sangre pero más intenso, al punto en que sabía que Jotaro estaba arrugando la nariz muy fuertemente.

No quería hablar más con el por hoy,no quería decirle que quería que lo amara y quería hacer el amor cada día con el, que no quería ser más su amigo si no algo más desde que tenían 17 años.

Los ánimos de Jotaro se bajaron al instante al ver que el otro no lo quería ahí, y si no solo sus palabras de hombre necio se lo decían si no que también su propio cuerpo sabía que no tenía lugar ni cabida ahí

-Cuando te sientas mejor puedes llamarme… -murmuro comenzando a caminar a paso pesado a hasta la puerta, sintiendo un ambiente hostil en aquel monoambiente.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar -desde cuando tenía una lengua tan acida? Le daba repelús escucharse a si mismo –además a tu esposa no le gusta que llame al número de tu casa recuerdas? –esta vez le dio un tick molesto a Jojo, no hacía falta mencionar eso.

Cuando llego a la puerta se quedó meditando unos segundos con la mano en el pomo, mirando al pelirojo que aún seguía nervioso con el rostro escondido, pero era lo que su lenguaje corporal le decía, ese que había aprendido durante tantos años. Debería irse? Debería ir y hablarle? Debería desenterrar esos sentimientos que se habían ocultado solos desde hace tanto?

Le había tirado tantas indirectas que no sabía que pensar pero había algo que tenía en claro.

Que lo quería lejos en ese momento, por eso abrió la puerta y se retiro, ya aclararían todo más tarde, dejándolo solo.

 _Solo y sin seguir haciendo el amor como a Noriaki le hubiera gustado, ese día le había fallado como el cuidador de sus celos._


	23. Chapter 23

_Este es un pequeño Omake-Continuación-Happy Ever After de mi primer longfic Jotakak que fue Living with you, aunque ya es viejísimo y este Omake también es viejo recién lo estoy terminando hoy. Tal vez este confuso justamente por que ya no me acuerdo que era lo que estaba escribiendo en primera instancia pero hice el intento por leerlo y quedarme masomenos en sintonía, igual creo que se va a notar mucho cuando lean ambos lapsos de tiempo_

-Viejo?

-Jolyne, no sueles llamarme al trabajo, que sucede? –pregunto Jotaro bastante consternado, su hija solo le había llamado unas 3 veces en toda su vida…y eran emergencias.

-Papa Noriaki necesita que vuelvas, ha pasado algo…

-Que?

-Me dijo que solo te diga que vengas…oh ahí está gritando de nuevo –antes de que pudiera preguntar que sucedía Jolyne le corto, siempre hacía eso para dejar la intriga, maldita mocosa.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró al pelirojo con un bebe en brazos llorando, y por lo que veía, el también estaba por ponerse a llorar.

…

-Eso…no es mío…-dijo en la entrada totalmente petrificado, no sabía que decir, que hacía Noriaki con un bebe en brazos? Ellos eran hombres y…

 _Jotaro estás pensando estupideces_

-Por supuesto que no es tuyo que no es obvio? –el pelirojo le respondió gritando histérico, sobresaltando a Jotaro, cuando había sido la última vez que lo vio tan alterado? Hace unos meses con la mudanza quizá, o un día que tenía muchísimo trabajo y no quería que nadie lo moleste, no solía estar así de alarmado.

El bebe que Kakyoin cargaba en sus brazos era un…presumía que japonés, al menos por la cara, con el pelo negro y poco mas, ósea era muy pequeño, casi podía decir que recién nacido o con 2 días, demasiado pequeño, de donde lo saco Kakyoin? Un poco de angustia invadía su pecho al pensar en ello, al menos estaba bien cuidado, no es que estuviera aún ensangrentado y baboso o sucio o…enfermo.

-Entonces de donde… -pregunto sin salir de su estado de shock.

-Escucha Jotaro –se quedo firme –escucha muy bien –firme, concentrado, su novio noto en su mirada la determinación de saber la historia y prosiguió –estaba volviendo con Jolyne del colegio y…viste que hay un parque bastante frondoso cerca de su escuela? Lo encontramos entre un montón de hojas y arboles y matorrales muy profundos, estábamos en la calle y sin embargo podíamos oírlo gritar, íbamos a seguir de largo pero Jolyne se fue corriendo a buscarlo y yo la seguí y…-Jotaro le dedico una mirada a su hija, quien lo miraba neutral –íbamos siguiendo los gritos y lo encontramos oculto entre las hojas y el pasto, estaba dentro de esta…incubadora? Cuna? –le señalo un moisés color blanco, bueno, moisés al menos suponía que eso era, parecía un huevo, era la cosa mas fea e impráctica que vio alguna vez en su vida, hasta estaba manchado de una cosa verde, imaginaba que sabia de las plantas –y el estaba dentro llorando desnudo y…no pudimos hacer otra cosa que traerlo…Jolyne me ayudo a ir lo mas ocultos posible y que no nos viera nadie pero…sabes que no podíamos dejarlo –con cada palabra parecía que al pelirojo se le salía el corazón del pecho, estaba agitado y bastante mas angustiado de lo que podría estar el lógicamente, aparte de nervioso.

Jotaro se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándolo fijamente –Cálmate Kakyoin, fueron a la policía? –tranquilidad, lo que necesitaban era tranquilidad, podrían pasar esto tranquilamente, por suerte el bebe estaba callado.

-No…no se me ocurrió…-que clase de idiota era Kakyoin.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la policía para que encuentren a su madre –una mirada horrorizada apareció en el rostro del pelirojo.

-Jotaro piénsalo bien, si lo encontramos tan escondido es por que lo abandonaron! Su madre no quiere verlo! –se estaba alterando de nuevo, no podía lidiar con estas cosas.

-Como sabes que no lo secuestraron? –al decir esto el chico se quedo mudo, sabía que tenía razón.

-Si lo damos a la policía se lo llevaran a un orfanato! –grito Jolyne del otro lado de la sala.

-Obviamente, eso es lo que hacen con los niños perdidos, estará bien ahí –dijo con firmeza, su hija le estaba dando pelea y Jolyne era bastante difícil de tratar aún con sus 13 años.

-No! Los orfanatos son lugares horribles! FF creció en un orfanato y me dijo lo horrible que era! Todos los niños la molestaban, el lugar era horrible, no tenían cosas propias, la señalaban en la escuela…

-Entonces que pretendes hacer? Te lo quieres quedar o que? –estaba levantando la voz y no le gustaba hacer eso, lo hacía sentir que perdía las discusiones.

-No pero…-Kakyoin se metió, tenía la mirada fija en el niño –ya veremos que hacer, de momento te llame por que necesita comer y no se que darle, se que a los niños hay que darles una leche especial y no pueden morder, le di un poco de pure de papa y por eso esta tan calmado, me da miedo que le haya caído mal…

Un suspiro salió de su boca, el ambiente no estaba para discutir y Noriaki tenía razón, el niño tenía que comer, tendría que salir a comprar algunas cosas para abastecerse aunque sea ese día.

-Yare yare daze, de acuerdo, iré a comprar algo, seguro que me acuerdo de que comprar, después de todo hace nada Jolyne también era una bebe –intento hacer un chiste pero no le salió, ninguno de los 2 se rieron, así que agarro un poco de dinero y salió del departamento, viendo como ambos se le quedaban viendo bastante preocupados.

Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta de lo poco que le gustaba la situación, un niño perdido o abandonado tan pequeño? Encima oculto? Definitivamente deberían hablar con la policía, el tenía los contactos suficientes para que lo pongan en un buen orfanato, uno bueno de verdad, pero Jolyne tenía razón, esa no era vida para un niño, sin embargo no podían hacer otra cosa, sabía que tarde o temprano si no se sacaban al bebe de encima Jolyne y Kakyoin le tomarían cariño y se lo querrían quedar, siempre pasaba eso, el era un hombre mas duro y por eso podía pensar todo con mas claridad y definitivamente esa no era una buena idea.

El no quería ser padre de nuevo.

Kakyoin estaba entusiasmado por que el no era padre…bueno, entusiasmado, nervioso, asustado y desorientado además, pero a un hombre de su edad sin ser padre seguramente la idea lo golpearía fuerte y conociendo a Kakyoin le pediría de quedárselo. El tenía los contactos suficientes para llevar a cabo una adopción rápida pero no quería, el ya tenía una hija y ya paso por esa etapa, ya estaba grande para volverla a pasar.

Y Jolyne en cambió nunca tuvo hermanos ni mucha compañía, seguro se pensaba que el bebe era un juguete y sería algo así como su mejor amigo para siempre.

Los siguientes días serían difíciles, yare yare daze.

Volvió a su casa del supermercado bastante muy mucho mas cargado de lo que solía salir de ese lugar, con unos cuantos paquetes de pañales de diferentes tipos, un biberón con varias boquillas, un par de conjuntos de ropa y comida y leche de bebe, obviamente no lo podían amamantar así que tenía que hacer lo mas posible para que no sufriera ninguna carencia. También había comprado algunas sabanas, no le comprarían una cuna que nunca mas usarían por que se lo llevarían rápido pero al menos dormiría con ellos.

Al parecer Jolyne y su novio habían comido mientras el estaba afuera, no pregunto por que era costumbre que cuando faltaba a la cena Kakyoin siempre le dejara algo preparado, un gesto muy dulce de su parte que ponía a Jotaro bastante feliz.

Con cierta vergüenza el pelirojo se dio cuenta que esto no era lo suyo, no solo por no saber colocar un pañal si no por el echo de que no sabía siquiera como bañar al niño, así que Jotaro en menos de 40 minutos ya tenía al niño bañado vestido cambiado y en proceso de comido, ya que le estaba calentando leche mientras le daba de comer.

Jotaro como padre era gracioso.

-A mi también me hacías esas cosas? –pregunto Jolyne curiosa, husmeando en la ropa de bebe.

-Si, usualmente tu madre te daba de comer y yo te cambiaba los pañales –ah, el asunto ex de Jotaro y su hija, mejor no meterse.

-Que haremos? –pregunto seriamente, no quería inmiscuirse demasiado el tampoco pero darlo a la policía era casi como que suicidio…y ellos no se lo podían quedar, no es como si lo pudieran adoptar o algo además que de verdad tendrían que ir a la policía a declarar.

-Policía, ellos sabrán que hacer –respondió firme.

-No! –un grito de Jolyne lo sobresalto.

-Si, Jolyne por que no te callas? Yo se que hacer –la situación evidentemente ponía nervioso al ojiazul también, el no le solía contestar con sarcasmo a Jolyne.

El no sabía que decir, estaba en el mismo limbo que Jotaro pero el tampoco quería que lo llevaran a sufrir a un orfanato.

-Siempre pensaba que nos abandonabas a mi y a mama, ella siempre me regañaba diciendo que no era así pero si también quieres abandonarlo a el veo que tenía razón –le susurro Jolyne con cierto enojo y resentimiento, Jotaro la miro mosqueado por que no le gustaba que le marcaran sus errores, o al menos el no los consideraba errores.

-Jolyne –Kakyoin quiso decir algo pero en cuanto abrió la boca la niña se dio vuelta en dirección a su habitación, ahora Jotaro estaba mirando con enojo al bebe, que realmente no tenía la culpa de nada pero debía pensar que era un problema.

-Policía, mañana lo llevaremos –dijo con firmeza, dejando de alimentar al niño, quien lo único que podía hacer era moverse, parecía una patata, los bebes tan pequeños parecen patatas –estuviste bien en llamarme –el moreno guardo silencio por unos instantes, mirando a la nada –quieres saber como fue separarme de mi ex? –nunca le había contado, y algo le decía que al pelirojo no le interesaba saberlo, tal vez era esa cosa tan útil que llega a ser el sentido común en ocasiones pero necesitaba desahogarse –contrario a lo que parezca no terminamos mal, se muy bien que ella aceptaba mis…periodos fuera de casa…al menos en la corte estuvo todo bien?... ella estaba distante y sin embargo muy cercana a mi, creo que me empezó a odiar cuando pudo pensar en frió y por eso hace años que no la veo –intento buscar alguna expresión en la cara de Kakyoin antes de seguir hablando, nada mas allá de la paciencia –si su madre podía entenderlo odio que me digan estas cosas.

Jotaro no pensaba en sus ausencias y su poca presencia en su ambiente familiar como un error –yo… -el pelirojo intento hablar en un susurro –puedo entender los motivos por los que se divorciaron, ósea ambos eran muy jóvenes y tenían una bebe, no una niña como ahora si no una bebe, imagino que estaría sola cuidando a…algo que no es realmente muy buena compañía, cuando se casaron tenían 20 y ella debía estar muy enamorada de ti…a mi no me afecta por que soy mucho mas grande y maduro y además Jolyne es una compañía pero imagino que estar casada a los 20 años sola con una hija y no tener marido debe ser duro, si te defendía frente a Jolyne debía estar muy enamorada de ti –no sabía que decir, no quería enojar al moreno que era bastante sensible con el tema de su ex o su relación con ella y su trabajo –la ultima vez estuviste fuera unos 3 meses y pues estamos bien pero…es diferente.

-Si mis ausencias son un problema con mi propia hija entonces no hay manera en que puedas ocuparte de este niño –dijo Jotaro con seriedad, no se había sentido tocado ni nada por su pequeño discurso pero quería mantener una firmeza frente a sus argumentos.

-Jojo espera, piensa bien lo que Jolyne dijo por un segundo… -un gesto de desesperación se apodero de las manos del pelirojo.

-Que pretenden hacer los 2? Quedarselo? Adoptarlo? Noriaki no eres padre no entiendes como es esto –estaba bastante molesto, Jolyne lo había puesto así.

-No! Espera un poco, cuidémoslo por un tiempo ok? –Jotaro le levanto una ceja, poniéndolo más y más nervioso –enséñame lo básico y yo me encargo de el hasta que sepamos que hacer si?

-Ni hablar, Noriaki no es sencillo ser padre, que te esperas de todo esto? –se estaba irritando aún más, todos debían ponerse en contra suyo el día de hoy?.

-Simplemente déjame si? –el pelirojo tomo decidido al niño en sus brazos de una manera bastante torpe, Jotaro miraba con desaprobación como las piernas del bebe quedaban colgadas de su cuerpo.

Silencio.

No sabía exactamente por que quería quedárselo pese a que su mente le decía lo obvio y evidente, que no se lo podían quedar, el dinero no era un problema, pero la adopción si, y su falta de experiencia o de anticipación también, el no se sentía listo pero no podía mandar a ese bebe a sufrir a un orfanato el resto de su vida. Luego que? Se sentiría mal y lo iría a visitar al orfanato para decirle "hey, sabes te salve de la muerte cuando eras un niño pero realmente no quería un hijo así que te metí a este botadero a ver si le gustas a alguien lo suficiente como para que te adopte"

Pues no.

No tenía idea pero tenía que cuidarlo, era como que lo único que podía hacer.

-Noriaki un bebe no es un juguete como para que te encapriches y lo quieras al instante –le dijo Jotaro desafiante, intentando agarrar al niño de nuevo, pero Kakyoin se movió mirándolo retadoramente, wow, hace años que no se ponían así.

-Déjame pensar en que hacer si? Creo que soy lo suficientemente adulto para que no me controlen que puedo y que no puedo hacer –la mirada enfadada de Jotaro le causo un temblor en la espalda, así que se dio la vuelta y se encerró en la habitación con el niño en brazos quien…tenía una mirada confundida.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, haciendo enojar al pelirojo, no lo podía dejar en paz? Estaba tan tenso como el pero no podía ser un clon suyo, el no era tan frió y calculador como Jotaro, tenía que darse su tiempo para pensar.

-Noriaki enserio es un bebe no una cosa que puedas decidirte quedar –la voz de Jotaro se escucho detrás de la puerta, se escuchaba molesto, cortante, iban a tener problemas luego de esto.

Pero ahora tenía que ocuparse de defender a aquel bebe.

-Me puedes dejar!? –exclamo hastiado, presionando a la criatura contra su pecho, era consciente de que lo estaba agarrando ridículamente mal, al menos eso pensaba por que le estaba metiendo un dedo en la oreja, o el niño era muy pequeño o sus manos muy grandes.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los 2 estaba hablando y pese a todo Kakyoin sabía que Jojo seguía en frente de la puerta.

-2 semanas –pronuncio el hombre mas alto detrás de la puerta, haciendo saltar al pelirojo de la sorpresa –te daré 2 semanas para que decidas que hacer con ese niño –una inesperada felicidad invadió su rostro, dedicándole aquella cara al bebe en sus brazos, estaba feliz, un calor había inundado su pecho por que Jotaro le había dado una oportunidad –sin embargo –aún si había condiciones, el seguía feliz cargando a la criatura –yo no seré padre de ese niño, no me lo pidas, arréglate tu con el.

Silencio otra vez.

Wow Jotaro.

Eso había sido duro.

Pero podía aceptarlo, el podía hacerse cargo del muchachito hasta pensar en algo que hacer, tendría que aprender por su cuenta pero todo estaría bien puesto que pondría su mejor empeño en ser el mejor padre temporal.

Padre? Una risita se hizo presente en sus labios, estaba exagerando.

-Esta bien –pese a que no le gustaba la actitud del moreno entendía que todo había sido muy repentino, tal vez no decía esas cosas solo por el enojo del momento pero tampoco iba a forzar nada, tenía 2 semanas para dejar que las cosas se enfríen y tranquilicen.

Paso un rato, Kakyoin se había recostado en la cama con el bebe, estaba cambiado, comido, bañado, tendría que aprender pronto como ocuparse el solo, ya nisiquiera por el hecho de que Jotaro lo ayudara o no si no por que si no podía hacer algo tan básico y simple se sentiría un inútil. Los pequeños ojos del niño eran de un verde bastante notorio, lógicamente no sabía la historia del niño pero si era japonés era curioso que tuviera esos ojos, Jotaro los tenía por su madre así que el era un caso aparte.

Minutos después entro Jotaro a la habitación con un biberón que dejo en la comoda, cierto que estaba calentándolo agradecía que pese a la incomoda situación siguiera siendo igual de atento que siempre, era bastante temprano pero estos eran los días complicados donde estaba repleto de trabajo y tenía que dormirse temprano así que tampoco quería molestarlo mucho. Jojo se fue sacando todo, quedando en calzoncillos ante la mirada de un hipnotizado Kakyoin que se había sentado en la esquina de la cama con el niño para hacerle lugar.

-Que? –pregunto el moreno hastiado, estaba bastante molesto y Jotaro molesto no era precisamente su momento mas encantador.

-Nada –susurro el pelirojo, agarrando el biberón del mueble, acomodando al bebe en sus brazos lo mas posible para que pudiera tomar sin molestias, el moreno no podía evitar ver que era un desastre tanto en sujetar al niño como la posición en la que agarraba el frasco, suspiro y agarro la mano del pelirojo con el biberón, colocándola en una posición que sabía que era buena para tomar, parecían idioteces pero no tenía ganas de que manchara la cama o la ropa de Noriaki.

Mas allá de que no se lo quería quedar había que cuidarlo si o si, y mejor que aprendiera un poco como hacerlo.

Se metió en la cama, viendo muy serena y tranquilamente la escena, de cierta manera le molestaba que un mocoso e la nada venga y le robara la atención del pelirojo, quien no disimulaba a la hora de quitarle los ojos de encima, celoso de un bebe que ni gatear podía? Lo admitía, infantil? Tal vez, protector? Claramente.

El mocoso había dejado de tomar masomenos por la mitad, Jolyne tenía el mismo mal habito de no acabarse todo pero no los podían obligar, aparte sería demasiado, al parecer no necesitaba llamarle la atención a Noriaki por nada por que este se dio cuenta que no iba a comer mas y no lo podía obligar, al menos esto intuyo después de un rato de que no quisiera tomar mas cuando dejo el biberón en la cómoda y fue a su lado a agarrar una almohada y una manta que estaba en uno de los sofás de la habitación, aquello dejo confundido a Jotaro en especial cuando agarro al niño y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Que haces? –pregunto Jotaro, sacando un brazo de debajo de las sabanas.

-Voy a dormir al sofa –le contesto el pelirojo, dejándolo estupefacto, acaso había dicho algo? Si no le dijo nada…

-Que? Por que?

-No estas enojado? –aquello hizo suspirar a Jotaro, Kakyoin estúpido…le hizo un lugar en la cama abriendo con las sabanas, indicándole que entre –se que estas enojado, te estoy obligando…

Le hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercara, no quería escucharlo.

El pintor se acerco a la cama dejando su almohada y su manta tiradas, sin embargo todavía tenía algo en brazos que no podía tirar, evidentemente Jotaro leía perfectamente la duda en su rostro sobre donde dejar al niño, así que volvió a suspirar, si seguía así se quedaría sin aire.

-Ponlo en medio, de todas maneras tenemos que cuidar que no se caiga –ante aquello Kakyoin obedeció dejando al bebe al lado suyo, no tenía ningúna expresión en particular en el rostro, claramente no quería apurar las cosas ni forzarlas, así que estaba bien con aquello –deje las sabanas para el en la sala… -susurro para si mismo, acomodándose, hace tiempo no hacía esto de dormir con un tercero en la cama.

-Voy a buscarlas…-Kakyoin se había dispuesto a levantarse de la cama para ir a la sala pero el brazo del moreno lo jaloneo para abajo, obligándolo a quedarse en la cama.

-Déjalo, mientras que no manche nada estará bien, quédate –le dijo mirándolo con una seriedad que paralizo al pintor, se acomodó en la cama abrazando su almohada, todavía era temprano para dormir pero por un día no pasaba nada, aparte siempre que Jotaro se tenía que ir a dormir temprano lo dejaba solo en la cama.

-Pudiste cenar? Te deje algo preparado cuando fuiste al super… -intento hacer charla el pelirojo, mirando esta vez a Jotaro y no al niño, quien estaba entre que durmiéndose y agarrando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Si, estaba delicioso, gracias –seco, otra vez le respondía así, por encima del cuerpo del niño estiro una de sus manos para agarrar la de Jotaro y entrelazarlas, sin decir nada, solo para mirarlo a …su único ojo.

-Te amo –le dijo en un susurro, ocultando su cabeza en la almohada como una seña de que se iba a dormir.

-Yo igual –no podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Jotaro, seguramente no quería verla, pero escuchar aquello lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Jotaro para sus adentros pensaba que si Kakyoin se iba a dormir tan relajado es por que evidentemente no sabía nada, tendría que ocuparse el por esa noche, ahora mismo estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de explicarle nada.

A la mañana siguiente Kakyoin se despertó por las ganas de ir al baño, lo primero en cruzar su campo visual fue el rostro sereno de Jotaro, quien estaba dormido al lado suyo, dentro de poco tendría que levantarse para prepararse para otro día duro, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que el niño no estaba en medio suyo, alarmado empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para no molestar al moreno más de lo que estaba, levanto las sabanas ligeramente y nada, no estaba ahí, salió de la cama para mirar en el suelo y nada, no había rastro alguno ni tampoco ningún tipo de ruido.

Salió de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con unos escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, no podía haber salido de la casa lógicamente pero y si se había hecho daño con algo? Tampoco era como que pudiera moverse tanto…al pensar en esto se dirigió a la habitación de Jolyne, abriendo despacio para no alarmarla en caso de que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, por suerte la adolescente tenía al niño durmiendo al lado suyo entre la cama y la pared, un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca y cerro sus ojos para aliviar el peso en sus parpados.

Estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta hasta que la niña levantándose le llamo la atención, no se había dado cuenta que los rayos del sol le estaban pegando en la cara.

-Papa? Viejo? –susurro aún adormilada, moviéndose de una manera bastante torpe.

-Lo siento Jolyne, es que no lo encontré en mi cama y…por suerte lo tienes tu…-le respondió en susurros para no despertala de golpe, aún era temprano para tener que ir a clases –sigue durmiendo.

-Ven

La voz decidida y firme de la hija de Jojo lo hizo avanzar, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y sentándose en el piso frente a su cama, recién ahora se daba cuenta que se había dormido con la ropa que tenía ayer. Jolyne se dio la vuelta en frente suyo, con cuidado de que el niño no se despertara, no había dormido muy bien evidentemente si estaba tan segura de sus movimientos incluso recién levantada, todavía tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un hilo de baba le colgaba de la comisura de los labios, Kakyoin le sonrió y se lo limpió con la mano, era igual de linda que su padre.

-Que sucede? –le pregunto bastante curioso, las ganas de ir al baño habían matado su sueño, tal vez ahora se pondría a hacer el desayuno, usualmente Jolyne siempre le decía que la dejaran dormir tranquila.

-Me lo traje por que no quiero que el viejo se lo lleve –le respondió bastante seria, causándole una cierta ternura al pelirojo.

-Tu padre me dejo quedarnos con el un par de semanas hasta que veamos que otras alternativas hay, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas, ayer estábamos muy nerviosos no crees? –Kakyoin intento poner su mejor voz de calma, acariciando los cabellos rubios del flequillo de Jolyne.

-No hay otra alternativa y lo sabes Noriaki –no le gustaba hablar con alguien tan negativo, no se le daba bien.

-Veremos que hacer, no nos lo podemos quedar Jolyne, podrás ayudarme estas semanas? –Jolyne era una chica bastante lista y podía entender bien cuando alguien no tenía ganas de seguir con la charla, así que le asintió con la cabeza, hundiéndolo en la almohada haciendo un sonido de disconformidad –puedes cuidarlo mientras me baño y preparo el desayuno? Tu padre hoy sale temprano –Jolyne volvió a asentirle, a lo que Kakyoin le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto para salir de la habitación sin antes mirar al niño, estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

El sonido de la cocina despertó a Jotaro, a quien igualmente su reloj mental lo había despertado indicándole que era hora de comenzar el día, hoy tenía unos lindos experimentos con unos nuevos especímenes y eso lo ponía bastante feliz.

Noto que el bebe no estaba en la cama pero no se hizo mucho problema pensando en que estaría con Kakyoin, el pelirojo no tenía idea de que el se levanto en la madrugada a cambiarle los pañales y darle de comer de nuevo, tendría que explicarle una cosa o 2, por desgracia el que noto primero la incomodidad del crió que no paraba de moverse fue el que lo tenía mas cerca por que…se le había pegado, así que se dio cuenta antes de que empezara a llorar y a taladrarle los oídos, lo cual era muy bueno.

Luego de darse una ducha para despertarse se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Kakyoin preparando unos waffles con café, al lado suyo había unos ingredientes que suponía que serían para su almuerzo, el pelirojo siempre que podía se tomaba la molestia de prepararle algo para llevar al trabajo. Recordaba que su ex también tenía ese tipo de gestos con el pero…no le daba mucha importancia, sería que de verdad le importaban del pelirojo por que si era de verdad el amor de su vida? O una cosa asi de cursi? No lo sabía pero seguía siendo lindo.

Se le acerco por detrás y le dio un beso en la oreja, después de un tiempo Kakyoin ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

Correspondiéndole la sonrisa dio una mirada a su alrededor, el bebe no estaba ahí.

-Donde esta…? –pregunto con curiosidad, sin embargo el dedo de Noriaki en sus dedos acallo su pregunta.

-Esta durmiendo con Jolyne, al parecer se lo llevo en la madrugada –eso le recordó que tenía que explicarle ciertas cosas –oh los waffles están listos –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mirando hacia la wafflera, Jotaro lo abrazo por la cintura dándole besos en el cuello, adoraba darle cosquillas así mientras estaba ocupado, con lo único que no se metía era cuando estaba pintando por que respetaba mucho su trabajo.

En cuestión de minutos el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa, algo sencillo para ellos 2 por que Jolyne se despertaba mas tarde, a Jotaro le gustaba tomar su café con crema por que le hacía gracia como se reía Kakyoin cuando le quedaba el bigote de crema.

-Escucha Noriaki, y necesito que escuches atentamente –el moreno lo miro con seriedad, captando toda su atención mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo del waffle.

Le explico el tema de los horarios y formas de alimentar a un niño, como bañarlo, como calmarlo, que en las madrugadas se despertaban a llorar por que querían atención de diferentes formas, el tema de cambiarlo y vestirlo, básicamente un mini resumen que sería completado con la práctica, aún con el ruido de los cubiertos en los platos Kakyoin escuchaba muy concentrado, tomando notas mentales e imaginándose cada situación.

Podía hacerlo, no se oía tan difícil.

Hoy era su primer día de pruebas.

En cuanto Jotaro termino su desayuno agarro sus cosas y se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, Kakyoin se quedo muy enternecido pensando en cuando le dijo que se había ocupado del niño en la madrugada para no despertarlo.

El día ya había comenzado así que empezó a pintar un nuevo cuadro luego de fijarse si Jolyne seguía dormida o no, si llegaba a tener algún problema, ella o el bebe lo llamarían.

Después de casi 1 hora y media Jolyne salió de su habitación para ducharse, ocasión que Kakyoin aprovecho para ir a recoger al nuevo niño-no criatura encariñable de la familia, quién se había despertado y respondió bastante feliz al ver al pelirojo, tal vez y solo tal vez, le gustaba un poquito que se alegrara así de verlo, aparte era simpático.

Bajo las indicaciones de Jotaro le preparo de comer y se sintió extrañamente bien de no manchar todo, ósea era normal que los bebes sean inútiles y no sepan comer sin mancharse pero derramo muy poco y eso lo hacía sentirse autosuficiente y responsable, como si hubiera echo una gran labor alimentando apropiadamente al niño.

En cuanto Jolyne salió del baño con su uniforme se encontró a Noriaki con el bebe en sus piernas, fastidiándole bastante mientras pintaba.

-Lo siento Jolyne, no creo poder acompañarte hoy –Jolyne le miro confundida, si esto significaba tener un hermano no lo quería, osea que la dejarán atrás y eso.

-Por?

-Como no sabemos que hacer con el nadie puede vernos o pensaran que nos lo robamos o algo, enserio es algo delicado, por favor no le cuentes a nadie en la escuela –Jolyne entendió rápido la situación, ventajas de que ya no era una niña era que al menos con el, no tanto con Jotaro pero si con el, se entendían mas por alguna razón –y además tengo que quedarme cuidando de el y…

-Esta bien Noriaki –igual de comprensiva y linda que siempre, la hija de Jojo le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirojo y agarro su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta –cierra al salir si?

Noriaki sonrió, agarrando las llaves con sus manos temblorosas para cerrar, haber empezado a salir con Jotaro había cambiado su vida de una manera que jamás espero.

Cuando Jotaro volvió a la casa, casa que por cierto habían comprado el y Kakyoin cuando decidieron mudarse juntos, totalmente agotado pero muy emocionado por que había sido un día estupendo en el trabajo, lo primero que su campo visual encontró fue a Jolyne y Kakyoin jugando con sus consolas portátiles en el sofa mientras hablaban con el niño en las piernas del pelirojo mirandolos, había un olor a pintura bastante fuerte en la habitación, lo cual significaba que había estado trabajando, era extraño pero aunque trabajara afuera o en su estudio el aroma a pintura siempre quedaba concentrado en la sala, tal vez por la calefacción? No sabía.

-Jolyne, a tu padre no le gustara eso –se quedo ahí, oyendo la charla, esa frase no era una buena señal de nada, después de un buen día era necesario ponerlo de mal humor?

-Pero hay que ponerle un nombre, como lo vamos a llamar mientras tanto? –oh no, eso si que no.

-No creo que sea…

-Bebe y niño, nada mas que eso –respondió con una voz firme y autoritaria, entrando en la habitación y así en la conversación, imponiendo su autoridad ante la mirada desafiante de su hija.

-Estábamos hablando papa y yo, viejo –no se iba a dejar llevar por las manipulaciones de su hija, si el decía una cosa así es como iba a ser.

-En cuanto le pones nombre a las cosas te encariñas, y esto es solo temporal, y cuando te encariñas con algo no lo dejas ir, me ha pasado varias veces con mis especímenes –respondió acordándose de aquellos especímenes que fueron salvados de la muerte con los que compartió tantos momentos para tener que dejarlos ir con todo el dolor en su corazón, había tenido vínculos realmente fuertes con aquella beluga.

-Que raro que no los tuviste conmigo –respondió Jolyne, mirando su consola fingiendo desinterés, Jotaro le dedico una mirada enojada y agarro al niño en brazos, no tenía por que soportar esto.

-Ya comió? –el pelirojo le asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo con una sonrisa, le parecía sumamente tierno ver a los 2 morenos juntos, Jotaro noto esto y lo dejo de nuevo en sus piernas, no quería que tampoco se encariñara a la imagen de familia feliz, esto era solo temporal.

-Si, es bastante tranquilo por lo que noto, muy pocas veces lo escuche llorar, grita mucho pero no llora, que tan normal es eso? –eso era una pregunta medio tonta, pero podía dejarlo pasar sin escandalizarse, después de todo Kakyoin era un primerizo –por otra parte tu cena esta en la cocina, terminamos de comer hace poco así que aún debe estar caliente, llegaste a tiempo –con una sonrisa Jotaro se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, acariciando su cabello por unos instantes, aún si todo a su alrededor no era sencillo el siempre se ocupaba de animarlo.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y a medida que Jotaro iba saliendo mas y mas temprano de su trabajo pasaba mas tiempo con Kakyoin y…con el bebe, había notado como inevitablemente el pelirojo se fue encariñando con el infante que era muy pegado a el, su risa cuando el niño hacía alguna idiotez era embriagante y encantadora, lo hacía verse mas feliz y…no quería pensar en esas cosas pero le gustaba verlo así de contento.

Kakyoin se desenvolvía bien con el y casi no le pedía ayuda con nada, el niño no les había dado problemas con absolutamente nada así que no tenía ningún mal trago con el como para calificarlo de mala experiencia, muchas veces volvía a casa y se encontraba a Kakyoin en el sofa con el niño en brazos jugando o durmiendo juntos y se le hacía super adorable aquello, aún siendo un poquito descuidado o bruto no dejaba de ser sumamente amoroso y atento con el niño a todo momento sin descuidar a Jolyne ni a el.

Jolyne también era otro problema, ella lo había tomado como un hermano y como un muñeco, ósea tenía trece ya era una chica grande y sin embargo estaba super ilusionada y encantada, no tanto por la idea de un hermano o de que fuera pequeño si no de que fuera un nuevo integrante en su familia, y lo quería muchísimo y lo cuidaba junto con el pelirojo, le encantaría ver si aquella paciencia duraba mas tiempo que esas 2 semanas, y lo peor es que tenía pinta que si.

Y a el mismo también aplicaba.

El mocoso no le iba ni venía, era bastante cortante con el a diferencia del resto pero podía admitir que era muy adorable y bien portado, que era muy gracioso y ante todas las cosas una cosita suavecita, cuando Jolyne era bebe el se pasaba apretujándola y jugando con ella por que era muy suave y le encantaba. Además si tenía que pensar en algo era llegado a este punto al amor que le tomo su familia al niño, sinceramente el no había pensado nada para ver que hacer con el y estaba 100% seguro de que Kakyoin tampoco, al fin y al cabo las opciones seguían siendo las mismas, mover los hilos para adoptarlos ellos lo mas rápido posible o un orfanato.

Le daría muchísima pena si Kakyoin se deprimiera por que tendría que renunciar a el, el amor con el que lo abrazaba y miraba era típico de un padre, seguramente el le dedicaba las mismas miradas a Jolyne cuando era una bebe, un sentimiento de calidez y conformidad lo invadía cuando la mirada feliz del pelirojo se cruzaba con la suya luego de ver al niño, se veía feliz, estaba contento, el niño no era una mascota como para decidir quedarse o no pero Kakyoin ya lo quería mucho, además que le causaba mucho amor verlo cargándolo o jugando con el.

Y más allá de su pobre relación con el niño, seguramente producto de sus ausencias o trato indiferente en un nulo intento de no establecer vínculos emocionales tan fuertes como los del pelirojo no podía evitar pensar en que si se iba lo extrañaría, cuando veía sus mejillas regordetas super suavecitas y lo cargaba en brazos simplemente para jugar con el le dolía un poco el pecho al pensar que realmente…no quería otro hijo, pero ya no se sentía tan en condiciones de abandonarlo, su corazón estaba lleno de dudas. Se había encariñado, justo lo que no quería…

Podrían perdonarlo Kakyoin y Jolyne si decidía darlo en adopción?

No…podría perdonarse el mismo el separarlo de los brazos de ellos que lo querían tanto?

Incluido de alguna manera el?

Era un día tranquilo, domingo a la tarde, al día siguiente tendrían que llevar al niño a la policía supuestamente por lo que habían acordado hace 2 semanas por que…realmente no habían hablado del tema….no sabia si Kakyoin lo estaba evitando o si tampoco no lo había pensado pero…era su turno de hablar…no le quedaba otra…llegado a este punto el tampoco quería darlo en adopción tampoco.

Afuera estaba lloviendo bastante intensamente, el ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeaba el techo con fuerza pero por suerte no granizaba ni había tormentas eléctricas, el estaba trabajando en su computadora en el sofa con el niño al lado…baboseando, por que poquita cosa mas hacía y Kakyoin estaba al lado suyo pintando, era lindo ver a Kakyoin trabajar, le recordaba que alrededor suyo podía sentirse calmado entre el mas puro de los silencios, y aparte que era lindo mirar un sketch, levantar la mirada, color, levantar, sombras, levantar, luces y así con el resto del cuadro.

Tomo aire y levanto al niño en brazos, haciendo que este haga un sonido bastante sonoro en señal de alegría, llamando la atención del pelirojo quien lo miro embelesado, le parecía sumamente tierno y gracioso.

-Es un poco lindo no crees? –dijo improvisando algo para iniciar una conversación, el pintor le respondió con una sonrisa volviendo a su trabajo.

-Tu crees? –era ahora o nunca.

-Noriaki tu….quieres quedarte con el? –la mirada sorprendida del pelirojo lo dejo un poco asustado, tan fuerte había sonado eso?

-Por…por que lo dices? –pregunto bastante asustado mirando al suelo, no entendía su reacción, estaba seguro de que se quería quedar con el niño.

-Respondeme

-En realidad…tu te lo quieres quedar? –la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, no estaba molesto si realmente no lo quería pero…le era inesperado.

-Eso te pregunte yo

La voz del pintor se torno temblorosa, sus brazos se cruzaron tocando sus caderas con una de sus manos –yo…en realidad…estaba pensando en que…ya sabes somos los 2 una pareja, no puedo obligarte a quedarte con el aunque me gustaría, si tu no quieres quedarte con el respetare tu decisión, esta bien por mi –Jotaro le sonrió, la consideración del pelirojo lo hizo sonrojar.

-Entonces si quieres quedarte con el? –le pregunto una vez mas para asegurarse.

Se tardo unos momentos para responder, tomando aire en ello-Si

El también tardo lo suyo en seguir.

-Yo también quiero que se quede con nosotros –prácticamente el pelirojo se lanzo hacia el para abrazarlo, casi perdía el agarre del niño que se tambaleo un poco, poniéndose a gritar ensordeciéndolos a ambos, podía escuchar la risa del pelirojo contra su cuello, a la vez que notaba la sonrisa en sus labios contra este, y a decir verdad, el también estaba sonriendo.

-Adopción? –le susurro, colocando sus brazos en su cintura, la piel del pelirojo estaba calentita.

-Si, hay que decírselo a Jolyne –con suavidad bajo al niño, acomodándolo entre el y y Kakyoin quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-Estará muy emocionada, esta vez si podemos buscarle un nombre? -la carita de ilusión del pintor le provoco darle un beso en la frente, seguramente el tenía una cara igual de estúpida ahora mismo pero sintiéndose tan feliz no lo podía evitar.

-Si no tiene uno ya si, recuerda que si hay que llevarlo a la policía, me encargare de que este con nosotros lo más rápido posible, eso si, tu tendrás que tomar su custodia y ser tu quien lo adopte ya que…yo ya tengo a Jolyne, hazme caso, no son gente fácil de tratar- ahora quedaba lidiar con lo más difícil, los servicios sociales y los papeles y trámites para la adopción, no lo consideraba tan difícil ya que prácticamente cualquier cosa que pedía en su compañía se la daban sin chistar sin embargo sabía que no sería fácil.

Estaba seguro de lo que hacía? Quizá no mucho, ya no podía retractarse de todas maneras pero estaba feliz no solo de tomar una buena decisión al querer adoptar al mocoso con el que se había encariñado si no también por la contagiosa alegría del pelirojo en sus brazos, tal vez luego de tantos años juntos esto era un avance o un punto que debía completarse, ellos no tenían la obligación como pareja homosexual de tener niños y además de que ya tenían una en un cierto modo pero…la inesperada e improvisada paternidad de Kakyoin le indicaba que todo iría bien.

No quería distraerse de pensar en esas cosas tan importantes pero el pelirojo con el bebe en sus brazos lo distraían con mariposas en el estómago y felicidad infinita, eso y que el bebe le estaba dando golpecitos en el pecho.

Fueron unos meses muy duros de papeleos y trámites donde principalmente la amenaza de que se lo quisieran quitar estaba muy presente, para su suerte la pareja conocían abogados muy buenos que por el precio correcto pudieron evitar eso pero la verdad es que habían encontrado un recién nacido y no habían declarado su caso como desaparición de una persona que al parecer nisiquiera tenía acta de nacimiento, tenía toda la pinta de haber sido parido en una casa propia y apartir de eso abandonado.

La tensión estaba muy presente en la casa de ambos por que eran situaciones muy desagradables donde estaban a segundos de perderlo de no ser por sus abogados y contactos, y principalmente le habían dicho a Jolyne que no cantara victoria por nada ni se emocionara, que era una caso delicado. Sin embargo todo paso y para el final el niño ya no era suyo, no fue hasta que firmaron por el y terminaron los tramites que llamaron por videollamada a la madre de Jotaro, anunciándole que habían adoptado a un niño de actualmente 7 meses, solo para que la pobre mujer no se entusiasmara y llorara si al final no podía ser suyo.

Y el nombre seleccionado había sido Jouta Kujo, puesto inesperadamente por Jotaro.

-No puedo creer que no me contaran nada de esto desde antes! –gritaba la mujer ligeramente ofendida desde la interferencia de la videollamada – hubiera viajado expresamente para verlo!

-Sabes que son tramites complicados en especial para una pareja como nosotros, de hecho todo fue rapidísimo y bien –su mirada se enfocó en el pelirojo, que estaba jugando a un lado suyo con Jouta en brazos con un sonajero –mucho mejor que al resto de las parejas –cuando el pelirojo le levanto la mirada ambos asintieron, ya le contarían a la madre de Jojo el inicio de esa historia, definitivamente no era para contar por llamada, sería un buen tema para hablar en la cena familiar que tuvieran en esa oportunidad.

-Estoy tan emocionada por conocerlo! Se ve como un niño muy amigable!

-No es tan así –comento Jotaro, había aprendido que particularmente con el, no con Jolyne ni Kakyoin, solo con el, el niño tenía un carácter bastante podrido.

-Hasta ahora solo juega con juguetes algo básicos, no quiero que se lastime con nada…-susurro Kakyoin sosteniendo su espalda al mismo tiempo que elevaba el sonajero para que el niño intentara agarrarlo a saltitos, cuidando que no se callera, las mejillas de Jotaro se sonrojaron por que desde que había comenzado a atender a Jouta le había salido un lado paternal demasiado tierno que jamás había visto en el desde que lo conoció.

-Pues es obvio, es muy pequeño después de todo, me muero por apretar sus cachetes y jugar con el! –comento la mujer de manera juguetona con una sonrisa totalmente ilusionada a la pantalla.

-Particularmente le gustan las pelotas, aunque le compramos grandes para que no se las trague

-No sabemos quién es más infantil, si Jolyne o Jouta, no se si esta celosa pero se roba todos y cada uno de sus juguetes y solo nos enteramos cuando Jouta llora buscándolos –dijo Jotaro con una risa, sintiendo una pequeña patadita de parte de Noriaki en su tobillo diciéndole que no la queme.

-Es precioso, hasta tiene un parecido a Jotaro, seguro que no es hijo tuyo? –Jotaro trago salvia, que mal momento como para decir ese chiste con el pelirojo al lado, quien lo estaba mirando acusadoramente y ofendido.

-Simplemente nos calló así, como si tuviera que parecer un Joestar.

Que Noriaki trabajara en la casa era una suerte para ambos, muy pocas veces tenía que contratar una niñera cuando no podía distraerse de sus cuadros y creaciones pero todo el resto del tiempo lo cuidaba y criaba el, lo cual era algo bueno en tener una figura paterna presente durante sus primeros tiempos. Y el pelirojo era el primero en correr cuando el niño necesitaba algo, cuando se salía de su corralito para que no se lastimara metiendo un dedo en un enchufe o algo, los cuales por sugerencia de Noriaki habían tapado con cajitas para que el niño no se hiciera daño, el primero en ir a darle su besito de buenos días en la mañana, el primero en abrir su cajón de juguetes para que el eligiera, estaba enamorado de esa criatura.

Estaba enamorado como nunca creyó enamorarse de un niño o de la idea de tener un hijo.

Y para Jotaro, con suma gracia, era tan normal la idea de verlo cargándolo o jugando con el que se preguntaba cómo iba a aprender siquiera a caminar, pero el también era el primero en unirse a los juegos con algún juguete nuevo que compraba de camino a casa, le encantaba no solo ver las reacciones de alegría de su novio si no también del niño.

Un día al volver del trabajo se encontró al artista recostado en el sofá con el bebe sujeto en el aire, volteando los 2 a verlo al oir el ruido de la puerta.

-Tengo treintitantos y nunca se me había ocurrido la idea de tener hijos, no sabía que de 7 meses atrás para aquí me encantaría tanto…-susurro con una sonrisa boba viendo los ojos verdes del pequeño, a pesar de no ser plenamente su hijo adoraba cada parte de el. Jotaro se acercó y se agacho en frente suyo para darles un beso en la frente a ambos, acariciando las mejillas rechonchas del niño y sentándose en el suelo contra el sofá para esta vez cargarlo el, su maletín estaba regado en el suelo pero eso no importaba.

A Jotaro le causaba ternura, no es que el no tuviera ese fanatismo y ese enamoramiento por Jolyne cuando nació, que si era su auténtica hija, solo lo había tomado de manera diferente, más calmada.

-Estoy celoso de ti y todo, eres todo un padre perfecto de película –al escucharlo Kakyoin se sentó sobre el, sacándole la gorra y acariciando suavemente la línea de su cuero cabelludo, mirando hacia abajo a su perfecto novio y a su hijo juntos, era la escena más bonita que alguna vez había presenciado.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre es igual solo que tu no lo haz notado, tengo que dar el ejemplo y ser bueno ante sus ojos verdad?

-Es verdad, puede que la estés usando de ejemplo y me estés engañando con tu paternidad perfecta

-Alguien se digno en preparar una cena? –desde la puerta una voz les llamo la atención, haciéndolos vibrar y saltar sorprendidos a mirar, era Jolyne que había llegado de clases con su uniforme escolar.

Jotaro chasqueo la lengua y le hizo una seña con la mano de que se sentara al lado de ellos, no tenía ganas de parar el momento ni levantarse, además el niño sentado en sus rodillas no se lo iba a permitir.

-Pide algo de cenar, no trabajo tanto para guardar números en mi cuenta bancaria…

La adolescente suspiro con una sonrisa entre que cansada y feliz, le gustaba el ambiente que había en la casa desde la llegada de su nuevo hermanito pero le fastidiaba terriblemente que todo fuera tan cursi y eso entorpeciera todo, sin embargo no tenía ganas de lavar los platos como le tocaba hoy por lo que marco en su teléfono para algo de comida china, de paso le venía bien.

Mientras la adolescente estaba hablando al delivery Kakyoin volteo a ver a su novio, sujetando su barbilla con sus manos y subiendo su cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran, dándole una sonrisa antes de bajar a darle un inesperado pico, asi fuera invertido por las poses en las que estaban.

-Jojo, te amo –le susurro con una voz mimosa contra sus labios, dándole suaves y pequeños piquitos a estos.

-Yo también te amo, Kakyoin –aquello se lo dijoestirando sus labios para devolverle el beso pero antes siquiera de poder tocarlo Jouta había comenzado a darle cachetadas con sus pequeñas manitos, reclamando atención, ambos padres se quedaron mirando enternecidos y Kakyoin se bajo sobre su cuerpo para darle un beso en la mejilla al infante, momento que Jotaro aprovechaba para darle uno en la otra, también divertido por sus acciones mientras el niño confundido solo le jalaba de la camiseta.

El sonido del celular de Jolyne con la cámara les llamo la atención abriendo los ojos sorprendidos a verla.

-Lo siento Viejo, fue muy tierno, y la abuela Holly definitivamente querrá ver esto.


	24. Chapter 24

Las muchas horas de viaje que Noriaki había pasado sentado ahora le estaban pesando horriblemente en el cuerpo, el viaje había sido terriblemente pesado y tener hacer paro en la casa de su amante hasta que sus cosas llegaran en la mudanza a su nuevo apartamento no le hacía justicia para nada a su estado de ánimo, estaba cansado y frustrado y solo quería echarse a dormir, cargar sus varias maletas luego de estar una hora y media esperando a que aparecieran en la cinta le estaba tironeando de los brazos mientras caminaba en dirección a la calle a tomar un taxi…pero todo mejoro de repente cuando en la zona de espera de las sillas donde estaban los parlantes vio a un hombre de metro noventa parado con una gorra y una gabardina blanca, casi no podía creer como la adrenalina lo hizo recuperar fuerzas para correr hacia donde estaba aún con sus maletas saltando y dando golpes contra el suelo mientras corría.

-Jotaro! –grito llamando la atención de aquel hombre, al cual vio girar en su dirección con una sonrisa encantadora, de repente sus ánimos estaban a full, se mordió los labios entusiasmado ante la idea de lanzarse a el para darle un beso romántico en un aeropuerto, haciendo que el moreno lo sujetara de la cintura y lo diera vueltas mientras sus labios aún seguían unidos.

Pero en cuanto una figura femenina notablemente mas bajita que el de cabello castaño salió de detrás del moreno se paró de la nada, sintiendo sus zapatos deslizar por el inesperado frene y sus maletas golpearles las pantorrillas.

Ah.

Marina.

Y claro que ella no sabía que eran amantes.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, suspirando para intentar ahogar la pena antes de levantar la cabeza y comenzar a caminar, esta vez notablemente más desganado, apenas como queriendo llegar, casi por compromiso.

 _Jotaro ya se que soy tu amante y nada más, no me lo tienes que recordar trayendo a tu mujer aquí pedazo de mierda insensible._

-No era necesario –murmuro cuando estuvo frente a ellos en un doble sentido, por supuesto que no era necesario traer a su esposa para hacerle saber su lugar en su problemática relación.

-Conozco este aeropuerto mas que tu y los taxistas son unos ladrones, tienes que ahorrar hasta tu primer sueldo en tu nuevo trabajo recuerdas? –claro, estaba seguro que Jotaro venía a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa y no para recordarle el hecho de que pese a que el pelirojo se super emocionara y fantaseara con una vida a su lado el seguía siendo un hombre casado y debían mantener todo en secreto.

-Hola Marina –susurro saludando por educación a la mujer de su amante, la cual no sabía nada, esta le dedico una sonrisa amable, pese a todo ambos se llevaban increíblemente bien, oh si, pese a los sentimientos reprimidos que tuvo Kakyoin durante toda su relación hasta que finalmente una noche de placer ambos hombres se rindieron a los brazos del otro, el se llevaba bien con la chica a la que estaba engañando sin vergüenza, y ella nisiquiera tenía idea de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Jotaro.

-Déjame ayudarte a reacondicionar tu nueva casa si? Es muy bueno que consiguieras un nuevo apartamento en nuestro vecindario! –Oh Marina tan desocupada, dulce y aburrida como siempre, la pobre mujer siempre ayudaba a los demás casi por instinto acostumbrada a buscar algo que hacer fuera del trabajo por que su esposo nunca estaba con ella, aveces estaba con el follandolo cuando trabajaban juntos, oh pero eso ella no lo sabía.

-Es solo temporal hasta que vea donde comprar una casa en esta ciudad, o quizá en otra, pero me tuve que mudar para conseguir primero un empleo en ese caso, estoy feliz de tener el dinero como para tomar la decisión cuando sea –tenía más de 30 así que la idea de seguir alquilando lo hacia sentir como un niño, como alguien con pocos hobbys podía ahorrar cuanto quisiera así que no le fue difícil soltero y sin relativos a los que mantener conseguir la suma para despacharse a la compra de una casa cuando quisiera.

Jotaro probablemente no iba a aceptar nunca la idea de dejar a su esposa por el, prácticamente sus múltiples negaciones le habían dejado claro que para el era un mero depósito de semen o algo donde quitarse la calentura, pero mantenía la tonta esperanza de que un día se cansara de Marina y el ganara por descarte…o lo enamorara…y solo pensar en ello y ver los ojos castaños de la mujer le dio un sabor amargo en la boca.

De momento mudándose cerca se aseguraba que lo fueran a follar seguido al menos, así de increíble es el sexo con el amor de su vida que se mudó cerca de el.

Bueno, al menos no estaba solo por su amante ahí, la mujer era una buena amiga, aunque se estuviera follando a su esposo para cumplir sus egoístas deseos y caprichos de poseerlo por 15 minutos 2 dias a la semana.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar el moreno tomo un par de maletas suyas, obligándolo a caminar en su dirección como un perrito faldero.

-Venga, vamos al auto, dormirás en nuestro sofá hasta que arregles lo de tu nuevo departamento con la inmobiliaria y te den las llaves-Kakyoin rodo los ojos, de todas maneras el había aceptado.

-En 3 días entro a mi nuevo empleo, así que lo necesitare.

Esa semana de convivencia le dio al pelirojo una vista totalmente diferente sobre la mujer que le había robado a su hombre, el que nunca reclamo claro, era simpática, divertida, amena, no entendía por que el moreno se había casado con ella si sus personalidades no congeniaban para nada pero entendía que ella era un primor de persona y agradable como poca gente.

Uno de esos días luego del primer día de trabajo del pelirojo en la nueva ciudad ambos se encontraban regando las plantas mientras charlaban de cosas varias, como libros que habían leído, cuando Jotaro paso por la ventana corriendo.

-Jotaro! –lo llamo la fémina al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, y este se detuvo contra el vidrio –vamos a tomar el te para celebrar el primer día de Kakyoin! Te quedas? –en respuesta, lo único que paso fue que recibió una negativa y luego lo vio desaparecer, haciendo elevar una ceja al pelirojo confundido, el no era el único abandonado y solitario después de todo? Le ofendia pensar que Jotaro era así de asqueroso con todo el mundo, así que tener que insistir el con las llamadas no lo hacia de pesado, era que su amante era así de idiota.

-Se va seguido verdad? –pregunto en un susurro buscando no incomodarla, la decepción se le veía en toda la cara, y el abandono también.

-El es así.

-Oh ya lo creo –comento como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, tirándole un pequeño paño a la castaña para que saliera de su ensoñación tan triste y se riera un poco, pero esta solo le respondió con una sonrisa amarga metiéndose al interior de la casa.

 _Tu le haces esto a todo el mundo Jotaro, no solo a mi._

Cuando consiguió las llaves de su nuevo departamento temporal cayo en cuenta que después del trabajo, Marina pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, reacomodando cosas, charlando con el, llevando cosas para comer, ayudándolo a ordenar o acondicionar el nuevo lugar…

-Estoy algo feliz de que estés aquí, eres el primer conocido que tengo en esta ciudad, Jotaro quiso mudarse aquí por que su trabajo le quedaba cerca pero el mío…es imposible conectar con la gente ahí, por lo que he estado bastante aburrida durante este tiempo.

-Por no decir que conocer gente casada debe ser difícil –comento como una broma, obviamente no era así.

-Es que no tengo razón para ir a un gimnasio –el pelirojo le dio la razón levantando su vaso de jugo, la mujer estaba muy bien – y apenas tengo 30, no estoy en edad de ir a clubs de hobbies, extraño un poco mi antigua ciudad.

-Y tus amigos –la castaña pego un suspiro cansado, enfocando su vista en el vaso delante suyo.

-Jotaro sale demasiado, es aburridísima la convivencia así, es casi como si estuviera intentando mantener su compañía haciéndolo sentir cómodo y cuidándolo pero realmente no funciona por que el no funciona así, simplemente se va.

Que razón tenía, wow quien diría que se entendería tan bien con su rival, hasta era divertido hablar mal de Jotaro, perro desagradecido que los hacía sufrir a ambos, además le había cambiado la vida a la pobre chica para nada.

-El no me llamo por 2 años cuando estaba en la universidad, creí que había muerto –comento entre una muestra de ironía y…no, ironía nada, era así, el desgraciado no fue capaz de pegarle una llamada ni avisarle que había dado de baja su línea telefónica y cambiado de número, nisiquiera le importo, quedo incomunicado de los Joestar por su culpa y no se enteró de ello hasta que Joseph lo llamo por un trabajo –Necesito un nuevo amigo.

 _Necesito que sea mi novio, y mi esposo si se puede._

-Que bueno que nos tenemos el uno al otro –comento ella de manera ingenua, sin mirar todavía al otro, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron ante la realización de que era verdad, era su primera amistad en la ciudad, no solo su rival y su primera conocida, por que no llamar a Marina amiga si se llevaban tan bien?

-Asi es verdad?

Era casi insultante como Jotaro estaba totalmente ausente de la vida de ambos, siempre viajando, fuera de casa…lo cual con un dolor muy agudo en el pecho le hacía preguntarse si realmente era su único amante, por que el sabía que también se la estaba follando a Marina, osea ella no era la esposa ignorada y despechada clásica de toda la vida.

Por lo general a Jotaro luego de hacerlo le gustaba tomarlo de la cintura y estrecharlo contra su pecho para abrazarlo, el siempre estaba totalmente extasiado de felicidad y enamorado por ello, alimentaba sus fantasias donde Jotaro correspondía sus sentimientos desde la adolescencia y podían ser finalmente algo más, pero el moreno solo lo hacía por comodidad, era un tick para el ese pequeño abrazo por que le gustaba sentir los musculos del pelirojo contra su piel.

Por mucho que le gustara quedarse abrazado a dejar que lo mimara haciéndole caricias en el pelo o demás hoy no tenía ganas, por lo que rechazo su abrazo levantándose para ir al baño a limpiarse, hoy los celos lo carcomían. Los celos de ser el segundo, o quizás el quinto, los celos de que se estuviera cogiendo a su amiga, lo cual correspondía por que era su esposa, los celos de que Jotaro no lo amaba ni correspondía como el lo hacía, y que para colmo se encargaba de dejárselo clarísimo en cada oportunidad, los celos de que todo lo que tenían era sexo y nada más…hoy simplemente no se sentía de animos para estar en su fantasía de cuento de hadas conformándose con las sobras que Jotaro le tiraba sin querer, por lo que lo dejo solo y anonadado en la cama, de lo cual se dio cuenta al regresar a buscar sus calzoncillos, encontrándose con su dura mirada.

-Pasa algo? –pregunto ante su extraña actitud, sintiendo la necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo.

-Nada –respondió Kakyoin frió, tomando su ropa interior y dándose la vuelta para vestirse enfrente suyo sin intenciones de realmente nada –sabes? Hay una chica muy linda en el trabajo a la que quiero invitar a tomar algo, que café me puedes recomendar? –era mentira, pero hoy se sentía venenoso, molesto, con ganas de mostrarle al moreno que tanto lo molestaba la situación.

Este sin embargo solo se mordió los labios por un segundo mirando a la nada en la habitación, a lo que salió de la cama y se colocó detrás suyo, posando sus manos en los huesos de su pequeña cintura, pegando su pecho a su espalda para dejar descansar su mentón sobre sus hombros y darle un pequeño besito en el cuello, cerrando los ojos para en cada respiración disfrutar de su aroma, dejando a Noriaki paralizado.

-Eres mio Noriaki…-susurro con una voz aterciopelada que el otro considero encantadora, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas elevarse y su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza, casi doliéndole como si fuera algo que estaba necesitando oir desde hace mucho –no quiero verte con nadie, eres mio…mio…-aquel ultimo mio se lo dio con una pequeña mordidita a la carne de su cuello, sobresaltando al pelirojo que dio un ligero salto de la sorpresa.

Una de sus manos fue hasta su pecho, respirando un par de veces para intentar contener su corazón y las lágrimas que iban a salirle, por que sabía que Jotaro solo estaba jugando con el, que era alguien egoísta que se había casado con una chica linda para no verla con nadie mas y ahora estaba jugando con el para que solo estuviera disponible para si, aún si siempre estaría disponible para el por que lo amaba.

-Que de ti? Tu tienes a tu esposa, tu estas con otras personas, por que yo no puedo? -su voz se oía muy dolida, y no solo eso si no que se lo oía agitado, mas sin embargo no sintió a Jotaro destensarse ni un poco contra el al oírlo.

-Quiero que seas mio Kakyoin –cuando los labios de el se pegaron a su lóbulo se derritió instantáneamente, no podía decirle que no cuando le hablaba de una manera tan seductora, cuando sentía su aliento tan cerca suyo quemándole hasta derretirlo, que podía decirle? No podía hacer mas que asentir y que su cuerpo actuara por el, sonriendo inconscientemente ante su tacto, que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse mas insistente cuando el moreno lo tomo con fuerza de la cintura y comenzó a comerle la oreja, su propio cuerpo moviéndose y frotándose contra su piel caliente meneando sus caderas haciéndole saber cuánto le gustaba…y pasado unos momentos de eso no tardo en sentir algo duro contra su trasero, llamándole la atención.

-Acabamos de hacerlo –en eso escucho un gruñido de parte de Jotaro, quien bajo su mano de sus caderas a su trasero, bajando con ello su ropa interior dejando una de sus nalgas al aire antes de darle un fuerte apretón, para acto seguido darlo vuelta y empujarlo de vuelta a la cama, viendo como este se subia encima suyo como una fiera apunto de comerlo, a lo cual hipnotizado Noriaki envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, mirando sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo.

-No me importa –susurro Jotaro antes de clavarle un apasionado beso.

Un día en la residencia Kujo Marina había comprado un par de tickets para cine, hacía rato que tenía ganas de ir a ver una película que había salido y en su inocente cabeza pensaba que estaría bien una salida con su esposo, sin embargo…Jotaro solo era Jotaro.

-Lo único que vas a conseguir es que termine durmiéndome en el cine, estoy cansado –el hombre de metro noventa se encontraba echado en el sofa con un libro en la cara para hacerle de antifaz.

-Tengo ganas de salir, podemos ir a comer algo también –de hecho la formula clásica siempre es cine+comida

-No seas así, no me pongas esa voz de cachorrito, trabaje toda la semana y quiero descansar –la verdad era que si, por elección propia, tenia jornadas de trabajo largas que lo dejaban cansado, descansar un viernes a la noche para hacer absolutamente nada era su mayor deseo cuando terminaba la semana.

-Bien, no necesitas estar tan emocionado ya que tengo los tickets comprados sabes? –verlo en el sofa sin intención de redimirse de su falta de atención le hizo pensar automáticamente en quien si no dudaría en acompañarla y salir con ella, haciéndola retirarse con furia de la habitación para ir hasta el teléfono más cercano, marcando con las manos temblorosas y llenas de frustración el número de Noriaki.

Después de unos pocos tonos este contesto.

-Hey Kakyoin, tengo unos tickets para el cine en un par de horas, te apetece ir? Podríamos ir a comer algo de paso, Jotaro no me quiere acompañar, dice que esta cansado pero igualmente va a tener que hacerse la cena solo por desagradecido.

El pelirojo suspiro para sus adentros, estaba cansado del trabajo y no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero ahora que lo pensaba tampoco quería cocinar.

-Ire si me pagas la comida, estoy cansado –dios por que todos los hombres eran así? Estaba invitando ella.

-Bien, solo ven, sería deprimente desperdiciar unos tickets de cine de viernes en la noche, eso terminara acabando con mi autoestima.

Para cuando se encontraron en el centro comercial el pelirojo estaba sobre una banca a los bostezos, cronandose el cuello y los dedos para desperezarse lo mas posible, aún faltaba una hora para la película y era temprano para cenar aún luego de esta.

-Te ves terrible –menciono el pelirojo, linda? Seguro, pero totalmente deprimida y desganada –no veo como alguien con casa propia, pareja y trabajo pueda ser tan infeliz

-Se llama soledad Kakyoin, me pregunto como a un treintañero sin pareja como tu no le afecta-Oh el no estaba solo, lo acompañaba constantemente su trabajadora imaginación, la cual creaba futuros con Jotaro.

-Soy muy independiente, nunca fui una mariposa social, déjame que te compre algo ya que vas a pagar mi cena –de su bolsillo saco su billetera y le dio la parte de su ticket del cine, levantándose para que la mujer lo acompañara a recorrer el centro comercial donde estaba el cine.

Era increíble como un par de zapatos nuevos hicieron tanta diferencia en el rostro de la muchacha, o tal vez era la atención o la compañía, no lo sabía. Marina estaba sumamente agradecida y contenta de que Kakyoin la hubiera acompañado, tanto así que estuvieron tanto tiempo jugando y eligiendo zapatos que casi se les hizo la hora de la película encima, increíblemente el pelirojo se había sumado demasiado al juego, descubriendo que la chica tenía unos tobillos increíblemente refinados? Que cosas estaba pensando, aunque no se divertía así por tonterías desde hacía un tiempo.

Claro, la insolación de estar sola en una ciudad sin conocidos.

Ambos fueron a ver la película ya luego de eso a cenar con bastante hambre, fue divertido, no era que a Noriaki le interesara particularmente ver esa película o salir a cenar afuera pero no estuvo mal, no se quejaba por ello. Marina volvió a su casa feliz de encontrarse a alguien en quien confiar.

Meses después, aún Jotaro siendo su amante el pelirojo está en casa de Marina sosteniendo su cabello mientras ella vomitaba, había salido desesperado en cuanto oyó cuál era su problema pero al volver la chica estaba dejando un camino de vómitos por toda la casa, por lo que la llevo al baño a que se descargara ahí.

-No te va a servir de nada seguir esperando como una tonta, te traje varios test de embarazo, tan pronto estés mejor sacamos una cita con tu doctor –genial, no solo ella era su rival en el amor si no que ahora iba a ser padrino, nada podría ir a peor.

-Adivina quien no sabe del asunto? –Marina susurro con la voz acartonada y quebrada, limpiándose las lágrimas del esfuerzo.

-No le dijiste? –por que Kakyoin sonaba tan anonadado?

-Por supuesto que no, nisiquiera me oiría de todas maneras

-Bueno ustedes no se llevan muy bien pero evidentemente hay momentos donde la tensión se rompe y follan, deberías intentar decírselo ahí –oh, ahí estaba el veneno, el recordar que el no pintaba nada en esa casa, que debería irse y mandar a Jotaro a la mierda, pero no podía.

-Lo haces sonar tan sencillo

-Se lo diré yo entonces, no soy tu esposo y tengo que trabajar así que no puedo estar aquí para acompañarte a tus citas.

-Haces un mejor trabajo de esposo que Jotaro –las mejillas del pelirojo se tiñieron ligeramente, que significaba eso?

Para la noche, cuando el moreno volvió del trabajo se encontró a su amante en el sofá de la sala, descolocándolo, pero antes de preguntarse siquiera por que estaba ahí el otro se había parado para llevarlo del brazo hasta la entrada de la casa a rastras, tan pronto su espalda encontró la puerta, su mirada se encontró con la retadora y reprochante del pelirojo.

-Bien, eres el último en saberlo, tu esposa está embarazada –Kakyoin se cruzó de brazos y lo miro retadoramente, con una sonrisa hasta altanera y venenosa, viendo al moreno abrir los ojos lleno de sorpresa, intimidado y acorralado por la noticia.

-No puede ser –el maletín del trabajo se le cayó de las manos al moreno, cuando llevo una mano a la cabeza para acomodar su cabello su gorra también se cayó, maldiciendo en lo bajo por eso- Desde hace cuánto? –pregunto curioso, francamente contento de que Noriaki estuviera por ahí al hacerle de soporte con el tema.

-Tal vez una semana, ya arreglamos una cita con el doctor, tendrás que acompañarla

Jotaro asintió, soplando aire por la nariz antes de caer de sentón al suelo, mirando a la nada por unos segundos antes de ver a los ojos violetas de su amante, susurrándole para que fuera un momento solo de ellos 2.

-Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros 2

Noriaki se congelo en su lugar, no entendiendo y a la vez sintiendo escalofríos, como que todo seguiría igual? Dios iba a tener un hijo y…

-A que te refie…-de la nada el otro se levantó, yendo al interior de la casa a buscar a su esposa para hablar de lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueran como fueran Jotaro seguía siendo el mismo hombre ausente de siempre, y el mismo amante para ambos, Kakyoin hasta notaba que pasaba mas tiempo en su departamento que otra cosa, la verdad es que la noticia del embarazo de Marina lo había parado totalmente de la idea de querer vivir cerca de Jotaro, ya no quería comprar una casa cerca suyo, sentía que todo se iba a desmoronar en algún momento y tener el compromiso de una hipoteca tan cerca de su ex amante, su mujer, y su hija no sonaba como una buena idea.

Ellos nisiquiera estaban haciéndolo pero Jotaro seguía en su casa, leyendo o haciéndole compañía, sin embargo a pesar de que eso fuera lo que Noriaki siempre hubiera querido, el estar haciéndole el feo y dejar a una mujer sola embarazada en su casa…no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir mal, ahora si se sentía entre medio de ellos, alejando a Marina de Jotaro.

Aún si el no tenía nada que ver, puesto que era Jotaro quien venía a su departamento, y era el quien lo hechizaba comiéndole la boca a besos desesperados.

-Estas asustado de tener un hijo? –le pregunto por curiosidad, Jotaro sabía muy bien que le llamaba la atención que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

-Realmente no lo quería –dijo en un suspiro antes de largar una gran bocanada de humo, la más grande prueba de que Jotaro estaba en su casa era que siempre dejaba su olor a cigarrillos impregnado donde fuera –supongo que estoy aprovechando los pocos meses libres que me quedan no crees?

-Si estás pasando tanto tiempo conmigo significa que luego de que nazca el bebe no nos veremos mas? No así? –pregunto con la cabeza baja intentando esconder su pena, pretendiendo que no le afectaba.

-Claro que no –acto seguido el pelirojo tenía a su amante detrás suyo, abrazándolo mientras Jotaro escondía su nariz en su cabello, oliéndolo y simulando que masticaba de este como un juego –esto no tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotros.

-Por dios Jojo, es un niño, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por Marina-aquello hizo chasquear al moreno molesto.

-Dices eso pero la pasas bien fingiendo ser su amigo y no diciéndole nada de lo nuestro.

-Estas actuando como un idiota –Kakyoin intento zafarse de Jotaro, pero este solo lo abrazo con mas ganas, para el todo seguía siendo un juego.

-Y me amas por eso –aquello le cayó al pelirojo como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, sintiéndose terrible por todo aquello, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, sintiendo su cuerpo helarse de pies a cabeza a pesar de estar entre los brazos de el.

-Y tu te aprovechas de eso –Jotaro se aprovechaba mucho de que lo amaba, y era por eso que seguían en esa situación.

No era de exagerar decir que Marina andaba extra histérica y sensible, cosa de las hormonas, pero por todo la muchacha estaba molesta, irritada, deprimida y eso para Kakyoin era una patada en los huevos, osea si, lógicamente estaba preocupado por ella y no le hacía bien verla mal pero también era molesto y pesado, estaba pensando en que había hecho mal en la vida como para ser la niñera de su rival en el amor y la esposa de su amante.

Un día la mujer lo llamo toda histérica, Kakyoin no se molestó en salir con prisa, ya sabía que a lo mejor no era nada o que era solo que ella estaba triste, camino en dirección a su casa y antes de llegar la puerta se abrió ante el sorprendiéndolo, entonces acelero su paso y Marina se echó a llorar contra el angustiada como no la había visto antes.

-El no quiso acompañarme a ver cuál era el sexo del bebe! Desde que paso esto Jotaro está mas y mas extraño! Creí que a fuerzas íbamos a tener que pasar mas tiempo juntos pero cada vez está mas ausente! –los ojos se le abrieron de par en par a Noriaki, abrazando a Marina para que se calmara, como podía ser Jotaro tan imbécil? Nisiquiera estaba fingiendo bien su mentira.

-Espera, Mari, Marina –intento llamarla un par de veces, esperando a que se calmara y dejara de sollozar, cuando tuvo su atención levanto su rostro y retiro sus lágrimas con la yema de sus pulgares, mirándola fijo –llamaste a su trabajo a ver si no le paso algo? Es demasiado extraño, a lo mejor tuvo un percance y… -la muchacha negro con la cabeza, gimoteando un par de veces antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lo llame y dijo que no va a venir, cuando le pregunte directamente me colgó sin decir mas

Kakyoin se quedo anonadado con la mujer en sus brazos a pura lagrima, como se podía ser tan imbécil?

-Tranquila, todavía podemos tomar un taxi e ir, yo te acompaño si? –intento calmarla pero ella negó con la cabeza, ocultándose contra su pecho, sentía en Noriaki un aroma masculino y embriagante que hace tanto no sentía en Jotaro.

-Cancele el turno por que estaba realmente enojada y…-pobre Marina, su mano se dirigió a acariciar su cabello para calmarla, no era bueno para una embarazada ponerse tal mal.

-Puedes sacar turno otro dia y yo iré contigo, no pasa nada-su voz se volvió dulce hacia ella, inspirándole confianza, lo cual la hizo levantar la cabeza hipnotizada, mirando directo a sus orbes violetas.

Hasta ahora, Noriaki había sido el único hombre que había estado con ella y no la había dejado sola, el siempre había sido un buen amigo y francamente se portaba como el esposo que quisiera que fuera Jotaro. Fue casi accidental como se levantó de puntitas para besar los labios de Noriaki, dándole un pico rápido, tan siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos por que el otro se zafo de su abrazo echándose hacia atrás, casi cayéndose en la entrada escalonada de la puerta.

-Lo siento, no hagas esto, por favor, eres más mi esposo de lo que Jotaro lo es…-al verlo todo alborotado y sorprendido enfrente suyo se murió de la vergüenza, sintiéndose humillada y echándose a llorar de nuevo, tapándose la cara con las manos, prácticamente estaba a los gritos pero no se podía controlar.

Kakyoin estaba sin palabras, sonrojado a mas no poder y temblando, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a que ella lo había besado.

-Marina no puedo, Jotaro es mi amigo y ambos están casados yo… -dijo con la voz entrecortada, intentando defenderse, Jotaro se estaba distanciando de ella por su culpa y no podía decírselo.

-Por favor, tu eres mas atento conmigo que el, a este punto me importas más que Jotaro –verla lloriqueando y con los hombros temblando le rompía el corazón, pero el nisiquiera gustaba de ella como para corresponderle, el amaba a su esposo y…

-Solo estas enojada por lo de hoy, tal vez deberías pensarlo mejor.

Cuando lo vio irse a toda prisa a la castaña se le rompió el corazón.

 _Estaba muy segura de lo que decía._

Había pasado casi un mes, Jotaro no apareció en su casa hasta un par de semanas después del incidente y se le veía en la cara que sabía que había cometido un error, no hablaron del tema, la mirada reprochante de Noriaki hacía suficiente trabajo con el y no quería arruinar sus escasos momentos juntos, donde su mente trabajaba para hacerlo sentir que ambos eran una pareja.

 _Una con problemas_.

Se notaba que el había estado un par de semanas con Marina y después se había aburrido y se había venido a su casa, donde no había sido tratado mas que de manera distanciada y francamente no muy agradable, pero no era su culpa, la situación lo ponía bajo tanto estress que era frustrante.

Cuando volvió a ver a Marina, siendo esta quien lo llamo después de un mes, realmente se la veía embarazada, y bonita, pero muy embarazada, tanto así que se preguntaba mentalmente si estaba bien a cada segundo que la veía.

-Puedes acompañarme a una cita con el doctor? –pregunto ella con la mirada abajo, a lo que Kakyoin asintió sin problemas.

-Seguro, al final de que sexo era?

-Es una niña, Jotaro no te lo conto?

-No, realmente no hablamos del tema, cuando nos vimos de nuevo ya había pasado y no quería pelear…

-Ya veo

-Ya sabes al final del día es un asunto de ustedes 2 yo no debería meterme tanto –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero al instante Marina agarro su mano con fuerza, obligándolo a verla.

-No es así, y lo sabes –el tono tan duro y directo con el que se lo dijo lo hizo dudar, tragando saliva por un segundo, acaso sabía de lo suyo con Jotaro?

-A que te refieres? –pregunto con miedo, y las manos sudándole contra la mano de ella.

Sin embargo no fue lo que esperaba, la mujer lo jalo de la mano para tomar su rostro con la otra y besarlo, paralizándolo. Oh no, no otra vez, comenzó a moverse para safarse, pero estaba limitado ante el hecho de que no podía empujarla ni ser brusco con ella, quien en cambio se estaba aferrando con uñas y fiereza a su rostro, nisiquiera podía continuar el beso correctamente, simplemente tenían sus labios pegados uno contra el otro.

Se quedó quieto hasta que sus respiraciones comenzaron a sufrir, golpeando con fuerza la piel del otro y la falta de oxígeno lo obligo a el a separarse primero, tomando aire antes de ver a la desesperada muchacha que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Quédate Noriaki –le suplico agarrando su mano, jalándolo hacia adentro de la casa –por favor, estoy harta de estar sola

-No puedo hacerle esto a Jotaro, tu eres…-a la cabeza se le vino automáticamente lo que le había dicho el moreno, que tenía que ser solo suyo suyo, por que tenía que pasar justo esto cuando lo sentía cada vez más cerca? Cuando por fin en años Jotaro estaba pasando tiempo con el no necesariamente follando a cada momento? Era egoísta de su parte que le pidiera fidelidad estando el casado y no dando el ejemplo, si tan siquiera no se siguiera follando a Marina o al menos no la hubiera embarazo tendría alguna razón para esperar pero no era el caso.

Por que seguía esperando a alguien que no le daba el paro? Seguía simplemente desviviéndose por oírlo prácticamente respirar y lo que Jotaro le daba no era suficiente en comparación a lo que el daba.

Suspiro y se quedó mirando al suelo, sintiendo los pequeños dedos de ella levantar su mentón, apuntando con sus ojos café a los suyos, ella estaba angustiada y el confundido.

-No necesito a Jotaro! Tú has estado más presente conmigo que el en todos estos años!

-Y que quieres que haga? Ah? Dime, acaso lo quieres engañar conmigo y pretender que tu relación esta bien? –acaso el era el mejor para juzgar a la gente sobre los engaños? Tal vez no

-Estoy cansada de estar sola!

-Tan pronto me vaya de aquí estarás sola de nuevo!

-No si puedes volver! –le respondió a los gritos entre medio de lágrimas –necesito a alguien que me quiera y este a mi lado…

-Pero yo no te quiero –le dijo con total sinceridad, viendo los ojos de ella abrirse de golpe, para cerrarse también de golpe, gimoteando y ahorrándose las lágrimas, era la verdad, era solo su amiga y nada más.

-Si no lo haces, actúas como tal y eso me es suficiente, eres más que Jotaro y me es suficiente

-Entonces por que no podemos ahorrarnos esto y seguir solo como amigos, cual es la necesidad de…

-Quiero que alguien actué de verdad como mi esposo y tú puedes hacerlo, eres perfecto

-Marina no estoy seguro de que…

Uno de los dedos de ella tapo sus finos labios, callándolo.

-No necesitas pensar en eso…-susurro ella con la voz aún quebrada, estaba intentando tener el control de la situación –puedes disfrutarlo tanto como gustes si? Lo mismo que disfruto estar contigo…

Kakyoin cerró los ojos y suspiro al ver que ella no quería ceder, pero casi al instante la mujer se pegó a su boca, chocando sus femeninos labios contra los suyos, que se sintieron electrizados ante la diferencia de los carnosos labios de Jotaro y el contraste de los labios de una mujer. En su cabeza se estaba debatiendo que era lo que lo hacía quedarse. Por que no se estaba apartando? Que tan confundido se sentia sobre Jotaro? Justamente ahora que parecía interesarse por el justo Marina ponía sus ojos encima suyo…había estado mucho tiempo siendo el segundo plato del moreno y eso lo tenía herido, molesto, había cumplido eso de ser solo de el demasiado tiempo y no sabía si por amor o por lo bien que lo follaba a este punto.

Estaba dejándola hacer lo que quisiera con tal de no lastimarla, quería irse pero el calor que le contagiaba su boca lo iba hechizando poco a poco, los besos tiernos y dulces de una hermosa mujer solitaria que rogaba por su cariño y compañía no se hacían negar en cosquilleos agradables que hacian que sus dedos se movieran inquietos, queriendo posar sus manos en su cintura para intensificar ese beso.

Que se lo impedía? Jotaro que lo tenía de segundo plato, no tenía la cara como para reconocer su relación o respetar a su esposa y no engañarla? Que no quería hacer su relación abierta por un falso sentido de fidelidad que ni el seguía? El mismo Jotaro que tan siquiera como amigo fallaba siendo terriblemente ausente y desconsiderado?

Ah, al parecer no hay nada que le impidiera follarse a la mujer de su mejor amigo, nisiquiera en términos de amistad, por que Jotaro no solo era un pésimo esposo, si no también un pésimo amigo, además a quien engañaba el? Nadie, estaba soltero, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y lo que sea que dijera el moreno no era de su incumbencia.

Marina estaba por rendirse cuando de la nada los delgados dedos del pelirojo se posaron en su cintura en un tímido abrazo, rodeándola para acercarla más a el, Kakyoin girando y rotando su cabeza a medida que comenzaba a corresponder el beso con más entusiasmo del que imaginaba en un principio.

Entre besos las manos de la mujer se relajaron y soltaron sus mejillas para sujetarse de su cuello, no fue pasando mucho antes de que ambos fueran retrocediendo a pasos torpes para dirigirse a la recamara, con las respiraciones agitadas y apenas separándose para tomar aire antes de chocar aire caliente por sus narices, los dedos de ella se enrredaban en los mechones de cabello que le caían a Kakyoin por el cuello y cuando el pelirojo se chocó con el marco de la puerta abrió los ojos lentamente, parando el beso, yendo a agarrar las manos de ellas y descansándolas sobre su pecho.

Miro a otro lado algo apenado, a sabiendas que ella estaba demasiado confundida por como los había interrumpido.

-No…tengo condones encima…-y honestamente, considerando que ella estaba embarazada dudaba que hubiera en toda la casa.

-Noriaki –dijo con una voz algo confundida antes de hacer una pausa- yo ya esto embarazada…-ante ese comentario el pelirojo se sonrojo, soltando sus manos y tapándose la cara, no lo decía por eso! –acaso tienes algo?

-No! –Grito casi escandalizado aún oculto entre sus manos- es solo la costumbre y el cuidado! Nada más!

Marina rodo los ojos y le saco la mano de la cara, sujetándolas abajo para darle un pequeño pico mirándolo fijo y esperando a que se le pasara la pena, a lo que el luego de unos segundos se acercó y le dio otro pequeño beso, uno que nuevamente fue escalando hasta que ambos estaban echados en la cama, uno frente al otro, el acomodándose con cuidado ya que su panza a pesar de no ser tan grande estaba en medio.

Kakyoin comenzó a explorar su cuerpo de apoco, bajando con sus manos por sus brazos hasta su cintura y de ahí deslizarse a sus caderas, fue sorpresivo para el cuándo apartir de eso Marina comenzó a desabotonar el cuello de su camisa, metiendo una de sus manos para acariciar sus hombros y desabrochando el resto de la prenda hacia abajo con la otra, a este punto no veía demasiado el hecho de querer compañía puesto que él iba más lento que ella.

Cuando la desesperación empezó a ganarle a las torpes manos de ella se levantó y se despojó de la prenda, quedando con el pecho desnudo, pero antes de dudar se lanzó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez agarrando su cintura con una mano y con la otra sin ningún tipo de pudor apretando uno de sus senos, realmente no podía hacer como que estaban mas grandes que antes a diferencia de Jotaro que si conocía su cuerpo anteriormente pero le agradaba el tamaño y lo apretables que eran.

Fue el quien esta vez comenzó a entusiasmarse y metió de lleno su lengua en la boca de ella, a jalonearla, succionarla, mordisquearla y recorrerla con la suya, alterando el ritmo de su respiración para comenzar a oír pequeños gemidos y jadeos que hacían juego con su piel caliente, piel que lo invitaba a probar mas, metiendo sus manos por los costados de su vestido y brassier para tocar en carne aquel suave montículo, sintiendo casi instantáneamente su pezón erectarse contra su palma.

La castaña no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que sus manos comenzaron a apretar y moverse por sus musculosos brazos, levantándose sobre sus codos para poder pegarse mas a su rostro e intensificar el beso, del cual ahora ambos estaban gimiendo y jadeando dentro de sus propias bocas.

Cuando ella subio de nuevo hacia sus hombros y bajo hasta sus pectorales su pecho se inflo de ganas, sacando sus manos de su vestido para llevarlas a su espalda y buscar el cierre de la prenda, lo mismo con su brassier los cuales en el mismo momento en que estuvieron flojos y listo para ser arrebatados de su cuerpo no tardo en correr para hacer lugar a su cuerpo desnudo, del cual ni corto ni perezoso abandono su boca para bajar de a pequeños besitos por su cuello hasta que prácticamente su barbilla quedo hundida entre ambos senos y de ahí su lengua bajo sola a devorar sus pezones.

-A lo mejor en unos meses podrás disfrutar de cuando este lactando –Marina había dicho aquello en un jadeo tan largo que le sonó terriblemente lascivo, despertando algo dentro de sus pantalones que ahora prácticamente le pedían abandonarlo, no sabía por cuando tiempo ella querría continuar con aquello pero la idea de tomar leche de unos senos bien crecidos se la había puesto durísima, a lo que se acomodó con cuidado entre las piernas de ella, separándolas con sus rodillas.

Estaba moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro saboreando el endurecido montículo que estaba en su boca, succionando cada tanto y dejando pequeñas mordiditas, a gusto de hacer a la mujer gemir y gritar más fuerte. Con su mano estaba apretando y pellizcando el otro pecho prácticamente hipnotizador por el calor y la mullidez que tenían, mientras que la otra iba lentamente bajando por sus costados desnudos, en dirección a sus bragas donde se encontraba la zona más caliente de su cuerpo, sabía que si bajaba por su estómago tendría que subir una cuesta que era su embarazado vientre por lo que su cintura y sus ahoras anchas caderas se le hacían una opción deliciosa.

-Mari…-susurro levantando la mirada para llamar la atención de ella, mirándola lascivamente con su pezón vibrando en sus labios por más cariño, estaba pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse en esa parte de ella y cuando la esposa de su amante volteo a verlo esta solo asintió, moviendo las femeninas manos que estaban en su pecho a su espalda, agarrándose de sus fuertes y grandes homoplatos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Está bien, se que igualmente tienes algo con el hecho de que sea una madre ahora…

No sabía si le estaba recordando uno de sus gustos, o el hecho de que era la madre de la hija de Jotaro, pero no era momento como para acordarse.

Metió finalmente sus dedos debajo de la fina tela de su ropa interior, bajando por su monte de venus hasta encontrar sus labios, los cuales se sentían increíblemente mojados y pegajosos incluso desde fuera, el ritmo de sus respiración agitada junto a sus gemidos haciendo que su pecho saltara contra su barbilla lo hizo morderse el labio inferior lleno de ego, adentrándose y bajando un par de dedos hasta su clítoris, volviendo a morder su pezón casi como en una sincronización perfecta cuando la castaña gimió al ser tocada en esa zona.

Estaba estirando sus pezones lo suficiente con su boca para poder levantarse y estar atento a esas deliciosas caras que ponía ella, nunca le había gustado ni se había planteado que en la cama pudiera verse tan linda, aunque el pensaba eso de todas las mujeres con las que estaba, tal vez era más el momento que otra cosa.

Cuando más jugaba con sus dedos en su intimidad más tiernos se volvían sus gemidos, resbalando, apretando, alternando unos con otros, combinando entre tocar su clítoris y su entrada, metiendo un poco sus dedos para sentir sus caderas entusiasmarse contra su mano, aveces un poco de todo, Marina se estaba aferrando con ganas a su espalda y Kakyoin estaba de lo más metido en el momento sabiendo que la estaba haciendo gozar de arriba abajo. Un par de dedos se metieron en su interior mientras con el pulgar se dedicaba a masajear su clítoris y en el momento en que se empezó a mover entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas las mujer lo paro tironeándole del pelo, obligándola a verla aún con la lengua casi afuera.

-Ahhh Noriaki solo metete…por favor… Ah…-no estaba pudiendo contenerse más, por alguna razón sus dedos la estaban haciendo desfallecerse, jamás se imaginó que el sería el tipo de persona que era tan bueno dedeando, sumado a su maestra lengua en sus pezones haciéndolos cosquillear y enviando corrientes super intensas de placer a su entrepierna directo a empaparla y humedecerla más.

Se le hacía agua la boca de pensar en un día combinando esas 2 cosas en el lugar correcto.

Noriaki asintió con una sonrisa sobradora, por lo general siempre era el quien decía eso por Jotaro.

Se separó de ella solo para poder bajar el cierre de sus pantalones y poder sacar su miembro, corriendo sus bragas a un lado mientras se sujetaba y quedaba frente a su entrada, moviéndose ligeramente solo para ver sus labios temblar ante las ganas y la calentura que ambos tenían.

-Marina yo…

-Hazlo…-no tuvo que decirle nada más para que se metiera, agarrándola de las rodillas y moviéndose hacia delante, mirando como sus pechos saltaban por el movimiento.

Y eso lo prendía de sobre manera, tanto así que siguió a lo suyo con la vista fijo en ellos, mirando de vez en cuando a su boca gritando su nombre.

-Ah Marina…-el pelirojo no podía detener sus movimientos, prácticamente sus caderas se movían por su cuenta encantadas por la sensación de su interior tan húmedo y caliente alrededor suyo, tragándolo y devorándolo de tal manera que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, prácticamente sintiendo las cejas estallándole contra estos.

-Ah Ah Ah! Noriaki!-tal vez el pelirojo no era igual a su esposo pero el ritmo tan lento y a su vez tan ansioso que llevaba le estaba encantando, prácticamente la estaba llevando de la mano a un orgasmo y a pesar de que todo lo anterior había sido poco tiempo había sido lo suficientemente intenso como para dejarla a punto. Si, tal vez era absolutamente diferente el como se sentía Jotaro que Noriaki pero igual le estaba encantando y sabía como recorrerla y meterse a cada segundo, tuvo que sujetarse con las uñas a las sabanas para no clavárselas en la espalda con fuerza.

Kakyoin fue bajando sus manos por sus muslos para ahí dirigirse a su cintura, intentando no apretar demasiado con los dedos cuando se hacía apoyo para entrar más, siendo consumido por su estrechez y calor, además del tal emanante aroma a sexo que ambos emanaban en ese instante volándole la cabeza todavía más, impulsándolo a moverse más rápido, prácticamente tronando contra el fondo de ella al sentir sus adentros contra la cabeza de su miembro. En un momento que el ritmo de sus estocadas se volvió más duro y bruto su cabeza se inclinó por inercia hacia los lados, dejando su mandíbula libre para abrirse tanto como necesitara gemir y gritar.

Marina sentía como su cuerpo era golpeado desde abajo, donde el placer le llegaba hasta la última hebra de pelo, sus pechos saltaban y su cuerpo se movía haciendo un enrredo en las sabanas, inconsientemente y tal vez por cansancio de estar en el aire estas se abrían más y más para el pelirojo que no tenía ningún tipo de reparo en contener sus ganas. Sabía que tenía que contenerse un poco, al menos hasta que no diera mas y la cabeza le quisiera explotar ante las ganas de tener un orgasmo, Kakyoin se había centrado tanto en ella que no lo había dado tiempo a tocarlo o a devolverle algo.

Llamado por sus gemidos hizo un esfuerzo y volteo a verla, sintiendo al encontrar sus miradas como la mujer enrredaba sus piernas en sus caderas, momento que el pelirojo aprovecho para estirar sus piernas a un lado y agacharse sobre ella, apretando sus senos con ambas manos y bajando para cerrar el momento en un beso, uno desesperado donde los gemidos de ambos no terminaban de quemarse por que el movimiento constante de ambos cuerpos los interrumpían, besos donde sus gritos salían a medidas de sus bocas en sonidos agudos y cortos.

No le tomo mucho a Kakyoin entre manoseos y fricciones sentirse vibrar dentro de ella, pero mucho antes de que pudiera formular palabra Marina había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo para que se ocultara en su piel.

-Ahhh Noriaki puedo sentirte! –el pelirojo asintió, tenía su orgasmo prácticamente en la punta de la lengua y cada segundo que pasaba derritiéndose en su caliente interior le ponía la cabeza más y más ligera –Esta bien! Correte! Quiero hacerlo juntos! Ah! También te necesito! Ahhh!

El muchacho solo atino a cerrar los dientes, hundiendo su rostro entre los senos de ella para tomar sus muslos y moverse más rápido, sin parar, los gritos de ella solo iban en aumento hasta que finalmente no pudo dar más de si y algo exploto dentro suyo, saliendo su semilla liberada en el interior de la esposa de su amante, dándole un orgasmo que si no fuera uqe tenía los ojos cerrados, lo había hecho girar estos del placer.

No fue el único, Marina también termino en un grito mudo, lastimero, con los ojos aguados apunto de lágrimas, y Kakyoin sabía que no eran lágrimas de nada malo por que había sentido como era bañado en los fluidos calientes de ella al llegar también al orgasmo.

Se separó de ella totalmente agotado, echándose en la cama a abrazar la mullida almohada, queriendo de cierta manera tomar distancia de ella para poder pensar con mas claridad. Tenía que salir de ahí, Marina tenía que lavar las sabanas, y ambos tenían que bañarse, el aroma de su perfume estaba presente en todo el lugar y no había modo de que Jotaro lo pasara desapercibido, se iba a dar cuenta si o si, lo conocía de la punta de los pies a cualquiera de sus cabellos.

Sin embargo, sumido en sus pensamientos se daba cuenta que no sentía culpa, no le dolía ni tenía un vacío en el pecho, el estaba bien con ello, seguramente como Jotaro se sentía luego de estar con cualquiera de ambos.

Sus pensamientos llenos de rencor se interrumpieron cuando Marina se le colgó de la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en sus homoplatos, pero mucho más que eso solo sentía sus pechos en sus brazos.

-Tenemos que bañarnos –dijo sin más, queriendo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Juntos? –pregunto la muchacha con una voz ilusionada que lo hizo girarse, la vio por unos momentos sorprendido, parpadeando, y ahí se dio cuenta que el tenía que tener el control de la situación o todo iría muy mal.

-S-Si! Déjame que se llene la tina mientras me ducho y te das un baño caliente! Yo termino rápido y lavo las sabanas para que te relajes si? –la castaña sonrió complacida, pensando en que el pelirojo querría quedarse un rato con ella y no irse enseguida como siempre hacía Jotaro, aún así que todo tenía que ser en los horarios en que no estaba el, y si igualmente lo encontraba en su casa haciendo cosas normales cual era el problema? Muchas veces estaba en su casa pasando el rato.

 _Todo iría bien._

Por alguna razón a lo largo que pasaban las semanas y los meses, sus tiempos con Jotaro se acortaban, y si bien con Marina no aumentaban demasiado al igual que su relación, sabía que estaba afectando sus sentimientos por el moreno.

Y para bien! Para que quería desvivirse por alguien casado que nunca lo tomo enserio mas que para el sexo y nunca aparento sentir ningún tipo de amor como el que el sentía! A alguien que dejo embarazada a su esposa y sin embargo se lo seguía cogiendo a el? Mejor para si mismo si eso le ayudaba a separarse de esa ilusión y esperanza tan boba que era que Jotaro lo amara, había perdido muchos años de enamorarse de otras personas por estar colado y perdido por el!.

Honestamente no le podía importar tanto Marina como parecía o como ella se creía, nisiquiera la necesitaba por el sexo, el cual en cada ocasión era más y más apasionado que la vez anterior, ambos iban escalando como amantes y compañeros pero nada más, tal vez como amigos, de la cual por su embarazo se iba volviendo mas protector con ella. Sin embargo al haberse acortado y enfríado su relación con el moreno, a quien pasaba a ignorar cuando tocaba la puerta, sabiendo que era el, o cuando lo invitaba a algún lado o cualquier oportunidad que Jotaro quisiera encontrárselo a solas, simplemente no quería.

A pesar de que ahora, inusualmente que lo estaba ignorando, notaba que el otro lo buscaba mas de la cuenta, mucho mas de lo que lo podría haber hecho nunca, y que cuando estaban frente a frente y lo rechazaba por alguna razón, si podía ver un deje de desilusión en su rostro. Que significaba eso? Acaso ahora Jotaro entendía lo que significaba ser alejado? Oh pero para el no era por una razón de amor, seguro que no.

Marina por otra parte sabía que le gustaba el pelirojo, y no solo por cuando lo hacían, le gustaba de otras maneras, ya no era simplemente que la falta de Jotaro le hacía desearlo, lo quería por lo simpático y buen compañero que era, y pese a que quería pasar mucho mas tiempo con el, tenía una vida aparte donde cuando no compartían la cama el quería estar tranquilo en su departamento, por lo que dependía de que Kakyoin la viniera a visitar, o que ella lo llamara y el estuviera disponible, después de todo estaban haciendo aquello a escondidas de su esposo, con quien aparentemente Noriaki ya no se llevaba tan bien.

Cuando Jotaro comenzó a pasar tiempo de nuevo en su casa, ayudándola con su séptimo mes de embarazo, la culpa la empezó a carcomer, verse con su amante era increíblemente complicado por los horarios de ambos y…no sentirse mal por ello ahora que Jotaro era un buen marido era tan difícil, tanto tiempo ignorándola, tanto tiempo dejándola a un lado, tanto tiempo para que sus sentimientos florecieran por alguien más…y Jotaro a quien había engañado ahora estaba ahí, su esposo, con quien se había casado por amor.

Un día que su esposo le estaba preparando el almuerzo por que se encontraba cansada simplemente quebró, no pudo contenerse de pensar que le estaba viendo la cara y de que no le agradaría ser cornudo, por lo que le confeso todo entre lágrimas, cayendo a llorar al suelo sin poder dirigirle la mirada. Estaba dejando salir todo desde adentro lleno de culpa, después de todo si Jotaro estaba siendo tan dulce con ella por que no podía tratarlo de igual manera?

-Lo siento! Es solo que me dejabas sola tanto tiempo que era horrible estar casada y aún así no tener a nadie! Noriaki era el único que estaba conmigo en todo ese tiempo y…-no podía decir que le gustaba, ahora que el moreno había vuelto con ella ya no estaba siquiera segura de que podía afirmar por cualquiera de los 2-Solo no quería estar sola…lo siento…perdón Jotaro! –su voz se oía totalmente quebrada, era enserio que estaba arrepentida, no estaba fingiendo ni intentando sentirse mejor con ella misma, odiaba el daño que le había hecho a su esposo con el que compartía apellido –Te lo digo por que enserio lo siento, enserio odio haberlo hecho y mereces saberlo, perdón…-a este punto, no sabía si se estaba ahogando con sus propias lágrimas, porque le costaba respirar y hasta pensar.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando y gimoteando con las palabras atravesadas entre el pecho y la garganta, intentando formularse, sentía un vacío y un dolor tan grande que le dolía levantar la mirada, sin embargo para cuando sintió que había demasiado silencio se encontró solo en la cocina, como si Jotaro nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Cuando miro hacia la puerta las llaves se estaban moviendo de la cerradura de la que colgaban, Jotaro se había ido y había estado tan metida llorando que ni se había dado cuenta.

Era un pacífico sábado a la tarde para el pelirojo, cuando de la nada sintió un estruendo fuertísimo cerca suyo, mas específicamente en su sala, mas aún? En la puerta, de esta se oyo como el pedazo de madera caía al suelo en un golpe seco. Por un momento temió lo peor, quien vendría a robar a un edificio tan bruscamente? Pero cuando oyo unos pasos fuertes y pesados separados por tantos segundos de distancias supo quién era.

 _Oh no._

Jotaro no tardó en encontrarlo, en su habitación, exaltado, sentado en la cama donde tantas veces lo habían hecho, totalmente incrédulo de la situación.

Oh el también estaba incrédulo cuando se enteró que por meses de entre todas las personas, se había estado follando a su esposa.

Prácticamente le salto encima, a sujetarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo de una, apretando sus pulgares en su manzana de adan, viendo como el pelirojo se ponía morado prácticamente al instante por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, no le estaba llegando aire y lo estaba ahogando.

-Eres un bastardo! De entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella!? Es algún tipo de venganza!? –desde que había salido de su casa había corrido hacia el departamento del pelirojo, tumbar la puerta era una prueba de que le hervía la sangre y de que podía hasta matarlo –Dime! Por que!?

Por que Noriaki habría de engañarlo cuando fue el primero en decirle que lo amaba y cuanto lo hacía? Y por que mas con su esposa? Su esposa embarazada para colmo? El empezaba a creer y pensar sobre esos sentimientos, el empezaba a considerarlos y a tomarlos como suyos, a interiorizarnos y a desarollar algo por Noriaki…hasta que este comenzó a ignorarlo, a dejar de recibir su cariño, a no dejarlo pasar a su casa y a su vida.

Esos meses se había sentido solo y herido, había buscado de nuevo amor donde solo lo tendrái que haber buscado en un principio, solo para encontrarse que la razón por la cual el pelirojo lo rechazaba era que estaba con alguien más, y ese alguien más justo tenía que ser…

Estaba llorando, las lágrimas entre todo el enojo se le habían aglomerado en los ojos, ya el calor de la furia que tenía acumulado en la frente y que lo mareaba no era la única cosa que no lo dejaba pensar y lo molestaba.

El pecho le subía y bajaba, y aun así las manos le temblaban de los nervios, por que Noriaki tenía que engañarlo así? De todas las maneras justo esa? Le hubiera dolido menos ya que no eran nada que lo engañara con alguien que no conocía, pero el estaba dispuesto a querer ser algo, solo necesitaba tiempo y…

Kakyoin intentando sobrevivir le dio un puñetazo que lo empujo fuera de encima suyo, sin embargo Jotaro enardecido se hecho de nuevo encima suyo, encerrando sus piernas entre las suyas y tomando sus muñecas, apretándolas tanto que parecía que las iba a creer, sin embargo Noriaki tenía tantos sentimientos corriéndole por el cuerpo que no podía reconocer el dolor físico como uno de ellos.

-Eres un idiota! Yo te amaba! Te ame por años! Te ame con toda la intensidad de mi alma y por años jugaste conmigo! Por que si tu me engañabas yo tenía que estar atado a ti!? Por que solo tenía que ser tuyo cuando no te comprometías a lo mismo!? Así y tanto que embarazaste a tu mujer!? – ante el tener su cuerpo inmóvil, lo único que podía hacer era gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la garganta le doliera y los ojos se le hincharan tanto que se quisieran salir de sus cuencas, doliéndole y haciendo que estos lloraran –Nisiquiera paraste luego de eso! Seguiste jugando conmigo y con ella! Con ambos! Me canse de ti! No me folle a Marina por que la quisiera o algo, lo hice por que estaba harto de ti! -El pelirojo trago saliva por un segundo, antes de mirar al rostro de Jotaro, que ahora se veía totalmente sorprendido, hasta dolido, como si todas esas palabras lo hubieran apuñalado como mil cuchillos una y otra vez, y estuviera repitiendo el dolor a cada segundo que pasaba –Me canse de ti y de tu egoísmo! Me canse de ti y de que jugaras conmigo! Nunca me prometiste nada a cambio de que yo fuera algo para ti!

-No lo sabía! –grito Jotaro de la nada, intentando defenderse, jaloneándolo para que ambos quedaran sentados uno frente al otro, las manos aún sujetas, el moreno estaba al punto de una crisis de nervios y el cómo le apretaba cada uno de sus ropajes contra las venas de su cuerpo a punto de estallar de los nervios no lo ayudaba –No sabía lo que sentía por ti! No lo se ahora! Estaba empezando a enamorarme de ti y tu comenzaste a ignorarme y…

De absolutamente la nada, el pelirojo le escupio en la cara, pateándolo intentando hacerse hacia atrás para liberarse, le daba asco, que Jotaro le dijera eso le daba asco, no le creía, lo odiaba, sus palabras le daban rabia, todo el lo enervaba y no lo quería cerca, aún así Jotaro no lo soltaba.

-Mentira! Eres un mentiroso! Si sentías algo por mi no te hubieras seguido follando a tu esposa! De la misma manera que yo no lo hacía con nadie mas por que te quería a ti! No puedes reclamarme nada! Bastardo! -el moreno le solto las muñecas comenzando a gimotear, intentando humedecer sus secos labios del disgusto que se estaba pegando. Noriaki se echo hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de defensa, estaba super alterado después de que lo había querido ahorcar, todo su recelo, frustración, rencor, molestias y dolor se había acumulado en una bola en su garganta que Jotaro solo había empujado hacia afuera.

-Por que ella? –pregunto con los labios temblándole, estaba roto, roto por dentro, no sabía si por haber jugado con Noriaki de esa manera o por que el ahora se sentía traicionado y herido, no estaba seguro de nada, definitivamente lo habían traicionado, como el mil veces lo hizo

-No quiero a tu esposa! Nunca lo hice! Nisiquiera tenía interés en follarmela por que seguía enamorado de ti! Y luego te fuiste, otra vez, y cuando volviste era como si nada hubiera pasado…Jotaro no quiero que me importes mas –aquella declaración lo hizo pararse de la cama para quedar frente suyo, pero a pesar de la diferencia de altura, Jotaro ahora mismo era pequeño a su lado – no quiero nunca mas sentir algo por ti y sentirme mal, y dolido, como si fuera tu segunda opción como siempre, jodete y nunca mas te me acerques, ve con tu esposa, a la que tanto amas lo suficiente como para hacerle una hija a pesar de estar enamorado de mi verdad? –a pesar de que el era quien venía enfadado, desenfrenado como un tren que choco contra su puerta, ahora estaba sin gas alguno, no podía moverse, su desprecio, al cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado, lo tenía asi.

-Ella era mi esposa, crei que era tu amiga, crei que yo era tu amigo…

-No me interesaba que fuera ella la verdad, solo paso, ambos estábamos solos y hambrientos de ti, ella de atención y compañía y yo de ser algo mas que solo un amigo al que te follabas, lidie con esos sentimientos muchos años –el sarcasmo estaba presente en la voz de Noriaki, realmente sonaba como si le odiara en esos momentos, y aquello a Jotaro solo lo hacía bajar la mirada arrepentido.

-Esperaste mucho? Tanto que no pudiste mas? –realmente había comenzado a corresponder sus sentimientos tan tarde? En un momento tan malo?.

-Definitivamente lo de tu hija fue lo que le puso un paro a lo nuestro, podía vivir con lo de un hombre casado pero no con eso, tu lo arruinaste –aquello casi le sonó de ultratumba, retumbándole en cada fibra de su ser –ve con tu esposa, se feliz con tu hija, no dejes que yo te distraiga de tu relación como aparentemente lo hice por tantos meses, se nota que no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para que te enamoraras antes de arruinarla.

-Te dije que fueras mío –susurro mirando al suelo, a ese punto sentía un peso en los hombres que le hacía terriblemente mal-te lo dije por algo.

-Pues me harte, nunca vi nada de recompensa por ello, incluso si tu si sabías de mis sentimientos, ya no me importa

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, Jotaro podía sentir la mirada de él juzgándolo, y lo peor era que no tenía nada con que juzgarlo en retorno, por que el también había hecho las cosas mal, el había comenzado aquello y sin embargo

-Tu no eres ningún alma herida aquí –respondió para defenderse, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos violetas, esta vez, no por las razones de siempre –tu también te acostaste con alguien con un compromiso, estándo en un compromiso, que era ser mio! –por un momento el pelirojo casi se rie incrédulo, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, Jotaro continuo –no me dijiste nada! Por meses! –en aquella ultima frase hizo énfasis, enfadado – comenzaste a ignorarme sin decirme nada de que siquiera ya no querías estar conmigo!

-Por que seguías buscándome? Tienes una esposa! Una hija en camino!

-Por que te quiero, te quería! No lo se! No estaba seguro!

-Mentira! No tenías interés en mi! Ni en Marina! Eres un egoísta! Nos quieres solo para cuando te aburres y tenemos que estar dispuestos para ti! -seguramente sus vecinos estaban llamando a la policía por ruidos molestos pero no podía importarle menos- pues sabes que!? No mas de eso! Vine a esta ciudad pensando en un futuro contigo! Y en que resulto!? En que eres una mierda egoísta!

Cansado de oírlo gritarle e insultarle por una situación que todo desembocaba en que su mejor amigo se follo a su esposa, lo agarro nuevamente, pero esta vez del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo en el aire.

-Noriaki! –le grito como advertencia, viendo como su ahora ex amante se agitaba ante el repentino cambio.

-Vete! No quiero verte nunca mas! No quiero saber nada con un hombre que nisiquiera sabe lo que siente! O a quien se quiere follar! Vete! –Esa era la primera vez desde que había conocido a Noriaki Kakyoin, que le decía que no lo quería ver, por que en todos esos años ahora se daba cuenta que el pelirojo siempre se había muerto por su presencia, cuando a el le daba igual.

 _Ahora caía en ello._

-Kakyoin… -murmuro con un mal sabor en la boca, cruzando las cejas preocupados, con las manos temblándole tanto que el pelirojo se le iba a caer.

-Vete! Me folle a tu esposa! No quiero saber nada mas de ti! Nisiquiera como amigo! Eres una persona horrible Jotaro! –el chico que tantas veces había estado entre sus brazos pasando la noche, ahora se le quería escapar de las manos como si fuera el viento o el agua, zarandeándose y moviéndose, hasta que luego de unos segundos de reflexión de ver lo patéticos que se veían, uno llorando por un romance que nunca nació y que se arruino antes de empezar, y el otro por un romance y un matrimonio que se vieron arruinados, lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

El chico de ojos violetas cayo de culo al suelo, haciéndose una bolita y abrazándose a si mismo, comenzando a llorar de nueva cuenta, hyperventilando como si se fuera morir ahí mismo.

-Vete Jotaro…Solo vete

Se quedo unos instantes mirándolo, no había nada que pudiera hacer? Nada que pudiera decir? No podía volver el tiempo atrás y evitar todo eso? La respuesta era no, ya habían llegado a ese punto, ya lo había arruinado, ya no había nada entre ellos y debía quedarse así…

 _El tenía una familia de la que ocuparse ahora como para encima buscar una relación rota._

Dio marcha atrás y salió del departamento, escuchando a cada paso cada vez más lejano, los lloros y gimoteos del pelirojo desconsolado.

Luego de eso, y pasados unos cuantos meses, la próxima vez que Kujo Jotaro pensó en Noriaki Kakyoin, se enteró que este se había mudado de la ciudad.


	25. Chapter 25

Para Jotaro, 17 años, quien había conseguido un trabajo de guardia en un club nocturno haciéndose pasar por alguien severamente mas grande gracias a su altura y y complexión, a la hora del cierre le resultaba de lo mas extraño mirar a una de las chicas que salía sola, que si bien veía que se llevaba bien con las demás, no salía con ellas ni iban a comer o pasar tiempo juntas luego de la jornada de trabajo, era un horario tarde, ciertamente no estaba como para jugar o ir a pasear pero era la única que salía sola.

O a lo sumo, otra mujer la venia a buscar en auto algunos días, el caso era que esta chica se le hacia sumamente bonita, de rostro, solo de rostro, por que salìa con unos tapados gigantes pero sumamente femeninos y elegantes.

Y no es que fuera gorda, sus piernas estaban bien torneadas y sus tobillos eran delgados, solo usaba ropa holgada, tal vez le gustaba ese tipo de ropa, no sabia, no le importaba, solo notaba que le intrigaba mucho y que verla salir cada noche de su horario laboral era una curiosidad para el, a pesar de nunca haberle dirigido la palabra aùn cuando esta se despidiera con un adiós por mera educación al ser su compañera de trabajo.

El tenía limitada el área de la entrada, la salida de atrás, y avecs cuidarìa el lugar si faltaba algún compañero de trabajo para cubrirlo, pero todavía eso no le había tocado, era un trabajo aparentemente fácil y sacar y golpear ebrios y depravados que acosaban a las chicas, muchas eran camareras y otras eran bailarinas para ambientar el lugar entre todo el ambiente y los clientes de la discoteca, la verdad no tenía idea de que papel ocupaba en el lugar la pelroja, solo sabia que entraba y salía todos los días con las demás, pero que lo hacìa solo.

El caso era que le gustaba ese precioso y brillante cabello rojo, aveces recogido, aveces suelto, aveces trenzado, en una cola, no le importaba, pero se quedaba mirándola en esos preciosos segundos diarios hasta que desaparecia en la puerta como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo. Por no hablar de su pequeña, fina, pero muy larga y respingona nariz, sus finos pero alargados labios, y su…gran mentón…okay tal vez le daba curiosidad su cara tan peculiar, pero amaba ese cabello.

Y francamente, esperar se le hacia una perdida de tiempo, quería salir con ella.

Un dìa que estaba viendo a cada empleado salir, salio ella deslumbrante y hermosa como siempre, además de ultima, aùn con el vestido tan hoglado de alta costura que tenía, lo primero que hizo al sentir la fría brisa del invierno golpear sus brazos fue tapase, llamando la atención del moreno.

-Te tomo por sorpresa? – comento casi arrepintiéndose al instante, no sabia si producto de la timidez o sensatez de meterse donde nadie lo llamaba, la muchacha le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, y aquello lleno al moreno de gusto, era linda, pese a detalles como su mentón era linda. Con un ataque de buenapersonez se saco la campera que llevaba puesta, de todas maneras el no la necesitaba, sentía la cara caliente desde que la vio y estaba seguro que no se había quemado la piel por el frio, y el buen sentimiento de sacarle una sonrisa lo perseguiría toda la noche así que se sentía listo y cubierto para el supuesto frió que ahora había desaparecido de sus preocupaciones.

-No te puedes meter en problemas? –respondió ella sorprendida, al verlo con el brazo extendido y el abrigo en la mano.

-Me lo devuelves mañana, no hacia tanto frio cuando entramos así que te entiendo –por un momento había dudado de sus acciones pero cuando la vio sonreír de nuevo y tomar el abrigo con total confianza se relajó, la chica se froto las manos un par de veces para entrar en calor y cuando quedo completamente tapada se la veía notablemente más relajada.

-Mi nombre es Noriaki, realmente no conozco tanto a la gente de aquí

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco los conozco, y nadie nos presentó tampoco, mi nombre es Jotaro –oh dios ahora tenía un nombre para la chica de sus fantasías y encaprichamientos

-En caso de que no te vea mañana preguntare por ti para dejártela, nos vemos entonces -cuando levanto las manos para despedirse sintió sus rostro entero sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, felicitándose internamente por lograr su primer acercamiento con ella.

Al día siguiente tan pronto se vieron para el turno nocturno de ella, mucho antes de que la pudiera saludar, Noriaki le había entregado su campera en una bolsita, bastante fina casi como si fuera de regalo.

-Que bueno que nos encontramos ahora, no quería andar cargándola todo el tiempo como una molestia.

-Es mi puesto y mi horario de trabajo, siempre vas a encontrarme aquí

-Mides lo mismo de espalda que un amigo mío! Perdón, husmee en tu talla de casualidad, debe ser difícil encontrar ropa de marca para ti –Jotaro ante eso bufo molesto, cruzándose de brazos divisando a una persona de lejos que iba a entrar, por lo que corrió a la peliroja instintivamente con el brazo a un lado suyo, abriendo la puerta de entrada para que pasara otra de las empleadas del lugar, pero la chica no le dio importancia alguna y siguió hablando –ósea la ropa genérica es más elastizada y no tiene mayores problemas que la calidad…

-A mí me gusta la ropa fina, es un gusto casi culposo con lo que me cuesta conseguirla en mi talle

-Te entiendo mucho –aquello hacía referencia a la figura que nunca revelaba? No tenía manera de saberlo sin preguntar y a este punto le parecía muy pronto.

En una ocasión que un compañero de trabajo suyo había enfermado le tocaba sacar a todos los trabajadores restantes del lugar y cerrarlo, una noche que fue particularmente agitada estaba recorriendo los pasillos del lugar, buscando luces prendidas o alguien que todavía no se había dado por aludido, y al girar vio totalmente lo que buscaba en uno de los cambiadores, por lo que toco la puerta antes de entrar de prepo.

-Hay alguien aquí? –

-Si! Puedes pasar si quieres!

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró a Noriaki sentada frente a una de las mesas con espejos donde las chicas se cambiaban, esta vez la veía por primera vez con ropa normal, para su sorpresa tenía unos hombros terriblemente anchos, pero su cintura era ridículamente pequeña y su trasero se veía grande y alargado, los jeans que tenía la lucían totalmente, la blusa o tal vez tenia hombreras o no no le lucía nada, por que no le lucía nada de pechos, lo cual de cierta manera le llamaba la atención.

-Perdón, ya salgo, necesito cambiarme del día de hoy –Jotaro miro curioso a los tacones en el suelo y a su vestido arrugado contra el bolso, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ver en sus jeans un peculiar bulto, pero pensándolo bien los jeans le hacían eso a todo el mundo así que solo estaba pensando en tonterías.

-Día cansado? –pregunto pasándole un par de zapatillas que estaban cerca suyo, notando que ella tenía un pie un poco más grande de lo normal.

-No te haces idea, no puedo caminar más en tacones por hoy –su voz de cansancio le causo una ligera risa, viéndola como se ponía un par de media y se calzaba las zapatillas –cuando llegue a casa me desmaquillare, la base me dará calorcito hasta que llegue a casa –

-No veo muchas chicas aquí usando base como tú, eres la más pulida con su aspecto

-Me gusta desde joven, es divertido, aparte los labios rojos me dan un toque –sus labios ebozaron en una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Jotaro, quien se quedó ahí viendo como ella se levantaba y ponía uno de sus abrigos de alta costura, arreglando su bolso y levantándose hacia la salida de la habitación al lado suyo, casi por un momento haciendo sentir el espacio personal del moreno invadido –Vamos yendo? Te espero a que cierres?

-No hace falta, me queda apagar las luces y otras cosas, tardare un tiempo, nos vemos mañana si? Ten cuidado al volver a casa –aunque la proposición de pasar tiempo con ella se le hacia encantadora, quería hacer bien su trabajo y no desconcentrarse, después de todo no quería que lo despidieran y perderse de ver esos ojos hermosos.

No paso mucho mas de que ambos se despidieron, cerrando el día y tomando sus propios caminos

Los días pasaron con pequeñas charlas tontas en cada oportunidad que se veían, nada realmente relevante ni que los interiorizaba sobre el otro, y a pesar de que disfrutaba de esos pocos minutos antes de entrar a trabajar o después de salir antes de que Noriaki quisiera irse por que se le hacía tarde o la venían a buscar, sentía ganas de conocerla un poco más, y aparentemente eso tenía que ser en un lugar aparte, porque no estaba logrando nada ahí.

Por lo que un día cuando ella salía del trabajo, para no molestarle o amargarle el día en caso de que su respuesta fuera negativa la encaro en medio de una charla, intentando ser lo más encantador posible.

-Me acompañas a comer algo? No pude cenar antes de salir de casa, yo te invito si quieres algo – aunque se juraba si mismo que sonó lo más natural posible, eso al parecer no funciono para la peliroja que se quedo estupefacta en su lugar, parpadeando varias veces de la sorpresa.

-No te diste cuenta? – susurro ella, estupefacta, prácticamente con el corazón dándole patadas en el pecho, la mirada confundida de su compañero de trabajo la descoloco nuevamente- enserio no lo entiendes!?

-Tienes…novio? –el hecho de que su voz sonara ligeramente dolida por ello le dio un vuelco en total, casi para caer en un death drop, como es que no callo en ello!?

-Jotaro creo que te estas equivocando- menciono con una voz preocupada, casi retrocediendo un par de pasos temeroso de que su reacción fuera mala, como muchas veces ya le había pasado, ahora que lo pensaba un puñetazo de ese hombre lo dejaría en un coma permanente- yo…-la garganta se le seco al mencionar esas palabras, preparándose para dar el golpe- yo…Jotaro soy un hombre…vestido de mujer…

Por unos segundos vio a su compañero parpadear, quieto en su lugar, hasta que se movió hacia atrás en unos pasos torpes y confundidos.

-Lo siento, puedes repetir? –susurro como un tonto, creyendo que había escuchado mal, mirando a la peliroja de pies a cabeza, centrándose en su amplio mentón

-Soy un hombre vestido de mujer, ahora mismo estoy en drag –oir esas palabras mas claramente le causo un click a aquellas cosas tan raras que notaba, como sus hombros amplios, su figura escondida, su mentón tan alargado…todo tenía un sentido oculto.

-Es esta una táctica para que no te invite a salir? –pregunto algo dudoso, no pudiendo creerlo, cada detalle que miraba salvo los mas obvios le parecían total y absolutamente femeninos, no se lo creía, y menos no haberse dado cuenta después de tanto tiempo aunque sea observándolo, nisiquiera por la voz? Cual era su problema? Que era ciego? O tonto?

-No me voy a desmaquillar para mostrarte que no soy una mujer –comento el pelirojo incomodo, no parecía habérselo tomado a mal pero eso no le quitaba los nervios, también debería habérselo comentado desde el principio, de todas maneras él no tenía problemas con su género, solo le gustaba travestirse.

-Solo…no puedo creerlo –un silencio incomodo se creó mientras Jotaro lo seguía observando, Kakyoin quería irse pero realmente le daba curiosidad ver como seguía aquello, principalmente por que se llevaba bien con el guardia del lugar y…oh, lo vio suspirar por unos instantes, y aunque se lo notaba visiblemente incomodo…-quieres ir a comer igualmente? Yo tengo hambre…

Kakyoin miro a ambos lados por un segundo, esperando que eso no fuera una broma y hubieran cámaras en el lugar.

-No te importa?

-No, tengo un horrible sentimiento de ingenuidad que solo se me pasara cenando –el chico sonrió con gusto, notando que no había ningún tipo de interés sexual, curioso, malicioso o alguna cosa que pudiera hacerle daño, Jotaro seguía siendo igual de buena onda con el –como no lo note por tu voz… -el pelirojo se rio posándose al lado suyo, buscando en su bolso y por consiguiente en su billetera para sacar un par de bonos de comida.

-Pagamos a medias? No es necesario que pagues entero…-los ojos del moreno se iluminaron, era perfecto.

-Me esperas a que cierre el lugar?

Kakyoin asintió relajando sus hombros mientras lo veía entrar al recinto con una cara algo perturbada, esa era una buena reacción, mucho mejor de lo usual para el siempre que hacia esa revelación.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos antes de que ambos fueran a comer, el pelirojo super contento fue el primero en ofrecerse en tomar el dinero e ir a comprar el para llevarle la comida a la mes, pese a que lo hubiera aceptado quería darle un poquito de espacio para que aunque sea no se sintiera intimidado y pudiera salir corriendo en caso de que odiara todo aquello, pero para su suerte el musculoso moreno seguía en la mesa, con una cara perturbadísima por aquella situación.

-Te sientes incomodo? –pregunto, entonces dándose cuenta de que estaba hablándole a la nada cuando lo vio mirando al techo sujetándose el mentón con las manos –Jojo? –pregunto de nueva cuenta, viéndolo saltar por unos segundos aturdido, perdido con la mirada buscándolo a el, hasta que finalmente lo encontró y lo miro directo.

-Eh? Que?

-Si te sientes incomodo…-pregunto de nueva cuenta Kakyoin, dejando la bandeja de comida en la mesa y retrocediendo un poco en su propia mesa.

-No, solo que mi mente está haciendo flashbacks…-dijo Jotaro distraído, manoseando y estirando la mano por la mesa hasta que esta toco el papel caliente de su hamburguesa envuelta- tengo preguntas en realidad –el pelirojo paro la ceja, curioso? –tal vez muchas las hayas escuchado antes pero por que estás trabajando ahí? Eres camarera verdad?

-Solo tu y el jefe saben que soy un hombre, aparentemente lo he estado haciendo lo suficientemente bien como para que sea discreto por que nadie lo noto aún siendo camarera, nadie me manosea ni les he dado la oportunidad- el lugar donde trabajaban era un club nocturno, había seguridad, bartenders, camareras, baristas, bailarinas, gente falsa hasta cierta hora como para aparentar que el lugar estaba lleno y era divertido, un lugar típico donde la gente iba a bailar en la noche, al principio su mayor duda eran los pervertidos o la gente pasada de copas pero o era una chica muy fea o se escabullía bien en diferentes situaciones –empecé a trabajar aquí por recomendación de un amigo en un momento que me faltaba trabajo, fui honesto con el dueño y no se ocupó, pagan bien y en regla y además las propinas son en moneda extranjera, no me molesta –dijo totalmente desinteresado tomando su vaso de gaseosa, la verdad es que se sentía cómodo donde trabajaba, ya trabajar en regla para alguien como el era extraño pero además jamás había tenido incidentes raros con respecto al lugar, era cuidadoso. – probablemente lo hayas visto, pasa a buscarme aveces en coche cabello blanco, grande…

El rostro de Jotaro casi se cae de la desilusión, recordando que aquella no era una amiga…

-Así que el también? –casi quería largarse a llorar, ahora tenía dudas de todo.

-Bueno el definitivamente se produce más, se oculta, usa rellenos y va por un look más artístico tapándose las cejas, pero creo que yo soy más femenina –oh totalmente, no podía discutir con eso –el nombre es Polnareff.

-Nadie más lo sabe aparte de mi y el jefe? Que hay de las chicas en los camerinos? –ahora que lo decía, las vería cambiarse?

-Por lo general vengo vestido de casa, solo me pongo la falda arriba y me bajo los pantalones, el resto del uniforme me lo quito debajo del abrigo –ah, eso explicaba muchas cosas- y yo no me oculto, no lo manejo muy bien –Al ver a Jotaro con las cejas alzadas de no entenderlo le dio un sorbo a su gaseosa, mirándolo maliciosamente, iba a disfrutar arruinarle la comida –veras, para parecer realmente mujeres muchos hombres tienen que aplanarse la delantera y…

Los siguientes días Jotaro no podía evitar sentir desconfianza al ir al baño y mirar hacia abajo.

Era un poco obvio como su relación cambio de un interés con tintes románticos a una amistad un poco mas relajada, se juntaban como 2 buenos amigos a pasar el rato aunque sea tomando el te en un café las tardes que estaban libres o iban a la playa a tomar sol…con ropa puesta.

No había una consistencia en los atuendos del pelirojo, a veces aparecía vestido de mujer, a veces no, a lo cual el pelirojo le explico amablemente que el no era ni genero fluido como Polnareff ni nada de eso, simplemente le gustaba travestirse a veces, total nadie le ponía atención ni le reprochaba nada, para algo vivía solo no?

Aun así no caía mucho en cómo iba vestido, simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado por que era entretenido y relajante como no le resultaban muchas personas, que para el eran todas perras escandalosas, al menos le entretenía hablar de vida marina y como Kakyoin fingía interés como un profesional, definitivamente lo del engaño se le daba bien, a el le era un poco mas difícil ponerle ganas a aprender a jugar un videojuego.

Particularmente esa tarde lo había ido a buscar a su casa, así habían quedado para salir por la ciudad ya que esos días el club estaba cerrado por tareas de mantenimiento y fumigación y se estaban aburriendo demasiado. Le sorprendía que viviera en una zona tan linda pero era verdad que el pelirojo tenía un estilo de vida algo riesgoso así que francamente le aliviaba que pudiera costearse eso en un barrio con policías en cada esquina.

Toco el timbre del apartamento que le había dicho y este sono en respuesta abriéndole la puerta, dejándolo pasar para ir al ascensor y encontrarse una única puerta abierta bien luminosa en un pasillo oscuro al salir del ascensor, eso al menos hasta que las luces automáticas del lugar se prendieron solas claro, casualmente aquella puerta abierta era la dirección que Kakyoin le había dado así que estaba iluminado como si fuera un ítem o un lugar importante de un videojuego, que oportuno.

Evidentemente el chico lo había oído entrar, por lo que lo llamo hacia donde estaba y eso para el fue un alivio ya que no iba a ponerse a husmear en una casa que no conocía, que era un departamento bastante bonito, minimalista, pero muy lindo.

Rara fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo frente al espejo con un pincel maquillándose los ojos.

-Este es un momento privado como una chica cambiándose y debería irme o…

-No –una risa tonta lo hizo parar, alejando la brocha para no arruinar su maquillaje –solo siéntate o algo, no me tardare mas de 5 minutos, el lugar al que quiero ir queda cerca de aquí así que fue bueno que vinieras directo.

-En realidad tenía una pregunta…-susurro Jotaro, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta atento a sus movimientos, le gustaba bastante ver como se maquillaba o arreglaba su maquillaje, se le hacía lindo y eso que a el jamás le causo nada ni en mujeres –no podemos ir a…un club nocturno…ya sabes…

-Gay? Drag? Con gente que hace lo mismo que yo? –pese a su sorpresa en algún momento se esperaba ese tipo de cosas, típico amigo hetero que quiere conocer un poco más de ti o cree darte su apoyo de esa manera, no le molestaba, era tierno.

-Si?

-Yo no tengo problema, pero no sé si te sentirías cómodo osea…-lentamente se deslizo en su sillita de ruedas, encarándolo aún con un ojo a medio maquillar –Jotaro eres lindo y atractivo, y no sé si eres gay como para que no te moleste que alguien te encare, ósea también podría pasar en un club normal pero ya sabes, es mucho más probable que en un lugar gay te encare un hombre, ya sabes, la confianza de estar en el ambiente y no recibir un ataque…-comento con una ligera amargura, viendo su expresión extrañada.

-Tienes un montón de experiencias de eso no?

-Es un poco difícil, cuando eres el único de tu tipo en tu circulo no tienes a nadie que te oriente y como adolescente sufres mucho descubriendo como hacer las cosas… -no quería hablar de eso tampoco, le daba un poco de escalofriós pensar en el pasándola mal, lo estimaba demasiado como para que el corazón no se le achicase en pena de imaginarlo en condiciones y entornos tan horribles, si fuera por el haría lo que sea para protegerlo.

Osea cuando le había contado de su ex novio Dio y como este le clavo un cigarrillo en la frente mientras lo había drogado se le puso la piel de gallina, como alguien podría lastimar al pelirojo de esa manera? El lucía como algo a lo que cuidar y jamás hacerle daño y algunos bastardos…

Por suerte el pelirojo a sus 28 años era lo suficientemente grande como para haberse pagado solo una cirugía para que la marca desapareciera y solo quedara como un feo recuerdo, o eso le había contado.

-Entonces crees que soy atractivo? –comento con una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo su pecho inflarse del ego esperando verse no muy tonto.

-No podría decir menos con ese color de ojos, esa altura y esa musculatura, además tienes lindos labios, no los besaría, yo…-al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir se paro a si mismo rompiendo en una risa, volteándose de nuevo al espejo para poder al fin terminar sus ojos y salir, sabía que lo había dejado picando –Tengo un rostro bastante normal, algo andrógino si es tan versátil para el drag sin hacerme muchas modificaciones como mis cejas o un conturing muy extremo o…

-Eres lindo –soltó Jotaro de la nada, volteando a otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo para evitar que el otro viera sus mejillas sonrojadas, incluso había subido la mano para taparse con su gorra –ósea la forma de tu rostro es muy fina y…-sentía ganas desde adentro de decirle que le parecía hermoso e impresionante, pero era demasiado –me gusta el color de tu cabello

Kakyoin se quedó con una sonrisa frente al espejo, obviamente le gustaba oír eso pero oírlo de el…no solo le sorprendía y lo había dejado paralizado en la silla, si no que sentía algo moverse en su pecho con todas las ganas del mundo, y se sentía extraño por que no esperaba que justo su amigo le causara esa reacción…y no le disgustaba, para nada, le gustaba mucho mas de lo que se lo hubiese imaginado.

-Jotaro eres gay? –pregunto totalmente de la nada, no se había dado cuenta que se quedo sonriendo como un tonto frente al espejo con el pincel en la mano durante unos segundos, por lo que reacciono sobre la situación y aclaro –no lo digo por esto, digo por la salida al club que quieres ir?

No podía verlo contra el espejo pero estaba seguro que estaba super apenado tapándose la cara con su gorra.

-Solo…me gusta quien me gusta, creo-Jotaro no estaba hablando en referencia al pelirojo específicamente…pero ahora si estaba hablando por el, por que la atracción que sentía estaba al borde de la línea que era amistad y que era cariño.

-Eso es tierno –comento el pelirojo haciéndose atrás en su silla para abrir el cajón del escritorio y sacar una extensión de pelo, simulando tener un poco de cabello para recogérselo hacia delante con una coleta, sabía que a Jotaro le daban curiosidad sus cosas –no quieres que un día te maquille? –lo hacía de broma, Jotaro tenía un rostro demasiado masculino como para profanarlo, no solo no se le vería bien si no que era perfecto tal y como era.

-No, no quiero levantarme viéndome como una pesadilla por que no tengo desmaquillante en casa.

Al final, ya que Jotaro dejo en claro que no tenía ni problemas ni dificultades, terminaron yendo al club que sugirió el pelirojo, y los 2 la pasaron bien, tan bien juntos que al parecer eran una pareja inquebrantable, por que por alguna razón el mundo se había callado para ellos 2 y pasaron una muy buena noche solo con la compañía del otro incluso estando los amigos del pelirojo cada tanto saludándolo, al final los 2 se separaron quedando en hablarse para su próxima salida.

Había sido sumamente curioso y entretenido para el ver varios de los trajes y de las transformaciones de la gente del lugar, Kakyoin era un toque más ligero que eso y le gustaba así pero tenía que admitir que muchos trajes eran una originalidad.

Y aun así, nadie resaltaba más para el que el pelirojo en tacones blancos con falsos mechones de cabello.

Fue algo extraño para el, y aún así algo obvio, casi como el fruto de un trabajo de meses bien realizado cuando sin darse cuenta unas semanas después ambos comenzaron a…coquetearse a la salida del trabajo, y era casi imposible esta vez malinterpretar todo por que realmente Kakyoin lo estaba haciendo muy obvio, osea, esta vez no era como cuando juraba que era mujer, esta vez le coqueteaba…de verdad…pero así de despedirse con besos en la mejilla bien largos y tirarse los trastos sobre las cualidades físicas del otro

Y un día que las cosas llegaron al punto de ponerse picantes aún solo charlando el chico se quedo sin habla con las mejillas rojas, para luego reír y tomar su mano, entrelazándola con la suya suavemente para pegar sus ojos en los suyos.

-Quieres…venir a tomar un te en casa? –el moreno no podía decirle que agradecía estar en un lugar oscuro y con las piernas cruzadas, pero casi que se iba con el olvidándose de su trabajo y todo.

Por lo que entro al club, dio su turno por finalizado sin importarle nada y ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Kakyoin, quien agradecía no ocultarse por que liberar su erección sería sumamente difícil y vergonzoso frente al hombre que estaba devorando su cuello en el ascensor, no teniendo pudor alguno de la cámara de seguridad de este al meter su mano en su vestido cuando lo tomaba de la cintura.

Ya lidiaría con eso en todo el día, solo necesitaba quitarse esa maldita tensión sexual de encima y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Como siempre pasaba.

Y Jotaro de los 2 era quien menos pensaba en terminar con aquello, en especial cuando su compañero se monto encima suyo en la cama a desvestirse desesperado, no importándole para nada si quedaba con un cuerpo masculino lleno de alajas y accesorios junto con un rostro femenino, no era su prioridad pensar en eso cuando el embriagante calor de su piel le volaba la cabeza sin importarle si el olor a maquillaje corrido por el sudor y el tacto de ambos invadía sus sentidos, su única prioridad era entrar más y más en el cuerpo de él.

Kakyoin no caía en cuenta que cuando despertó, cuando la luz del sol baño sus ojos, había algo envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Y eso era raro. Tan raro que lo perturbo a moverse de ahí y salir para ir a darse un baño, tal vez con suerte el ruido lo despertaría y se iría, como era el orden natural de las cosas.

Nadie se quedaba con el después del sexo, usualmente todo el mundo lo usaba para saciar su propia curiosidad, darse cuenta que cometieron un error, que no les gusto, que no fue tan bueno, que se confundieron mas de lo que estaban o que se daban asco a si mismos y se iban antes de que el despertara, o mucho peor esas charlas sumamente incomodas que le daban esa espantosa experiencia.

Por lo que tener a alguien ocupando su cama cuando ya estaba lucido y no gritando de placer, era extraño.

Para su extrañes cuando salió del baño renovado y esta vez totalmente como un hombre se dispuso a hacerse un té matutino, haciéndole uno a Jotaro por si las dudas para que tomara energía y se fuera…

Osea no tenía nada en contra suyo pero realmente lo sacaba de lugar.

No fue hasta un rato que el moreno despertó, lo vio estirándose al salir de la cama y se quedo viendo sus hermosos y masculinos musculos flexionarse, moviéndose y luciéndose ante sus ojos, casi se le caía la baba, si no fuera que tenía la taza en la boca se le notaría demasiado.

-Buen día –un gran bostezo sonó en la habitación, Jotaro se rasco los ojos y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el suelo, tambaleándose por el sueño ligeramente.

-Tu ropa está en el otro lado de la cama –muy amablemente la había recogido para doblarla y ponerle perfume, este solo se giró y fue en dirección hasta ella, notando con una nada discreta sonrisa el aroma del perfume de Noriaki.

-Gracias

-Quieres un te?

-Que hora es? –la verdad es que la idea de pasar más tiempo juntos le encantaba, si eso podía dar lugar a una segunda ronda y luego a quedarse abrazados de nuevo aceptaría con gusto.

-7:25, por que? –el horario le cayó como un balde de agua fría, se le había pasado el tiempo, anoche no estaba en sus planes venir a su casa pero todo se había dado de manera tan perfecta que no se pudo resistir. Tenía que irse o entre volver a su casa y salir se le haría extremadamente tarde, y ya no podía permitirse más faltas.

-Tengo que irme- para el anfitrión de la casa no pasó nada desapercibido como el moreno comenzó a vestirse más rápido, dirigiéndole la atención nuevamente a su taza, al menos ahora se quitaría ese extraño sentimiento de tenerlo rondando como si fueran algo.

-Te veo en el trabajo –aquello se lo dijo casi de rutina, aburrido, pero definitivamente salto en su asiento cuando sintió al moreno pararse enfrente suyo y darle un rápido beso en la frente.

Jotaro simplemente no había podido contenerse, verlo en calzoncillos con el pelo largo se le hacía jodidamente perfecto.

-La pase muy bien anoche –le dijo con las mejillas rojas y una mirada pervertida, antes de ocultarse en su gorra y salir por la puerta, dejando al camarero descolocado.

Al menos ahora estaba solo de nuevo.

Fue extraño para el cuándo los días siguientes a esos Jotaro quería…seguir hablándole? Muy extraño, tanto así que no podía evitar seguir adelante para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, sabía que lo estaba ignorando muy feo pero antes se ahorrara problemas de una persona confundida mejor, no quería ese drama en su vida, solo había conocido a alguien buena onda y se lo follo, nada más, gran cosa, le pasaba todo el tiempo, definitivamente no quería tratar con la inseguridad de nadie…

Aunque el juego de ignorarlo se le acabo cuando un día se descuidó y quedo solo en los camerinos, estaba desmaquillándose cuando alguien toco la puerta y…callo en la hora que era, y que ahora estaba solo con Jotaro.

-Es lindo de tu parte tocar –menciono mientras se pasaba un algodón por la frente, realmente usaba polvos bien intensos.

-Por que me estas ignorando? Creí que la habíamos pasado bien el otro día –todo el mundo tenía las mismas frases? Siempre le sonaba a dejabuu –nisiquiera me mandaste un sms o una llamada…

-La pasamos muy bien el otro día –remarco, muy bien –pero así no es como funciona, lo hacemos, y te vas, es así de simple, no quiero a nadie en mi cama cuando yo me despierto.

El corazón de Jotaro se achico por un instante, no entendiendo bien sus palabras.

-Por que? –su voz se oía notablemente dolida, y eso le llamo la atención al pelirojo, quien volteo a verlo algo preocupado.

-Jotaro nadie duerme más de una vez con un drag queen, es así como funciona, es así como funciono –las gruesas cejas negras de su compañero se alzaron en total confusión, confundiendo a Kakyoin sobre que era tan difícil de entender- todo el mundo solo lo hace con un drag por que está confundido, por probar, por que se dejó llevar, nadie nos toma enserio, así que directamente lo haces, y te vas, es así como funciona

-Que? –soltó Jojo en casi un escupitajo, indignado, no entendía para nada su actitud ni por que decía esas cosas, creía que su cortejo iba para otro lado, no solo por sexo –yo no lo estaba haciendo con un hombre vestido de mujer o una mujer que en realidad es hombre, yo lo estaba haciendo contigo…-que eran esos traumas ocultos que le estaba cargando el pelirojo?

No quería drama, no quería escuchar eso, le parecía mierda.

-Entonces por que te fuiste tan apurado el otro día? –comento con una notable agresividad, mirándolo a los ojos, como si no fuera lo mismo que hacían todos.

-Estaba llegando tarde a la escuela! Tenía que volver a casa, cambiarme, e ir a clases!

Aquello dejo la mente del pelirojo en blanco, donde sus palabras retumbaron por unos largos y tortuosos segundos hasta que volvió en si, mirándolo palidecido.

Hasta ahora nunca le había preguntado algo.

-Jotaro que edad tienes? –su voz inesperadamente salió temblorosa.

-17, por? -practicamente salto asustado cuando el pelirojo se paro de la silla y la volteo atrás, tenía una cara de miedo que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Como es que estas trabajando en un club nocturno con 17 años!?

-Lo menti, no viste que me dejaron entrar esa noche sin pedirme autorización? No lo aparento –no, seguro que no –necesitaba un trabajo de verano y termine quedándome por que era comodo

-Eres un bastardo! Tu sabes que tengo casi 30 –ante la mirada confusa de el Kakyoin casi pega el grito en el cielo, como no lo entendía!? Que tan ingenuo era!? Ahora entendía muchas cosas…-Jotaro esto es estupro! Oh dios mio cometí estupro y puedo ir a la cárcel y…-ahora esto no se trataba solamente de si lo estaban utilizando por diversos motivos o no, esto era serio, esto era algo que tenía que ponerle un paro si o si por su propia seguridad, ya no se trataba de sus sentimientos y traumas individuales de desamores, en especial un adolescente con lo erráticos que son, que cosas podría soltar de el!?

Había tantas cosas transcurriendo en esa habitación que tuvo que levantar una mano, confundido, haciendo un paro de los gritos y suposiciones del camarero, quien estaba totalmente histérico entre el miedo y el enojo.

-No seas ridículo, cumplo 18 en unos meses, ahí ya estaría todo bien?

-Te das cuenta que nos podría haber visto un profesor/amigo/padre tuyo? Tienes idea de los problemas en los que me pude meter!?

-Estuvimos saliendo juntos por meses y sabes que no fue el caso, en especial con esa doble identidad que tienes hace todo más sencillo –aquello lo hizo pararse firme, molesto, que manera era de llamarle esa a su drag!?

-Tengo un trabajo y una casa que mantener! Que hago si me quedo sin trabajo por que descubren que estaba saliendo con un menor!? –la expresión de Jotaro mostraba que no solo no lo entendía en absoluto, si no que no lo tomaba enserio –como no te puede dar cosa salir con alguien más de 10 años mayor!?

-Me gustas –soltó Jotaro de la nada, preocupado, tan mal había hecho? Realmente solo le gustaba el pelirojo y cómo eran estando juntos, se había ilusionado pensando en algo mas con el, como una pareja –solo me gustas, como eres, tengas la edad que tengas o el sexo que aparentes ese día, me gustas tu –pudo ver claramente como sus hombros se relajaban, cambiando su expresión a una perdida y aún más confundida.

Dios, Jotaro estaba pensándolo como un enamorado y no viéndolo desde sus problemas, no lo podía entender, no tenía la misma experiencia nefasta que el, que pasaría si encontraran a un travesti saliendo con un menor de edad? El escandalo y problemas que se le verían encima no le darían nunca descanso eterno.

Se quiso sentar pero se tambaleo al notar que la silla había caído al suelo, por lo que se agacho y la levanto con la mano, sentándose y acomodando sus codos en sus rodillas, agarrándose la cara nervioso, tomando aire y pensando.

-No puedes hablar en serio –no sabía que decir, los sentimientos puros e idiotas de un adolescente encantador enamorado por el no eran razón para agredirlo, era parte de la edad y si había sido realmente inevitable…osea a el también le había gustado Jotaro.

-Estoy

-No puedo salir ahora mismo contigo –le dijo firme, sacándose las manos de la cara y mirándolo a los ojos, viendo su expresión caer desilusionado, triste, confuso… -es demasiado riesgo, no puedo tomarlo, incluso como digo puede que estes confundido…

-No lo estoy –el cómo resonó aquello en todos sus huesos le dio un escalofrió, levantando las manos para pedirle que se calmará, lo mejor era que le creía, que no era así, por que lo de todos esos meses coqueteando y pasando el rato era mutuo, para ambos, para el en mayor medida…

-Haz como quieras, vuelve cuando tengas 18, pero no puedo seguir nada contigo, necesito estar fuera de problemas por una vez, te lo digo claro desde ahora.

Jotaro miro a ambos lados, confundido, esperando que de nueva cuenta desde que lo conoció, todo fuera una broma, pero no, solo estaban ellos 2, y Kakyoin no parecía querer ceder, ni por su lenguaje corporal, expresiones, mirada, atmosfera…nada.

De verdad estaba separándolo por la edad, cuando en unos pocos meses cumpliría 18?

De verdad era algo que no estaba entendiendo?

De verdad le estaba pidiendo que lo esperara hasta que que cumpliera esa edad?

-Me estas pidiendo algo muy egoísta -una vez mas su voz se quebró, haciéndolo respirar fuerte y queriendo aguantarse las lagrimas

-Ya me vas a entender –sin importarle si tenía la cara maquillada a la mitad, si sus cosas seguían ahí o no, agarro el bolso mas cercano que tenía y se fue, dejando al moreno solo en el lugar, con sus pensamientos.

Al menos por unos pocos meses más. o eso le había dicho.


	26. Chapter 26

Ansiedad.

Eso era lo que Kujo Jotaro sentía al pensar en Kakyoin Noriaki.

Aunque el fuera suyo.

El pecho se le oprimía y definitivamente sentía su respiración cambiar cada vez que el pelirojo pasara por su mente, así fuese una imagen de su rostro, así fuera la mera mención de su nombre en sus pensamientos, así fuera un suspiro que soltaba cada tanto por que su nombre se había pegado tanto a sus pensamientos que aveces le encantaba soltarlo como una muletilla sin motivo. Literalmente decía o pensaba con un "Nori" no importa cual fuera el momento.

Y gracias a eso sentía que el chico lo torturaba, por que se había apoderado de cada rincón de sí para absorberlo y volverlo suyo.

Pero no era culpa de el, Jotaro solo se estaba sugestionando.

El solo pensaba en Kakyoin, el solo repetía su nombre, el solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo y querer pasar un momento juntos.

Eran novios, trabajaban en lugares diferentes pero convivían juntos y salían siempre juntos, tal vez cada tanto Noriaki se reunía con sus amigos o alguno de los 2 tenía algo que hacer pero en general no se separaban el uno del otro y eso hacía pensar al moreno que el pelirojo lo había absorbido, absorbido y tomado como parte de su esencia sin darse cuenta, todo gracias a esa belleza, encanto, carisma y gracia que se portaba.

Y cuando Jotaro se sentía consumido por el pelirojo se paralizaba, bajaba la cabeza y se apagaba, por que no se estaba sintiendo bien alrededor suyo pese a la divina relación que tenían, sabía que se había obsesionado con el sin motivo alguno, bueno, el motivo era que Kakyoin era maravilloso pero Jotaro sabía que esa obsesión le estaba haciendo daño

Como cuando se quedaba en la cama abrazando una almohada sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, incapaz de levantarse en las mañanas al punto de volverse a acostar tan pronto alguna extremidad tocara una sábana. Como cuando se agarraba el pecho y cerraba los ojos susurrando su nombre inconscientemente. Como cuando se quedaba horas mirando sus mensajes y charlas como momentos entre ellos que habían quedado guardados y podía repetir.

Estaba putamente obsesionado y eso le hacía daño.

Quería dejar de pensar en el.

Quería que su corazón dejara de dolerle al recordar sus ojos violetas.

Quería dejar de sentirse ansioso cuando pasaban mucho rato sin hablar y ya quería su atención.

Por que era malditamente incontrolable.

Es por eso que últimamente quería alejar a todos de alrededor de su novio, quería hacerles daño, quería que todos los reconocieran a el como el único que debería estar rodeándole, que todos supieran sus sentimientos que ardían como fuego por el, quería darles una lección, ya no quería que Noriaki fuera quien lo absorbiera, que lo mantuviera obsesionado por si.

Esta vez Jotaro quería dominarlo, y crearle al pelirojo una dependencia tan fuerte como la que el le provoco, una que hasta pudiera llamar violenta y que lo hiciera sufrir al punto de que el aire se le hiciera intoxicante y necesario cuando estaban cerca.

Quería que Noriaki pensara y sufriera por el de la misma manera que el lo hacía.

Podía llamar su atención? No mas de lo que ya hacía, el no era bueno con las palabras o con los sociales. Podía destacar en algo? No realmente, ya le entrego a Noriaki todo lo que podía darle. Podía ser mejor que los demás? Claro que si, todas las personas que transitaban en su vida eran perdedores a comparación suya, y Noriaki aún así no los alejaba, le privaba tiempo de estar juntos para estar con ellos.

Suena estúpido verdad? Cuando incluso eran personas de su trabajo o conocidos con los que había que tratar día a día.

Pero así es una obsesión, es asfixiante y delirante.

Las orejas se le pararon como a un perro cuando escucho el ascensor de su edificio subir, lo cual instantáneamente lo saco de sus pensamientos para mirar el reloj de la pared, desde que había llegado a la casa luego del trabajo cada vez que se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos se hundía en un pozo depresivo, oscuro y vacío, donde no podía creer segundos después de que tan oscurecida estaba su alma, calándole de que aun así fueran deseos verdaderos y no cosas de pensar en caliente.

Unos pasos se escucharon por los pasillos y levanto la cabeza del sofa donde estaba recostado, siempre a la espera de ver al pelirojo cruzar por aquella puerta, y cuando esta se abrió una mirada luminosa y llena de cariño se asomo de entre una cabellera roja, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ya llegue, Jojo –susurro Kakyoin dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, y ahí fue donde el corazón del moreno se achico otra vez.

Por que eres tan perfecto.

Por que tu voz me gusta tanto.

Por que quiero estar alrededor tuyo todo el tiempo.

Por que no puedo esperar ni un segundo a tomar tu mano

Por que me gustas tanto?

Kakyoin se acercó hasta el dejando su maletín a un lado del sillón y se sentó en el suelo enfrente suyo, dándole una sonrisa y un besito en la boca, apenas siendo un cálido pico donde Jotaro aprovecho cada segundo para inhalar su esencia a cerezas.

-Has estado de nuevo en el sillón todo el día? Estoy preocupado por ti –últimamente Jotaro tenía una mirada de lo más consternada y dolida encima, por no hablar de cómo la luz en sus ojos se había desvanecido y como su aura se había apagado, teniendo sus hombros y la mirada abajo todo el tiempo, era como si la oscuridad lo hubiera consumido. Le era un poco loco pensar que su fuerte e inmaculable Jotaro estuviera deprimido pero…era lo que podía asumir, era lo que podía detectar, era lo que podía resumir de la poca información que le daba el al hablar, por que el era así, un adorable hombre de pocas palabras pero simple como para entenderle todo.

O al menos esa era la conexión que pensaba que tenían.

-Estoy bien –susurro Jotaro, tomando rápidamente su mano y apretándola, deseando sentir el volumen de sus venas en el frente de su mano contra sus palmas. El no estaba bien, estaba obsesionado, y odiaba estar obsesionado por que lo hacía sentir mal. Su mirada se encontró con la del chico y se paro sobre sus hombros para estirar la cabeza y darle otro pequeño pico, uno que lo tomo por sorpresa pero fue lo suficientemente lindo como para que Kakyoin quisiera repetir en otro más, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro y así sucesivamente, hasta que el aire caliente de la nariz de Jojo comenzó a picarle contra el bozo, separándose en una risa.

Después de todo de que podía estar deprimido? De su relación perfecta? Del amor que se tenían? De cómo eran intachables juntos? De como se complementaban el uno al otro?

-Te ayudo con la cena? –dijo Jotaro queriendo robar nuevamente de su tiempo y oxigeno, pegándose a el como chicle.

-Claro

Aunque en su inocencia Kakyoin aceptaba por que Jotaro tenía una buena mano para cortar vegetales, la realidad era que el moreno solo quería tenerlo bajo su mirada, intentando tomar tanto de el como lo hacía de la manera que lo había enamorado.


End file.
